Calendrier de l'Avent 2019
by Les-auteurs-reunis
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avent participatif. Les auteurs réunis. Tout fandom, tout genre et tout rating
1. Calendrier de l'Avent

Bonjour tout le monde

Voici cette année encore, un nouveau calendrier de l'Avent Participatif partagé sur le profil FF de '' Les auteurs réunis''.

Chaque jour 1 OS écrit par un auteur/une autrice.

Certains en ont écrits plusieurs, certains 1 seul et certains ont fait des chapitres qui se suivent sur plusieurs jours.

J'espère vous aimerez cette nouvelle édition.

Le thème principal était Noël/Nouvel an/Fête de fin d'année

et chaque auteur a reçu pour son texte un sous-thème proposé par un autre auteur pour corser un peu le jeu.

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes.

KitsuneAquatik


	2. Glitter Boy (1)

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

**premier texte du calendrier. **

**C'est la première partie d'un OS long qui sera posté en 3x. **

**Bonne lecture**

**KitsuneA**

* * *

**Titre :** Glitter boy

**Auteur****e**** :** Sloe Balm

**Fandom **: Teen Wolf

**Pairing :** Sterek - Stiles x Derek

**Genre :** Univers alternatif, Fluff

**Merci **à Ptit Bou, alias Trotop, et à Neliia pour la bêta-lecture de cette histoire.

**Note :**

Publié dans le cadre d'un Calendrier de l'avent participatif, proposé par Kitsune Aquatik.

Sous-thème imposé : "des paillettes dans ta vie".

Une publication cadeau pour UnderMemory en ce 1er décembre : joyeux anniversaire !

**Résumé : **[OS - Sterek, UA, Fluff] Stiles est maître d'école à la maternelle, en moyenne section. Parmi les enfants de sa classe se trouve le petit Caleb Hale, timide et renfermé, pour lequel il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Soucieux de son bien être, il entreprend de rencontrer ses parents. [Calendrier de l'avent participatif]

.

**Glitter boy**

_**Le garçon paillette**_

.

.

**Partie 1**

.

Stiles soupira en entendant encore les enfants se chamailler. C'était toujours le même petit groupe de garçons qui faisait du zèle dans sa classe. La rentrée avait commencé depuis trois mois, et c'était déjà bien suffisant pour qu'il connaisse chacune des personnalités de ses élèves de moyenne section.

C'était un niveau dont il s'occupait pour la deuxième année consécutive dans cette école de Beacon Hills. Il aimait être avec les enfants de quatre ans, car il trouvait que le développement et la sociabilité à cet âge étaient particulièrement intéressants. Les enfants gagnaient progressivement en autonomie, apprenaient les règles de la vie collective : respecter le temps de parole des uns et des autres, s'adapter aux contraintes et au travail en classe. Certes, le langage oral était privilégié, mais c'était aussi l'année où les petits commençaient à identifier l'alphabet, à se sensibiliser aux lettres. Ce que Stiles préférait le plus, c'était le développement de la fibre artistique et manuelle des enfants pour s'exprimer. Les maternelles utilisaient le dessin, les chansons, les arts créatifs, le jeu, pour formuler leurs idées et c'était quelque chose de très stimulant. Il adorait observer les mécanismes d'expression et contribuer à leur développement tout au long de l'année.

Nous étions fin novembre, et durant les trois mois de cours écoulés, il avait eu largement le temps de se familiariser avec ses élèves. Il avait pu identifier par exemple ceux timides, ceux bavards, et ceux qui faisaient toujours des bêtises...

"Les paillettes, c'est pour les filles !" cria un petit garçon blond aux cheveux bouclés.

Il était assis à une table avec quatre autres élèves et s'adressait à son voisin. La petite tête brune à côté de lui baissa les yeux pour regarder ses chaussures.

"Non, c'est pas vrai." gémit ce dernier, doucement.

"Si !" s'exclama vivement le premier garçon.

Le brun releva le menton et fixa son camarade en secouant violemment la tête de droite à gauche. Il portait un pull sur lequel il y avait un poisson brodé en sequin. Les paillettes étaient bleues, violettes et rouges et brillaient joliment sur son petit torse.

Le blondinet le fixa en plissant les yeux et le montra du doigt violemment.

"Alors c'est que t'es une fille !" cria-t-il à nouveau et les deux autres garçons autour d'eux se mirent à rigoler.

Le petit brun baissa à nouveau la tête et se mit à pleurnicher. Ses menottes se pressèrent contre ses yeux en larmes, et il resta ainsi, dans sa tristesse.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en voyant le petit Caleb Hale dans son désarroi et se dirigea vers le groupe d'enfants.

"Les garçons, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton doux mais ferme. Il s'accroupit devant le petit bonhomme de quatre ans qui pleurait et posa sa main sur son épaule. "Caleb, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Le garçonnet ravala doucement ses pleurs et retira les mains de son visage baigné de larmes. La vision brisa le cœur de Stiles.

"Je-je-..." hoqueta le garçon doucement. "J'suis pas une fi-fille." répondit-il, essayant de rester brave malgré tout.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

"Quelqu'un a dit que tu étais une fille ?" demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas trop où l'enfant voulait en venir.

Caleb pointa du doigt son camarade de classe qui regarda aussitôt son maître avec de grands yeux ouverts, ayant peur de se faire gronder.

Stiles haussa les sourcils et ses prunelles se plantèrent dans celle du petit blondinet.

"Elliot, pourquoi tu as dit que Caleb était une fille ?" demanda-t-il doucement, tentant de comprendre le pourquoi de la chamaillerie.

Le garçon ne souhaitait visiblement pas répondre et retourna à son coloriage, l'air de rien. Stiles soupira. Ce genre de scènes se passait tous les jours avec les enfants. Des fois, il arrivait à apaiser les choses, des fois non.

Caleb posa un doigt sur le poisson présent en plein milieu de son pull pour le montrer à son maître. Son petit index caressa l'animal et les morceaux de sequin bougèrent un peu pour se retourner et changer de couleur.

"C'est les paillettes…" confia-t-il doucement. Ses prunelles vert pâle se plongèrent dans celles couleur whisky de l'adulte face à lui. "Il dit que les paillettes, bah... c'est pour les filles." Son visage fit une moue toute tristounette et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin durant quelques secondes.

"Tu sais Caleb, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les paillettes. Et ce n'est pas que pour les filles, ce n'est pas vrai."

Le petit garçon ouvrit grands les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

"C'est vrai ?" demanda-t-il timidement.

Stiles hocha la tête. Il posa sa main sur les cheveux couleur ébène du garçon et les ébouriffa gentiment. Le petit se mit à sourire.

Caleb était un petit garçon sage et attachant mais très réservé. Il restait toujours en retrait dans la classe et ce n'était pas la première fois que Stiles le voyait être victime des autres enfants. Les plus turbulents s'en prenaient un peu trop souvent à lui. La plupart du temps, il ne s'agissait que de broutilles évidemment… Mais le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, un brin préoccupé. Il s'inquiétait pour Caleb, ayant peur que le petit ne se renferme progressivement sur lui-même. Depuis trois mois, il le voyait de plus en plus jouer seul et ne pas vouloir se mêler aux autres, en dehors des activités collectives. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi pleurer après avoir été brimé par d'autres enfants. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers Allison, qui était avec un autre groupe d'enfants à l'autre bout de la pièce. La jeune femme était une des assistantes de l'école maternelle et l'aidait à gérer la classe plusieurs heures par jour. Sa présence était précieuse. Au quotidien, elle s'occupait d'aider les enfants à s'habiller, les emmenait en récréation ou aux toilettes. Stiles adorait l'avoir dans sa classe car Allison était force de propositions et pleine de bonnes idées. Par-dessus tout, elle était devenue son amie et il n'était pas rare qu'ils se voient en dehors du travail.

"Allison, tu peux venir deux minutes ?"

"Un souci ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Stiles grimaça et lui fit signe de venir. Ils se reculèrent de quelques mètres pour se tenir à l'écart des oreilles des enfants, parfois bien curieux.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà vu les parents de Caleb ? Je crois que je vais demander à les rencontrer…" soupira-t-il, un peu incertain.

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis secoua la tête.

"Hm, j'ai déjà aperçu son père quelques fois, mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Il a pleuré, c'est ça ? J'ai vu de loin que tu le réconfortais."

Le jeune homme acquiesça et croisa les bras contre son torse.

"Je le trouve souvent tristounet en ce moment. Je voudrais juste m'assurer que tout va bien chez lui."

La jeune femme hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord avec cette idée.

"Je pense que ce serait bien. Il me fait de la peine parfois... être si renfermé sur lui-même, à son âge..."

Elle esquissa un petit sourire triste et Stiles soupira. À la récréation, il prendrait un peu de temps pour tenter de joindre par téléphone la famille de son élève.

xxx

Il était 10h lorsque Stiles se retrouva seul dans la classe. Allison avait emmené les enfants en récréation et il allait pouvoir profiter d'un quart d'heure de calme pour faire quelques rapides éléments administratifs, dont le fameux appel téléphonique aux parents de Caleb. Il était assis à son bureau, près de l'entrée de la salle, et fouillait rapidement dans les tiroirs légèrement en bazar. Il n'était pas un pro du rangement, mais il avait tout de même un certain sens de l'organisation qui lui sauvait la mise régulièrement.

Il sortit un classeur bleu dans lequel se trouvaient les fiches des maternelles. Il demandait systématiquement aux parents d'en remplir en début d'année. Il n'avait pas accès aux informations d'inscription administratives de l'école, qui étaient confidentielles et uniquement réservées pour les urgences. Comme le faisaient souvent les enseignants, il détenait une fiche parallèle, récapitulant les informations que la famille voulait bien lui fournir en vue du déroulé pédagogique de l'année. Il s'attarda sur celle du petit Caleb Hale. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le contact des parents. Les mentions _père _et _mère_ avaient été barrées et seulement le nom 'Hale' avait été inscrit avec un numéro de téléphone portable. La profession indiquait 'architecte'. Il survola l'adresse postale qui était bien renseignée. Aucun signe particulier n'était annoté. Il haussa les épaules. Le minimum avait été rempli, là où la plupart des parents donnaient toujours trois fois trop d'informations.

Il attrapa le téléphone fixe sur le bureau et composa le numéro inscrit sur la fiche. La tonalité sonna plusieurs fois avant que quelqu'un ne décroche finalement.

"Oui ?" demanda une voix forte et masculine qui surprit Stiles.

Cela paraissait peut-être être cliché, mais la plupart du temps, lorsqu'il contactait le numéro de téléphone d'urgence, c'était la mère qui décrochait.

"Bonjour. Je suis M. Stilinski, le maître de Caleb. Vous êtes bien M. Hale, son père ?"

La voix qui répondit se déforma d'inquiétude.

"Oui, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?" demanda l'homme précipitamment. On sentait l'empressement dans la réponse.

"Non, non. Rassurez-vous, hm... tout va bien. Je voudrais seulement m'entretenir prochainement avec vous au sujet de Caleb. Rien de grave, mais j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, si vous êtes d'accord et disponible ?"

Le père soupira à travers le combiné.

"Oui bien sûr. Aujourd'hui, après l'école, si cela vous convient ?"

Stiles enroula le fil du téléphone entre ses doigts.

"Oui, tout à l'heure, ce serait parfait. Merci." continua Stiles doucement.

"Vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien ?" s'enquit à nouveau son père. Il avait vraiment l'air préoccupé.

"Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Nous en discuterons calmement cet après-midi, mais encore une fois, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter."

"Très bien. À tout à l'heure." conclut la voix grave avant de raccrocher sans plus d'attente.

Le châtain haussa les sourcils et reposa le combiné à son tour. Cela avait été expéditif, mais au moins, il avait eu son rendez-vous rapidement.

xxx

Lorsque la fin de la journée sonna pour les petits, Allison aida les moins dégourdis à passer leurs manteaux et à récupérer leurs affaires avant de les accompagner dans le hall. C'était là où les parents venaient chercher leurs enfants à l'heure de la fin des cours. Pour la première fois, il y avait Caleb qui s'étonnait de devoir rester plus longtemps, seul dans la classe.

"Papa va venir te chercher ici aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Je dois parler un peu avec lui." expliqua doucement Stiles au petit garçon.

Ce dernier acquiesça et le châtain lui proposa d'aller jouer dans l'espace jeu avec les Kapla.

Stiles s'installa sur son bureau situé près de l'entrée de la salle. Au bout de quelques instants, un homme brun arriva à l'embrasure de la porte. Il portait un jean noir ainsi qu'un pull sombre recouvert d'une veste en cuir noir. Une écharpe gris foncé était enroulée autour de son cou.

Stiles le fixa, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avant de finalement réagir et d'aller à sa rencontre.

"Bonjour, M. Hale ?" demanda-t-il poliment, avançant jusqu'à l'homme qui paraissait tout droit sorti d'un magazine de mode. Non seulement il était beau, mais il était aussi élégamment habillé.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et tendit sa main fermement.

"Oui, bonjour."

Stiles attrapa la main légèrement fraîche et la serra, esquissant un doux sourire lorsque ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux vert pâle face à lui. C'était la même couleur que ceux du petit Caleb. L'enfant avait des traits bien plus ronds que son père, mais il lui ressemblait tout de même beaucoup.

"Enchanté, je suis donc le maître de Caleb, Stiles Stilinski. Entrez, je vous en prie."

Leurs mains se lâchèrent doucement et le maître d'école invita le père à entrer dans la salle. Ils s'avancèrent de quelques mètres dans l'espace et le brun scruta la classe attentivement, qu'il découvrait pour la première fois.

Elle était joliment colorée. Il y avait quatre petites tables, toutes colorées, entourées chacunes de sièges à hauteur d'enfants. Sur le côté, sous les fenêtres, il y avait une petite bibliothèque de livres jeunesse, elle aussi adaptée à la taille des maternelles. En face, contre le mur, il y avait deux grandes armoires métalliques. Une était fermée et l'autre, entrouverte, laissait apercevoir du matériel en tout genre. Enfin, au fond de la salle, droit devant eux, il y avait un coin jeu. Le sol y était recouvert d'un grand tapis en forme de puzzle coloré et de quelques coussins et poufs. Il imaginait aisément la classe de vingt élèves tenir dessus. Il y vit son fils, assis, jambes repliées sous lui, en train d'empiler quelques Kapla. Le petit avait l'air sage et concentré sur sa tâche. La vision lui arracha un fin sourire.

Les deux adultes s'avancèrent davantage dans la pièce et le petit garçon releva la tête pour la tourner vers eux. Il aperçut son père et son sourire s'étira automatiquement. Il lâcha le morceau de bois qu'il tenait dans sa main, se redressa et se mit à courir vers lui.

"Papaaa !" cria-t-il, alors que ses petits pas le guidaient jusqu'aux jambes de son père.

Ce dernier s'abaissa automatiquement et lui fit un câlin.

"Hey Cal'." souffla-t-il doucement. Il embrassa l'enfant sur le front, qui se nicha dans son cou, ne semblant pas vouloir le lâcher.

"Tu m'as manqué papa." chouina le garçon contre son écharpe, d'une voix calme.

L'homme esquissa un fin sourire et enroula son bras autour du petit corps pour le soulever, le portant dans ses bras.

Caleb releva la tête et fixa son maître devant eux. Il était tout heureux d'être dans les bras de son père.

"Tu as passé une bonne journée ?" lui demanda ce dernier, doucement, et l'enfant fit la moue en baissant la tête. Il replongea dans le cou de son père, fuyant la conversation.

L'homme brun regarda Stiles et celui-ci se mordit la lèvre en faisant un geste vague de la main. Le père comprit tout de suite pourquoi il était là. Quelque chose avait dû se passer dans la journée, quelque chose dont ils devaient discuter.

"Caleb ?" appela doucement le maître d'école. L'enfant sortit à nouveau sa tête du cou de son père pour fixer de ses grands yeux ronds son instituteur. "Je voudrais discuter un peu avec ton papa. Est-ce que tu veux bien aller jouer en attendant ?" demanda Stiles en lui souriant.

Le petit hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord avec cette idée.

Son père le posa par terre et l'enfant courut instantanément pour retourner vers la pile de Kapla à plusieurs mètres de là.

Stiles fixa à nouveau l'homme en face de lui et l'invita à venir s'installer sur un des bancs en tissu, non loin de là.

"Je vous en prie, mettez-vous à l'aise." indiqua-t-il.

Le jeune père s'assit et retira sa veste en cuir et son écharpe, qu'il déposa à ses côtés.

Le maître s'installa sur une chaise en face de lui. Il préférait cette configuration plutôt que d'être assis à son bureau. Il trouvait cela moins formel pour discuter et mettre en confiance les parents. D'une manière générale, Stiles Stilinski n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un qui appréciait spécialement les étiquettes.

"M. Stilinski, -" commença le brun.

"Appelez-moi Stiles." coupa doucement le concerné.

L'homme brun esquissa un léger sourire entendu.

"Stiles." reprit-il. "Est-ce quelque chose s'est passé aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-il rapidement. Il était un peu soucieux de savoir le degré de gravité de la situation et semblait vouloir aller droit au but.

Le maître leva les yeux au ciel quelques secondes, semblant chercher ses mots, puis déclara posément.

"Caleb est un petit garçon très sage. Il est d'un calme et d'une gentillesse très appréciés dans la classe." commença-t-il. "Croyez-moi, si tous les enfants étaient aussi doux et écoutaient aussi bien que lui, ma classe serait parfaite." s'exclama-t-il, un sourire radieux sur son visage.

Le père se détendit aussitôt et hocha la tête alors que le maître continuait son explication.

"En contrepartie, Caleb est un enfant qui fait preuve d'une très grande sensibilité. Et cette délicatesse est parfois mise un peu à rude épreuve dans la vie collective de la classe."

L'homme continuait de l'écouter et ses sourcils se froncèrent de manière très légère.

"Je vois." soupira-t-il. "Les autres enfants sont difficiles avec lui ?"

Stiles respira profondément et énuméra rapidement.

"Il est très timide, il ne leur parle pas beaucoup, il est un peu renfermé sur lui-même… et il aime les paillettes." lâcha-t-il un peu abruptement, repensant à l'altercation de la matinée.

Le brun fixa le maître quelques instants, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Il posa ses doigts sur l'arête de son nez et soupira, avant de faire un geste las de la main devant lui.

"Hm… oui… Il a une obsession pour les paillettes. Je sais." souffla-t-il, un brin désemparé.

Stiles esquissa un sourire amusé. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et confia d'un ton un peu sérieux, tel un secret.

"Et je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup ça aussi."

Derek le fixa et leurs regards furent plongés l'un dans l'autre quelques instants. Le père fronça les sourcils de manière quasi imperceptible, un peu destabilisé et intrigué. Stiles se remit droit sur son siège avant de sourire. Il leva la main en l'air d'un geste vif et désordonné et reprit avec moins de mystère.

"Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai une petite idée pour arranger les choses avec la classe. Je pense qu'il faut travailler un peu sur la confiance de Caleb, qu'il ait moins peur de s'ouvrir aux autres."

Le brun esquissa un faible sourire, soulagé par les paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes. Le maître continua de parler.

"Les autres enfants se moquent un peu, et je voulais juste m'assurer que ça allait pour lui à la maison. Il est un peu à l'écart, il ne joue qu'avec une petite fille aussi timide que lui. Il n'y a rien de grave, mais je me demandais si… peut-être que quelque chose pouvait le tracasser ?" demanda doucement Stiles, presque à tout hasard. Il ne voulait pas être intrusif dans la vie familiale des enfants. Il savait à quel point certains parents étaient terriblement sur la défensive parfois.

Le père du petit soupira longuement et jeta un regard vers le fond de la classe. Il observa Caleb qui jouait toujours sagement. Son regard se fit un peu triste, puis il prit la parole.

"Sa mère est morte il y a deux ans et demi. Depuis, c'est difficile." déclara-t-il simplement.

Stiles se figea sur son siège alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient suite à la violence des mots qui percutaient son esprit. Il scruta le visage du brun qui restait stoïque et froid, alors que ses prunelles semblaient soudainement couvertes d'un voile triste et amer.

"Je suis désolé." murmura Stiles de la manière la plus sincère qu'il le pouvait. Le brun tourna la tête vers lui et le maître insista avec toute l'empathie dont il était capable. "Vraiment."

M. Hale hocha simplement la tête. Stiles sentit qu'il devait reprendre la parole pour adoucir la conversation et ne pas rester dans la mélancolie du moment.

"Je pense que cela explique beaucoup du caractère de Caleb, et c'est tout à fait normal qu'il soit si renfermé en ces conditions. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter à outrance." déclara-t-il, désireux de vouloir rassurer ce père qui devait bien trop se faire de souci pour son fils. "J'aurais une attention toute particulière sur ce sujet sensible, si jamais nous devions l'aborder à un moment ou à autre avec lui." confia-t-il. En classe, ils avaient l'occasion de parler parfois des schémas familiaux au travers d'histoires, de comptines, d'activités quotidiennes… Ils parlaient souvent des mamans, et de savoir que le petit avait perdu la sienne était, à son sens, important. Il serait davantage vigilant aux réactions de Caleb à chaque fois qu'ils devaient s'attarder sur les relations mères-enfants.

Le jeune père hocha la tête avec gratitude, puis prit la parole.

"Je suis désolé, c'est sûrement quelque chose dont j'aurais dû vous informer en début d'année. Je me rends compte que c'est stupide de ne pas l'avoir dit, mais… Caleb n'a aucun souvenir d'elle, et aujourd'hui, il n'y a que lui et moi…" continua le père avec précipitation. Il avait l'air assez mal tout d'un coup et le maître ne souhaita pas alourdir son fardeau. Évidemment qu'avoir eu cette information avant aurait été préférable, mais il était trop tard et dire quoi que ce soit maintenant n'avait pas d'intérêt. Il leva sa main devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

"Il n'y a pas de problème. Vraiment. Je comprends et tout va bien." déclara-t-il avec calme, se voulant rassurant.

"Très bien." déclara le père simplement.

Stiles sourit à nouveau.

"Si jamais vous avez des inquiétudes sur le déroulé de l'année, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Je suis toujours disponible pour parler de mes élèves et répondre aux interrogations." annonça-t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant à nouveau.

Il se leva et le brun fit pareil, comprenant que l'entretien était terminé. Le jeune père passa à nouveau sa veste en cuir et son écharpe pour se rhabiller puis il tourna sa tête vers le fond de la pièce. Son fils jouait toujours avec cette délicatesse qui lui était propre. Il l'appela d'une voix forte mais douce.

"Cal' ? On y va ?"

L'enfant releva sa tête et la hocha vivement. Il attrapa les morceaux de bois par terre et alla les déposer dans la boîte de rangement à côté.

Stiles esquissa un sourire en le voyant faire.

"Vous voyez, ça." indiqua-t-il en pointant du doigt le garçon en train de s'affairer. "Ranger ses jouets..., presque aucun enfant ne le fait de lui-même. Caleb est vraiment adorable." confia-t-il avec sincérité. Il était bien élevé et facile.

Le père de l'enfant esquissa un sourire en coin, ne pouvant que partager cette opinion.

Stiles tendit sa main devant lui pour lui dire au revoir.

"Monsieur Hale." salua-t-il poliment.

Le brun empoigna la main.

"Derek." reprit-il, plongeant ses pupilles dans celles ambrées face à lui.

Le sourire de Stiles se figea quelque peu, avant de s'étirer à nouveau. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent quelques secondes l'un dans l'autre et le maître baissa la tête, semblant légèrement gêné. Leurs doigts glissèrent, se séparant doucement pour rompre définitivement le contact.

Caleb arriva en courant et se jeta dans les jambes du brun. Stiles devait avouer qu'il l'avait rarement vu aussi excité. Il semblait adorer son père.

"Papaaa ! On rentre !?" s'exclama-t-il. Il trépignait littéralement d'impatience.

"Oui, c'est parti. File récupérer ton manteau." demanda-t-il alors que l'enfant partait vers l'extérieur de la salle chercher ses affaires sur les portes-manteaux prévus à cet effet.

Stiles et Derek sortirent à leur tour de la classe, s'arrêtant devant le coin vestiaire où le garçon attrapait son petit manteau blanc.

"Papa… dis, tu m'aides ?" demanda le garçon qui tenait dans sa main son vêtement. Ce dernier traînait par terre.

L'homme s'accroupit et aida son fils à enfiler son manteau, puis son écharpe et son bonnet à oreilles de lapin. Ce dernier était blanc et gris, et le pompon au sommet était plein de fils argentés brillants.

Stiles les regarda faire presque tendrement puis le père du garçon se releva.

"Tu dis au revoir ?" demanda gentiment le brun à son fils.

Le petit hocha la tête et fit un signe de la main à son maître.

"Au revoir Stiles !" s'exclama-t-il en souriant. Puis soudain, il redevint un peu sérieux. "Pardon… j'ai pleuré aujourd'hui..." minauda-t-il, comme coupable.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Stiles écarquilla les yeux et croisa le regard voilé du père dont la mâchoire se contractait. Le maître s'accroupit aussitôt à hauteur de l'enfant.

"Ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde. Elliot n'a pas été très gentil, tu sais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses d'avoir pleuré ? Ce n'est pas mal... " Ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement.

L'enfant se dandina légèrement et leva les yeux vers son père.

"Papa il est là..., pass'que j'ai fait une bêtise ?" demanda-t-il, incertain.

Stiles pinça ses lèvres.

"Non, tu n'as pas fait de bêtise. Tu n'as jamais fait de bêtise en classe Caleb, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?" demanda le maître.

L'enfant hocha la tête. Il releva à nouveau les yeux vers son père.

Ce dernier posa sa main sur le pompon de son bonnet pour le caresser et enrouler ses doigts derrière sa nuque d'un geste affectif.

"Ton maître et moi on devait juste parler de l'école. Il n'y a aucun problème Cal'." déclara-t-il, se voulait aussi rassurant.

Le petit acquiesça doucement.

Stiles se redressa et fit un sourire forcé à l'homme face à lui. C'était désolant de voir un enfant réagir ainsi.

Le brun le salua légèrement du menton et tourna les talons. Le châtain se mordit la lèvre en les voyant s'éloigner.

"Hm, M. Hale… Derek !" s'exclama Stiles un peu précipitamment. Le susnommé se retourna et haussa les sourcils. Stiles déglutit et s'avança à nouveau vers lui avant de reprendre rapidement la parole. "J'avais complètement oublié, mais nous organisons une sortie scolaire dans deux semaines au planétarium et nous cherchons encore un parent pour nous accompagner. Il y a eu un désistement..." commença-t-il avant de grimacer légèrement, un peu gêné. "Alors si jamais vous êtes disponible et que cela vous dit, n'hésitez pas."

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

"C'est le 8 décembre, c'est bien cela ?" répondit-il, se souvenant visiblement d'avoir vu passer l'information dans les accords parentaux qu'il avait dû signer.

Stiles hocha la tête.

"Oui." souffla-t-il. "C'est la sortie d'hiver, avant Noël." confia-t-il.

Le brun acquiesça doucement.

"J'y réfléchirai. Je devrais pouvoir m'abstenir d'une journée de travail j'imagine… Pourquoi pas." répondit-il, encore légèrement incertain.

"Très bien." annonça Stiles. "J'attends votre retour prochainement alors ?" demanda-t-il, lui lançant un regard entendu. Il baissa les yeux vers l'enfant. "À demain Caleb." poursuivit-il.

Le père hocha la tête poliment une dernière fois en guise de salut, puis il tourna les talons. Le garçonnet salua à nouveau son maître d'un geste de la main et suivit son père. Les deux silhouettes ne tardèrent pas à disparaître du couloir et Stiles esquissa un fin sourire. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas revoir ce père, parce qu'il l'avait vraiment trouvé charmant à sa manière.

xxx

Stiles frappa plusieurs fois dans ses mains pour tenter d'avoir l'attention des petits.

"Hé, les enfants ! Tout le monde m'écoute. On s'assied et on fait le silence quelques instants." déclara-t-il, alors que les petits étaient encore excités par la récréation.

Deux fillettes étaient encore en train de parler entre elles et Allison les interpella.

"Emma, Lily. Chut. On écoute Stiles maintenant." indiqua-t-elle en mettant son index sur sa bouche pour faire le signe du silence.

Stiles la remercia d'un regard soulagé et reprit.

"Aujourd'hui, on va faire un atelier créatif. Est-ce qu'on se rappelle, 'créatif' ? Ça veut dire quand on imagine des choses et qu'on les réalise ensuite avec ses mains, comme quand on fait du dessin, de la peinture ou du collage."

Les enfants l'écoutèrent attentivement et parurent ravis.

"On va faire du dessin !" s'exclama un petit garçon à la peau foncée, visiblement excité par cette éventualité.

"Oui Omar, mais ce sera encore mieux que d'habitude. On va faire un atelier paillettes !" s'exclama Stiles avec sourire. Cela faisait une semaine que le petit Caleb avait été embêté pour cette histoire de paillettes et le jeune instituteur comptait bien changer la donne aujourd'hui.

Les enfants le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds et plusieurs d'entre eux se mirent à s'exclamer divers "Ohhh !" d'excitation. Les jacasseurs entraînèrent d'autres enfants, et bientôt, presque les trois quarts des petits manifestèrent leur euphorie en criant des exclamations diverses.

Stiles rigola doucement.

"Allison et moi, nous avons préparé les tables. Vous allez avoir des feuilles et des crayons, comme d'habitude, et aussi plein de paillettes brillantes de toutes les couleurs. Attention, il faudra utiliser beaucoup de paillettes pour que votre dessin soit le plus joli possible."

Plusieurs enfants rigolèrent et tous commencèrent à regarder les tables avec curiosité. Stiles balaya du regard les petits, notant que beaucoup de fillettes étaient ravies par l'activité en comparaison des garçons, plus réservés. Son regard se posa en particulier sur le jeune Caleb, qui lui, avait un sourire extraordinaire. Ses yeux pétillaient de mille feux en voyant les tonnes de paillettes à disposition.

"Allez, installez-vous dans le calme." demanda Allison, et les enfants se dirigèrent vers le petit mobilier. Comme à l'accoutumée, chacun s'assit sur une petite chaise.

Chaque table était composée de cinq élèves. Allison géra les deux premières tablées et Stiles les deux suivantes. Ils leurs montrèrent les stylos pailletés, les crayons de couleurs brillants, et surtout les paillettes à verser et coller qu'ils avaient achetées il y a peu. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Tout le matériel posé sur les tables avait quelque chose de scintillant aujourd'hui.

L'atelier commença et les bambins se lancèrent rapidement dans leurs créations. Allison et Stiles passaient d'enfant à enfant, prenant quelques minutes individuelles avec chacun d'eux. Ils leur proposaient systématiquement des manières d'essayer de nouvelles choses, de tester de nouvelles couleurs ou collages. Pour eux, l'intérêt des activités créatives était justement d'encourager les enfants à faire des choses différentes, de les pousser à changer leurs habitudes. Stiles aimait susciter cette envie de découvrir.

Au bout d'une petite heure, le maître regarda la salle et grimaça légèrement. Il y en avait partout. C'était une catastrophe. Et pourtant, il esquissa un sourire amusé parce que les enfants avaient l'air aux anges.

Il se dirigea vers la table du jeune Elliot et s'accroupit à hauteur des petits.

"Alors les garçons ? On s'amuse ?"

Le petit blond aux cheveux bouclés lui montra sa feuille pleine de paillettes avec une certaine fierté.

"C'est très joli, j'aime beaucoup les paillettes bleues, ici." déclara Stiles en montrant du doigt une zone du dessin où il y avait une forme louche qu'il ne déchiffrait pas.

Le garçon sourit et hocha la tête avant de continuer à s'affairer sur son chef-d'œuvre contemporain.

Stiles se releva et se dirigea vers la table juste derrière, s'accroupissant à côté du petit Hale.

"Et toi Caleb ? Tu t'amuses ?" demanda-t-il, et le petit garçon se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un grand sourire lumineux.

Stiles le voyait rarement si heureux.

"Oui ! J'adore ! J'adore !" s'exclama-t-il avec entrain, avant de rigoler tout seul.

Son maître se mit à rigoler avec lui, entraîné par le son mélodieux des rires de l'enfant. Il reporta son attention sur le dessin posé devant Caleb et demanda doucement.

"C'est quoi ?"

L'enfant sourit.

"C'est papa et moi."

Stiles haussa les sourcils.

"Oh. Et papa est tout en rose dis donc !" s'exclama-t-il en fixant la feuille.

"Oui, parce que c'est une princesse, papa." confia Caleb et il continua de gribouiller sur sa feuille avec du stylo doré.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

"Ah oui ?" demanda-t-il, totalement amusé.

"Oui !" répondit la petite tête brune avec assurance. "Il a mis des paillettes avec moi, et il était une princesse et puis le dragon… le vilain dragon, et bah, moi je sauvais papa du vilain dragon." expliqua-t-il avec sérieux.

"Oh." s'exclama Stiles, comprenant vaguement l'histoire racontée.

"T'aimes les dragons ?" demanda Caleb à son maître, d'un air suspicieux.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et fit mine de réfléchir.

"Ça dépend. Ils sont gentils ou pas ? S'ils veulent faire du mal aux papas-princesses, je ne suis pas trop-trop d'accord." annonça-t-il avec fermeté.

Caleb hocha la tête : visiblement, il partageait tout à fait cette opinion.

Stiles sourit et se releva, le laissant finir son dessin quelques minutes. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge et fit signe à Allison que l'activité allait devoir prendre fin.

Il se mit au milieu de la classe et parla un peu fort, mais sans crier pour autant.

"Bon, c'est terminé les enfants. On va tout ranger maintenant."

Les enfants se mirent à gémir des 'Non !' de désespoir, surexagérés.

"Si si. On en refera peut-être plus tard dans l'année, mais là, c'est fini." déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Les petits commencèrent à ranger les affaires pendant qu'Allison et Stiles les aidaient tour à tour. Les paillettes collaient partout et il y en avait plein les meubles et le sol. Ils allaient se faire tuer par les femmes de ménage, c'était certain. Stiles se dit qu'après la classe il essayerait de nettoyer au maximum le carnage qu'il avait permis et même encouragé.

Caleb arriva vers lui et lui tendit son dessin. Stiles fixa la petite menotte pleine de paillettes qui tenait la feuille pendante.

"Tiens… C'est pour toi." dit doucement l'enfant. Il lui fit des petits yeux de biche adorables et Stiles sourit avant de s'accroupir.

"Tu me donnes le dessin avec papa ?" demanda-t-il, tout de même un brin étonné par le geste. C'était la première fois que Caleb voulait lui donner quelque chose.

"Oui."

Caleb hocha la tête.

"Merci mon grand, il est vraiment beau." déclara Stiles en regardant à nouveau l'œuvre réalisée. Il y avait une petite silhouette verte et bleue en forme de triangle approximatif, et à côté, un énorme rond rose brillant avec des bâtons pour les bras et les jambes. L'intérieur était rempli de paillettes roses qui avaient été collées de manière anarchique. On ne pouvait pas toucher la feuille sans s'en mettre partout. Le sommet du rond rose semblait avoir un genre de couronne dorée. "Je le mettrai sur mon frigo, c'est promis." souffla Stiles.

Caleb sourit et se pencha pour faire un câlin à son maître. Ce dernier, surpris, referma son étreinte quelques secondes et le petit s'en alla ensuite en courant. En trois mois, c'était la première fois que le garçon était initiateur d'une étreinte.

Stiles regarda sa main un peu collante et pleine de paillettes. Il grimaça.

"Bon, maintenant, on va tous aller aux toilettes que je vous nettoie des paillettes…" annonça Stiles en lançant un regard désespéré à Allison, puis il murmura pour lui-même "...sinon vos papas et mamans ils ne seront pas contents duuu toouuut."

Allison et Stiles amenèrent donc la petite classe dans les toilettes. Ils passèrent plus de vingt minutes à nettoyer presque chacune des paires de menottes des enfants et plusieurs visages. Le problème avec les paillettes, c'est que ça collait et ça se mettait vraiment partout.

Caleb restait dans le fond des sanitaires, refusant que ce soit son tour à chaque fois.

"Alors Caleb ? Viens." souffla Stiles doucement alors que l'enfant le fixait, pas très convaincu.

"Mais moi j'veux garder les paillettes..." répondit-il en regardant ses petites mains toutes brillantes.

Une petite fille qui n'était pas encore passée sous le lavabo hocha la tête à son tour.

"Moi aussi j'veux les garder !" déclara-t-elle en se fixant dans la glace alors qu'elle avait quelques paillettes sur les joues, que ça brillait et qu'elle trouvait ça visiblement très joli.

"Très bien." soupira Stiles. "On lave quand même les mains, sinon vous allez encore en mettre partout." annonça Stiles.

Il nettoya les mains des deux derniers enfants, les essuya proprement, mais leur laissa garder le reste des paillettes qu'ils avaient sur eux. La petite n'en avait vraiment pas beaucoup, juste quelques traces sur le visage, mais Caleb... c'était une autre paire de manches. Il en avait plein sur ses vêtements, sur son visage et ses cheveux. Même son pantalon avait des traces. Stiles était prêt à parier qu'il s'était essuyé plusieurs fois les mains dessus.

Le jeune maître soupira et s'adressa au petit garçon.

"Bon, si papa te demande, tu dis bien que tous les enfants ont joué avec des paillettes aujourd'hui, hein ? Tout le monde." annonça-t-il doucement.

Caleb hocha la tête.

xxx

Le lendemain matin, Stiles était dans la classe en train de préparer doucement les activités de la journée. Allison était dans le couloir, aidant quelques enfants à enlever leurs manteaux. Certains étaient lâchés rapidement par leurs parents, et d'autres au contraire, était couvés jusqu'à la dernière minute. Il y avait les parents 'coup de vent', qu'Allison et Stiles ne voyaient jamais : ils posaient un pied dans le couloir et guettaient juste de loin que leur progéniture aille à bon port. Puis il y avait les parents qui avaient du mal à couper le cordon, qui leur tenaient parfois un peu trop la jambe.

"Oui, oui, ne vous en faites pas." répéta pour la troisième fois Stiles en une minute. Il lâcha les feuilles qu'il tenait dans sa main sur son bureau qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la classe. Il avait beau essayer de montrer qu'il était occupé, cela ne changeait rien.

La mère de la petite Stacy venait encore de rentrer dans la classe pour 'faire la conversation'. Ne vous y trompez pas, Stiles aimait échanger avec les parents, il trouvait cela important de les tenir informés et que ces derniers se sentent concernés par l'école… mais il y avait des limites.

"Oh ! Je vous fais confiance M. Stilinski. Stacy vous adore tellement, vous savez. Les mamans au parc sont toutes ravies du programme de l'année." continua-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres.

Stiles sourit à son tour. Il se rappelait bien pourquoi il avait décidé un jour d'être maître d'école : il adorait les enfants et il n'aimait pas les adultes. Voilà.

"Passez une bonne journée." reprit la voix doucereuse de la jeune femme. Elle osa même poser sa main sur son bras d'un geste amical.

Stiles répondit poliment avant de lever instantanément les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle eut le dos tourné. Dieu qu'il préférait quand Allison faisait tampon avec les parents.

Il souffla bruyamment alors que la quasi-entièreté de la classe était présente. Il manquait encore quelques élèves avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de commencer.

"M. Stilinski ? Stiles ?" reprit une voix grave dans son dos.

Le jeune maître grimaça. Encore un parent. Il pivota pour se retourner et faire face à l'entrée où se tenait Derek Hale et le petit Caleb entre ses jambes.

Il haussa les sourcils aussitôt, surpris, avant de cligner rapidement des yeux.

"Oh. M. Hale. Je veux dire, Derek, je veux dire… Bon sang. Bonjour." balbutia-t-il avant de s'avancer vers le père pour lui tendre la main.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire, un brin moqueur devant les paroles confuses, et serra la main tendue. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant que leur attention ne soit détournée.

"Bonjour Stiles !" s'exclama Caleb.

La poignée de mains se défit doucement et Stiles croisa les bras contre son torse avant de baisser la tête vers le petit garçon.

"Bonjour Caleb. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?"

"Bien ! Papa vient en classe avec moi !"

Stiles haussa un sourcil dubitatif et fixa Derek qui s'empourpra rapidement.

"Non Cal', pas aujourd'hui. Ce sera dans plusieurs jours." répondit-il.

Stiles le dévisagea, incertain.

Derek esquissa un sourire gêné et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

"La sortie scolaire." souffla-t-il rapidement.

"Oh." fit Stiles, en hochant la tête rapidement, comprenant alors de quoi il retournait. "Donc... c'est oui ?" interrogea-t-il, ravi.

Caleb tira sur le pantalon de son père.

"Papa, là-bas c'est monsieur Zozyo." expliqua l'enfant, voulant visiblement indiquer quelque chose à son père. Son petit index pointait une zone incertaine dans la classe.

Derek fronça les sourcils et Stiles sourit.

"Monsieur Oiseau est le nom que nous avons donné à la mascotte de la classe. C'est une statue en plastique de flamant rose." expliqua Stiles en pointant à son tour du pouce un grand flamant rose d'un mètre cinquante reposant contre le mur. Derek cligna rapidement des yeux, surpris. "Allez, vas t'installer Caleb, on va bientôt commencer la classe." demanda Stiles doucement.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et leva le menton vers son père. Ce dernier s'abaissa pour que le petit lui fasse un bisou sauvage sur la joue, puis ce dernier courut dans la classe, rejoignant les autres enfants déjà dans l'espace.

"Alors, je peux compter sur vous le 8 ?" demanda Stiles rapidement, voyant du coin de l'œil qu'Allison allait bientôt rentrer. Les derniers enfants semblaient être arrivés.

"Oui." acquiesça Derek avec sérieux. "Cal' était vraiment ravi quand je lui ai dit que je l'accompagnerai."

Stiles esquissa un doux sourire.

"Oh, je n'en doute pas."

Il avait envie de dire que lui aussi était ravi qu'il ait accepté, mais il se retint de justesse avant que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres.

Derek le regarda quelques instants puis déclara.

"Merci, pour hier."

Stiles haussa les sourcils à nouveau.

"Caleb a fait sensation en rentrant ?" grimaça-t-il, se rappelant des tonnes de paillettes qu'il avait partout sur lui.

Derek esquissa un sourire en baissant la tête, cachant presque les petites fossettes qui pointaient sur ses joues.

"Disons que j'ai franchement hésité à brûler ses vêtements." répondit-il, amusé. Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure, presque gêné, mais son sourire s'était également largement étiré. Le père reprit. "Il m'a dit que tout le monde avait joué avec les paillettes."

Stiles hocha la tête, sa lèvre toujours malmenée par ses incisives.

"Oui, c'était un atelier formidable. Tous les enfants, sans exception, se sont bien amusés." confia-t-il simplement.

Le père de Caleb hocha doucement la tête.

Allison entra dans la classe, accompagnée du dernier petit et jeta un regard curieux aux deux hommes, rompant ainsi leur échange.

"Bon, je vais y aller." déclara aussitôt Derek. Il sourit à la jeune femme et lança un dernier regard à Stiles. "Bonne journée."

"Merci, à vous aussi." répondit Stiles alors que le brun sortait de la salle.

Allison ferma la porte de la classe et avança vers le jeune maître.

"C'est bien le père de Caleb ?" demanda-t-elle. Stiles hocha la tête et la jeune femme sourit davantage. "Pas mal, hein." souffla-t-elle et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et je l'ai pour le 8 décembre." répondit-il, amusé.

La brunette écarquilla les yeux de surprise et son sourire s'étira encore plus.

"Tu crois qu'il s'intéresse à toi ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Stiles haussa les épaules. C'était toujours difficile de savoir ce genre de chose. Pour commencer, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient un panneau clignotant au-dessus de leurs têtes disant 'je suis gay' ou 'je suis bi'. Et quand bien même… Fallait-il encore ensuite faire mouche, plaire, être compatible. La situation était d'autant plus compliquée qu'il s'agissait d'un parent d'élève, veuf de surcroît. Stiles n'était préparé pour aucun de ces scénarios-là.

"Je ne sais pas…" répondit-il simplement. "On verra bien." continua-t-il. Derek Hale lui avait plu tout de suite, au premier regard. Et il devait dire que la manière dont l'homme s'occupait de son fils, seul, l'avait touchée. Il avait suffisamment flirté par le passé pour savoir qu'il y avait eu ce petit quelque chose quand leurs mains s'était serrées, mais il avait également eu suffisamment d'expériences pour savoir qu'il devait être prudent.

Allison posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule et Stiles sourit.

"Allez, on a des monstres sur pattes à gérer." déclara-t-il, amusé.

Ils rassemblèrent les enfants sur le tapis de l'espace détente pour commencer la classe. Chaque matin commençait plus ou moins pareillement. Stiles leur demandait s'ils allaient bien aujourd'hui, il faisait une sorte d'appel, puis il expliquait les activités qu'ils feraient dans la journée.

"Aujourd'hui, c'est le 1er décembre les enfants, et en décembre, on fête quoi ?"

Quelques enfants commençaient à s'écrier.

"Noël !"

Stiles hocha la tête.

"Oui, à la fin du mois de décembre, on célèbre Noël. Donc aujourd'hui, nous allons décorer la classe pour l'occasion."

Une petite fille blond vénitien leva la main timidement. La digne fille de sa mère.

"Oui Lily ?" demanda le maître, un sourire aux lèvres. Les petits qui levaient la main pour parler étaient encore trop rares à cet âge, mais certains y arrivaient quand même.

"Est-ce qu'on va faire un sapin ? Parce que chez moi on a fait le sapin et c'est joli."

D'autres enfants se mirent à répondre que chez eux aussi, le sapin avait déjà été installé.

Stiles hocha la tête.

"Oui, on va mettre un sapin près de la commode de jeux. Mais on ne va pas décorer que le sapin. On va aussi mettre des décorations partout dans la salle de classe, sur les meubles, les vitres et chacun va participer. Je compte sur vous."

Les maternelles avaient l'air ravis de l'activité.

Allison récupéra un gros carton qui était près de l'entrée et le ramena devant les enfants.

"On va commencer, ça vous dit ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Les enfants acquiescèrent et certains avaient déjà envie de s'avancer vers le carton pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

La jeune femme ouvrit l'énorme boîte et en sortit quelques guirlandes brillantes. Une rouge très épaisse, une petite verte et argent, puis une dorée très longue. Les enfants regardaient cela de manière émerveillée et hypnotique.

"Je vais aller chercher le sapin." déclara le jeune maître. "Chacun va récupérer une guirlande et devra ensuite la placer où il veut. On fera chacun son tour, donc vous attendez sagement et écoutez Allison."

La jeune femme distribua une guirlande à chacun des enfants pendant que Stiles sortit de la pièce pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit sapin en plastique d'environ un mètre. Il le positionna à côté de la ludothèque, contre le mur, là où il ne gênerait personne. Allison se dirigea vers la petite chaîne stéréo de la salle pour lancer un CD de musiques de Noël, histoire de s'immerger dans l'ambiance.

Chaque enfant vint ensuite positionner tour à tour sa guirlande. Ils pouvaient les mettre sur le sapin ou sur un élément de la classe comme la bibliothèque, le bord d'une fenêtre, le tableau de l'alphabet… Évidemment, Allison et Stiles les aidaient à chaque fois, spécifiquement lorsqu'il fallait que ce soit en hauteur. Un petit garçon avait voulu mettre sa guirlande sur une des lampes, mais Stiles avait dû lui expliquer que cela pouvait être dangereux et qu'il ne fallait jamais rien poser à ces endroits-là.

Ce fut au tour de Caleb qui tenait fermement dans ses mains sa guirlande bleue qui brillait intensément.

"Caleb, où tu veux la mettre ?" demanda gentiment Allison.

"Sur monsieur Zozyo !" s'exclama-t-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

"Oh." répondit Stiles, intrigué par la demande. "C'est une très bonne idée." confia-t-il.

Ils enroulèrent la guirlande autour du long cou du flamant rose et les enfants rigolèrent fortement. Après cela, ils voulurent tous mettre leur décoration sur le pauvre flamant rose. Stiles arriva à les convaincre que c'était aussi bien de décorer le reste de la classe.

Après avoir positionné toutes les guirlandes, ils sortirent quelques décorations plus petites comme des boules en plastique incassables. Là encore, chacun des enfants eut le droit d'en prendre une et de la placer sur le sapin à l'endroit désiré.

Ensuite, s'ensuivit les chaussettes de Noël. Il y en avait une petite pour chaque enfant. Allison et Stiles firent s'installer les maternelles autour des tables et leur distribuèrent une étiquette avec des feutres et des petites décorations de Noël à coller, façon gommette. Ils eurent chacun pour consigne de customiser leur chaussette en tissu et de noter sur l'étiquette leur prénom. Comme à l'accoutumée, Stiles et Allison les aidèrent pour que chaque enfant ait un résultat qui lui plaise. Quand cela fut fait, les adultes firent de la place sur la bibliothèque pour accrocher les réalisations sur du fil tendu à l'aide de pinces à linges. La vingtaine de chaussettes pendouillait doucement et c'était beau à voir.

Le dernier atelier avant la pause déjeuner fut la réalisation de flocons de neige en papier pour coller sur les vitres. Les enfants les plus adroits purent découper leurs propres flocons avec des ciseaux à bouts ronds. Pour les plus jeunes, Stiles et Allison avaient déjà imprimé et découpé certains modèles qu'il ne restait qu'à customiser.

À la fin de la journée, la classe était décorée à la perfection. Stiles resta un peu plus longtemps pour profiter de ce cadre festif. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'atmosphère de Noël qu'il aimait particulièrement et avoir la possibilité de partager cela avec sa classe lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Il termina sa journée de travail, assis à son bureau, à finaliser la sortie scolaire qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante.

xxx

Stiles fixait le numéro de téléphone affiché sur l'écran de son portable. Son doigt était relevé en suspens, prêt à presser la touche 'appeler'. Il respira un grand coup et appuya dessus. Le numéro se composa et la tonalité ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

Il était 19h et la sortie scolaire au planétarium allait avoir lieu dans cinq jours. Il avait déjà appelé Lydia Martin-Parrish, la mère de la petite Lily, qui les accompagnerait également. Il connaissait Lydia depuis un bail, et cela avait été plaisant de pouvoir échanger un peu avec elle.

Ils avaient été dans les mêmes classes de la maternelle au primaire. Leurs chemins s'étaient ensuite séparés à l'arrivée au collège. Même s'ils avaient parfois eu quelques cours ensemble, nombreuses de leurs options avaient été différentes jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Pendant une bonne partie de son enfance, Stiles avait eu un faible pour la jeune femme, mais celui-ci n'avait pas duré par la suite. Durant son adolescence, le châtain avait rapidement compris qu'il avait une nette préférence pour la gent masculine.

Leurs chemins s'étaient recroisés il y a quatre ans, lorsque Lydia et lui s'étaient retrouvés à la fête de printemps du commissariat de police de Beacon Hills. Le père de Stiles était shérif de la ville depuis de nombreuses années, et Jordan Parrish, son adjoint, venait de se marier avec une certaine Lydia Martin. Le couple était alors fraîchement parents d'une petite Lily.

Finalement, les années défilant, Stiles avait obtenu son diplôme et réussi à avoir un poste de maître à l'école maternelle de la ville. Aujourd'hui, Lily était élève dans sa classe.

Stiles devait maintenant appeler Derek Hale… et cela semblait être une autre paire de manches. Il stressait malgré lui. L'homme lui avait plu et il se sentait nerveux de le contacter. Il était impatient d'entendre la voix grave du père à l'autre bout du combiné, de pouvoir échanger à nouveau avec lui. Par-dessus tout, il était ravi que l'architecte ait accepté d'accompagner la sortie scolaire. Il s'imaginait déjà passer la journée avec, et il en était ravi. Il respira un bon coup, tentant de calmer l'anxiété qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Il avait peur de se mettre à bafouiller, de se perdre dans ses mots… En face à face, cela était plus facile, il pouvait sourire, rattraper le coup... mais par téléphone, cela avait quelque chose de moins aisé. Stiles était du genre à se sentir plus à l'aise en voyant son interlocuteur.

Une première sonnerie fit écho, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième… À la quatrième, Stiles fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que l'homme était occupé et ne répondrait pas ? Cela signifiait qu'il devrait retenter une prochaine fois. Il soupira. Alors qu'il allait raccrocher, la mort dans l'âme, les bips se stoppèrent et la la voix froide de Derek Hale résonna enfin.

"Allô ?"

Le ton était un peu sec et monotone.

"Derek, bonsoir. Désolé de vous déranger, c'est Stiles, le maître d'école de Caleb." se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

"Oh. Bonsoir." répondit l'homme au bout du fil. Sa voix venait de s'adoucir et de se faire un peu plus chaleureuse.

"J'espère que je ne tombe pas mal ?" demanda doucement Stiles, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa main venait d'agripper un des cordons de son sweat à capuche pour jouer avec. Il était allongé sur son sofa, fixant le plafond.

"Non, pas du tout. Je vous en prie." continua le père d'une voix plus chaude.

"Je vous appelle pour la sortie qui a lieu bientôt, histoire de vous donner davantage de détails sur le déroulé de la journée."

"OK." répondit simplement le brun. "Laissez-moi juste prendre de quoi noter." déclara-t-il et un peu de bruit s'ensuivit. Stiles se redressa sur son canapé.

"Oh, mais, j'pense que ça ira vous savez. Il n'y a vraiment pas grand-chose… Enfin, je ne vais pas vous noyer d'informations, rassurez-vous." se dépêcha-t-il d'informer.

Il y eut un petit silence.

"Oh." répondit la voix grave. "Hm, déformation professionnelle je crois… je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des sorties scolaires. C'est même la première à vrai dire." répondit-il, un gêné.

"Ne vous en faites pas, ce sera beaucoup moins fatigant que tout ce que vous pouvez vous imaginer." déclara Stiles, puis il se mit à rigoler. Sa classe de maternelle était relativement facile à tenir.

"Très bien." soupira Derek, tout de même un peu nerveux à l'idée de gérer plus d'un enfant à la fois. C'était même particulièrement angoissant.

"Je serai donc présent ainsi qu'Allison, l'assistante scolaire de la classe. Il y aura une autre parent d'élève, Mme Martin-Parrish, la maman de la petite Lily. Nous serons donc quatre adultes, ce qui est la norme pour gérer une classe de vingt élèves en sortie scolaire. Rassurez-vous, Allison et moi-même pouvons tout à fait gérer le groupe, seuls. En tant qu'accompagnateur, vous aurez juste à superviser éventuellement quelques élèves si l'on est amené à faire des groupes, mais vous ne serez jamais vraiment seuls avec eux, donc tout ira bien."

"OK." répondit simplement le père à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il semblait davantage tranquillisé.

"Le matin, le rendez-vous est à l'école, aux mêmes horaires que d'habitude. Quand tous les enfants seront là, nous prendrons un bus scolaire réservé pour l'occasion. Le chauffeur nous attendra sur le parking extérieur. Il y a environ quarante minutes pour aller au planétarium avec le trafic routier. Ensuite, une fois là-bas, nous serons accueillis par des animateurs en charge de faire la visite. Ils assurent l'ensemble des présentations et activités avec les enfants sur place. Nous devons juste nous assurer de tenir la classe correctement…" expliqua-t-il. "Mais ce sera plus mon rôle que le vôtre, n'est-ce pas ?" Il rigola doucement.

"Hm-Hm." acquiesça Derek. "Quelles sont les activités prévues ?" demanda-t-il, curieux.

"Le matin, il y a la visite d'une exposition adaptée pour leur âge. Ils ont l'habitude de recevoir des maternelles. C'est une sorte d'initiation au système solaire, aux planètes, étoiles et compagnie. Ensuite, pour le midi, nous aurons des sandwichs à distribuer aux enfants, on fera un pique-nique dans une salle que le planétarium met à disposition exprès pour les groupes scolaires. En début d'après-midi, il y a une petite lecture de conte avec un temps de repos organisé dans l'espace médiathèque du lieu, et enfin, ce sera la découverte de l'espace planétarium. Il y a une projection... un petit film explicatif, je crois, quelque chose comme ça… C'est la première fois que j'y mettrai les pieds à vrai dire. Enfin, bref... Ensuite on reprend le bus pour revenir à l'école. Si tout va bien, on devrait arriver pile à l'heure pour la sortie des classes."

"Parfait." murmura le père de famille. L'enseignant avait l'air d'avoir tout organisé et le planning de la journée paraissait parfaitement adapté pour les enfants. Lui-même n'avait jamais été au planétarium et était curieux de découvrir le lieu. "Je pense que les enfants vont adorer." répondit-il poliment.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Je pense aussi." souffla-t-il. Il y eut un petit silence et il reprit. "Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?" Son doigt ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'entortiller à nouveau dans le cordon de sa veste.

Derek secoua légèrement la tête avant de réaliser que le châtain à l'autre bout de la ligne ne pouvait pas voir son geste.

"Non, je pense que tout est clair. Merci." dit-il simplement.

Stiles se gratta la tête et s'enfonça davantage dans son canapé. Il aurait tellement eu envie de ne jamais avoir à raccrocher. Il se rendait bien compte que c'était sûrement un peu niais et stupide… Mais la voix grave du brun lui faisait un effet sans pareil. Il se sentait définitivement charmé par cet homme, aussi ridicule que cela pouvait paraître.

"Je vous vois le 8 alors ?" demanda-t-il bêtement.

"Oui." répondit Derek aussitôt.

"N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, enfin, je veux dire, une question ou autre." s'emballa-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre. Dieu qu'il espérait ne pas paraître aussi lourd que pouvaient l'être les mères qui lui tenaient la jambe. Au moins, Derek Hale avait maintenant son numéro de téléphone personnel, même si cela ne ferait peut-être pas une grande différence.

"Je n'hésiterai pas." souffla le père et ça paraissait diablement vrai. "Bonne soirée Stiles." déclara-t-il avec calme.

"Bonne soirée Derek." répondit-il pareillement. Il entendit que sa voix sonnait vraiment niaise mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Ils raccrochèrent et Stiles s'allongea sur son canapé en gémissant. Il porta ses mains à son visage pour se cacher dedans et soupirer longuement. Il avait un béguin pour un parent d'élève.


	3. Glitter Boy (2)

**Deuxième partie de Glitter Boy **

**Auteur : Sloe Balm**

* * *

**Partie 2**

.

"C'est bon, tout le monde est là." déclara doucement Allison en voyant le dernier maternelle arriver.

Stiles hocha la tête.

"Deux par deux les enfants. On se met en rang et on va aller prendre le bus." déclara le maître d'école d'une voix forte.

Les enfants commencèrent à se mettre deux par deux comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Stiles se mit devant tout le groupe pour le mener jusqu'au bus présent dans le parking de l'école. Allison restait à l'arrière pour fermer la marche, Mme Martin-Parrish s'était mise sur le côté, prêt de sa fille, et M. Hale donnait la main à son fils qui voulait visiblement se mettre par deux avec lui.

Stiles lui adressa un faible sourire en voyant l'adulte être dans le rang au milieu des enfants, puis tourna les talons. Il jeta un œil rapide à l'heure sur son téléphone portable : ils étaient pile dans les temps pour le moment. Il espérait que le trajet serait fluide pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop en retard au planétarium.

Sur le parking, à côté de bus, il vit le chauffeur qui avait déjà ouvert la soute du véhicule. Il se trouvait, debout, à côté d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Cette dernière était habillée d'une blouse de travail blanche et bleue et tenait devant elle un chariot vide.

Le jeune maître se dirigea vers eux et les salua poliment, serrant la main du chauffeur et déposant une bise sur la joue de la femme brune.

"Hé, salut Melissa." souffla-t-il.

"Bonjour Stiles. Monsieur m'a aidé à charger les repas." indiqua-t-elle en montrant l'intérieur de la soute. Stiles zieuta pour y voir un énorme carton déposé et une glacière.

"Ah super. Merci !" déclara-t-il en s'adressant à la fois au chauffeur de bus et à la dame de service de l'école maternelle. "C'est quoi ?" demanda-t-il par curiosité, alors qu'il essayait de voir à l'intérieur du carton les denrées qu'ils auraient à manger pour le déjeuner.

Elle se mit à rigoler.

"Tu le verras bien à midi !" s'exclama-t-elle, amusée.

"Les enfants peuvent commencer à monter ?" demanda Stiles au chauffeur. Ce dernier hocha la tête et alla se diriger vers l'avant du bus pour faire pénétrer les petits uns à uns.

Allison arriva près de Stiles et Melissa et fit la bise à cette dernière.

"Bonjour ma chérie. Ça va ?" demanda la quinquagénaire gentiment.

Allison sortait depuis presque un an et demi avec Scott, le fils unique de la dame de service. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de la kermesse de l'année précédente et ne s'était plus quittés.

"Oui. La journée va être superbe, j'en suis sûre." répondit la jeune brunette, en levant la tête vers le ciel qui commençait doucement à s'éclairer. En ce début du mois de décembre, les matins étaient frais, mais le ciel de l'après-midi était bien souvent ensoleillé.

"Amusez-vous bien tous les deux." déclara Melissa. Ils la saluèrent à nouveau puis elle récupéra son chariot vide pour repartir à l'intérieur du bâtiment scolaire.

Allison se rapprocha doucement de Stiles et lui fit un grand sourire.

"Dis donc, j'ai vu comment tu as regardé M. Hale ce matin lorsqu'il est arrivé."

"Hé, tais-toi." répondit doucement Stiles, mais son sourire s'étirait malgré lui.

"Et j'ai aussi vu comment lui t'a regardé." reprit-elle, un brin mystérieuse.

Stiles haussa les sourcils longuement et cligna des paupières rapidement.

"Ah ouais ? Genre… comment ?" demanda-t-il, soudainement très intéressé.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire, dévoilant ses magnifiques fossettes. Tout le monde était rentré à l'intérieur du bus et il ne restait maintenant plus qu'eux sur le parking, ainsi que le chauffeur qui était debout, prêt de la porte. Allison haussa les épaules avec taquinerie et se dirigea vers l'avant du car pour y pénétrer.

Stiles soupira et lui emboîta le pas. Il se stoppa devant le chauffeur qui l'interpella poliment.

"Tout est bon pour vous ?" demanda ce dernier

"Oui, on a tout ce qu'il faut, merci. On est prêts à partir."

L'homme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la soute pour la fermer pendant que Stiles montait les marches du bus.

Allison était au fond du car, en train de faire s'attacher les enfants. Lydia Martin-Parrish et Derek Hale lui prêtaient main forte en vérifiant également que chacun des petits avait correctement mis sa ceinture et était bien installé.

Stiles resta debout au niveau des quatre premiers sièges et dézippa la fermeture Éclair de son blouson. Il déposa son sac à dos sur l'un des sièges à l'avant, à côté de celui de sa collègue et balança sa veste par-dessus. Allison ne tarda pas à revenir vers lui pour s'asseoir sur le siège contre la fenêtre, tandis que le châtain restait debout.

Le chauffeur venait de pénétrer dans le bus et de s'installer. Il ferma la porte en appuyant sur un gros bouton rouge du tableau de bord et boucla sa ceinture. Le contact ne tarda pas à se mettre en route et le car scolaire à avancer pour sortir du parking.

"Tu les as recompté ?" demanda doucement Stiles à Allison, et la jeune femme secoua la tête.

"Pas depuis qu'on est sortis de l'établissement." déclara-t-elle.

La hantise de toute sortie scolaire était de perdre un gamin en cours de route. Si Stiles avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était de constamment compter le nombre d'enfants.

"OK, je vais le faire." déclara-t-il en secouant sa main en l'air d'un geste vague. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Il avança dans l'allée du bus en se tenant aux sièges pour garder son équilibre alors que le véhicule roulait maintenant. Il recompta les élèves par précaution jusqu'à arriver au fond du car. Il essaya de ne pas se déconcentrer lorsqu'il frôla le bras de Derek en passant à côté de lui. Le compte y était, c'était parfait. Il fit demi-tour et remonta l'allée dans l'autre sens, s'arrêtant au niveau de Lydia Martin-Parrish. Cette dernière était assise, seule, sur les sièges juste devant celui de sa fille et d'une de ses camarades.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme blond vénitien lui fit un large sourire.

"Oui c'est parfait. Mon appli me dit qu'avec le trafic on devrait y être dans quarante minutes, ce qui est tout à fait ce qui était prévu." expliqua-t-elle rapidement en montrant son smartphone dans sa main. Stiles ne sut pas dire si c'était une manière de le féliciter pour l'organisation ou juste parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir toujours tout contrôler.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire. Lydia n'avait pas tellement changé depuis qu'il la connaissait. Et il la connaissait depuis une vingtaine d'années déjà.

"Tu te rappelles quand c'était nous qui étions en sortie scolaire ?" demanda-t-il un brin nostalgique. Son coude s'appuya sur le haut d'un des sièges et il reposa son menton sur la paume de sa main.

La mère de famille haussa un sourcil.

"Mon Dieu, tu étais tellement ingérable. Je ne sais pas comment les enseignants arrivaient à garder leur calme avec toi." rigola-t-elle.

"Crois-moi, j'ai parfois le revers de la médaille." soupira Stiles, faussement dramatique.

Lydia esquissa un sourire et Stiles se tourna vers l'arrière du bus pour jeter un œil aux enfants, histoire de voir si tout allait bien. Il adressa à la rouquine un dernier sourire en coin et continua d'avancer dans l'allée. Il s'arrêta ensuite au niveau de Derek Hale. L'homme était assis à côté de son fils Caleb. Le petit avait posé une main sur la fenêtre du bus et admirait la vue alors que son père était en train d'essayer de lui ouvrir son manteau. Il avait lui-même retiré sa veste qui était pliée dans un des rangements, au-dessus de leurs têtes.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il au père qui tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui, haussant les sourcils.

"Euh oui, on a juste un problème de fermeture Éclair." grimaça ce dernier. Il soupira bruyamment.

La bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit de surprise alors qu'il penchait légèrement la tête pour jeter un œil vers le petit presque appuyé à la vitre. Il fixa le manteau blanc avec détermination.

"Hm… Laissez-moi voir ça. J'ai l'habitude avec ces sales bêtes de fermetures." déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, l'air très concerné.

Il se pencha doucement en avant et Derek se colla dos à son siège pour le laisser accéder à Caleb à ses côtés. Stiles était presque avachi sur lui, se retenant légèrement aux sièges de devant.

"Tu me laisses voir Caleb ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Le garçon hocha la tête vigoureusement.

Stiles atteignit la fermeture Éclair du blouson du garçonnet et la tritura quelques instants. Il lâcha sa prise sur le siège et regarda l'intérieur du manteau avec ses deux mains pour décoincer le tissu bloqué dans le bout de métal. Il tira d'un coup et l'étoffe se libéra ; la fermeture fonctionna à nouveau. Il termina de dézipper le manteau sous le regard amusé de Caleb.

"Ouiii !" s'écria le petit. Stiles rigola franchement. Derek avait les yeux rivés sur le visage de l'homme à quelques centimètres du sien.

Le bus freina un peu trop et Stiles faillit s'avachir contre le torse de Derek qui le retint.

"Oups, désolé." murmura Stiles alors qu'il sentait les mains de Derek l'enserrer à la taille pour le maintenir. Il se redressa totalement, légèrement mal à l'aise. Enfin stable sur ses deux pieds dans l'allée, il jeta un regard un peu gêné au père du petit.

"Pas de soucis." murmura Derek, esquissant un sourire maladroit. Il racla sa gorge quelques secondes et haussa les sourcils en montra du pouce son fils. "Hm, merci pour la fermeture." Son regard croisa celui de Stiles et il continua. "J'imagine que ça fait partie des avantages de s'occuper d'enfants tout le temps,... arriver à maîtriser les mystères des fermetures Éclair coincées, hein ?" Il sourit un peu gauchement et Stiles le trouva totalement adorable. Il adorait quand les pères faisaient de l'humour, ça avait l'air toujours un peu ridicule et maladroit, mais il trouvait cela terriblement charmant.

Il fit une moue un peu amusée alors que sa main agrippait à nouveau le siège devant Derek pour l'aider à se stabiliser.

"Hmm, à dire vrai, c'est surtout que mes sweats à capuches ont constamment ce problème. Je coince toujours ma fermeture dedans." expliqua-t-il en prenant dans ses doigts le pan de l'habit en question pour le montrer.

"Oh." déclara seulement Derek, se sentant un peu stupide. Stiles rigola devant l'air étonné du brun face à lui.

"Stiles ?" demanda timidement Caleb. Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils à nouveau et regarda l'enfant.

"Oui poussin ?" demanda-t-il rapidement. Puis il se mordit la lèvre automatiquement. Il donnait parfois des surnoms un peu mignons aux enfants mais jamais devant les parents. Il espérait que cela ne passe pas comme quelque chose de non professionnel. Il resta le regard fixé sur l'enfant, n'osant pas voir la réaction du père, qui ne dit rien.

"Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?" demanda le garçon en faisant une petite moue.

Stiles grimaça dramatiquement.

"Alors je vais être très honnête Caleb, ça va être un peu long." déclara-t-il en se gratta l'arrière du crâne. "Mais seulement un peu. Si tu es fatigué tu peux faire dodo. Tu es fatigué ?" demanda-t-il.

L'enfant secoua la tête de droite à gauche rapidement.

"Pourquoi tu joues pas au jeu du '_Je m'appelle…'_ avec papa ?" demanda-t-il, en jetant un regard entendu à Derek.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux alors que Caleb s'extasiait.

"Oh, oui oui ! Papa, on joue ?"

Le brun tourna la tête vers son bout de chou et lui répondit, gêné.

"Euh, oui, mais je ne sais pas comment. Tu m'apprends ?" demanda-t-il, incertain. Il lança un regard désespéré au maître d'école, toujours debout à côté de lui.

Stiles rigola doucement avant d'expliquer la chose.

"Bon, alors c'est vraiment simple. On prend les lettres de l'alphabet une par une et on complète la phrase suivante en trouvant des mots adaptés. Je vous montre, alors… hm… Je m'appelle AAllison, j'aime les AAmandes et j'ai un AAlligator." déclara-t-il en accentuant sur les 'A' à chaque fois. Derek haussa les sourcils. "À toi Caleb, après c'est la lettre 'B', le son à faire c'est 'b-'." enchaîna Stiles en indiquant comment devait sonner le début des mots à trouver.

Le petit hocha la tête rapidement.

"Je m'appelle Ben !" s'écria le garçon.

"Ouais, bien." indiqua Stiles, l'incitant à continuer.

"J'aiiiime les… euh.. les BAAAAnanes !" s'exclama-t-il. "et… j'ai un… un…" Il réfléchit quelques instants mais ne sembla pas trouver ce qu'il voulait.

"C'est quoi ça ?" demanda Stiles en pointant du doigt la joue de Derek. "Tu sais, quand ça pique la joue."

Derek se mit à rigoler.

"De la BBAAArbe !" cria Caleb avant se mettre à rigoler à son tour. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi et jeta un regard au père d'un air faussement désolé.

"À toi papa !" s'exclama le garçon en frappant dans ses mains.

"Je crois que c'est à vous." renchérit Stiles, amusé, en haussant les épaules. Il fixait le brun sans ciller et ses yeux couleur whisky étaient plongés dans les iris vert pâle. Le père semblait lutter pour ne pas sourire davantage. Il hocha la tête doucement et se mit à lever les yeux au ciel.

"Hm, c'est 'C' donc ?" commença-t-il d'une voix confuse. Stiles hocha la tête. "Alors… je m'appelle Caleb." lâcha-t-il comme une évidence. "Et j'aime les crevettes !"

"Non !" gémit le garçon en secouant la tête.

Son père rigola, et le petit reprit.

"J'aime pas les 'reuvettes, c'est pas bon." déclara-t-il doucement alors que ses joues se gonflaient un peu comme pour bouder.

"Bon." reprit son père d'un air sérieux. "Alors, j'aime le… caramel ?" déclara-t-il en regardant son fils pour voir si, cette fois, il avait son approbation. Le petit garçon sourit et hocha la tête. "Et j'ai… des crayons de couleurs ?" demanda-t-il. L'enfant sembla plutôt satisfait de la proposition.

"À toi Stiles !" déclara le garçonnet en fixant son enseignant qui plissait les yeux, faisant mine de réfléchir.

"Hm. Alors la prochaine lettre c'est le 'D'. Donnnnc, forcément, je m'appelle Derek." déclara-t-il comme si c'était une évidence, et son regard croisa celui amusé du père. Il tapota avec ses doigts sur le dessus du siège molletonné. "Et j'aime…" Il chercha désespérément en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. "Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'aime ?" demanda-t-il en fixant Derek d'un air horrifié.

"Les desserts !" s'exclama Caleb avec évidence.

Stiles haussa les sourcils et pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Il regarda le brun d'un air interloqué.

"Ah ouais ? On aime les desserts ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu audacieux. Il ne s'amusait pas du tout du sous-entendu là-dedans, bien évidemment.

Derek leva une main en l'air, d'un air faussement désolé.

"Apparemment." répondit ce dernier.

"Dis-m'en plus Caleb." demanda Stiles sérieusement en s'adressant au petit garçon.

"Quand on va au restaurant, bah papa, il mange toujours une tarte, puis une glace, puis des pancakes."

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, alors que Derek plaçait une main sur son visage pour se cacher à moitié. L'instituteur lui lança un regard accusateur.

"Mon Dieu, vous faites vraiment ça ?" s'exclama-t-il, ahuri.

Derek le fixa, sa main entourant sa bouche, tentant vainement de cacher sa honte.

"Je plaide coupable." déclara-t-il seulement.

Stiles le fixait avec sérieux.

"Mais vous êtes un monstre !" dit-il faussement scandalisé alors que ses yeux étaient exagérément écarquillés.

"J'aime le sucré." déclara seulement Derek. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre pour sa défense.

Stiles secoua la tête de droite à gauche d'un air faussement dépité.

"Donc…" reprit-il. "Je m'appelle Derek, et j'aime beaucoup beaucoup trop les desserts, et j'ai… hm." Son sourire s'agrandit. "Prochainement un bon gros diabète." Et il se mit à rigoler à gorge déployée alors que le père secouait la tête en souriant.

"C'est quoi ?" demanda la voix fluette de Caleb, voyant son père et son maître rire alors que, lui, ne comprenait visiblement pas.

"Hm, c'est euh… Hm, une blague d'adulte, euh…" S'emballa Stiles, se mordant la lèvre pour cesser de rire. Il n'allait tout de même pas expliquer au petit qu'il venait de refiler une maladie à son père. Il tenta de se reprendre "Et j'ai… euh, j'ai… un dauphin ! Ouais, c'est ça, un dauphin. Ça te va Caleb ?"

Le petit acquiesça rapidement.

Stiles tourna la tête quelques instants pour regarder l'arrière du bus, survolant quelques têtes blondes, puis il regarda vers l'avant où il voyait la route et le trafic dans lequel le car était inséré.

"C'est quoi après ?" demanda rapidement Caleb avec curiosité.

"Hm, je vais vous laisser jouer, d'accord ?" continua Stiles doucement. Il échangea un regard entendu avec le père. Il lui fit un sourire franc et doux que le brun ne tarda pas à lui rendre. Il regarda Caleb et reprit "On se retrouve tout à l'heure quand le bus arrive, OK ?"

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et Stiles sourit une dernière fois avant de continuer vers l'avant du véhicule. Il checka les derniers enfants sur son passage avant d'aller s'installer à côté d'Allison. La jeune femme avait mis leurs sacs à dos dans le rangement au-dessus de leur tête et lisait actuellement un livre.

Il s'installa et boucla sa ceinture pendant qu'elle le dévisageait avec amusement.

"Quoi ?" souffla-t-il à voix basse.

"Rien." murmura doucement la brunette, mais son regard ne le lâchait pas une seule seconde. "Je vous ai entendu, et c'était très mignon."

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

"Je sais putain." chuchota-t-il. "Cette journée ça va être mon Disneyland personnel… ce mec est tellement adorable." gémit-il, toujours à voix basse.

Allison rigola.

"Je suis sûre que lui aussi te trouve adorable." confia-t-elle avec quasi-certitude.

Stiles ne répondit pas mais il espérait sincèrement que c'était le cas. Il sortit son téléphone pour regarder l'heure et reporta son attention sur la route à quelques mètres devant eux. Il y avait pas mal de voitures comme prévu, puisque c'était l'heure de pointe, mais cela avançait relativement bien. Allison replongea dans son bouquin et Stiles erra sur Internet durant le reste du trajet.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, le bus arrivait sur le parking du planétarium. Stiles se leva dès lors qu'ils furent immobilisés.

"Allez les enfants, on est arrivés, on va descendre. Tout le monde se détache, si vous n'y arrivez pas, on va venir vous aider." Déclara-t-il, debout, dans l'allée centrale du véhicule.

Lydia était déjà sur ses deux pieds et commençait à détacher sa fille et sa voisine. Derek ne tarda pas à faire de même. Allison descendit du bus en premier pour réceptionner un par un les petits qui en sortaient. Au bout de quelques minutes, tous les enfants et les accompagnateurs étaient dehors, sur le parking. Stiles fit un dernier tour dans le bus pour vérifier que personne n'avait rien oublié et il fit bien. Un enfant avait visiblement laissé tomber un gant sous un siège. Il récupéra son sac à dos et descendit du bus. Sur le parking, il leva le gant en l'air pour l'agiter devant les petits yeux des enfants.

"Bon, c'est à qui ça ?" demanda-t-il fortement. Un petit garçon aux cheveux bouclés leva la main au bout de quelques secondes. Stiles le fixa en plissant les yeux. "Elliot, fais attention à tes affaires, bonhomme. Tiens, mets-ça dans ta poche, t'en as pas besoin, on va vite rentrer dans le planétarium se mettre au chaud."

"Vous récupérez la nourriture ?" demanda le chauffeur qui avait ouvert la soute.

"Oui, merci." répondit Stiles en hochant la tête. Allison avança pour venir récupérer la glacière et Derek la devança.

"Laissez, je vais la prendre."

Elle le remercia d'un sourire franc et l'homme attrapa la grosse glacière en plastique. Stiles avança pour récupérer le carton à côté et la brunette demanda aux enfants de se mettre en rang pour avancer jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment.

"Je serai garé au même endroit pour le retour." déclara le chauffeur. "Passez une bonne journée." salua-t-il poliment et Stiles acquiesça pour le remercier.

Les enfants, accompagnés d'Allison et Lydia, avaient commencé à avancer.

"Allez Caleb, on y va." déclara Derek alors que son fils restait scotché à lui.

Stiles les regarda avec un petit sourire en coin et se mit également en route avec son gros carton dans les bras.

Arrivés dans l'établissement, une personne de l'accueil leur demanda d'attendre sagement dans le hall. Le petit groupe alla se mettre sur le côté pour patienter tranquillement. Derek et Stiles posèrent leur fardeau au sol alors que les enfants regardaient partout autour d'eux. Le hall était gigantesque, en forme de dôme, avec de grandes fenêtres permettant d'apercevoir l'extérieur. Il y avait une fresque avec le système solaire, ainsi que plusieurs panneaux explicatifs présentant le lieu. Un beau sapin de Noël avait été mis en décoration, et plusieurs guirlandes étaient disposées à des endroits stratégiques pour rendre l'endroit plus festif en cette saison. En face d'eux se trouvait la borne d'accueil en arc de cercle, et plusieurs présentoirs étaient remplis de prospectus de lieux à visiter dans la région. Il y avait un deuxième mini sapin posé sur le comptoir, devant l'agent d'accueil.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps puisque deux médiateurs scientifiques ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Il y avait un homme et une femme, portant chacun un badge avec leur nom et statut respectif. Ils saluèrent les quatre adultes poliment.

"Pour ce matin, nous allons donc vous présenter l'exposition "_Bonsoir la nuit._" qui est adaptée à un jeune public d ans." commença l'employé du planétarium. "L'idéal c'est qu'on coupe le groupe en deux, une dizaine d'élèves avec chaque animateur, cela vous irait ?"

"Oui ce serait parfait." acquiesça Stiles.

Le médiateur scientifique hocha la tête.

"On va d'abord passer aux vestiaires pour que vous puissiez déposer vos affaires dans ce cas." continua l'animatrice à ses côtés.

Toute la troupe se dirigea donc vers le dressing-room non loin de là. Ils déposèrent les cartons de nourriture dans un coin, puis retirèrent leurs affaires. À la chaîne, ils enlevèrent et accrochèrent les manteaux des enfants.

"S'il y a un premier groupe de prêt, on peut y aller." annonça l'animateur, voyant qu'un petit nombre d'enfants était déjà disponible. Les derniers attendaient encore sagement que leurs affaires soient suspendues par les adultes.

"J'y vais, je te laisse terminer." souffla Allison à Stiles. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

La brunette se dirigea vers l'animateur et fit signe à Lydia de se joindre à elle. Stiles se retint d'esquisser un sourire. Elles prirent une dizaine d'enfants, dont la petite Lily qui voulait être avec sa mère, et commencèrent à se diriger dans la salle d'exposition.

Stiles termina de ranger les derniers vêtements et rejoignit l'animatrice qui discutait avec Derek, Caleb toujours collé dans ses pattes.

"Voilà, on est prêts." déclara-t-il, montrant la dizaine d'enfants autour de lui.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en souriant.

"Parfait !" S'exclama-t-elle. Elle les emmena vers l'exposition et commença les premiers éléments de présentation.

Le premier groupe qui était rentré quelques minutes auparavant était également dans l'immense salle d'exposition mais suffisamment loin pour que les discours des animateurs ne se mêlent pas.

Stiles rassembla son groupe autour de l'animatrice qui leur était destinée. Celle-ci s'assura d'avoir l'attention de chacun pour commencer à parler.

L'objectif de l'exposition était de permettre aux jeunes enfants de découvrir un peu mieux le ciel durant la nuit, dans une ambiance ludique. Au fur et à mesure des panneaux, des fresques et des animations, elle expliqua aux enfants ce qu'il y avait dans le ciel pendant que l'on dormait : la Lune, les étoiles, les étoiles filantes…

L'animation était assez interactive car l'employée posait souvent des questions aux enfants sur ce qu'ils voyaient durant la nuit, ou pour avoir leur avis.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Stiles sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et s'éloigna légèrement du groupe pour prendre quelques photos. Derek haussa les sourcils en le voyant faire. Le jeune maître sourit et se rapprocha de lui.

"Je prends des photos pour le bilan de fin d'année." expliqua-t-il.

Derek hocha la tête.

Le groupe d'enfants avançait avec l'animatrice, et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent légèrement en retrait.

"Il y aura d'autres sorties prévues ?" demanda Derek, incertain. Peut-être que c'était une information qu'il aurait dû voir passer ou savoir, mais il n'en était rien.

"Hm, oui." répondit Stiles. "J'essaye toujours de faire deux grosses sorties dans l'année, une à Noël et une au printemps, plutôt en extérieur. J'aimerais beaucoup en faire davantage, mais logistiquement et financièrement, c'est un peu plus compliqué." grimaça-t-il.

"J'imagine." souffla Derek.

"L'an dernier, pour Noël, j'avais amené ma classe à un spectacle de théâtre qui reprenait _Le Tour du Monde en quatre-vingts jours_ de Jules Verne. C'était sympa et vraiment adapté pour les petits. Et au printemps, on avait été dans une ferme pédagogique. Cette année, j'aimerais bien les emmener faire un parcours d'aventure en forêt, type accrobranche. Mais ça coince encore au niveau budget, alors on verra..."

"Oh, ce serait vraiment une bonne idée." déclara Derek.

Stiles lui adressa un sourire franc.

"Peut-être que vous aurez envie de nous accompagner à nouveau ?" demanda-t-il, intéressé.

Le brun esquissa un faible sourire.

"Peut-être." répondit-il doucement.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, continuant de se sourire comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Soudainement, Caleb se sépara du groupe devant eux et courut pour venir se jeter dans les jambes de son père.

"Papaaa." gémit-il.

Derek haussa un sourcil en voyant son fils enfouir sa tête contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Cal' ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"T'es pas làà." continua-t-il de gémir. Ses mains enserraient le jean de son père avec force.

Derek échangea un regard désespéré avec Stiles. Ce dernier s'abaissa pour se mettre à hauteur de l'enfant.

"Hé Caleb. Regarde-moi." L'enfant décolla son visage du pantalon et tourna sa bouille vers son maître. "Papa est avec moi pour surveiller la classe, c'est normal. Tu ne veux pas rester avec les autres enfants ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Le petit garçon secoua la tête rapidement de droite à gauche.

"Non… j'veux papa…" gémit-il.

Stiles soupira doucement.

Le père s'abaissa pour attraper l'enfant et le porter dans ses bras. Stiles se releva en même temps et les regarda échanger un câlin. La petite tête brune de Caleb était enfoncée dans le cou de son père et ses bras l'encerclaient. Il les détailla quelques instants et ses yeux s'attardèrent vers les baskets du petit. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Hé Caleb ! Mais j'avais pas vu tes chaussures avant, elles brillent et tout, dis donc !" s'exclama-t-il avec un enthousiasme légèrement surjoué.

Les baskets du petit étaient grises et scintillaient fortement. Elles étaient pailletées et miroitaient sous la lumière de la pièce. L'enfant se décolla et regarda son maître, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Oui ! Tu aimes ?" s'exclama-t-il en penchant un peu sa tête pour regarder ses propres chaussures qui brillaient.

"Elles sont magnifiques." confia Stiles.

"C'est papa qui m'les a achetées." expliqua-t-il, tout heureux.

"Oh." s'exclama Stiles.

Son regard croisa celui de Derek.

"Et bien c'est un très bon choix." déclara-t-il doucement.

Derek lui fit un sourire timide et reposa son fils au sol.

"Cal', tu vas avec tes camarades ? Tu vas manquer les histoires sinon… Ce serait dommage." indiqua son père.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour rejoindre, quelques mètres plus loin, les enfants en train d'écouter l'animatrice qui parlait de la lune.

Derek se racla un peu la gorge et reprit.

"Hm, normalement, il ne met ces baskets que le week-end, mais bon, aujourd'hui, c'était un peu particulier alors…" commença-t-il à expliquer.

Stiles fronça doucement les sourcils en l'écoutant parler, puis il le coupa gentiment.

"Vous savez qu'à l'école il a le droit de les mettre, hein ?"

Derek se figea et se passa une main nerveuse sur la nuque.

"Non, je sais. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais sous-entendre… C'est juste…" Il soupira. "J'essaye juste de le protéger, mais, c'est stupide, n'est-ce pas ?" déclara-t-il, un brin désemparé.

"C'est mon rôle de m'assurer que tout se passe bien à l'école. Avec chaque enfant, et peu importe leurs personnalités, leurs goûts, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je comprends que vous vous inquiétiez, mais... Vous savez, je crois que ça fait du bien aux autres enfants aussi d'apprendre un peu la tolérance." expliqua-t-il simplement.

Derek ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête très faiblement.

Ils continuèrent de suivre les différentes présentations de l'exposition pendant encore une vingtaine de minutes. Ensuite, les animateurs amenèrent les deux groupes dans une salle avoisinante où se trouvaient plein de petites démos interactives. Ils invitèrent les enfants à aller tester, jouer, manipuler les éléments à disposition autour des planètes, des étoiles, etc.

Stiles se dirigea vers Allison.

"Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ?" demanda-t-il. La jeune brune acquiesça.

"Et toi ?" demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien, mais Stiles comprenait bien le sous-entendu derrière cette phrase. Il esquissa simplement un fin sourire.

"Je l'aime bien." déclara-t-il et il haussa les épaules. Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête vers Derek qui restait non loin de Caleb, l'observant en train de s'extasier devant une maquette du cycle de la lune. On voyait progressivement la lune se faire éclairer pour devenir pleine, avant de retourner progressivement dans l'ombre. Stiles esquissa un sourire en les observant.

Les enfants continuèrent de découvrir les quelques démos, et le maître de classe en profita pour prendre à nouveau quelques photos. Les enfants semblaient s'amuser sur les différentes activités ludiques, adaptées à leur jeune âge.

xxx

L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement. Ils sortirent de la salle d'exposition en vue d'aller se restaurer. Stiles et Allison rassemblèrent les enfants dans le hall, ils les comptèrent pour s'assurer qu'aucun petit n'avait été perdu en route, et le jeune enseignant s'adressa à eux.

"Bon, on va tous aller aux toilettes se laver les mains avant d'aller manger. S'il y en a qui veulent faire pipi, c'est le moment. On y va en petits groupes, vous attendez votre tour sagement."

Les toilettes étaient un peu moins adaptées qu'à l'école pour permettre aux vingt enfants de tous pouvoir se laver les mains en même temps. L'idée était donc de les amener cinq par cinq, histoire de ne pas encombrer l'espace et que cela ne prenne pas trop de temps non plus. Allison embarqua en premier un petit groupe avec elle pendant que le reste de la classe attendait.

Stiles croisa le regard de Derek à quelques pas de lui et esquissa un sourire aussitôt que ses prunelles ambrées accrochèrent celles du père.

"Je vais culpabiliser de ne pas lui faire se laver les mains avant chaque repas." grimaça Derek, l'air presque désolé.

Stiles étouffa un léger rire.

"On est en extérieur et avec la période des grippes et des gastros, c'est carnage chaque année." déclara-t-il en faisait une petite moue, un peu dégouté.

"Et bien… M. Stilinski ne rigole pas avec les microbes." s'étonna Lydia, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres. Elle était à quelques mètres d'eux et avait visiblement entendu leur échange.

Stiles hocha la tête avec une affirmation démesurée.

"Les microbes, c'est dégueu." trancha-t-il clairement. Le constat était sans appel.

Les deux autres adultes semblèrent légèrement amusés.

"Dégueu !" hurla une des enfants qui se trouvait non loin d'eux.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.

"Non-non, on ne dit pas ça !" s'exclama-t-il, en bougeant ses mains devant lui pour faire signe à la petite de ne pas répéter les stupidités qu'il venait de dire.

"Dégueuuu !" cria la maternelle de plus belle en rigolant.

Stiles regarda Lydia et Derek, choqué, et bafouilla.

"Je vous jure, je ne dis jamais ce genre de mots devant eux." Il semblait totalement mal à l'aise et son visage était un peu décomposé et honteux.

Lydia étouffa un rire moqueur.

"Ça va Stiles… et je crois qu'ils doivent entendre pire chez eux." Elle haussa les épaules, l'air de rien.

"Ouais… Enfin, zut, ça la fout mal." se mit-il à rigoler toujours un peu gêné. Il gratta l'arrière de sa nuque et son regard croisa à nouveau celui de Derek qui lui sourit doucement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent automatiquement et une douceur envahit le creux de son ventre. Il avait envie de sourire comme un dingue face au brun, et en même temps, il s'en trouva soudainement très intimidé. Il baissa les yeux, fixant ses pieds. Il se sentait troublé plus que de raison par le regard posé sur lui. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose chez cet homme qui lui plaisait, et il s'en sentait un peu bouleversé.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il put se reconcentrer à nouveau et s'excusa pour rejoindre Allison afin de l'aider avec les enfants. Ils mirent quasiment un quart d'heure à faire passer l'ensemble des maternelles. Une fois que chaque petit eut les mains propres, ils retrouvèrent un des animateurs qui les accompagna dans la salle prévue pour le déjeuner. L'endroit était lumineux et spacieux, composé de plusieurs tables et chaises pour enfants. Ils les firent s'installer dans le calme. Stiles jeta un œil à l'heure sur son smartphone et ils étaient parfaitement dans les temps selon le planning de la journée.

"Je vais aller récupérer la nourriture." indiqua Stiles aux trois autres adultes.

Sans se faire attendre, Derek enchaîna.

"Je vous accompagne."

Il hocha la tête simplement et les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce pour aller vers les vestiaires.

"Félicitations, vous avez survécu à la moitié de la journée avec vingt enfants à surveiller !" s'exclama Stiles, un tantinet mutin.

Derek lui lança un regard amusé.

"C'était bien plus facile que prévu. Peut-être que je vais changer de métier." répondit-il sous le même ton léger.

Stiles laissa échapper un petit rire et ils entrèrent dans le vestiaire pour récupérer les affaires. Le jeune maître en profita en premier lieu pour prendre son sac et le passer sur son dos, puis il se dirigea vers le carton de victuailles.

"Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai une faim de loup." déclara-t-il alors qu'il attrapait l'énorme boîte de nourriture pour la porter.

Le père sembla du même avis et acquiesça seulement. Il empoigna la grande glacière.

Ils retournèrent dans la petite salle où attendaient sagement les enfants, Allison et Lydia. Stiles posa son carton sur une table et Derek mit la glacière au sol, juste à côté.

Ils ouvrirent le tout et sortirent la nourriture en vue de la distribuer. Il y avait des petits sandwichs à la dinde et au fromage, des paquets de chips ainsi que des petites bouteilles d'eau et des clémentines. Ils donnèrent un élément de chaque aux enfants ainsi que des serviettes. Les petits commencèrent à manger leurs sandwichs tranquillement et les adultes se posèrent enfin sur une table plus haute juste à côté. Ces quatre derniers avaient la même chose que les enfants, mais la taille des casse-croûte était deux fois plus grande. Stiles attrapa son sandwich et le déballa avant de mordre dedans avec satisfaction. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et les trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

"Dé-solé." murmura-t-il, la bouche encore un peu pleine. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche et tenta d'avaler rapidement. "Trop la dalle, sincèrement." se sentit-il obligé d'expliquer.

Allison sourit et attrapa quelques chips pour les porter à sa bouche. Derek mordait également dans son sandwich.

"Alors M. Hale, que faites-vous dans la vie ?" demanda poliment Lydia qui attrapait une petite bouteille d'eau pour la déboucher.

Le brun termina de mâcher et répondit avec civilité.

"Je suis architecte."

Stiles sembla prêter attention à la conversation, délaissant légèrement son sandwich quelques instants. Il savait déjà que Derek faisait ce métier car il l'avait vu sur la fiche d'informations de Caleb, mais il n'avait pas osé en demander davantage.

"Oh vraiment ? Vous travaillez sur des projets en particulier ?" demanda-t-elle, visiblement réellement intéressée par le sujet. Elle but au goulot avec une classe qu'elle seule pouvait arriver à avoir.

"Actuellement oui, sur la nouvelle bibliothèque du campus universitaire."

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, légèrement impressionné, avant de mordre à nouveau dans son sandwich.

"J'ai assisté à une présentation de cette nouvelle extension en février dernier, c'est un très beau projet." déclara Lydia avec attention. Derek haussa un sourcil et elle reprit. "Je travaille à la mairie. Pour être plus précise, je suis adjoint au maire pour la petite enfance, parentalité et famille." continua-t-elle.

Le brun hocha la tête.

"Vous travaillez pour un cabinet ?" demanda Allison, curieuse.

"Non, je suis indépendant, mais je suis rattaché à un cabinet pour cette mission spécifique." répondit-il simplement. "C'est juste de l'administratif, cela ne change pas grand-chose sur le fond." expliqua-t-il.

"Je comprends soudainement cette passion qu'à Caleb pour la construction de Kapla." déclara Stiles en rigolant, rendant la conversation soudainement un peu moins formelle.

Derek sourit. Le châtain avait cette capacité à détendre l'atmosphère en un rien de temps.

"C'est vrai qu'il est assez minutieux quand il les empile." confirma Allison, amusée.

Lydia attrapa son sandwich et le déballa progressivement.

"Tous les enfants aiment bien construire des choses, non ?" demanda-t-elle, déchirant le dernier morceau de film plastique autour de son pain.

"Ou détruire…" répondit Stiles en ricanant d'un air faussement diabolique. Il attrapa quelques chips pour les enfourner dans sa bouche. "Non franchement, y'a des gosses, ce sont des Godzilla en puissance. Ils veulent tout défoncer." Et il roula des yeux, se rappelant sûrement quelques anecdotes à ce sujet.

Lydia haussa un sourcil.

"Et bien… Je suis ravie que Lily soit un modèle de calme." continua-t-elle.

Stiles fit un petit bruit amusé.

"Ouaiiis... " commença-t-il en faisant une petite moue. "Elle a un certain penchant pour le bavardage quand même." déclara-t-il, un brin taquin.

Lydia haussa les sourcils, surprise.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle. Son regard se reporta vers sa fille assise sur une table plus loin, entrain de manger et de parler avec ses copines de table.

Allison sourit.

"Elle aime beaucoup papoter avec son amie Emma, mais elle est très bien élevée et disciplinée." confia-t-elle, rassurante.

Lydia esquissa un sourire sournois.

"Moi j'ai souvenir d'un petit garçon qui était dans ma classe étant petite. Il était bien turbulent et passait son temps à jaboter sans cesse, jusqu'à l'épuisement."

Elle lança un regard accusateur à Stiles.

Ce dernier gémit et attrapa sa bouteille d'eau d'un geste désespéré.

"J'avais une soif de sociabilité un peu trop élevée pour les autres, c'est tout." déclara-t-il, clairement de mauvaise foi.

Ils rigolèrent et Lydia croisa le regard étonné de Derek.

"Enfants, nous étions dans la même classe." expliqua-t-elle, puis elle reporta son attention sur Stiles. "Et tu rendais les enseignants fous. Vraiment. Je crois bien que Mme Peterson a un jour pleuré à cause de toi. De rage."

"OK. Je plaide coupable !" s'exclama-t-il, n'ayant pas l'air désolé pour autant.

Il y eut du bruit un peu fort en provenance des tables des enfants et Stiles jeta un œil en fronçant les sourcils. Certains maternelles commençaient a priori à se chamailler.

Il se leva avec son sandwich dans la main.

"Vous m'excusez, je vais mettre ma casquette de policier deux minutes et voir si tout va bien." déclara-t-il, puis il se dirigea vers les tables des petits.

"Hm. Ça doit beaucoup l'amuser de dire ça." déclara Lydia. "Mon mari est l'adjoint du shérif, qui n'est autre que le père de Stiles." expliqua-t-elle à Derek.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il, visiblement intrigué par la chose.

"Oui, je suis même étonnée que Stiles n'ait pas voulu devenir policier également. Enfant, il aimait tellement mettre le nez dans les affaires de son père et jouer à l'enquêteur de police." expliqua la jeune femme blond vénitien.

Le brun hocha la tête et reporta son attention vers le jeune maître qui discutait avec les maternelles. Il jeta un œil à son fils qui mangeait, tête baissée sur sa nourriture. Il semblait être le seul de sa table à ne pas discuter. La vision lui brisa le cœur. Il fronça les sourcils et n'arriva pas à détourner le regard de son petit garçon qui lui paraissait si isolé.

"Caleb n'est pas seul si souvent que ça." déclara Allison, doucement, qui avait vu le père rester fixé sur son fils.

L'homme tourna la tête vers elle et tenta vainement un sourire de gratitude, mais il avait l'air préoccupé. La brunette reprit.

"Son truc, c'est plutôt de participer lorsqu'il est sollicité… par exemple, il aime bien faire des choses créatives avec les autres enfants. Mais dès que les activités sont terminées, c'est vrai qu'il a tendance à être dans sa bulle, mais... il n'est pas triste pour autant vous savez."

Derek hocha faiblement la tête. Lui aussi était comme ça, très solitaire. Est-ce que son caractère déteignait sur son fils ? Cette pensée le rendit encore plus mal. L'idée même qu'il puisse être responsable du renfermement de son fils lui donnait la boule au ventre.

"En janvier, ce sera l'anniversaire de Lily." déclara Lydia, le coupant dans ses réflexions. "Je pensais organiser un petit goûter à la maison pour fêter ça, avec plusieurs de ses camarades. Ce serait bien que Caleb vienne." continua-t-elle, ravie de l'idée.

Derek hocha la tête. Caleb n'avait jamais été invité par d'autres enfants… et il n'avait jamais fait venir de camarades chez eux non plus.

"Ce serait une très bonne idée, je crois." répondit Derek sincèrement. "Merci."

Lydia sourit, visiblement satisfaite de pouvoir l'aider.

Ils continuèrent de parler et terminèrent de manger. Stiles alla de table en table pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour les enfants et il aida plus d'un petit à éplucher sa clémentine, si bien que le bout de ses ongles devint totalement orange à la fin.

Il déboula à nouveau sur la table des adultes, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Allison terminait de manger les derniers quarts de son agrume.

"Bonnnn !" déclara-t-il. "On passe aux choses sérieuses !" s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste.

Il attrapa son sac à dos et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un énorme sachet de papillotes de Noël.

Lydia haussa un sourcil et Allison tapa ses mains devant elle d'un geste exalté.

"Hmmm, du chocolat !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Stiles haussa ses sourcils à plusieurs reprises, crânant un peu.

"Pas n'importe quel chocolat Allison, des papillotes de Noël, qui brillent." Et il regarda Derek à la fin de sa phrase en hochant la tête vivement. "Ils vont adorer et m'adorer aussi. Je suis le meilleur maître que ses petits auront jamais eu." s'exclama-t-il.

Derek esquissa un fin sourire et Stiles se jeta sur le paquet pour l'ouvrir. Il en tendit à Allison et Lydia qui piochèrent toutes deux dedans, puis au brun. Son regard ambré se plongea dans celui vert, teinté de doré, et il déclara.

"Pour la bouche sucrée." Sa lèvre remonta le coin de sa bouche. Derek haussa un sourcil avant de plonger sa main dans le sachet pour y prendre une papillote. Stiles s'approcha de lui, doucement, et chuchota. "Je vous en garderai d'autres." Le brun le regarda, étonné, et le maître lui fit un clin d'œil entendu avant de se lever et d'aller faire le tour des tables pour en donner aux enfants.

Les petits furent totalement ravis de recevoir des chocolats et Caleb en particulier s'extasia sur le papier brillant. Il joua quelques instants avec les franges dorées et argentées qui scintillaient, visiblement plus excité par l'emballage que par ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Stiles s'amusa de le voir ainsi observer le papier. Il ne put s'empêcher de venir s'accroupir à ses côtés pour lui parler.

"C'est joli, n'est-ce pas ?"

Caleb tourna doucement la tête vers son maître et acquiesça à plusieurs reprises. Son regard pétillait de contentement.

"Oui ! C'est 'cro joli !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Tu ne veux pas manger le chocolat dedans ?" demanda Stiles. "Tu peux toujours garder le papier après tu sais."

Le garçon hocha la tête à nouveau, visiblement convaincu. Il tira sur les bords du bonbon pour le défaire et le chocolat tomba sur la table devant lui.

"Oh-Oh." déclara l'enfant d'un ton embarrassé, en regardant le petit rectangle marron devant lui. Puis sa petite main vint se poser dessus, il l'attrapa et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Il sembla savourer son chocolat, laissant échapper quelques petits bruits de satisfaction.

"Alors, c'est bon ?" demanda Stiles, le fixant toujours.

Le garçon le regarda à nouveau et lui sourit, dévoilant une petite rangée de dents toutes chocolatées. Stiles se mit à rigoler automatiquement.

"C'est trop bon !" s'exclama Caleb.

Stiles, attendri, lui posa une main sur les cheveux pour le caresser doucement. Il se releva et quitta le petit pour observer l'ensemble des enfants autour de lui. Ils avaient tous finis de manger et il allait bientôt être l'heure de reprendre le programme de la journée. Son regard se tourna vers les trois adultes et il croisa celui de Derek Hale, dont les yeux étaient rivés sur lui. L'homme semblait l'observer. Alors, comme il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que sourire, Stiles lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Le brun tenta de lui rendre, timidement.

Le jeune maître se dirigea vers lui, vers l'ensemble des adultes, et s'adressa à eux.

"On a rendez-vous dans l'espace médiathèque dans un gros quart d'heure. Donc le temps de ranger et de refaire passer les petits qui le veulent aux toilettes…" suggéra-t-il.

Allison hocha la tête et se leva. Elle commença à nettoyer la table devant eux, ramassant ses emballages et épluchures de clémentine. Lydia et Derek suivirent le mouvement et Stiles retourna voir les petits.

"Les enfants, est-ce que vous avez bien mangé ?" demanda-t-il par intérêt.

Les petits répondirent des 'Oui' enthousiastes.

"Parfait." reprit-il. "On va tout ranger alors. On va passer avec une poubelle et vous mettez les papiers et déchets dedans. Ensuite on ira aux toilettes pour ceux qui veulent."

Allison avait déjà récupéré un sac-poubelle qui se trouvait dans le carton donné par Mélissa. Elle fit le tour des petits pour que chacun y jette les restes de son déjeuner et les trois autres adultes aidèrent également.

Ils emmenèrent successivement aux toilettes les enfants qui devaient y aller. Certains avaient juste besoin d'un petit débarbouillage, suite à des traces malheureuses de chocolat.

Comme prévu, un gros quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous prêts. Un animateur vint les rejoindre à nouveau pour les emmener dans l'espace médiathèque.

L'endroit était divisé en deux parties. Vers la droite, il y avait un espace 'enfants' avec un grand tapis de sol et des coussins, du mobilier adapté où se trouvaient plein de livres jeunesse. Tout était coloré et chaleureux. Sur les murs étaient accrochés plusieurs tableaux de planètes ou d'étoiles. La partie gauche de la médiathèque s'enfonçait dans un autre espace qu'ils voyaient à peine. Il semblait être dédié davantage aux adultes, les étagères étaient bien plus hautes et les livres semblaient plus massifs.

L'animateur les fit s'installer sur le grand espace de tapis au sol, leur demandant de se mettre à l'aise. Il était accompagné, cette fois, d'une bibliothécaire qui allait visiblement assurer l'atelier de lecture du conte. Chaque enfant était assis confortablement et les deux parents se joignirent à eux. Seuls Allison et Stiles restaient debout pour le moment, préférant avoir une vue d'ensemble pour surveiller que tout se déroulait bien avant le début de la lecture.

La bibliothécaire présenta son livre. Il s'agissait d'une version adaptée pour les maternelles de _Le Petit Prince_. Un écran plat était accroché au mur derrière elle, permettant de projeter en même temps les images du livre qui avaient été préalablement scannées, afin que chacun puisse les voir convenablement.

Elle commença à lire d'une voix douce et les enfants furent tout de suite captivés par l'histoire. Le récit avait été simplifié et légèrement romancé, mais Stiles reconnaissait parfaitement l'histoire qui avait bercé sa propre enfance. La conteuse prenait des voix différentes au fur et à mesure de sa lecture et des personnages, plongeant tout le monde dans les péripéties incroyables du Petit Prince. Sur l'écran défilaient progressivement les esquisses : le Petit Prince, le mouton, les planètes... Les enfants restaient suspendus au récit de ce Petit Prince qui venait d'une autre planète et de son voyage incroyable.

Lorsque vint le passage où le Petit Prince conte son amour pour la rose au renard, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de laisser courir ses prunelles jusqu'à Derek et son fils. L'homme était assis en tailleur, et Caleb était dans ses bras, niché contre la poitrine de son père, reposant dans l'étreinte.

"_-Bien-sûr, dit le renard. Tu n'es encore pour moi qu'un petit garçon tout semblable à cent mille petits garçons. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Et tu n'as pas besoin de moi non plus. Je ne suis pour toi qu'un renard semblable à cent mille renards. Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde..._

_En écoutant le renard, le Petit Prince comprit qu'il importe avant tout d'apprivoiser les êtres, de s'en faire des amis, et que le monde s'ordonne autour de cet être unique au monde par l'amour qu'on lui porte."_

Père et fils avaient tous les deux les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui montrait un dessin de la jolie fleur, puis du renard. Stiles trouva Derek et Caleb vraiment beaux. Cela lui fit penser à lui et à son propre père, qui l'avait élevé seul à la suite de la mort de sa mère. Il sortit son téléphone et prit quelques photos de la classe, captivée par l'histoire. Il prit des clichés assez larges, et d'autres plans un peu plus serrés… et c'est tout naturellement qu'il cadra un cliché exclusivement sur les deux Hale.

"_-Adieu, dit le renard. Voici mon secret. Il est très simple : on ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux."_

Stiles jeta un œil à nouveau à Derek Hale. Il entourait toujours son fils de ses bras et avait posé son menton sur sa tête. La poitrine du jeune maître s'enserra. Cette vision était magnifique autant qu'elle le rendait envieux, et cela lui fit un peu mal malgré tout. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir partager un moment comme celui-là… Avec un fils qu'il n'avait pas et n'aurait peut-être jamais, avec un homme qu'il aimerait tendrement. Il sourit tristement et reporta son attention sur l'histoire qui continuait d'être contée.

xxx

L'heure du conte avait été apaisante pour les enfants. Ils avaient pu se détendre après le déjeuner, un temps de repos qui leur était nécessaire pour leur permettre de tenir ensuite durant l'après-midi.

L'activité qu'il leur restait à faire était au cœur de leur venue ici : il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de la découverte de l'espace planétarium.

Accompagnés par un des animateurs de la matinée, le petit groupe scolaire se dirigea vers la salle principale de l'établissement, en forme de dôme.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immense salle sphérique, qui était plongée dans la pénombre, et se retrouvèrent automatiquement immergés dans une nuit artificielle. Au-dessus de leurs têtes se trouvaient des milliers d'étoiles.

Les enfants laissèrent échapper quelques "Oh" et "Waouh". Leurs visages étaient levés vers le plafond imperceptible qui bougeait lentement. C'était somptueux et même les adultes étaient émerveillés par la beauté du plafond céleste.

Le groupe avança naturellement dans la pièce où des sièges étaient présents tout autour d'eux. C'était comme être dans une salle de cinéma, sauf que c'était en rond, circulaire, et que l'écran était le plafond. Tous avaient la tête relevée, regardant autour d'eux ce ciel sombre noyé d'étoiles.

Caleb se jeta dans les jambes de son père.

"Papa, y'a des paillettes dans le ciel ?"

Derek Hale baissa les yeux sur son fils et esquissa un sourire amusé.

"Ce sont les étoiles, chaton." expliqua-t-il.

"C'est beau." répondit seulement le petit garçon. Il leva à nouveau la tête en l'air et s'émerveilla du plafond scintillant de toute part. Jamais le ciel nocturne de Beacon Hills n'était si brillant, si profond. On ne pouvait pas voir les étoiles si clairement en ville, sauf en dormant à la belle étoile en forêt ou plus haut, dans les montagnes.

Stiles s'approcha du duo père-fils.

"Ça te plait Caleb ?" demanda-t-il au garçonnet.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

Derek regarda autour d'eux. Tous admirait ce faux ciel qui paraissait réel.

"Les enfants ont l'air ravis." déclara-t-il en regardant le jeune maître à ses côtés.

Stiles hocha la tête, satisfait. Le brun posa la main sur la tête brune de son fils qui tordait son cou pour regarder droit au-dessus de lui.

"Je devrais regarder les étoiles avec lui plus souvent…" déclara-t-il à l'attention du châtain. "En fait, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà fait." Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés à ce constat. "Ça te plairait Cal' ? Qu'on regarde plus souvent les étoiles ensemble ?"

Caleb leva les yeux vers lui.

"Oh oui-oui ! Avec parrain ?" demanda-t-il.

Derek rigola et hocha la tête.

L'animateur appela les enfants, leur demandant de venir se regrouper près de lui alors qu'il donnait quelques explications très sommaires. Caleb courut vers ses camarades et ses baskets luisèrent de mille feux dans la pénombre. Le peu de lumière présente se reflétait sur les paillettes de ses chaussures, qui brillaient à chaque mouvement.

"Oh, regardez !" s'écria un petit garçon. "Caleb a les étoiles dans ses chaussures !"

"Oh ! C'est joli !" s'exclama la petite Lily en s'avançant plus près du jeune Hale.

Et tous les enfants se mirent bientôt en cercle autour du petit garçon pour admirer ses baskets luisantes dans la pénombre.

"Est-ce que j'peux toucher ?" demanda une petite fille en pointant son doigt vers les chaussures.

Caleb hocha la tête et la fillette s'accroupit pour les érafler du bout du doigt. Elle fut accompagnée par d'autres petits curieux.

Les adultes regardaient la scène avec amusement et les sourcils de Derek remontaient presque jusque dans ses cheveux. Stiles le fixa quelques instants et s'approcha encore plus de lui : leurs coudes n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"Vous allez lancer une nouvelle mode." souffla-t-il, amusé.

Derek sourit.

Caleb rigolait et les enfants autour s'extasiaient toujours. Ils étaient vraiment excités par le cadre féérique du planétarium.

"Je n'ai pas vu Caleb si heureux d'être avec d'autres enfants depuis longtemps." murmura-t-il, un peu trop sérieux. "Merci." déclara-t-il, sincère, en tournant légèrement la tête vers l'autre homme à ses côtés.

Stiles esquissa un sourire franc. Ils se regardèrent en silence. La pénombre formait une certaine intimité entre eux. Les projections du plafond se réfléchissaient légèrement dans leurs pupilles et le châtain s'amusa de voir quelques étoiles se refléter dans les yeux du brun. Il étouffa un léger rire.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda ce dernier, incertain de pourquoi le jeune maître avait l'air si amusé de le fixer.

Stiles mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

"Ce serait vraiment trop cliché si je vous le disais."

Cela attisa encore plus la curiosité du brun qui fronça très faiblement les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard.

"Vous avez des étoiles dans les yeux." répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules, l'air de rien, mais conscient du double sens dans ses propos.

Derek sembla toutefois comprendre la référence, probablement parce qu'il voyait également les pupilles du châtain scintiller face à lui. Il esquissa un sourire en coin et ils échangèrent un long regard doux. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui se passait entre eux.

Stiles finit par baisser les yeux légèrement, avant de fixer à nouveau le groupe d'enfants à quelques pas. L'animateur finissait d'expliquer quelque chose et leur demanda à tous de s'installer sur les sièges. Ils s'exécutèrent dans la foulée. Stiles prit soin de se mettre à côté de Derek. Pour la première fois de la journée, Caleb ne s'était pas collé à son père et était assis au milieu des autres enfants.

L'animateur lança la projection et le plafond au-dessus d'eux s'anima sur un fond de musique douce. Au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient, la nuit étoilée prit vie et changea. Elle afficha d'abord les différentes constellations : la Petite Ourse, la Grande, Céphée, Pégase… Les points se reliaient puis prenaient la forme d'un dessin représentant ces-mêmes constellations. L'animateur expliquait calmement les éléments qui s'affichaient. Il y eut la voie lactée, qui devint ensuite de plus en plus grande, jusqu'à remplir entièrement le plafond comme s'ils entraient dedans… Puis l'apparition des planètes. Ce fut un cocktail de couleur, de tourbillon. Les planètes dansaient, tournaient, et ils purent en apprécier les détails. Ils virent la Terre, puis des éclipses, un lever de soleil vu de la galaxie… C'était un beau spectacle.

Stiles sentait la présence du brun, assis sur le siège à côté. Il se mordit la lèvre et plongea sa main dans la poche de son sweat-shirt pour en sortir une papillote. Il tendit le bras et mit le bonbon en chocolat sous le nez de Derek. Ce dernier loucha dessus avant de le regarder.

"Je vous avais dit que je vous en garderai un autre." murmura Stiles discrètement. Derek haussa un sourcil et attrapa le bonbon. "C'est le dernier alors ne dites rien aux autres." confia-t-il à voix basse en souriant, avant de reporter son attention sur le plafond qui s'animait. Derek le fixa quelques instants et ouvrit son chocolat pour le porter à sa bouche, savourant probablement la saveur cacaotée. Il leva ses yeux à son tour pour regarder la galaxie qui dansait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Plus d'une fois, Stiles voulut à nouveau se tourner vers le brun pour le regarder. Il y avait comme cette idée stupide qu'il aurait pu poser sa main sur la sienne, sur son bras ou quoi que ce fût d'autre. Il avait en tête ce 'et si ?' qui tournait en boucle : Et si quelque chose était possible entre eux ? Et s'il plaisait à Derek Hale autant que ce dernier lui plaisait ? Stiles s'enfonça dans le siège, se laissa couler contre le dossier et profita simplement du moment qu'ils partageaient. L'univers au-dessus d'eux était magnifique, le moment était agréable et beau, et il l'apprécia à sa juste valeur.

L'animation dura une quinzaine de minutes durant lesquelles tous furent émerveillés, comme plongés dans un autre espace-temps. Lorsque la scène cinématique fut terminée, le dôme reprit ses allures de ciel étoilé. La musique s'arrêta doucement et l'animateur leur indiqua la fin de la séance. Stiles mit un temps fou à se lever de son siège, parce qu'il avait été si bien et que se reconnecter avec la réalité était d'autant plus difficile.

Ils sortirent au fur et à mesure de la salle et chacun eut un temps d'adaptation pour se réhabituer à la lumière du jour qui baignait le hall du planétarium. Certains enfants avaient une bouille toute endormie, semblant un peu fatigués. D'autres étaient de vraies petites piles électriques, parce que le 'voyage dans l'espace' les avait excités au possible.

Allison regarda sa montre et se dirigea vers Stiles.

"Parfaitement dans les temps." souffla-t-elle. Le jeune maître hocha la tête, encore un peu dans la brume. "C'était chouette, hein ?" demanda-t-elle.

Stiles laissa errer son regard plus loin, vers Derek Hale qui écoutait son fils lui conter à quel point ce qu'ils avaient vu était magique.

"Ouais, ça l'était." murmura Stiles, légèrement pensif.

La brune posa une main sur son épaule.

"Pourquoi nous n'en profiterions pas pour faire une photo de classe ici ?" demanda-t-elle, tout sourire. "Devant la fresque des planètes là-bas, ce serait sympa, non ?" reprit-elle, montrant le grand panneau au centre du hall.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

"C'est une super idée." s'exclama-t-il. Ce serait parfait pour le book de fin d'année, pour accrocher dans la classe… pour garder un beau souvenir de cette journée.

Le médiateur scientifique du planétarium vint les rejoindre et ils le remercièrent pour son accompagnement et la qualité des présentations. Stiles et Allison ne tarirent pas d'éloges pour exprimer à quel point cette sortie avait été enrichissante pour la classe.

"On aimerait faire une photo souvenir devant la fresque." expliqua-t-il enfin. "Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de nous prendre ?" demanda-t-il.

L'homme acquiesça. Stiles et Allison demandèrent à l'ensemble de la classe de se regrouper devant la fresque, à côté du sapin de Noël. Ils répartirent les enfants en deux rangées, la moitié assise par terre et l'autre debout juste derrière. Stiles n'eut pas trop à insister pour que les deux parents d'élèves se joignent également au cliché. Les adultes se mirent en rang, au fond, sur une troisième rangée. Allison se plaça tout à droite, puis Lydia vint à côté d'elle, se positionnant derrière sa fille Lily qui était debout. Derek suivit pour se mettre à côté de la rouquine. Caleb vint le rejoindre, insistant pour que son père le prenne dans ses bras, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. L'espace tout à gauche restait naturellement vide pour Stiles. Il sourit.

Le jeune maître se trouvait face au petit groupe, à côté de l'animateur. Il valida la répartition qui semblait homogène puis tendit son téléphone portable au médiateur. Il rejoignit la classe, se mettant à côté de Derek qui tenait Caleb dans ses bras, contre sa hanche. Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques instants, sourirent faiblement, et reportèrent leur attention, droit devant eux.

"Les enfants, on regarde l'appareil et on sourit !" s'exclama Stiles fortement.

Quelques secondes après, un 'Dites cheese' était formulé par l'employé du planétarium et la photo était prise.

Stiles enchaîna rapidement.

"Maintenant, une deuxième photo où tout le monde fait la grimace ! Allez !"

Les enfants rigolèrent et tous se mirent à faire plus ou moins n'importe quoi. C'était un peu anarchique mais c'était justement le but. Il y avait des cris un peu hystériques, des rires et des bras qui se levaient par-ci, par là.

xxx

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde était dans le bus. Ils avaient pris le temps de faire un dernier tour aux toilettes, de récupérer leurs affaires, et de remercier une ultime fois l'équipe du planétarium qui les avait accueillis. Le chauffeur de car avait attendu à l'heure prévue au point de rendez-vous, devant le bâtiment.

Les enfants étaient maintenant tous assis, ceintures attachées et le bus démarrait pour sortir du parking. Stiles était debout, dans l'allée centrale du véhicule, se cramponnant à un siège pour rester stable. Il venait juste de terminer de recompter les têtes blondes et jetait un œil nerveux à l'heure sur son téléphone. Le timing était un poil serré et s'il y avait un peu de monde sur la route, il était fort probable que les parents doivent attendre un peu… mais à part cela, tout avait été parfait. La journée s'était déroulée à merveille. Les petits semblaient maintenant un peu fatigués et lui-même avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer.

Portable en main, Stiles en profita pour checker rapidement s'il avait eu quelques messages… Puis il cliqua sur son dossier photo pour contempler les clichés pris il y a peu. Il explosa de rire aussitôt qu'il vit la dernière image. Sa main vint se poser sur sa bouche pour étouffer sa raillerie. Il scruta tous les visages sur l'écran, et vint zoomer légèrement. Sa tête se secoua d'un air moqueur et son regard vint se poser sur Derek Hale, assis sur un siège à quelques pas de lui. Le père le fixa en haussa un sourcil. Visiblement, son rire n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Stiles avança jusqu'à lui pour s'arrêter à ses côtés et lui tendit son téléphone. Le brun loucha sur l'écran et esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant le cliché qui avait été pris quelques minutes auparavant. Plusieurs enfants levaient les bras et tiraient la langue. Allison avait mis sa main derrière sa propre tête pour se faire des oreilles de lapin, Lydia avait encerclé sa fille et elle faisaient toutes les deux une grosse grimace. Stiles tirait la langue, les sourcils levés et Derek louchait à rendre jaloux un bigleux. C'était à mourir de rire. Caleb, quant à lui, avait un sourire à fendre l'âme. Il était dans les bras de son père et levait les yeux au ciel avec entrain.

"C'est une magnifique photo." déclara Derek sérieusement.

Caleb qui était assis sur le siège à côté de son père releva le menton pour tenter de voir le cliché. Stiles pencha l'écran devant le nez du petit qui rigola en voyant l'image. Stiles se mit à rire à nouveau et zooma exprès sur eux. Le rire du petit redoubla en voyant surtout la tête de son père.

"Papa, t'es trop rigolo !" s'exclama-t-il, bidonné.

"N'est-ce pas !" confirma Stiles. Il regarda Derek qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise et reprit. "Vous êtes expert en strabisme, dis donc !" se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Le brun haussa les sourcils, se sentant légèrement provoqué. Certes, il louchait fortement, mais Stiles n'était clairement pas mieux sur le cliché.

"Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire en voyant votre langue ?" demanda-t-il par automatisme. Il faisait évidemment référence à la grimace de Stiles sur la photo, mais cela sonna, malgré lui, ambigu.

Et ils se regardèrent, soudainement pantois. Il y eut un silence et Stiles rigola de nouveau avant de répondre.

"Un peu plus et je vais avoir l'impression que vous avez quelque chose à me confesser." Il avait dit cela de manière un peu taquine. C'était suffisamment subtil pour que Caleb ne comprenne pas, mais pour que Derek y voie le sous-entendu.

Il sourit une dernière fois puis tourna les talons pour aller s'asseoir à sa place, à côté d'Allison. Il montra la photo à cette dernière et on entendit le rire de la jeune femme résonner quelques secondes après.

xxx

Le bus était garé sur le parking de l'école et tous les enfants venaient d'en sortir. La plupart avaient déjà été récupérés par leurs parents, qui attendaient depuis quelques minutes dans le froid extérieur ou dans leur voiture chauffée. Plusieurs parents saluèrent le maître et l'assistante d'éducation, les remerciant pour l'organisation de cette sortie. Derek ne manqua pas à l'appel.

"C'était une très belle journée, merci beaucoup." confia le brun face à Stiles, à quelques pas du bus scolaire. Caleb tenait la main à son père et fixait les deux adultes. Il avait son bonnet lapin sur la tête qui lui donnait un look encore plus mignon.

"Merci à vous de nous avoir accompagné. C'est agréable d'avoir des parents qui se portent volontaires de temps à autre pour nous aider."

Derek esquissa un fin sourire. Il n'avait pas spécialement eu l'impression d'être utile à vrai dire. Il baissa la tête vers son fils et lui demanda doucement.

"Cal', tu dis merci pour la sortie ?"

Le petit garçon hocha vivement la tête.

"Merci Stiles !" Il tourna la tête et regarda la jeune femme brune à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. "Et à Allison aussi ?" demanda-t-il.

Son père acquiesça.

"Oui. À Allison aussi." affirma-t-il.

Le garçon lâcha la main de son père et courut voir la brunette.

Derek et Stiles se regardèrent et sourirent faiblement. Ils savaient qu'ils ne se reverraient pas de sitôt et pendant un petit temps, aucun d'eux n'osa dire quelque chose.

Derek se racla légèrement la gorge et gratta sa joue mal rasée d'un geste nerveux.

"Hm... Je ne sais pas trop comment demander ça, mais... hm…" Stiles écarquilla les yeux, plein d'intérêt. Il restait suspendu aux lèvres du brun. Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils, incertain de ce qu'il était en train de demander. "Est-ce que vous aimeriez boire un verre, un soir ?" Il y eut un petit silence et il enchaîna aussitôt. "Je suis désolé, c'était stupide en plus d'être inconvenant."

Stiles bougea ses mains rapidement devant lui, d'un geste qui se voulait probablement apaisant, mais qui faisait aussi transparaître son stress.

"Non-non." s'exclama-t-il. "Je veux dire, j'en serai ravi."

Derek le fixa et Stiles sourit, se grattant la nuque. Le brun baissa les yeux quelques instants avant de les relever.

"Est-ce que… samedi vous irait dans ce cas ?" demanda-t-il toujours avec précaution. Tout dans sa voix se voulait modéré, laissant à Stiles la possibilité de changer d'avis à tout moment.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

"Oui. Ce serait parfait." répondit-il.

Ils se sourirent à nouveau un peu timidement et Caleb revint en courant, se remettant à sa place initiale, près de son père.

Derek posa sa main sur le bonnet de son fils pour le caresser avant de s'adresser à nouveau au jeune maître face à eux.

"Je vous contacte bientôt alors ?" demanda-t-il. Ils avaient chacun leurs numéros respectifs.

Stiles acquiesça derechef.

"Très bien." souffla-t-il.

"Tu dis au revoir Cal' ?" demanda Derek à son fils. Ce dernier tendit sa main en l'air pour faire un signe approximatif d'adieu.

"Au revoir Stiles !" déclara-t-il en souriant.

"Au revoir Caleb." salua le châtain amusé.

Père et fils tournèrent les talons et Stiles les regarda s'éloigner progressivement. Alors que les silhouettes disparaissaient au coin de la rue, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un dingue. Il avait hâte d'être à samedi soir.


	4. Glitter Boy (3)

**troisième et dernière partie de cette histoire écrite par Sloe Balm. **

**Bonne lecture pour ce troisième jour du calendrier.**

**KitsuneA**

* * *

**Partie 3**

.

Stiles tritura le cordon de son sweat à capuche rouge. Il aurait vraiment dû se mettre autre chose sur le dos, n'est-ce pas ? Qui mettait une tenue pareille lors d'un rendez-vous galant ? Il soupira pour la énième fois. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été du genre à se mettre sur son trente et un, ou quoi que ce soit. Au moins, Derek serait mis au parfum rapidement, s'il n'avait pas déjà eut le temps de le cerner durant la sortie au planétarium.

On était samedi soir, il était bientôt 19h30, et Stiles attendait, assis, dans le restaurant où le brun avait réservé pour eux. Le verre qu'ils devaient boire s'était finalement transformé en repas, ce qui était plutôt une belle promotion. Seulement voilà, Stiles était en dehors de sa zone de confort, et il stressait un peu. Il n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous romantique aussi formel depuis très longtemps, depuis l'université en fait… Et à l'époque, cela se résumait à aller boire dans un bar ou se faire burger-ciné. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû proposer à Derek Hale cette dernière option… Mais le brun était un homme mûr, architecte de surcroît. Il était veuf, s'occupant seul d'un enfant. Tout dans sa vie semblait indiquer une maturité solide à toute épreuve. Cela intimidait fortement Stiles parce qu'il n'avait jamais fréquenté ce type d'hommes. Lui, il avait ce côté enfantin, et parfois un peu immature, qui lui disait qu'ils ne jouaient peut-être pas vraiment dans la même catégorie. Stiles savait que cela avait un certain charme, mais sûrement aussi ses limites.

Le restaurant n'était pas chic ou guindé - Dieu merci -, mais il y avait quand même un verre à vin posé devant lui et il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où il avait été dans un endroit de ce genre. C'était un restaurant italien classique, plutôt élégant, mais sans trop l'être non plus. Après avoir observé les autres clients d'un regard circulaire, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à porter une paire de sneakers aux pieds et ce fut franchement un soulagement.

La table qui leur avait été réservée était un peu à l'écart, collée à un mur, et Stiles s'en trouva soulagé. Cela aurait sûrement un côté plus appréciable, intimiste. Et puis… Il était suffisamment stressé comme ça pour ne pas avoir à se préoccuper des gens autour d'eux, pour x raisons que ce soit.

Il sortit son téléphone portable et regarda l'heure. Il était 19h25, tout était normal. Il avait rarement été en avance dans sa vie, mais pour Derek, il voulait faire bonne impression. Il attrapa un gressin dans le petit pot devant lui et l'enfourna dans sa bouche pour le mordiller distraitement. Le biscuit sec aspira automatiquement toute la salive qu'il avait dans la bouche et il se retrouva bientôt avec une langue sèche et pâteuse. Pourquoi les Italiens faisaient-ils des trucs pareils ? Cela devrait être interdit. Là, tout de suite, il se serait damné pour un verre d'eau, mais la table en était dénuée et aucun serveur n'était dans sa ligne de mire.

C'est ce moment que choisit Derek Hale pour arriver, sourire aux lèvres.

"Bonsoir." salua-t-il alors qu'un serveur l'accompagnait pour lui présenter la table.

Stiles manqua de s'étouffer et toussota légèrement, mettant sa main devant la bouche. Il tenta de se lever de quelques centimètres et se rassit aussitôt. Il n'allait clairement pas lui serrer la main, ce serait stupide. Et que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Lui faire une accolade ? Allons donc.

"Bonsoir." croassa-t-il finalement plus qu'il ne parla. Les miettes du gressin semblaient encore enserrer son œsophage.

Le brun retira sa veste et son écharpe pour les poser sur le dossier de son siège. Il portait un jean noir et un magnifique Henley bordeaux. Stiles déglutit. Le brun avait l'air d'être sorti d'un magazine de mode. Ce dernier tira sa chaise pour s'installer face à l'enseignant qui tentait désespérément de retrouver un peu de consistance.

"J'espère que vous n'êtes pas là depuis trop longtemps ?" demanda Derek poliment.

Stiles secoua la tête.

Le serveur leur tendit respectivement deux menus, qu'ils attrapèrent en le remerciant. Le son qui sortit de la bouche de Stiles ressemblait encore quelque peu à un couinement.

"Messieurs, souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ?" demanda poliment le jeune homme debout.

"Oui par pitié." s'exclama Stiles alors que son poing venait se mettre à nouveau devant sa bouche. Il tentait de se retenir de tousser.

Derek haussa un sourcil en le voyant faire.

Le serveur regarda Stiles attentivement, attendant sa commande. Ce dernier s'emmêla dans ses pensées et bafouilla.

"Euh… un Coca, peu importe. De l'eau. Merci."

"Un Coca et de l'eau ?" reprit le serveur, incertain.

Stiles acquiesça vivement. L'employé se tourna alors vers le brun, attendant ses indications.

"Une Guinness, s'il vous plaît." demanda Derek.

Le serveur acquiesça et partit aussitôt, leur laissant le temps de consulter le menu avant de choisir la suite.

"Pas très italien." remarqua Stiles. Sa voix semblait revenir petit à petit qu'il déglutissait, mais il avait hâte d'avaler un truc liquide.

Derek sourit.

"Non, pas vraiment. Mais ils servent du très bon vin cela dit, si c'est quelque chose que vous… Enfin... que tu apprécies ?" demanda-t-il, avant de préciser. "On peut se tutoyer ?" Sa demande restait très courtoise.

Stiles hocha la tête vivement.

"Oui-oui. Évidemment, ce serait… hm, bizarre j'imagine, de ne pas le faire, non ?" déclara-t-il avant de rigoler.

La bouche de Derek se releva très légèrement d'un côté, puis il acquiesça.

Stiles se gratta la nuque, intimidé, et reprit la parole.

"Tu es déjà venu dans ce resto, du coup ? Enfin, j'imagine." demanda-t-il un peu gauchement.

Derek hocha la tête.

"Oui, j'ai fait plusieurs rendez-vous professionnels ici." se sentit-il obligé de préciser. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles croie qu'il avait l'habitude de faire des rendez-vous galants ici, ou quoi que ce soit du genre… parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Pas du tout, même.

Le message dut passer car Stiles esquissa un sourire chaleureux, visiblement satisfait de la réponse.

"Je suis passé plusieurs fois devant, mais je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds. Ça a l'air bon. En tout cas, ça sent bon." dit-il amusé. Il attrapa ensuite le menu devant lui pour l'ouvrir et commencer à y jeter un œil. Il avait l'estomac dans les talons.

Derek tendit la main pour attraper un gressin. Stiles aperçut son geste et l'arrêta tout de suite.

"Si tu ne veux pas manquer de mourir étouffé, évite." prévint-il. Le brun haussa un sourcil et Stiles grimaça légèrement. "Juste… attends qu'il y ait de l'eau sur la table. À moins que tu produises, genre... plus de salive que la normale, alors là, tu ne crains rien du tout... mais bon." Il se stoppa net et pinça ses lèvres. "Bon sang. Désolé. Ne réponds pas à ça. Oublie ce que je viens de dire." déclara-t-il, embarrassé au possible.

L'architecte le regarda, amusé, et laissa son gâteau apéritif de côté.

"Je vais attendre." répondit-il simplement et Stiles grimaça légèrement, s'en voulant toujours d'avoir parlé plus vite qu'il ne le fallait. En général, il était plutôt à l'aise avec les gens, et c'était le cas avec Derek. La sortie scolaire l'avait d'ailleurs bien prouvé… Mais là, un tête-à-tête dans un restaurant était vraiment un challenge.

Le brun attrapa son propre menu pour le regarder. Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans leur lecture, puis Stiles reprit la parole.

"Hm… je crois qu'il va me falloir un certain temps avant de me décider." rigola-t-il. Il y avait plein de choses, et toutes paraissaient plus bonnes les unes que les autres : des pizzas, des ravioles maison, des risottos, etc. Les grands classiques de la cuisine italienne.

"Est-ce que tu as besoin… d'aide ?" demanda Derek, lui-même peu convaincu par sa proposition. Ce qu'il avait voulu dire, c'était qu'il avait déjà mangé plusieurs fois ici et qu'il pouvait lui conseiller des choses qu'il avait aimées. Mais finalement, cela avait sonné un peu étrangement une fois sorti de sa bouche. On avait presque l'impression qu'il lui proposait de lui choisir son plat.

Stiles le regarda avec curiosité, et soudain, l'offre lui sembla intéressante. Son sourire s'agrandit et il déclara.

"C'est une idée. Choisis pour moi." déclara-t-il, d'un ton décidé. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de défi. Derek se sentit soudainement intimidé par la demande, parce que l'idée même de choisir un truc que le châtain n'aimerait pas équivaudrait à un échec total.

"Hm. OK." répondit-il néanmoins, tentant de cacher son doute. Cela sonnait vraiment comme une mauvaise idée, idéal pour rater un rendez-vous. Mais… après tout, il avait tendu une perche que Stiles n'avait fait que saisir.

Le professeur des écoles se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tritura le coin du menu avec ses doigts.

"Tu passes ma commande et je passe la tienne. Deal ?" demanda-t-il, joueur.

Derek ne put empêcher un sourire d'effleurer ses lèvres. Tout à coup, l'idée lui semblait plus amusante. Il se demandait bien ce que l'enseignant pourrait choisir pour lui. Il en était même très curieux.

"Parfait. Challenge accepté." annonça-t-il.

Le serveur arriva à ce moment là pour déposer leurs deux boissons et une carafe d'eau. Ils le remercièrent aussitôt et l'homme s'en alla, voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à passer commande. Ils burent chacun une gorgée de leur verre.

"Heureusement qu'on n'a pas lancé ce jeu-là dès l'apéro." déclara Stiles. "Parce que je n'aurais pas pu boire ça." continua-t-il en montrant le verre de Guinness. Il aimait bien la bière, mais les stouts irlandais étaient bien trop amers pour lui.

Derek sourit.

"Hm… Pour toi, j'aurais sûrement commandé autre chose." déclara-t-il, un brin mystérieux.

Stiles haussa les sourcils et le regarda, intrigué.

"Oh, vraiment ? Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'aurais pris ?" demanda-t-il, totalement captivé par le jeu. Finalement, peut-être qu'ils auraient dû commencer ça dès le début.

Derek s'enfonça contre le dossier de sa chaise et regarda Stiles en faisant mine de réfléchir. Le jeune châtain le dévisagea, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

"Peut-être que je t'aurais commandé un Coca." déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Stiles grimaça un peu.

"Ah…" répondit-il, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Il avait presque l'air déçu. "Si banal ?"

Le regard de Derek s'écarquilla et il se redressa sur sa chaise, se sentant aussitôt mal à l'aise.

"Non-non. Vraiment, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire." s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Stiles rigola.

"Je te taquine." Il haussa les épaules. "J'ai pris un Coca en même temps, alors…" Peut-être qu'on pouvait juste lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. "T'as vu juste." continua-t-il. Après tout, c'était vrai. Il avait sûrement une tête et l'attitude à prendre du soda, aussi décevant que cela pouvait être.

Derek soupira alors que Stiles attrapait son verre pour en boire à nouveau une gorgée. Le brun fixa son vis-à-vis et déclara.

"C'est juste…" Il tenait à se justifier. Il ne voulait pas que Stiles s'imagine des choses fausses. "Pétillant, un peu sucré. Je crois que tout le monde aime bien le Coca, que c'est, hm… une boisson qui fait tellement l'unanimité…" déclara-t-il, un peu intimidé pas ses propres mots.

Stiles le fixa et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussitôt. Son expression devint réjouie et il avait l'air soudainement béat.

"Oh. Wow… C'est totalement mignon dit comme ça." confia-t-il, sans filtre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse pareille.

Derek passa sa main sur son visage d'un air affligé, par ce que ce qu'il venait de dire avait dû sonner tellement ringard et mielleux. Il avait l'air si gêné que c'en était encore plus adorable.

Stiles rigola.

Derek leva un regard suppliant vers lui et le châtain replongea dans son menu, l'air de rien.

"Alors. Est-ce que tu veux la totale, genre entrée-plat-dessert ?" demanda l'enseignant.

Derek fut content que le sujet de conversation soit changé.

"Hm, ça me va. Et toi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Parfait."

Stiles avait faim mais il avait aussi envie que le rendez-vous dure le plus longtemps possible, évidemment. Il scruta le menu avec attention, tournant les pages et lisant en détail chaque ligne. Il reprit la parole rapidement.

"Des allergies ou des intolérances ?" demanda-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils. "Mon Dieu, j'ai l'air d'un médecin tout d'un coup." réalisa-t-il.

Derek esquissa un fin sourire et secoua la tête.

"Non. De ton côté ?"

"J'ai déjà mangé du papier et du sable. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient bon, mais je t'assure que mon estomac peut tout supporter."

Derek fit de gros yeux et Stiles se demanda un instant pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il confesse ça maintenant. Il soupira intérieurement lorsque le brun répondit avec humour.

"Alors, heureusement que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont à la carte."

Finalement, Derek attrapa ce gressin qui lui faisait tant de l'œil et croqua dedans. Il fut ravi de pouvoir boire une gorgée de bière dans la foulée pour le faire passer.

Stiles continua de regarder le menu avec attention, et le releva légèrement, droit devant lui, pour que Derek ne puisse pas voir les pages sur lesquelles il s'attardait. Le brun perçut la manœuvre et cela l'amusa. Il referma sa propre carte et la posa sur le bord de la table, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait commander pour le châtain.

Stiles tapota le bord du menu qu'il tenait entre ses mains avec son pouce. Il releva finalement le nez pour regarder le brun. Ce dernier jetait un œil discret à son téléphone portable.

Stiles mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

"Caleb va bien ?" demanda-t-il. Il présumait que le père essayait peut-être d'avoir des nouvelles de sa progéniture.

Derek esquissa un sourire.

"Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?" répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Puis il continua. "Cal' est gardé par son parrain. Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble alors je ne me fais pas trop de soucis."

"Oh." répondit Stiles. Sa curiosité était piquée au vif, cependant, il ne demanda pas plus d'informations, par peur d'être trop invasif.

Derek reprit naturellement.

"Ils doivent probablement regarder un dessin animé et manger des cochonneries."

Stiles lui sourit. Il se demanda si c'était également le genre de choses qu'il faisait avec son fils. Il les imaginait assez bien passer leurs dimanches de décembre sur le canapé, à regarder des Disney et à boire du chocolat chaud. En tout cas, si lui avait un enfant, ce serait le genre de trucs qu'il ferait probablement.

Le serveur arriva à leur table, proposant de prendre leurs commandes.

Derek n'eut pas besoin de rouvrir sa carte. Il commanda les plats, prenant soin d'observer les réactions de Stiles en même temps qu'il parlait.

"En entrée, je prendrai l'assiette d'antipasti, s'il vous plaît."

Stiles haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais mangé d'antimachins, en tout cas, pas à sa connaissance. Sa définition de la nourriture italienne se résumait aux pizzas, pâtes bolognaises et lasagnes.

"Ensuite, pour le plat…" continua Derek. "Je prendrai l'escalope à la milanaise." annonça-t-il. Il s'adressait au serveur, mais ses yeux firent un aller-retour sur Stiles.

Le jeune châtain hocha la tête, comme s'il était impressionné par le choix.

"Et pour le dessert, si vous pouvez déjà noter la commande, ce sera un café gourmand."

Stiles esquissa un sourire fin. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait commandé de café gourmand. Derek avait des goûts bien plus chics que lui.

Le serveur se tourna ensuite vers lui.

"Et pour vous Monsieur ?"

Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit, un brin fourbe.

"Et bien... en entrée je prendrais une panna cotta aux fruits rouges." déclara-t-il avec assurance. Les deux paires d'yeux braquées sur lui s'écarquillèrent. "Oui, hm… j'ai des goûts spéciaux." reprit-il, l'air de rien. "Mais j'adore le sucré. Je suis fan de sucré." s'exclama-t-il, et Derek se pinça les lèvres avant d'amener une main à son visage pour tenter de se cacher à moitié. Stiles continua. "En plat, je prendrai un tiramisu." Le serveur le regarda avec ce même air étonné mais nota la commande sans rien dire. Derek avait toujours sa main plaquée sur sa bouche et regardait la scène à la fois effaré et amusé. "Et puis en dessert…" Stiles laissa le suspens monter. Il croisa le regard du brun face à lui qui était suspendu à ses lèvres. "Et bien je prendrais une dame blanche avec un extra de glace au caramel et de sauce chocolat."

Derek secoua la tête très légèrement de droite à gauche. Il n'en revenait pas. Stiles lui répondit en hochant la sienne de bas en haut, sûr de lui.

"Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire pour accompagner votre repas ?"

"Vous faites des milk-shakes ?" demanda soudainement Stiles en fronçant les sourcils, il feuilleta rapidement le menu pour essayer de trouver.

"Euh, non, désolé." répondit le serveur et Derek en parut soulagé, parce que si c'était pour lui, il ne pourrait jamais survivre à ce repas.

"Hm !" s'exclama Stiles en plissant les yeux. "Et bien dans ce cas... je prendrai…" Et il fixait toujours Derek, si bien que ce dernier n'eût plus de doute sur le fait qu'il passait la commande de boisson à sa place. "Un cocktail…" Il laissa quelques secondes de suspens, alors qu'il scrutait toujours le brun. "Hm… avec des fruits. Vous avez quelque chose avec des fruits ?" demanda-t-il au serveur, d'un ton plus vif.

"Oui, bien sûr." répondit ce dernier poliment. "Un Rossini, peut-être ? C'est un cocktail, avec de vraies fraises, un peu de jus de citron, et du Prosecco, un vin italien pétillant."

Stiles sourit, l'air ravi et ferma sa carte.

"Parfait !" déclara-t-il. "Merci."

Le serveur se tourna ensuite vers Derek.

"Monsieur ? Pour vous ?" demanda l'employé poliment.

Derek soupira et se gratta le haut du sourcil, l'air totalement dépassé. Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et répondit.

"Je prendrai un verre de Moscato d'Asti, s'il vous plaît."

Stiles écarquilla les yeux : ça non plus, il ne connaissait pas.

Le serveur acquiesça, récupéra délicatement leurs menus respectifs et s'éclipsa.

Derek et Stiles se regardèrent à nouveau, un petit silence flotta et le brun haussa les sourcils, déconfit mais amusé.

"OK." souffla-t-il. "Beaucoup de sucre." déclara-t-il avec évidence, alors que ses zygomatiques semblaient s'étirer quelque peu.

"Beaucoup de sucre." répéta Stiles. Ses lèvres étaient pincées en ligne fine ; il s'empêchait visiblement de rigoler.

Derek expira soudainement un souffle amusé. Il ne pouvait même pas dire que la commande ne lui faisait pas envie, et c'était peut-être ça le pire.

Par la suite, ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien, de faire connaissance. Les discussions étaient naturelles et Stiles avait totalement oublié son stress précédent. Le serveur leur amena leurs entrées. Stiles se délecta de la découverte des antipasti qu'il avait dans son assiette. Cela mélangeait des légumes marinés, du fromage et de la charcuterie italienne. Tout était absolument délicieux et il fut content que Derek ait choisi pour lui. Enfin… à quelques détails près. Il goûta le vin et grimaça légèrement. Derek non plus n'apprécia pas tellement son cocktail à la fraise, alors le châtain leur proposa d'échanger. Un truc stupide s'était mis à tourner dans la tête de Stiles, alors qu'ils échangeaient leurs verres : une histoire de baiser détourné... mais il tenta d'avoir l'air mature et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, les plats arrivèrent et l'escalope milanaise de Stiles lui rappela le poulet au parmesan de sa mère. Il se garda bien de faire un commentaire là-dessus, mais il apprécia d'autant plus de le déguster. Derek affirma également que le tiramisu était succulent et qu'il le prenait à chaque fois qu'il venait ici. Stiles en fut ravi, parce que le brun avait l'air de se régaler et qu'il connaissait maintenant son gâteau préféré.

Lorsqu'ils mangèrent leurs desserts, - bien que ce fut le troisième pour Derek -, le portable de ce dernier se mit à vibrer. Il l'attrapa et regarda rapidement le message qu'il venait de recevoir avant de sourire.

_De Isaac Lahey :_

"_BOUM !"_

Isaac était son meilleur ami et il était également le parrain de Caleb. Le texte était accompagné d'une photo selfie de lui et du petit garçon. Ce dernier avait un torchon rouge noué autour de la nuque, ce qui lui faisait porter une cape de super-héros de fortune. À côté de lui, l'homme aux cheveux bouclés avait le visage grossièrement momifié dans du papier toilette.

Derek se mit à rigoler légèrement.

"Mon Dieu." soupira-t-il.

Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard curieux de Stiles et lui montra la photo, tendant son téléphone.

Les sourcils de Stiles remontèrent instantanément sur son front et il laissa échapper un rire.

"Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser !" déclara-t-il, regardant à nouveau le brun qui haussa les épaules d'un air faussement désabusé.

Derek reporta son attention sur son smartphone et écrivit un message.

_À Isaac Lahey :_

"_Vous êtes beaux, tiens... On termine le dessert. Je devrais être là dans l'heure."_

Isaac se mit à taper une réponse aussitôt. Derek voyait le texte en train d'être composé et il ne tarda pas à le recevoir.

_De Isaac Lahey :_

"_Non, pas besoin de venir récupérer Cal' ! Je le garde pour la nuit, ... si jamais tu ramènes ton rencard chez toi, :p (profites-en, t'en as VRAIMENT besoin !)."_

Derek leva un sourcil et s'arrêta quelques instants, comme figé face à l'écran devant lui. Il releva les yeux vers Stiles pour le regarder, incertain. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il, alors qu'il donnait un dernier coup de cuillère dans le mini fondant au chocolat qui accompagnait son café gourmand.

Derek hocha la tête.

"Hm, oui-oui." répondit-il simplement.

Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur son smartphone et écrivit rapidement un dernier message.

_À Isaac Lahey :_

"_OK. Merci. Embrasse Cal'."_

Il regarda Stiles, forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Hm, je suis désolé." reprit-il d'un ton embarrassé, avant de ranger son portable dans sa poche. Il avait horreur des gens qui étaient sur leur téléphone durant les rendez-vous… et c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire.

Stiles agita sa main devant lui, d'un air vague et rapide.

"Non-non. Pas de soucis ! Elle est géniale cette photo, et c'est normal que tu prennes des nouvelles de Caleb. Vraiment. Aucun problème, je comprends tout à fait." Il sourit derechef et Derek n'avait aucun doute sur la sincérité de ses propos.

Stiles termina son café et s'enfonça dans son siège en soupirant. Il avait très bien mangé. Trop même, mais cela avait été délicieux.

Un tiers de la dame blanche de Derek n'était pas terminée et la glace restante avait fondu.

"C'était trop, hein ?" demanda l'enseignant en jetant un œil rapide à la coupe devant le brun. Il grimaçait légèrement, semblant presque regretter son choix de trois desserts.

Derek était adorable car il secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

"C'était parfait, vraiment, mais…" Sa main fit un geste balayant l'air devant lui. "Je n'ai plus faim."

L'assiette de Stiles était entièrement vide. Il avait pu goûter à plusieurs desserts en même temps : mini tiramisu, mini fondant au chocolat, mini gaufrette italienne, et mini panna cotta. Cela avait juste été la meilleure idée qui soit, pour un gourmand comme lui.

"C'était vraiment très bon." déclara Stiles. "Tout ce que tu as choisi, vraiment, c'était délicieux. Je me suis régalé." réaffirma-t-il.

Derek sourit en coin légèrement. Il était content de le savoir.

"Le restaurant est bon." déclara-t-il, ne voulant pas prendre le crédit du cuisinier. Il n'avait fait que choisir des plats parmi d'autres. Nul doute que Stiles aurait aimé d'autres choses présentes sur la carte.

Le châtain acquiesça pour concéder la chose.

Ils avaient terminé de manger et c'était quasiment la fin du rendez-vous. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils venaient tous deux de passer un excellent moment.

"Tu veux venir boire un dernier verre ?" demanda Derek. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à dire cela de manière si naturelle. Une fois les mots prononcés, il se tendit légèrement, suspendu aux lèvres de Stiles dont il attendait la réponse. Le SMS d'Isaac l'avait encouragé à essayer de profiter de cette soirée, et Dieu savait qu'il le voulait. Et si Stiles devait dire non, et bien... il n'aurait pas de regret d'avoir au moins proposé.

De prime abord, le maître d'école sembla légèrement surpris, puis, rapidement, un sourire agréable effleura ses lèvres. Il hocha la tête, naturellement.

"Avec plaisir." souffla-t-il.

xxx

Derek s'engouffra dans sa maison et appuya rapidement sur l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière. Il se décala pour laisser Stiles rentrer, le laissant pénétrer dans la longue entrée. Il ferma la porte à clé et retira sa veste en cuir pour la suspendre au porte-manteau. Il y avait une commode le long du mur, puis, au fond, un vélo avec un siège pour enfant, appuyé contre la cloison. La bicyclette reposait à côté d'un escalier qui montait vers les étages. Le châtain ne tarda pas également à retirer son manteau, profitant de la chaleur intérieure du foyer. Le brun le récupéra et l'accrocha à côté du sien. Il fut gratifié d'un léger sourire.

L'architecte quitta l'entrée pour s'engouffrer dans la pièce adjacente, Stiles à sa suite. Il s'agissait du salon, séparé par une cloison vitrée.

"Hm, désolé, c'est un peu désordonné." déclara le brun, embarrassé.

Stiles posa ses yeux sur le salon confortable où se trouvaient un canapé, un large fauteuil, une table basse face à un écran plat. Il y avait contre le mur plusieurs commodes avec pleins de livres et, au sol, un gros tapis moelleux. Plusieurs jouets et bouquins étaient disposés çà et là. Sur la petite table, il y avait une télécommande, des bonbons, des magazines et encore des livres. Sur les guéridons autour du canapé se trouvaient plusieurs papiers en tout genre, accumulés les uns sur les autres. La pièce s'allongeait vers la droite où se trouvaient une table à manger d'un côté, et un bureau avec un ordinateur de l'autre. Puis, encore plus au fond, il y avait la cuisine ouverte comprenant un îlot central. On distinguait par la suite une petite véranda qui devait déboucher sur un bout de jardin.

Les meubles étaient principalement en bois clair. La décoration était de style suédoise, riche en motifs géométriques. L'endroit avait un côté apaisant et l'effet était renforcé par les quelques plantes posées à divers endroits.

Entre le salon et salle à manger, il y avait un sapin de Noël orné joliment de quelques décorations blanches et argentées. Il n'était pas très grand, peut-être 1 mètre maximum, mais Stiles le trouva assez mignon. L'arbre était coincé entre une commode remplies de livres et le bureau d'ordinateur.

"Oh, tu sais… Il n'y a pas d'enfant chez moi et c'est pire que ça." s'exclama Stiles en souriant. La maison était vivante, mais pas bordélique, loin de là. Et Stiles s'y connaissait plutôt bien en matière de désordre.

"Installe-toi." indiqua Derek en montrant le canapé d'un geste rapide. "Tu bois quelque chose ?" proposa-t-il, alors qu'il avançait vers la cuisine.

"Tu me proposes quoi ?" demanda Stiles ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il resta debout et regarda un peu autour de lui, détaillant la pièce.

Derek atteignait la cuisine et se gratta la nuque d'un geste rapide. Il grimaça.

"Du lait chocolat, du lait fraise… du jus de pomme ?" énonça-t-il, un peu confus. Stiles rigola et Derek reprit. "Sinon, j'ai de la bière."

Stiles hocha la tête pour lui-même.

"La bière, c'est très bien." répondit-il. Son attention se reporta sur le sapin de Noël. Il avança pour le détailler et toucha du bout des doigts une des boules argentées. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que dans une quinzaine de jours, c'est déjà Noël." s'exclama-t-il et il sourit.

Derek avait ouvert le frigo et plongeait dedans pour attraper deux bouteilles.

Le regard du châtain dévia vers la commode à côté du sapin, sur laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs cadres photos. Il y avait des clichés d'un bébé, très certainement Caleb plus jeune. Il reconnaissait également Derek sur certains d'entre eux, puis une jolie jeune femme brune avec un grain de beauté. Elle était naturelle, mignonne, avec de grands yeux chocolats et des cheveux de la même couleur, joliment bouclés. Il y avait des photos d'eux trois et des photos seulement d'elle et Caleb.

Stiles fixait les clichés, l'air pensif, alors que Derek venait à sa rencontre. Sentant la présence du brun derrière lui, il se tourna légèrement pour croiser son regard.

Derek esquissa un fin sourire et lui tendit une des deux bières qu'il avait en main.

"Oh, merci." souffla le jeune maître en attrapant la bouteille déjà décapsulée. Il but une gorgée et son regard erra à nouveau rapidement vers les photos, sans s'y attarder. Il baissa la tête.

"C'était Paige. La mère de Caleb." souffla Derek.

Le châtain hocha la tête et fixa à nouveau le visage de la jeune femme, figé sur quelques clichés.

"Elle était très jolie." répondit-il. Il n'était pas vraiment jaloux… Comment pouvait-on être jaloux d'une morte ? Il ressentait juste de la peine pour cette jeune femme partie si tôt, pour Derek, pour Caleb.

"Elle est décédée d'une leucémie." expliqua Derek, avant de boire également une gorgée de bière.

"Oh…" s'exclama faiblement Stiles. Il fronça les yeux doucement. C'était tellement triste.

"Il n'y avait rien à faire. Quand on l'a appris, c'était bien trop tard et cela a été fulgurant."

"Je suis désolé." soupira Stiles.

Derek esquissa un sourire.

"Ce n'est pas évident pour Caleb. De grandir alors qu'il ne connaîtra pas sa mère."

Il haussa les épaules d'un air las. Il avait fait son deuil, mais la peine de savoir son fils orphelin de mère ne s'apaiserait jamais.

Il fit signe à Stiles de le suivre, et ce dernier acquiesça. Le brun se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'y asseoir et l'enseignant se posa à ses côtés, à une distance respectable. Le châtain but un peu de sa boisson et Derek reprit.

"Ça va bientôt être le matin de Noël, et sa mère ne sera pas là… c'est un peu difficile. Cela me fait le même effet quand c'est son anniversaire." confia-t-il. Il n'y avait pas forcément de la tristesse dans sa voix, mais il se sentait préoccupé. Il n'y avait rien à faire : les choses étaient comme ça.

"Tu es un très bon père." déclara Stiles.

C'était sorti naturellement, spontanément. Il avait ressenti le besoin de le dire, parce qu'il le pensait tellement.

Derek esquissa un sourire.

"J'essaye." répondit-il doucement. "Mais cela n'a pas été toujours facile, tu sais. C'est dur de compenser un parent absent."

Stiles soupira. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

"Je sais." confia-t-il. Derek releva son regard vers lui, interrogateur, et Stiles s'ouvrit à son tour. "Ma mère est décédée quand j'avais 8 ans. Mon père m'a élevé seul par la suite et il a été génial. Tu me fais penser à lui." Et Dieu savait que c'était un énorme compliment, parce que le shérif Stilinski était vraiment un père formidable, même si tout n'avait pas été facile au début.

Derek écarquilla les yeux.

"Vraiment ?"

"Ce sera difficile pour Caleb, mais je t'assure que ça ira. Il ira bien." continua Stiles en hochant la tête, convaincu. Il avait des souvenirs de sa mère, ce qui ne serait jamais le cas de Caleb… Mais il était persuadé que Derek faisait un super boulot.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, comme pour le remercier de ces mots encourageants. Le brun but à nouveau plusieurs gorgées de sa bière.

"Tu as toujours eu envie de t'occuper d'enfants ?" demanda-t-il, curieux. Il voulait continuer d'en apprendre davantage sur Stiles, sur sa vie, sur qui il était.

Le maître d'école esquissa un sourire.

"Je suis un grand enfant, alors oui." concéda-t-il. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé être tout un tas de choses, mais s'occuper d'enfants avait été en top de liste.

Un coin de la bouche de Derek remonta en une moue amusée.

"Je l'aurais parié." répondit-il. Il fixait sa bouteille entre ses mains, ses avants-bras reposant sur ses genoux.

Stiles sourit ; il hésita et continua.

"J'ai toujours adoré les mômes, et j'aimerai en avoir, un jour… mais... je ne sais pas si cela sera possible, étant donné… hm, et bien, mes préférences."

Ils échangèrent un regard et Derek hocha simplement la tête.

Il comprenait. Il était bisexuel, et il aurait pu être à sa place si, au lieu d'avoir été avec Paige, il avait été dans une relation sérieuse avec un homme. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais eu d'enfant si les choses avaient été différentes.

Derek regarda Stiles et il y eut un petit silence. Le jeune maître avait ce regard brillant, toujours plein de vie et de joie, qui avait tout de suite plu au père. Derek posa sa bière sur la table basse devant lui et regarda à nouveau le châtain, assis à ses côtés, à un peu moins d'un mètre.

L'architecte n'hésita pas plus longtemps et posa sa main sur celle du châtain, qui reposait sur son jean. Il l'encercla, effleurant sa cuisse au passage. Stiles haussa les sourcils et fixa la prise sur ses doigts, avant de regarder Derek et de lui sourire tout aussitôt. Il expira un petit rire amusé et un peu nerveux, alors que le regard profond du brun le fixait. Stiles mordit sa lèvre inférieure et posa sa bière sur la table basse avant se rapprocher du brun. Il avança son visage vers le sien et ce dernier fit pareil, complétant le mouvement. Les lèvres du châtain étaient étirées en un sourire ravi, qui perdura lorsqu'il rencontra celles de son vis-à-vis. Leurs yeux se fermèrent progressivement, savourant le moment. Leurs bouches se touchèrent doucement, s'embrassant avec volupté. C'était lent, comme une caresse. Progressivement, le contact se fit davantage appuyé. Stiles leva sa main libre pour poser ses doigts sur la joue non rasée du brun. Ce dernier caressait fermement le haut de sa cuisse, et son autre main attrapa sa nuque.

Le baiser se fit plus solide. Il était toujours tendre, mais le contact était plus pressant. Stiles happa les lèvres à plusieurs reprises, puis le bout de sa langue ne tarda pas à rencontrer celle de Derek. C'était une caresse chaude, une sensation de bien-être. Cela restait doux et savoureux. La main de Derek cajola la nuque, effleurant la peau, la base des cheveux, puis son index glissa le long de la mâchoire pour finir sur le menton du maître d'école. Il embrassa à nouveau les lèvres, son nez effleurant celui du châtain. Leurs peaux se caressaient, l'une contre l'autre. Le contact était tendre, puis ils se décollèrent progressivement.

Stiles ouvrit doucement les yeux, plongeant dans l'océan vert pâle face à lui.

"Waouh." souffla-t-il, et son sourire s'étira à nouveau, entier, preuve de sa béatitude. Cela avait été un baiser renversant, tout en délicatesse.

Derek sourit à son tour et deux petites fossettes creusèrent ses joues de manière adorable. Stiles sentit son cœur papillonner comme jamais. Il avait envie de fondre en cet instant. Il en voulait encore. Alors, il attrapa à son tour la nuque de Derek et l'embrassa une fois de plus. Le baiser commença pareillement, avec douceur, volupté. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de satisfaction. Il agrippa plus fortement la nuque avec ses doigts et son autre main se posa sur l'épaule du brun, venant caresser son bras musclé.

Le baiser s'enflamma progressivement et Derek fut le premier à passer une barrière, laissant glisser ses doigts délicatement sous le T-shirt de Stiles, effleurant la peau d'un de ses flancs. Leurs respirations semblèrent s'accélérer en même temps que leurs mouvements et l'enseignant mordilla la lèvre de Derek avant de s'en détacher. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. Leurs iris étaient légèrement grisés par le plaisir.

"Est-ce que… tu… ?" laissa échapper Derek, peu sûr de lui, mais il fut coupé aussitôt par un baiser.

"J'en ai très envie." souffla Stiles contre ses lèvres.

Derek se leva et empoigna sa main pour l'entraîner avec lui. Stiles se laissa guider, aveuglément, alors qu'ils sortaient du salon pour rejoindre les escaliers menant à l'étage. En haut, ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir sombre, puis dans une chambre plongée elle aussi dans une douce pénombre. Seule la lumière des réverbères dans la rue éclairait légèrement la pièce, le lit. C'est tout ce que Stiles vit, avant d'y être attiré.

Derek était contre lui, sur la couche, l'embrassant avec tendresse, le caressant avec passion. Le châtain soupira de plaisir, n'arrivant pas à cesser de sourire entre chaque baiser. L'architecte plongea sa tête dans son cou et Stiles ferma les yeux, se délectant des lèvres qui passaient contre sa peau, qui baisaient son épiderme. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns, les caressant tendrement alors que l'homme au-dessus venait mordiller sa peau fine, au niveau de son trapèze.

Stiles ouvrit légèrement les yeux et fixa le plafond blanc, savourant les sensations agréables produites par Derek qui l'embrassait, le caressait. Les doigts du brun glissaient à nouveau sous ses vêtements, touchant son torse, lui arrachant quelques soupirs de contentement. Il se sentait cajolé, désiré, tout n'était qu'un ballet tendre et voluptueux.

Derek se redressa et retira son T-shirt, dévoilant son torse musclé, avant de se rallonger sur le jeune enseignant pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier enroula ses bras autour de son cou, appréciant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aucun d'eux ne semblait pouvoir s'en lasser. Stiles caressa le visage de l'architecte, agrippa ses épaules, puis il les fit basculer tous les deux, renversant leurs positions. Se trouvant au-dessus de Derek, il le fixa quelques secondes, dans la pénombre, et se mordit la lèvre. Ses yeux passaient à nouveau sur son corps à demi découvert, appréciant la musculature si désirable. Il posa une main le long des pectoraux, les caressa lentement et se pencha sur le torse pour l'embrasser, déposant de doux baisers papillons sur la peau légèrement halée. À califourchon sur le brun, il retira à son tour sa veste à capuche et son T-shirt pour exposer son torse pâle. Derek vint automatiquement déposer ses mains sur sa peau chaude, la touchant délicatement, et Stiles se pencha pour l'embrasser encore. Les baisers avaient la saveur d'une douce drogue, d'un bonbon dont ils ne cessaient de se délecter. Ils se sentaient se perdre petit à petit, ils se sentaient couler dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Une main de Stiles, aventureuse, se glissa jusqu'au bord de la ceinture du brun, prenant son temps pour la déboucler. Il soupira un léger rire contre les lèvres de Derek alors qu'il effectuait la manœuvre, plus ou moins habilement. Ce dernier sembla amusé également et se laissa faire ; sa main ne lâchait pas la nuque de Stiles qu'il caressait inlassablement, laissant errer ses doigts jusque dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Lorsque la ceinture fut enfin défaite, Stiles se rallongea un peu plus, appuyant sa main libre contre le matelas, à côté de la tête de Derek. L'autre continua sa conquête, glissant doucement à l'intérieur du pantalon. Le visage du châtain était à quelques centimètres au-dessus de celui du brun. Ils se fixaient, yeux dans les yeux, pleins de désir. La main de Stiles pénétra davantage, effleurant une forêt de poils, chaude, excitante, avant de continuer de s'enfoncer, rencontrant la peau lisse et raide d'un membre tendu.

Stiles ouvrit légèrement la bouche avant de la refermer et de mordre sa propre lèvre. Il contemplait chaque détail du visage de Derek, observant la moindre de ses réactions. Ce dernier ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir. Il sembla apprécier le contact des doigts contre son intimité. Stiles esquissa un sourire, rieur, et Derek haussa les sourcils avant de relever la tête de quelques centimètres pour venir à la rencontre de sa bouche, pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Les caresses de Stiles étaient douces, comme ses baisers, comme son sourire… Leurs corps s'emboîtaient, se fondaient l'un dans l'autre, malgré les dernières barrières de vêtements qu'il leur restait. Entre deux soupirs, Derek murmura avec prévenance.

"Je n'ai pas de préservatifs." Et il pensait peut-être que Stiles en aurait.

Ce dernier happa sa langue, gémissant doucement. Il avait les yeux fermés et savourait le moment comme il se devait.

"Hm..." ne réussit-il qu'à gémir. Il rouvrit les yeux légèrement et se décolla pour regarder à nouveau Derek, les prunelles voilées de désir. "Moi non plus." souffla-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, le temps que chacun assimile les éléments et la situation. Le regard de Derek se fit un peu blasé et Stiles grimaça, retirant sa main du pantalon. Le brun soupira de frustration et l'enseignant se mit à rigoler faiblement. Il reposa sa tête contre le haut du torse du brun sous lui, caressant son biceps. Son rire se libéra davantage.

Derek posa une main sur son propre visage, pressant ses paupières avec lassitude.

"Bon sang…" souffla-t-il alors que le doux rire nerveux de Stiles continuait. Ils étaient clairement tous les deux frustrés par la situation. "Désolé, ce n'était pas prévu..." déclara-t-il, contrarié qu'ils se retrouvent coupés ainsi dans leur élan. Aucun d'eux n'avait visiblement eu de rencards récemment, et finalement, cela fut le côté plaisant de la situation.

Stiles releva le menton et esquissa un sourire en coin. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme sur lequel il reposait presque naturellement.

"On a l'air bien maintenant, hein ?" s'amusa-t-il, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore plus avant qu'il ne reparte dans un léger rire. Il se pencha pour embrasser Derek à nouveau, légèrement, déposant un tendre et doux bécot contre ses lèvres.

Le brun vint poser une main sur la joue de Stiles pour la caresser avec lenteur. Il sourit également au jeune homme allongé sur lui. Leurs torses, nus, étaient collés. Leurs peaux, chaudes, reposaient l'une contre l'autre... Le désir se mêlait à une délicieuse sensation d'apaisement. Puis, soudainement, Derek attrapa le châtain par les hanches et le fit basculer sous lui, se positionnant au-dessus. Il reprit à nouveaux ses caresses lascives. Sa main glissa sur le corps à moitié dénudé pour venir frotter l'entrejambe de Stiles par-dessus son jean. Il mordit à nouveau la peau fine de son cou.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" souffla ce dernier, légèrement amusé mais incertain. Il expira un doux son de plaisir malgré tout.

"Ça ne m'empêchera pas de te caresser…" La voix de Derek était grave, chaude. "De te faire du bien autrement… si tu le veux…" chuchota-t-il, avant de laisser glisser sa langue sur la peau laiteuse, le long de la gorge.

Stiles soupira de bien-être. Sa main enroula la nuque et il attrapa le visage mal rasé pour le relever doucement. Son regard pétillant plongea dans celui vert sauge de Derek et il sourit sans retenue, avant de l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises, couvrant son visage de baiser.

"Oui… oui… oui." répéta-t-il, stupidement, le sourire ne quittant pas ses traits. "C'est une excellente idée." souffla-t-il et le brun fit à nouveau courir ses mains plus bas, pénétrant doucement la barrière de son pantalon.

Ils prolongèrent chacun leurs caresses, se délectant de leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Progressivement, les derniers vêtements tombèrent. Ils se dévêtirent entièrement, se retrouvant nus, sous la couette d'hiver. Leurs corps s'effleuraient, se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, dans de douces étreintes. Leurs lèvres ne cessaient pas de goûter la peau de l'autre.

Derek descendit progressivement le long du corps sous lui, l'embrassant durant son expédition. Il s'enfonça davantage sous la couette, glissant le bout de sa langue le long du torse, puis du ventre chaud. Le châtain soupira en voyant disparaître le corps du brun sous les couvertures. Il agrippa les cheveux bruns, les caressant pendant que la bouche effleurait toujours sa peau. Derek laissa un léger sillon humide autour de son nombril, frôlant son nez sur le bord de ses flancs.

Stiles rigola légèrement.

"Tu me chatouilles." souffla-t-il, frémissant alors qu'il sentait son ventre subir les douces tortures. Il devina le sourire de Derek contre sa peau.

Stiles croisa ses mains derrière la nuque du brun et ce dernier continua de descendre, lui arrachant un énième soupir. Derek était entre ses jambes, l'embrassant, le touchant… L'enseignant ferma les yeux, s'oubliant dans les caresses intimes, laissant le plaisir l'envahir entièrement. C'était bon et doux et délectable. Derek lui faisait perdre la tête, tout en délicatesse.

Le brun remonta le long de son corps, sortant sa tête des couvertures pour venir l'embrasser à nouveau. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, frottant leurs bassins, expirant fiévreusement. Le plaisir était grandissant au fur et à mesure que leurs corps se collaient. Leurs gestes étaient lascifs, lents, et leurs souffles saccadés. Une des mains de Derek empoigna leur intimité, d'un même geste, et ils gémirent dans leur baiser. On entendait le bruissement des draps, les expirations rauques liées à leurs corps qui s'abandonnaient. Le moment n'appartenait qu'à eux, dans une intimité fragile et pourtant spontanée. Quelques mots murmurés, d'autres baisers et caresses plus tard, leur ébat subissait une fin aussi douce que salvatrice. Ils s'oublièrent dans leur plaisir, chair contre chair, peau contre peau. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans une bulle de douceur qu'ils désiraient tous deux.

De longues minutes plus tard, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, savourant la quiétude de leur étreinte.

xxx

Le lendemain, Derek était dans la cuisine, un pantalon noir de pyjama et un marcel de la même couleur sur le dos, lorsque Stiles l'y rejoignit. Le jeune professeur des écoles avait repassé ses vêtements de la veille. Son visage semblait encore un peu ensommeillé et ses cheveux étaient totalement en bataille.

"Hey." salua-t-il doucement, s'avançant jusqu'à l'îlot central.

Le brun esquissa un sourire en coin en observant sa dégaine.

"Salut." murmura-t-il. "Tu prends du café ? Assieds-toi." suggéra-t-il doucement. Avant même d'avoir attendu la réponse du châtain, il ouvrit un placard pour en sortir un mug.

"J'veux bien." répondit toutefois Stiles, puis il étouffa un bâillement. Il tira une des chaises hautes pour s'installer à la table, avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête.

Le brun remplit la tasse aux deux tiers et vint la déposer devant Stiles, se positionnant à quelques pas de lui. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et le châtain sourit, charmé par le visage doux du brun.

"Merci." lui souffla-t-il.

Derek hocha la tête. Ses yeux firent un léger aller-retour sur les lèvres du jeune homme et ce dernier se rapprocha de lui ; leurs visages s'avancèrent naturellement l'un vers l'autre et ils échangèrent un doux baiser. La main de Stiles se leva pour venir caresser la joue de Derek. Il adorait accrocher ses doigts à la barbe courte. Ils se détachèrent et sourirent à nouveau, visiblement tous deux ravis de partager cet agréable moment matinal. Stiles attrapa son mug pour le porter à ses lèvres. Le café était chaud mais pas brûlant. Derek devait déjà être debout depuis un certain temps.

Le brun attrapa sa propre tasse de café, posée sur le plan de travail, près des plaques de cuisson, et s'adossa au frigo. Ils burent chacun une gorgée ou deux et s'observèrent avec espièglerie, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se flatter du regard.

"Tu as bien dormi ?" demanda finalement Derek.

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Plutôt… Il est quoi ? 9h30 ?" demanda-t-il.

Il passa sa main sur son visage, mal réveillé.

Derek l'observa, amusé. Il hocha la tête simplement et Stiles reprit.

"Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?" Il porta à nouveau le mug à ses lèvres.

"Au moins une heure." répondit-il avant de rajouter. "Cal' est un lève-tôt." expliqua-t-il.

Stiles continuait de sourire. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait lui arracher cet état de béatitude aujourd'hui.

Derek se gratta soudainement l'arrière de la nuque, mal à l'aise.

"Hm... D'ailleurs… Isaac, son parrain, doit me le ramener d'ici une petite demi-heure..." commença-t-il. Il croisa le regard de Stiles, toujours un peu gêné, et ce dernier haussa les sourcils doucement.

"Oh. Oui, je vois." répondit le jeune enseignant avant de reprendre. "Je vais y aller." Il sourit doucement pour rassurer Derek.

Le brun hocha la tête, comme pour le remercier, et lui rendit son sourire.

Ils comprenaient l'un l'autre qu'il était mieux que Caleb ne voie pas son maître ici, que c'était trop tôt... En tout cas, pas pour le moment, pas tant qu'ils n'avaient pas clairement établi qu'ils étaient prêts à se revoir… et pas sans savoir où cela les mènerait.

Stiles but deux grosses gorgées de café et Derek s'approcha de lui à nouveau. Le châtain déposa sa tasse sur la table et se tourna légèrement vers son hôte. Ce dernier se glissa entre ses jambes écartées. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, passant ses mains autour de sa taille, dans le creux de ses reins. Stiles soupira alors que les doigts caressaient son dos, qu'il humait l'odeur boisée et enivrante de Derek. Le baiser était léger, doux : un délice saveur café.

"Waouh…" souffla faiblement Stiles en se détachant légèrement du brun. Mille papillons virevoltaient dans son estomac.

Derek passa une main dans les cheveux clairs en bataille, tentant visiblement de les coiffer sommairement ou de jouer avec, comme il devait parfois le faire avec son fils. Il embrassa une dernière fois la bouche de Stiles qui ne cessait de l'attirer.

"Je t'appelle bientôt ?" demanda Derek, mais il était prêt à parier qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse… car elle était tellement évidente.

Stiles acquiesça.

"Vous avez intérêt, M. Hale." déclara-t-il, un faux air sérieux plaqué sur le visage. Derek haussa un sourcil, amusé.

"C'est comme ça que tu maîtrises ta classe ?" demanda-t-il, légèrement taquin. Sa main était toujours posée dans le creux des reins de Stiles. Il le caressait doucement.

Stiles rigola, et sa pomme d'Adam se mit à vibrer légèrement. Le son qui arriva jusqu'aux oreilles du brun sonnait merveilleusement mélodieux.

"T'as encore rien vu." dit-il, étirant ses lèvres en un doux sourire. Il attrapa sa tasse et but une dernière gorgée, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du brun.

xxx

Les quelques jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent tout en douceur. Derek prit soin pour la première fois de déposer et récupérer Caleb jusqu'à la salle de classe, profitant ainsi de quelques minutes pour voir Stiles et discuter avec lui. Ils se dévoraient des yeux, rêvant de pouvoir s'embrasser à nouveau prochainement. Ils s'étaient également appelés deux soirs de suite pour discuter, entretenant l'idée qu'il fallait qu'ils se revoient à nouveau et rapidement. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus : il fallait juste un peu de temps à Derek pour s'organiser vis-à-vis de Caleb.

Le jeudi, en fin d'après-midi, alors que le brun venait chercher son fils et qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls devant la classe, cela fut évoqué à nouveau.

"Est-ce que tu veux venir manger demain soir à la maison, avec nous ?" demanda Derek, précautionneux.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

"Oh." Sa bouche formait un 'o' léger, puis il reprit. "Tu es sûr ?" Il jeta un œil à Caleb qui était en train d'enfiler son manteau à quelques pas.

"Oui." Derek acquiesça doucement. Évidemment qu'il avait dû réfléchir une centaine de fois avant de lui proposer, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles sourit.

"OK. Alors je ramènerai le dessert."

Derek haussa un sourcil, amusé. Il le dévisagea suffisamment longtemps pour que Stiles y voie le même sous-entendu que lui.

"Enfin..." s'empourpra le châtain. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Deux desserts, peut-être ?"

Derek laissa échapper un petit rire.

"On verra." répondit-il doucement, souriant à son tour. Les deux adultes tournèrent leurs têtes vers le petit garçon qui venait de terminer de s'habiller.

Stiles hocha la tête pour lui-même alors que son regard restait fixé sur l'enfant de quatre ans. Aucun d'eux ne voulait précipiter les choses plus que de raison.

xxx

Stiles toqua à la porte avec entrain, admirant quelques secondes la jolie couronne de Noël en osier accrochée sur le heurtoir. Elle était ornée de pommes de pins blanches et de rubans rouges qu'il trouva particulièrement jolis. Le froid de décembre était déjà bien installé et il était emmitouflé dans une veste Bombers kakie. Il portait son sac à dos et tenait dans ses mains un gâteau emballé dans de l'aluminium. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître Derek, vêtu d'un pull blanc. Il ne l'avait jamais vu porter une couleur si claire et cela le rendait encore plus charmant.

"Hey." déclara Stiles en souriant. Il avait envie de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Derek sourit franchement, dévoilant ses deux fossettes adorables. Il semblait tout aussi ravi de le voir.

"Bonsoir. Entre." répondit-il en se poussant pour le laisser pénétrer dans l'entrée. Le jeune enseignant fut aussitôt assailli par une petite tornade brune qui courut vers lui pour lui faire un câlin.

"Stiles !" s'écria Caleb, enserrant ses bras sur le blouson de son maître. Ce dernier laissa échapper un doux rire.

"Et bien, re-bonjour !" répondit-il, agréablement surpris d'avoir un accueil si chaleureux alors qu'il avait passé une partie de la journée avec le petit, en classe. Il s'accroupit et encercla le garçon d'un seul bras, l'autre tenant tant bien que mal son dessert. Caleb sourit et se détacha aussitôt avant de filer dans le salon.

Stiles et Derek se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'entrée, échangeant un regard d'abord amusé puis plus intime.

Le brun s'approcha de son invité et lui prit doucement son gâteau des mains. Il le déposa sur le meuble à côté d'eux et s'avança davantage vers Stiles. Ce dernier fit de même et ils se rapprochèrent naturellement pour s'embrasser tendrement. Derek passa sa main sur la joue de l'enseignant, caressant sa peau parsemée de grains de beauté. Le baiser était doux et voluptueux et leurs langues se mêlèrent délicatement.

Le brun se décolla légèrement, collant son front contre celui encore frais de Stiles.

"Je suis content que tu sois là." murmura-t-il, sa bouche déviant sur la joue du châtain pour en embrasser la peau. Sa main, quant à elle, glissait sur la nuque dans une longue caresse.

Stiles enroula ses bras autour de la taille du brun pour l'étreindre et humer son parfum boisé. Il respira à pleins poumons cette odeur à laquelle il devenait dépendant. Ils se reculèrent finalement et se sourirent à nouveau, enamourés l'un de l'autre.

Par la suite, la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Ils passèrent un bon moment ensemble à préparer le dîner. Le menu se composa de pommes frites et des chaussons à la viande, parce que c'était Caleb qui avait choisi le repas et que c'était ce qu'il préférait. Derek avait préparé le hachis à l'avance et avait acheté des mini pâtes brisées toutes prêtes. Ils préparèrent les chaussons à trois, en grignotant des chips et en rigolant.

Pour le dessert, Stiles avait fait un gâteau au yaourt qui contenait quelques morceaux de fruits. Il n'était pas spécialement bon cuisinier, mais il avait suivi scrupuleusement une recette pas trop compliquée sur Internet, et le résultat avait l'air plutôt chouette. Lorsque ce fut le moment de le manger, il sortit un sachet de son sac à dos, qui contenait plusieurs petits pots de décoration à pâtisserie. Il y avait du sucre brillant sous plein de formes différentes : en boules argentées, en vermicelles de couleurs variées ou encore avec des motifs rigolos en étoiles ou en cœurs. Les décorations avaient toutes la particularité de scintiller et Stiles les avait évidemment choisies pour cette caractéristique principale.

En voyant toutes les choses brillantes étalées devant lui, Caleb écarquilla les yeux. Il semblait attiré par le sucre pailleté comme un aimant.

"C'est pour mettre sur le gâteau." expliqua Stiles. "On le décore ensemble ?" souffla-t-il, amusé de voir la réaction du petit garçon. Ce dernier hurla de joie. Il n'avait jamais décoré de gâteau de sa vie, et cette idée l'enchantait totalement.

Derek échangea un regard tendre avec Stiles, le remerciant silencieusement. Le maître était heureux d'avoir visé aussi juste.

Ils parsemèrent le gâteau de sucre brillant et coloré. Caleb fit la majorité du travail. Stiles se contenta de l'aider légèrement, alors que Derek regardait le tout avec scepticisme. En cinq minutes à peine, le biscuit étincelait, totalement recouvert des décorations comestibles.

"Hm…" soupira Derek, se grattant la joue en fixant l'œuvre gastronomique. "On va vraiment devoir manger ça ?" demanda-t-il, l'air un peu perplexe face à la quantité de sucre coloré sur le biscuit. Ils avaient quasiment vidé la moitié des pots là-dessus.

"OUI-OUI !" s'exclama Caleb, totalement excité.

"Hé ! C'est pas sympa pour le cuistot ça." enchaîna Stiles, faussement vexé. "Et je croyais que le sucre c'était ta passion ?" continua-t-il, un brin moqueur à son tour.

Derek sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

"J'aime les desserts, c'est vrai. Mais là, c'est…" Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le gâteau bien trop brillant pour donner envie d'être mangé. Puis, il dévia son regard sur Caleb qui le fixait avec de grands yeux, attentif à ses paroles. Il soupira. "C'est vrai qu'il à l'air incroyablement bon, j'ai hâte qu'on le mange."

Stiles esquissa un sourire narquois en le voyant ainsi capituler.

"Ouiii ! Ça à l'air cro-cro bon !" s'exclama alors le jeune garçon. Il avait déjà léché ses doigts qui avaient servi à déposer les décorations où certaines étaient restées collées.

Derek posa une main sur la petite tête brune pour en caresser les cheveux fins.

"Allez, je vais prendre des assiettes, sinon il va y en avoir partout." soupira-t-il.

Ils coupèrent le gâteau à paillettes et se servirent chacun une part. Comme prédit, une partie de la décoration tomba aussitôt car le sucre s'effritait à chaque coup de cuillère. Finalement, Derek mangea tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa petite assiette et ce fut Stiles qui se retrouva à racler le sucre pour en enlever et le laisser de côté. Caleb ne mangea pas tout, mais il trouva que c'était 'le meilleur gâteau du monde'. Derek confia que lui aussi et lança un regard doux à Stiles qui s'empourpra, le faisant fondre totalement.

Peu de temps après, il fut l'heure de mettre Caleb au lit, alors Derek alla lui donner une petite douche rapide et lui passa son pyjama. L'enfant demanda si son maître pouvait venir pour lui lire une histoire. Naturellement, Stiles vint. Il admira la chambre du petit garçon. Elle était très mignonne, assez bien rangée et il y avait plein de choses qui brillaient çà et là. Sur la petite commode, près du lit, se trouvait un portrait de Derek, d'une jeune femme qu'il reconnut comme étant Paige, et d'un bébé qui se devait être Caleb.

Stiles lut le livre que le petit garçon avait choisi et Derek observa la scène avec plaisir. Les deux adultes saluèrent une dernière fois l'enfant et éteignirent la lumière, non sans lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Après cela, Derek et Stiles se retrouvèrent seuls, au rez-de-chaussée, et tombèrent tout naturellement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quelques baisers, câlins, et une moitié de film plus tard, le brun retirait le sweat à capuche de Stiles. L'architecte tira le châtain jusqu'à sa chambre et ce dernier lui demanda s'il était sûr de lui. Derek acquiesça sans hésitation. Cette fois, il y avait des préservatifs dans sa table de chevet et ils passèrent une nuit tendrement merveilleuse.

Le lendemain, Caleb vit Stiles dans la cuisine avec son père, préparant le petit déjeuner. Les deux adultes lui expliquèrent que le jeune maître avait passé la nuit ici, et le garçon ne posa pas plus de question. Après tout, son parrain dormait ici parfois et il ne perçut pas la différence. Ils mangèrent des œufs brouillés et des pancakes à la banane qui était a priori la spécialité de Derek. En fin de matinée, Stiles rentra chez lui et à peine quelques heures après son départ, sa présence manquait déjà dans le foyer des Hale.

Le lendemain, dimanche, Derek appela Stiles. Il lui proposa de se joindre à eux pour une promenade au parc. Le châtain se fit violence pour ne pas se ruer directement sur sa porte et quitter son appartement alors qu'il était encore en pyjama. Ils se baladèrent une partie de l'après-midi et les deux adultes refrénèrent leur envie mutuelle de se tenir la main. Aux alentours de quatre heures, ils finirent tous les trois dans un petit salon de thé pour boire du chocolat chaud et se réchauffer un peu. Pour Stiles comme pour Derek, le week-end n'avait pas paru si doux et bon depuis longtemps.

xxx

La dernière semaine avant les vacances passa à la fois vite et lentement. Derek et Stiles n'eurent la possibilité de se voir réellement qu'une seule fois, et cela leur parut extrêmement peu. Stiles était venu chez Derek et Caleb pour y passer le mercredi après-midi, jour où il n'y avait pas classe. Ils firent un peu de pâte à sel, et regardèrent un dessin-animé. Les deux adultes apprécièrent chaque seconde passée ensemble, si bien que ce fut difficile pour eux de se séparer. Ils avaient cette impression que l'un à côté de l'autre, ils étaient à leur place.

Le vendredi soir, après avoir passé son dernier jour d'école, Caleb sembla un peu triste. Alors que les autres enfants étaient heureux d'être en vacances, à quelques jours de Noël, le jeune Hale paraissait un peu mélancolique.

Dans le canapé, contre lui, son père lui demanda doucement ce qui n'allait pas.

"J'vais plus voir Stiles… longtemps..." gémit-il, visiblement chagriné par cette idée. Puis il se blottit contre le torse de son père pour avoir un câlin.

Derek soupira. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce sentiment.

"Tu sais, je pensais lui proposer de revenir ici, bientôt." souffla-t-il. Et alors qu'il disait cette phrase à voix haute, il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il avait envie de voir Stiles à un point qui balayait tous doutes possibles. Il avait besoin qu'il fasse partie de leur vie, de sa vie.

Caleb sortit sa tête du pull de son père et la hocha vivement. Son visage semblait instantanément réjoui.

"Oui papa ! Si'te plaît..."

Derek ébouriffa ses cheveux doucement avant d'y déposer un baiser.

"Alors OK. Je dirais à Stiles de venir bientôt."

Le petit garçon se redressa debout sur le canapé et vint embrasser la joue de son père. Ce dernier sourit instantanément.

"Papa... ?" demanda le garçon d'une petite voix. Il colla ses mains sur les joues mal rasées de son père et le fixa dans les yeux. Ses petits doigts éraflaient les poils courts et noirs à répétition. C'était une sensation qu'il semblait apprécier, familière, rassurante.

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil broussailleux, l'interrogeant simplement du regard. L'enfant reprit naturellement, ne semblant même pas attendre une quelconque réponse.

"Est-ce que Stiles c'est ton amoureux ?" demanda-t-il.

Dire que Derek parut surpris fut un euphémisme. Il se pinça les lèvres automatiquement alors que le petit garçon continuait de le dévisager, se dandinant sur ses pieds qui s'enfonçaient un peu trop dans le canapé. Le brun sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Il passa sa main sur la hanche du petit garçon pour le stabiliser, le voyant de moins en moins se tenir droit.

"Oui. C'est mon nouvel amoureux." répondit-il simplement. Caleb sourit automatiquement. "Tu en penses quoi ?" demanda Derek aussitôt.

Il était bisexuel et ne s'en était jamais vraiment caché. Caleb avait toujours été élevé dans l'idée qu'on pouvait aimer une personne de n'importe quel sexe. Le garçon avait des livres pour enfants dans lesquels des couples étaient mixtes et d'autres non. Ce n'était pas une préoccupation qui effleurait l'esprit du petit. Son père s'inquiétait principalement parce qu'il n'avait jamais été en couple devant lui. Derek se disait que son fils ne l'avait jamais projeté avec quelqu'un d'autre, qu'éventuellement Paige, dont il n'avait par ailleurs aucun souvenir. Le père redoutait d'amener une troisième personne dans leur vie, alors qu'ils avaient quasiment toujours vécus à deux. Il avait peur que ce soit trop rapide, trop précipité, et pourtant, ... il n'y avait eu personne depuis la mort de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait jamais eu personne. Parce que Derek avait toujours refusé de s'ouvrir à la possibilité de rencontrer quelqu'un, qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'envie jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'avait aucune doute sur Stiles, sur sa personne. Ce qu'il appréhendait, c'était ce qu'il y avait autour… Stiles était le maître d'école de Caleb. L'enfant le voyait tous les jours, et cela, c'était un autre facteur tracassant. Pourtant, plus il réfléchissait -et Derek ne faisait que ça-, plus il se disait que finalement, cela était aussi une bonne chose. Il savait qu'un jour où l'autre, il finirait probablement par refaire sa vie, non ? Et que cette personne soit quelqu'un que Caleb appréciait, connaissant, et dans laquelle ils avaient tous deux confiance, était certainement un avantage. Et c'était sans compter sur ses sentiments...

"J'suis trop content papa !" s'écria le petit garçon, et il se blottit à nouveau contre lui en rigolant, exprimant sa joie.

Derek sourit à son tour. Un poids, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas forcément eu conscience d'avoir, semblait se lever de ses épaules. Il ne précipiterait pas les choses pour autant, mais il savait qu'il pourrait continuer de voir Stiles, en douceur, en toute quiétude… parce que tout était si naturel entre eux.

xxx

Nous étions le 25 décembre et il était un peu plus de 16h. Stiles se retrouva devant cette même porte, ornée de sa jolie couronne de Noël. Il frappa plusieurs fois et attendit sagement.

La veille, Derek et lui avaient échangé quelques messages, se souhaitant un bon réveillon. Stiles l'avait passé avec son père, comme chaque année, et ce dernier l'avait légèrement cuisiné au sujet d'un éventuel nouveau petit-ami. Il avait le flair pour ça. Le châtain était resté assez vague, mais il avait acquiescé la chose, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. L'architecte, quant à lui, s'était réuni avec une de ses sœurs qui n'habitait pas loin, et le parrain de Caleb, qui n'avait qu'eux comme proches. Les moments en famille passés, ils avaient eu tous deux envie de se retrouver.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Derek, resplendissant comme à chaque fois. Stiles lui sourit comme un dingue et le brun n'attendit même pas qu'il rentre pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser.

"Joyeux Noël." murmura Stiles contre ses lèvres.

"Joyeux Noël." répondit Derek pareillement.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et Caleb fut étonné de voir son maître ici. C'était une surprise et elle eut l'effet escompté, car le petit fut aux anges. La boîte de cookies et les cadeaux qu'avait amenés Stiles n'y étaient peut-être pas pour rien.

"Le Père Noël m'a déposé ça pour toi." déclara le châtain, tendant un petit paquet au garçon. Caleb avait déjà ouvert ses cadeaux durant la matinée, en présence de sa tante et de son parrain adorés. Ces derniers étaient partis après le repas, peu de temps avant l'horaire à laquelle Stiles avait été convié par Derek.

Caleb regarda le cadeau emballé dans un papier argenté avec émerveillement. Il était heureux d'avoir un nouveau présent, inattendu, en ce milieu d'après-midi. Il déballa son cadeau et découvrit avec joie un livre. Il s'agissait d'_Arc-en-ciel : le plus beau poisson des océans_, une histoire qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sur la couverture, il pouvait contempler un magnifique poisson avec des écailles qui brillaient. Il ouvrit automatiquement l'ouvrage pour feuilleter les pages et contempler les dessins, s'extasiant devant les quelques endroits où cela scintillait d'un millier de paillettes.

Stiles sortit un autre paquet de son sac et le tendit à Derek.

"Pour toi aussi." souffla-t-il, un petit sourire en coin.

Derek écarquilla les yeux en attrapant le cadeau.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû…" commença-t-il, mais il fut rapidement coupé par Stiles qui prit un air un peu désinvolte.

"Ce n'est rien, vraiment." rassura-t-il. "Ouvre."

Le brun acquiesça et déballa le paquet. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il contemplait le cadre photo. Il contenait un cliché de lui et de son fils, pris lors de la sortie au planétarium. Derek était assis au sol, en tailleur, et Caleb était sur lui. L'enfant reposait, enlacé, dans les bras de son père. Cela avait été pris lors de la lecture du conte. Sans originalité, le cadre photo était brillant, plein de paillettes argentées.

Derek releva les yeux pour croiser le regard attendri de Stiles.

"Merci. C'est parfait."

Le châtain hocha la tête légèrement et Derek s'approcha davantage de lui. Il glissa une main autour de sa taille et vint l'embrasser.

xxx

_Ils passèrent les plus belles vacances d'hiver, ensemble, à trois. Ce fut deux semaines où ils apprirent à se découvrir, lentement, tout en tendresse. Entre sorties et séances de cocooning, ils profitèrent de chaque moment avec l'évidence même qu'ils étaient à leur place._

_Ces vacances de Noël furent le début d'une longue série, d'une nouvelle vie, où ils ne se quittèrent plus._

.

Fin

.


	5. 4ème jour Mélanie Wolf

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**quatrième jour du Calendrier**

**On reste dans le fandom Teen wolf avec un texte de Mélanie Wolf**

**Je vous laisse découvrir le ship par vous même. **

**Bonne lecture **

**KitsuneA**

* * *

Théo détestait Noël. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette période de fête où les enfants criaient de joie plus fort que d'habitude. À peine un flocon de neige apparaissait, une migraine carabinée arrivait en courant. Durant ce temps, il ne sortait que pour travailler et réapprovisionner son frigo pour calmer son estomac qui ne voulait pas hiberner comme lui le désirait.

Au début de ce mois de décembre, Théo s'était réveillé de mauvaise humeur en voyant le manteau blanc qui avait recouvert la ville où il habitait depuis qu'il avait quitté Beacon Hills. Pour bien lui montrer que la journée ne faisait que commencer, la chaudière de son vieil immeuble avait lâché, l'obligeant à prendre une douche froide, ce qui n'améliora pas son humeur.

En se rendant sur son lieu de travail, il ne comprit pas comment il put rester sur ses deux pieds alors que le sol était gelé. Cela relevait probablement du miracle. Toutefois, Théo n'était pas dupe et il sentait qu'une série de catastrophes finirait bien par arriver dans cette journée qui était définitivement déjà trop longue. Cela ne manqua pas. Au milieu de sa pause-café, sa collègue s'approcha en sautillant. Théo crut faire une crise d'épilepsie en voyant l'accoutrement de sa collègue. Elle portait un ensemble vert qui la faisait étrangement ressembler à un lutin. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient des clochettes qui étaient accrochées à ses chaussures et son chapeau. Une alarme s'alluma dans sa tête et il craint le pire. Il se pencha vers son téléphone portable et crut faire une syncope en constatant la date du jour.

— Théo ! dit-elle, en s'appuyant contre la table de la cafétéria. Comme tu es là, c'est ton tour.

On était le 6 décembre, jour où un employé désigné allait chercher les décorations pour le bureau. L'après-midi était consacré à enjoliver la grande surface, enfin massacrer selon les dires du jeune homme. Tout cela était accompagné de lait de poule et pain d'épices. D'habitude, il s'arrangeait pour être absent du bureau ; soit il se faisait passer pour malade, soit il allait à la rencontre d'un client assez important pour que le patron ne puisse rien dire.

— Non, je n'irai pas. J'ai beaucoup de travail et je n'ai pas le temps de procrastiner.

— Foutaises Théo Raeken, s'écria-t-elle. Depuis toutes ces années, on te connaît. Le chef ne te laisse pas le choix.

Sa collègue déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'en alla, en chantonnant une musique de Noël. Malgré son côté loufoque et trop enjoué, il l'aimait bien. Elle était la seule qui ne s'était pas arrêté à son côté renfrogné.

Théo termina son café pour se donner du courage puis il s'habilla très lentement de son manteau et de son écharpe. Tout était bon à prendre pour retarder l'échéance des magasins bondés et des enfants criards. Il entra à reculons dans le centre commercial puis se précipita dans le magasin de meubles où son bureau se rendait toujours pour acheter ce qu'il fallait. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais tout ce qui le préoccupait c'était de se dépêcher. Il attrapa un chariot puis déambula dans les rayons à la recherche de ces foutues décorations.

Alors qu'il apercevait au loin ses trucs colorés, il fut bloqué par un attroupement de gamins qui essayaient de passer pour parler au Saint-Nicolas. Théo se frotta l'arête du nez, tout en réfléchissant à ses options. Sa préférée restait de passer en force, tout en écrasant quelques gamins avec son chariot. Mais il n'était pas certain que cela plaise aux employés et aux parents. De plus, il n'était pas chaud pour séjourner en prison. Il aimait bien sa petite vie rangée, loin des emmerdes. Alors qu'il allait baisser les bras et faisait demi-tour, une voix s'éleva par-dessus le brouhaha.

— Les enfants, avancez. Vous bloquez les gens qui veulent continuer leurs achats.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Théo put continuer son périple. Il s'arrêta au rayon des décorations, tout en réfléchissant. Il était sûr de connaître cette voix, mais il n'arrivait pas à la remettre dans un contexte connu. Il secoua la tête puis entreprit de remplir son chariot avec tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Il allait probablement faire hurler sa collègue qui gérait cette journée, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Tout était bon à prendre pour qu'il ne soit plus jamais de corvée décoration. Il voulait attraper une guirlande, tout en haut de l'étagère, mais son manteau l'empêchait d'étendre son bras à son maximum ; manteau parfait pour être bien vu par ses clients fortunés. Par contre, il repassera sur le côté confort et pratique. Alors qu'il allait à nouveau pester, une main charitable prit l'objet avant de lui donner. Théo grommela, tout en continuant d'avancer. Il avait besoin de sortir avant de commettre des meurtres, mais il fut interrompu par la même voix qu'auparavant.

— Ta fuite n'a pas amélioré ton caractère Théo. Ça l'a même empiré, ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Bon, je ne pensais pas non plus que tu fuirais lâchement de Beacon Hills.

Théo sentit sa mâchoire s'écraser au sol. Il se retourna lentement pour se retrouver face à Liam. Il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas le reconnaître. Le louveteau était devenu un homme. Liam croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ne lâcha pas la chimère du regard.

— Le grand méchant loup a mangé ta langue ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

— Je prends un bain de soleil, ironisa le jeune homme. Cela ne se voit-il pas ?

Théo pensa immédiatement que Liam avait passé trop de temps avec Stilinski. Son ironie et son humour à deux balles avaient déteint. Liam se détendit, avec son petit sourire qui faisait, autrefois, craquer Théo. Quoique c'était encore le cas…

— Pourquoi as-tu fui Théo ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant. Est-ce que tu as pris peur ?

— Je n'ai pas peur, contre-attaqua la chimère

— Vraiment ? demanda Liam s'approchant assez près pour poser sa main sur son avant-bras. J'ai dû me tromper alors parce que ça y ressemble beaucoup. Surtout que tu l'aies fait après que je t'ai embrassé...

Théo détourna les yeux, embarrassé. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il avait bien fui. Le baiser lui avait énormément plu, c'était indéniable. Par contre, il avait pris peur. Il n'était pas une bonne personne et Liam méritait quelqu'un qui n'avait pas son passé. Donc il avait pris ses jambes à son cou et avait fui loin, très loin. Il s'était terré dans une chambre d'un motel pourri et avait ressassé tout son passé et ses sentiments. Quand il a enfin, plus ou moins, accepté qu'il aimait Liam, celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, et que c'était réciproque, plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées. Ne sachant pas l'accueil à son retour, il avait préféré ne pas porter ses couilles et avait fui à New York où il avait fait son bout de chemin, pour arriver jusqu'à sa place aujourd'hui.

Il gagnait bien sa vie, bien trop pour son train de vie. Et comme il devait expier les erreurs de son passé, il reversait une partie de son argent à des associations. Comme celle des enfants qui ont un parent mort en service, que ce soit dans la police ou l'armée. Et c'est exactement l'association représentée sur le t-shirt de son vis-à-vis. Il secoua la tête. Il devait fuir avant de faire quelque chose de stupide comme plaquer Liam contre l'étagère à côté de lui et l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

— Le passé doit rester dans le passé. Il n'est jamais bon de le réveiller. C'était plaisant de te revoir. Vraiment.

— Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer si facilement Théo Raeken, répliqua-t-il en le prenant le poignet. Cela a été dur de te trouver, sache-le, donc maintenant, je ne te lâche plus !

— Quoi ?!

— J'ai vu ton regard sur mon t-shirt donc tu connais l'association pour laquelle je travaille. Tu savais que chaque mois, on reçoit un don conséquent qui nous permet de mettre en place des projets importants.

Théo secoua la tête. Il se demandait où il voulait en venir.

— Un donateur anonyme. Une bénédiction pour nos protégés.

— Je suis attendu...

— Oh non, tu ne l'es pas.

Il lâcha son poignet et mit ses mains derrière son dos.

— On voulait savoir qui était cette généreuse personne. On voulait absolument la rencontrer et l'inviter afin de la remercier. Ça été extrêmement difficile, tu peux me croire. J'ai même dû demander à Stiles de m'aider. Il l'a fait, de bon cœur. Tu le connais.

La chimère commença à reculer. Il avait été démasqué et il avait été piégé. Il en était sûr.

— Quelle a été ma surprise quand ton nom est sorti Théo. Quand Stiles m'a donné ton adresse et celui de ton bureau, j'ai été étonné. Tellement étonné d'être si proche de toi.

Liam secoua la tête et regarda autour de lui.

— Allons-nous asseoir. J'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas tenir. Viens, allons boire un café.

Liam lui sourit et l'invita en lui tendant la main. Théo la regarda quelques secondes, hésitant puis il la prit. Il se fit emmener à la cafétéria où il se fit payer, contre sa volonté, un café bien chaud. Il regarda Liam qui dégustait une pâtisserie.

— Est-ce que c'est un coup monté ?

Il crut voir Liam rougir et détourner le regard. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas un coup de son imagination, car il reprit vite contenance.

— Ne m'en veut pas Théo. J'ai appelé à ton travail et je suis tombée sur Samantha.

— Elle ne m'a rien dit, le coupa-t-il dans ses explications.

— Écoute jusqu'au bout s'il te plaît.

Théo regarda sa montre puis hocha la tête. Il allait sûrement se faire tirer les cloches pour le temps qu'il avait mis, mais il était curieux de connaître l'histoire. Il hocha simplement la tête.

— Merci. Elle m'a informé que tu étais avec un client important et que tu ne pouvais pas être dérangé. Je lui ai demandé quand je pouvais te rappeler parce que j'étais sûr que tu ne le ferais pas.

— Tu n'as pas rappelé pourtant...

— Je ne sais pas comment mais elle a compris que je faisais partie de ton passé. Elle m'a invité à boire un café pour, je cite, trouver une solution pour te retirer le balai que tu as dans le cul. J'ai éclaté de rire et j'ai accepté. On s'est vite entendu. Elle m'a parlé de toi, de ta vie de maintenant. J'ai parlé de l'ancien toi et de ce que j'avais découvert. Elle a été touchée et on a monté un stratagème.

— Attends. Tu veux dire que...

— Oui, tu n'es pas ici par hasard. Si tu veux t'en aller, je ne te retiendrai pas. Autrement, il y a des enfants qui aimeraient rencontrer l'homme qui leur permet de réaliser des rêves. C'est entre tes mains Théo. Tu peux repartir et rester dans ta petite vie tranquille. Soit tu prends tes couilles en main et tu assumes qui tu es au fond de toi.

Liam termina son café d'une traite, laissa quelques pièces sur la table puis s'en alla en direction du groupe d'enfants qui mangeaient dans un brouhaha. Théo les regarda et se leva. Il prit la direction de l'entrée du centre commercial. Il avait l'intention de sonner les cloches de sa collègue. Juste avant de sortir, il s'arrêta puis se retourna. Il vit Liam le regarder tristement et cela lui fit plus mal qu'il ne crut.

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de retourner à sa vie rangée ? De préparer des projets publicitaires pour ses clients qui ne pensaient qu'à vendre encore plus ?

S'il était sincère avec lui-même, il savait que c'était la chance de sa vie. Changer de voie et être en harmonie avec lui-même. Il rejoignit Liam, assez rapidement. Ce dernier sourit puis se pencha vers une fillette. Il lui essuya le visage de la sauce tomate qui recouvrait ses taches de rousseur. Théo profita d'enlever son manteau puis sa cravate. Il se mit plus ou moins à l'aise puis s'assit à la place désignée par Liam. Il ne savait pas s'il devait faire quelque chose ou même parler donc il essaya de capter le regard de Liam qui était occupé à bavasser avec, apparemment, un autre bénévole. Il sentit une pression sur sa manche. Il baissa les yeux et croisa un regard vert plein d'innocence. La fillette lui sourit et il constata qu'il lui manquait une dent.

— Papa Noël vient quand ?

— Ce n'est pas Papa Noël qu'on attend, lui dit gentiment Liam. Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit Lola ?

Elle secoua la tête, en faisant une moue adorable.

— On rencontre le gentil monsieur qui vous a permis d'aller à Disneyworld.

Elle regarda Liam puis Théo. Elle pointa ce dernier du doigt et il se sentit gêné. C'était son choix de rester ici, mais il ne pensait pas être prêt d'être mis face à sa générosité.

— Exactement. C'est le gentil monsieur.

Sans que Théo ne s'y attende, Lola cria de joie, attirant l'attention des autres enfants sur lui. La petite lui sauta dessus et s'agrippa à son cou.

— Mici Môssieur !

Théo la serra maladroitement, gêné puis la reposa au sol. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, il fut remercié et câliné par tout le monde, sous le regard attendri et vigilant du louveteau. L'après-midi passa tranquillement entre les jeux, les histoires et même des bricolages. A sa plus grande surprise, Théo passa un excellent moment et il avait même ri, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis un moment. Lorsque les enfants furent partis avec leurs parents, il aida Liam et ses collègues à ranger avant qu'il ne soit raccompagné à la porte du magasin par Liam qui rayonnait.

Avant de se séparer, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Théo se dit que c'était peut-être son unique chance. Il approcha son visage de celui de Liam qui continuait de le regarder avec son petit sourire. Il prit son visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur celles pleines du plus jeune. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis le baiser s'intensifia pour devenir comme une urgence pour les deux. Liam entraîna Théo jusqu'à son appartement où il ne prit même pas la peine de lui faire visiter...

**Un an plus tard**

Théo était perché en haut de l'échelle et finalisait la décoration du sapin. Il ne restait que peu de temps avant que les enfants n'arrivent avec leur famille pour fêter Noël avec l'association. Que de chemin parcouru en une seule petite année et il lui restait encore plus de temps devant lui. Il avait rapidement déménagé chez Liam, abandonnant son appartement insalubre. Il avait diminué son temps de travail et avait mis à profit son temps libre pour aider son compagnon dans son travail associatif. Il n'avait aucun regret. Théo chercha des yeux l'étoile afin de pouvoir finaliser son travail. Mais impossible de mettre la main dessus.

— Liam, passe-moi l'étoile.

— Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

— Liam Dunbar si...

— Raeken.

— Quoi ? demanda Théo en redescendant de son échelle.

— Liam Raeken, pas Dunbar.

Théo fronça les sourcils avant de les écarquiller de surprise. Il avait compris.

— Elle n'est pas banale ta demande Dunbar.

— Est-ce que c'est un oui Raeken ?

— Je ne sais pas... Tu crois que tu pourras me supporter jusqu'à la fin ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que je fais déjà ?

Théo lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant d'embrasser son compagnon. Il le plaqua contre lui avant de poser sa main dans sa chute de reins. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

— Évidemment que c'est un oui.

Liam sourit avant d'embrasser à nouveau Théo, sous les acclamations de leurs collègues. Théo était enfin heureux, tout comme Liam.

Le destin les avait enfin réunis.


	6. Le dodo du Serpent

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**Jour 5 du calendrier et on change totalement de registre en passant dans un nouveau fandom**

**Un petit tour dans Good Omens (De bons présages) des auteurs Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman**

**La mini série du même nom est sortit il y a pas très longtemps et je l'ai vu, et j'ai aimé, et je suis tombé dans le fandom et dans le ship Aziraphale/Crowley (Rampa, en français). **

**Comme pour moi le nom de Crowley est réservé au roi de l'Enfer dans SPN, j'ai choisit de prendre le nom français pour Rampa dans mes OS et fics. **

**Pour que vous compreniez un peu le truc si vous ne connaissez pas du tout. Aziraphale est un ange et Rampa est un démon. (c'est même le serpent du jardin d'Eden).**

**J'ai pris les personnages de la série (joués par Michael Sheen et David Tennant) pas ceux du livre. Pas que je les aime moins, c'est plus ou moins les mêmes, mais j'ai une préférence pour ceux de la télé :-) **

**Bref, voici donc un petit texte sur Good Omens. **

**ça s'appelle : Le dodo du serpent**

**Auteur : Kitsune Aquatik**

**Pas de sous thème pour ce texte, seulement une phrase à glisser là-dedans : - j'ai juste besoin de toi pour m'aider à gérer tout ça. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Aziraphale avait envie de fêter Noël cette année. Cette fête d'humains dont les anges et les démons n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire, normalement. Mais cette année, ce n'était pas pareil. L'ange connaissait désormais des humains qui étaient devenus ses amis. Anathème, Newton, madame Tracy et monsieur Shadwell, et bien entendu, Rampa. Son démon préféré avec lequel il vivait depuis quelques temps déjà. C'est pour cela, que pour Noël, cette année, Aziraphale avait envie d'avoir des invités dans sa librairie et de passer un bon moment avec tous ces gens qu'il appréciait.

Mais il avait oublié un petit détail dans tout cette histoire. C'était que, les serpents hibernent et Rampa, étant de base, l'un de ces reptiles rampants, lui aussi dormait l'hiver.

L'ange fit la grimace en regardant le serpent, enroulé sur lui-même depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, qui dormait à poings fermés, emmitouflé dans un tas de couvertures en polaire. Il avait envie de le réveiller, parce que Noël, c'était dans moins de trois semaines et il avait besoin d'un peu d'aide, mais sa conscience lui disait que le serpent avait besoin de sommeil. Il faisait froid dehors, dans l'appartement un peu aussi, et le démon avait besoin de repos. Il avait besoin de dormir jusqu'au printemps, c'était dans sa nature.

Aziraphale quitta la chambre et ferma la porte pour laisser le serpent dans sa chaleur indispensable à sa survie.

* * *

Le problème quand on est Aziraphale, s'est qu'on est un peu égoïste. Un brin, rien de bien méchant quand même. Il sait bien, Aziraphale, qu'il l'est, c'est pas nouveau et malheureusement, il a beau être un ange, il ne peut pas changer son caractère. Alors, en ange égoïste qu'il était, Aziraphale, revint une semaine après dans la chambre du serpent et le regarda, d'abord sans trop approcher. Puis il avança vers le lit, s'assit dessus et se pencha sur le tas de couvertures dans lequel le démon dormait. Il l'entendit siffler doucement au rythme de sa respiration lente et douce et sourit.

\- Très cher, tu es adorable.

Puis il ricana. Si Rampa l'avait entendu dire cela, pour sûr, il aurait siffler et râler. Le démon n'aimait pas trop les compliments et encore moins, ceux qui étaient gnangnans. C'était pas son style.

L'ange tapota la tête du serpent noir et celui-ci bougea un peu.

\- Pssst, Rampa, souffla-t-il doucement.

Le démon ne bougea pas et n'ouvrit aucun œil. L'ange grimaça, mécontent.

\- Rampa ! dit-il pus fort, et le serpent sursauta légèrement, sans se réveiller.

Bon, il était clair que ça ne marcherait pas de cette façon. Il fallait procéder autrement.

Aziraphale quitta le lit, la chambre et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau de Rampa pour réfléchir. Que pouvait-il faire pour réveiller le démon afin qu'il soit opérationnel pour l'aider dans la préparation du réveillon de Noël qui lui tenait à coeur ? L'ange regarda le temps au-dehors. Il neigeait à gros flocons, preuve qu'il faisait très froid et que de ce fait, le temps n'était pas adapté pour le serpent. Cela pouvait le tuer et Aziraphale n'était tout de même pas égoïste à ce point. L'ange fit les 100 pas dans l'appartement, puis il alluma la télé, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

C'est là qu'il tomba sur un reportage qui parlait de petits chiens de gens riches. Les humains trimbalaient leur animal adoré dans une sorte de petit sac et l'ange fut très intéressé soudain. Cela pourrait être une solution pour amener le démon à la librairie tout en le gardant bien au chaud dans ses couvertures.

Aziraphale éteignit la télé et quitta l'appartement.

* * *

Il y revint trois heures plus tard avec un sac de transport pour animal à motif tartan et le posa sur le bureau du démon. Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair et posa une première couverture toute douce dans le fond, puis il prit le panier avec lui et se dirigea vers la chambre du démon. Celui-ci dormait toujours, bien sûr. L'ange s'approcha avec lenteur, en silence, et posa le sac de transport à côté du serpent endormi. Il le regarda quelques minutes, sachant pertinemment que le démon désapprouverait totalement d'être trimbalé comme un animal dans un sac de ce genre, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il ne laisserait pas le démon seul chez lui et ne ferait pas une fête dans son apparemment sans son consentement.

Alors, l'ange prit son courage à deux mains, souleva le tas de couvertures avec le serpent noir dedans et posa délicatement le tout dans le petit sac de transport, puis il vérifia que Rampa dormait toujours. Le démon avait à peine bougé, alors tout allait bien.

Aziraphale ferma lentement, avec précaution, la fermeture éclair du petit sac, puis il le souleva par la poignée et partit avec de la chambre. Il sortit de l'appartement puis de l'immeuble et attendit un taxi sur le trottoir. Il jetait sans arrêt des coup d'oeil au tas de couvertures qui entourait le serpent, contrôlant que tout aille bien pour lui et qu'il ne frissonne pas. Il monta dans un taxi dès que l'un d'eux s'arrêta devant le trottoir et vit tout de suite que le chauffeur avait un air méfiant.

\- C'est un chien dans votre sac ? demanda le type, un peu grincheux.

\- Oh non, non, souffla Aziraphale, sans toutefois révéler de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Par contre, puis-je vous demander de ne pas faire de bruit, il dort.

Le chauffeur se tourna vers lui et tenta de regarder par l'ouverture en maille faite pour laisser l'animal respirer ce qui se cachait dedans.

\- Vous allez loin ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Juste à Soho, s'il vous plaît.

\- Ouais. Mais du coup, c'est quoi que vous trimbaler comme bestiole ?

L'ange sembla outré par le mot utilisé par l'homme.

\- Oh, Rampa n'est pas une bestiole ! Veuillez démarrer maintenant !

Le chauffeur haussa les épaules et démarra. Il conduisit rapidement son client à destination. Aziraphale le paya une fois arrivé devant sa librairie et sortit de la voiture sans attendre.

\- Non mais, une bestiole ! grogna-t-il dans sa barbe en voyant le taxi s'en aller.

Il entra dans sa librairie et fit rapidement du feu dans le poêle pour réchauffer l'atmosphère frisquet du lieu.

\- Voilà très cher. Ici tu seras bien et je vais pouvoir préparer la fête de Noël. Par contre, je devrai te réveiller quand il fera assez chaud. J'aurai vraiment besoin de toi pour préparer un beau réveillon. Bon voyons. d'abord, je vais commencer par inviter les gens. Ouais, voilà, je vais faire cela.

Aziraphale s'assit à son bureau et se mit à écrire au dos de cartes de Noël faites mains qu'il avait acheté à une association pour aider les personnes sans le sou. Un acte de charité tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus normal et banal pour un ange.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, madame Tracy trouva dans la boîte aux lettres deux cartes de Noël. Une pour elle et une pour monsieur Shadwell. C'était des invitations de la part de l'ange Aziraphale pour un réveillon de Noël dans une librairie du quartier de Soho.

Le même matin, Anathème trouva elle aussi deux cartes de Noël dans la boîte aux lettres du cottage des jasmins. Elle en parla aussitôt à Newt et tous deux décidèrent qu'ils seraient de la fête, sans hésitation.

* * *

Aziraphale reçu quelques jours plus tard quatre réponses positives de ses invités. Tous avaient décidés d'accepter son invitation et l'ange jubila, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se pencha au dessus du sac de transport ouvert dans lequel le serpent dormait toujours et murmura :

\- Il va falloir te réveiller très cher. J'ai besoin de toi.

Mais le serpent ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Aziraphale regarda le thermomètre posé à côté du sac et la chaleur ambiante lui parut être tip top pour Rampa. Il prit le serpent dans sa main et le posa délicatement sur le canapé. Puis il tenta de le réveiller doucement, mais cela ne semblait pas marcher. Pas du tout même, c'était évident.

\- Il doit y avoir un moyen pour réveiller un serpent en pleine hibernation.

L'ange laissa son ami sur le canapé et alla ouvrir des livres dans la pièce principale. Il en lut plusieurs et tous disaient la même chose. Il ne faut pas réveiller un animal en hibernation.

\- Allons, quand même, maugréa l'ange. Il ne va pas dormir jusqu'au mois d'avril.

Aziraphale s'assit dans son fauteuil, en face du canapé sur lequel dormait Rampa, puis il eut une illumination. Il claqua des doigts et le feu dans le poêle s'éteignit aussitôt. Peu être qu'en baissant le chaud de l'air autour d'eux, le serpent allait se réveiller, dérangé par le froid.

* * *

Et ce fut ce qui arriva, le lendemain soir. Le serpent avait frissonner quelques heures sur le canapé, puis avait reprit forme humaine et s'était réveillé, grelottant.

\- Nom d'un démon des Enfers, c'est quoi ce froid polaire ? Mes… mes couvertures ?

Rampa s'assit sur le canapé, bras enroulés autour de son corps fin et trembla de tous ses membres. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis reconnu l'arrière boutique de la librairie de…

\- AZIRAPHALE ! hurla-t-il, en colère et quelque peu perdu.

L'ange arriva aussitôt dans la petite pièce et regarda Rampa, grelottant.

\- Oh très cher, je suis désolé.

Il claqua dans ses doigts et le feu s'alluma dans le poêle.

\- Il va faire assez rapidement plus chaud. J'ai dû éteindre le chauffage pour te réveiller.

\- C'est déjà la fin de l'hiver ?

Aziraphale se tritura les mains entre elles, mal à l'aise.

\- En fait, je devais vraiment te réveiller.

Rampa se leva d'un bond et trembla sur place.

\- Y a un problème ? Une nouvelle apocalypse ? Un souci avec le Paradis ou l'Enfer ?

\- Non, couina l'ange en baissant la tête, se sentant soudain très fautif.

\- Alors quoi ? J'ai… j'ai besoin de ces mois de sommeil, Aziraphale. Je suis un serpent, je dois hiberner et tu… tu m'as réveillé. Je vois de la neige par la fenêtre. On est en quel mois ?

\- Euh, dé… décembre, mais

\- QUOI ! éructa le démon, ses yeux de serpent lançant des éclairs de rage.

\- Calme-toi un peu, voyons, très cher.

\- Je gèle, tu vois pas. Je suis… je suis glacé. Je peux pas me réchauffer de moi-même là.

L'ange réfléchit. Oh non, il avait fait une bêtise.

\- Je suis désolé, très cher. Je vais… je vais chercher tes couvertures.

Et l'ange se précipita hors de l'arrière-boutique et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un tas de couvertures qu'il jeta, littéralement, sur le démon qui s'était à nouveau assit sur le canapé. Rampa sortit sa tête de sous le tas et regarda l'ange.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda l'être céleste, inquiet.

\- N-Non, répondit le démon, se sentant au bord de l'hypothermie.

L'ange paniqua une seconde, puis il finit par pousser Rampa pour se faire une place à côté de lui et il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, sans avoir réfléchit à son geste.

\- Euuuuuhhhh…, commença Rampa, se sentant chauffer de partout, soudain.

\- Oh je suis désolé, Rampa, je voulais seulement fêter Noël avec toi, alors je t'ai amené ici pour faire un réveillon avec nos amis et… et… j'ai pensé que ce serait facile de te réveiller s'il faisait assez chaud autour de toi, mais… Oh Pardon Rampa.

Le démon se sentit fondre dans les bras chauds de l'ange et il déglutit difficilement, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu es définitivement l'ange le plus enfoiré que je connaisse.

Aziraphale voulut se montrer outré de cette phrase mais il se rendit compte que le démon ne tremblait plus du tout et même, qu'il dégageait une certain chaleur. Il vit un sourire attendrit fleurir sur les lèvres de Rampa et se sentit rassuré. Son ami allait bien.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il quand même, encore inquiet.

\- Mieux, mais ça, c'est parce que les anges dégagent énormément de chaleur quand il le faut.

Et Aziraphale se rendit compte tout à coup qu'il tenait Rampa serrer contre lui. Il rougit et lâcha son ami, quittant le canapé aussitôt. Il se racla la gorge et s'assit dans son fauteuil en évitant le regard du démon, braqué sur lui.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il encore, à mi-voix.

\- Oui, je sais. C'est bon. Je vais bien.

\- C'est le plus important.

\- Comment… comment m'as-tu amené ici ?

\- Oh euh… tu n'aimeras pas vraiment que je te raconte. Si on parlait plutôt de la fête pour le réveillon. J'ai invité Anathème et Newton, madame Tracy et monsieur Shadwell et ils ont répondus présents. Ce sera sympathique, qu'en penses-tu ?

Rampa siffla entre ses dents.

\- Comment m'as-tu amené ici ?

L'ange se leva et fit les 100 pas, nerveux.

\- Tout d'abord… Oooh, c'est à cause de la télé tout ça. Je l'ai allumé et il y avait un reportage sur les animaux et euh… j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée, même si je savais que tu n'aurais pas approuvé, mais tu dormais, alors je t'ai simplement prit avec moi, en taxi, avec tes couvertures et hop, je t'ai déposé ici.

\- Aziraphale ! râla le démon et l'ange finit par avouer, la voix à peine audible.

\- J'ai acheté un sac de transport pour petit chien.

\- Quoi ?

Les démons cligna des yeux, surprit.

\- Tu… tu m'as mis dans un sac pour chien ? Moi ?

\- Et bien, oui…

\- Tu m'as prit pour un vulgaire sac à puces ?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas cela. Je voulais juste que tu n'aies pas froid et que… Enfin, si je m'étais déplacé avec toi dans mes bras, imagine les têtes des gens dans la rue ou du type du taxi ? Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

\- Me laisser pioncer dans mon lit, dans mes couvertures et surtout, ne pas me transporter comme un de ces détestables petits chiens de salon. Je… je suis un démon !

\- Je le sais. Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Rampa ferma les yeux et soupira de dépit.

\- Je suppose, qu'en plus, le sac de transport que tu as acheté est en tartan ?

Aziraphale ne répondit pas, mais pas besoin, Rampa avait comprit.

\- Bien donc, pourquoi tu m'as réveillé, au final ?

\- Et bien, j'ai juste besoin de toi pour m'aider à gérer tout ça. La préparation pour Noël et la fête. Si tu veux bien ?

Le démon ricana. Il se voyait pas du tout, lui, préparant Noël.

\- Pfffft, t'as de la chance que je t'aime toi !

Puis Rampa se raidit.

\- Oh…, s'étonna l'ange, les yeux et la bouche arrondis par la surprise.

Le démon se terra sous ses couvertures, rouge de honte.

\- Et bien… je crois que oui, j'ai de la chance, répondit l'ange doucement, le rose aux joues, puis il quitta l'arrière boutique, laissant Rampa seul. Il savait qu'ils leur fallait à tous deux un peu de solitude.

* * *

Aziraphale et Rampa restèrent à l'écart l'un de l'autre pendant deux jours, puis le démon sortit de l'arrière-boutique, un peu sur ses gardes. L'ange leva la tête dès qu'il perçut un léger bruit et se retourna, sans quitter sa chaise. Il regarda le démon de haut en bas plusieurs fois puis se leva pour lui faire face, retirant ses lunettes de lecture.

\- Bon, c'est quand ce réveillon de Noël ? demanda Rampa, en faisant attention à paraître le plus détaché possible.

\- Est-ce que tu vas mieux, très cher ? questionna l'ange, toujours un peu inquiet.

\- Ouais, maintenant ça va mieux, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre de ce réveil glacé.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai juste cru que…

\- Je sais. C'est bon, n'en parlons plus. Bon… tu veux un coup de main pour ta fête alors ?

Le visage de l'ange s'illumina d'un sourire radieux et il s'approcha de Rampa en le remerciant plusieurs fois.

\- C'est bon, fais-en pas des tonnes, mon ange.

\- Merci Rampa, souffla l'ange, puis il posa un baiser sur la joue du démon dont les yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes et ses joues se colorèrent de rose. J'ai de la chance, vraiment, termina-t-il avec une infinie douceur dans la voix.

Il recula et regarda le démon bien en face, pile dans ses yeux jaunes de serpent.

\- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Rampa, et je t'aime pour cela aussi.

Le démon rougit en même temps que l'ange et se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance. Aziraphale claqua des doigts et un carton rempli de décorations de Noël apparu dans la librairie. Voilà qui allait les occuper pour un moment. Ils reparleraient d'amour plus tard, quand Noël serait passé. C'était plus sage.


	7. Agent Stilinksi en formation

**Bonjour**

**6ème jour du calendrier**

**Un texte de Ryopini pour aujourd'hui avec pour sous thème : relation longue distance**

**c'est un os dans le fandom Teen wolf avec du Sterek. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Samedi soir, encore un moment de solitude pour Stiles. Depuis quelques mois, il était seul, isolé de ses amis. C'était son choix. Après tant d'années à aider la meute qu'il formait avec ses amis, il avait pris la décision de faire une formation au F.B.I. et de suivre, d'une certaine manière, les pas de son père, toujours shérif de Beacon Hills.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'il y était, six mois qu'il n'avait pas vu grand monde, ou alors en coup de vent. Sa formation était intense, dure, mais tellement satisfaisante. Il adorait tous les mystères, les intrigues et l'action. Il se sentait déjà utile alors qu'il n'était pas encore sur le terrain.

Mais cela voulait aussi dire des sacrifices ainsi que des absences loin de son père et de ses amis. Et malheureusement pour lui, plus le temps passait, moins il était sûr de faire partie de la meute. Après tout, il ne les aidait plus vraiment, et quand il proposait son aide, ils n'en voulaient pas. Ayant trouvé un autre petit jeune pour les aider aux plans.

Il n'avait pas perdu ses amis, bien évidemment. Juste l'effet meute. Il avait perdu un peu le lien qu'il avait avec eux. Ou tout du moins, c'est comme ça qu'il le sentait.

C'était d'ailleurs les jours comme aujourd'hui, où son moral était un peu bas et qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus faire partie de la meute, qu'il les appelait. D'autant qu'il avait des nouvelles à donner.

Téléphone en main, il composa le numéro de son ami, Scott. Il fut ravi de l'entendre décrocher.

« Hey Stiles ! »

Stiles entendit même son sourire à travers le combiné. Il lui répondit alors avec autant d'entrain.

« Bonjour Scotty ! Ca va ? »

« Bien sûr. » Scott enchaîna directement, « Je suis avec la meute. »

« Ah super ! Et vous faites une réunion pour une raison particulière ? Un monstre en ville ? Je peux vous aider ? D'ailleurs j'ai fait des recherches et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait en parler »

« Stiles. » Scott coupa l'enthousiasme du futur agent. « On gère t'en fais pas. »

« Je sais, mais je veux vous aider… » dit-il avec moins de dynamisme, quelque peu déçu.

« T'as autre chose à t'occuper, t'en fais pas ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu appelles ? »

Stiles soupira lentement, définitivement, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il allait se sentir lié à la meute. Il regarda les papiers étalés devant lui, sur son bureau et se mit à jouer avec son stylo, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Je voulais avoir de vos nouvelles et vous dire quelque chose. Mais j'ai l'impression de déranger du coup. »

« Eh bien, on est en pleine réu'… Mais dis-nous ! »

« Je vous retiendrai pas longtemps, juste pour vous prévenir que je ne pourrais plus trop vous appeler les prochains temps. Avec la formation, on a une nouvelle mission d'entraînement, mais on aura plus le droit aux appels. »

Il ne savait même pas s'il allait pouvoir les joindre particulièrement pendant les prochains temps. Peut-être des sms par-ci par-là.

« Oh mais c'est super pour toi ça. »

Stiles fut ravi d'entendre que son ami était sincèrement content pour lui. Il entendit également au loin les félicitations des loups qui avaient pu entendre grâce à leurs capacités lupines. Il reconnut même le grognement distinct de Derek qui lui procura un petit plaisir satisfait. Le sourire avait envahi son visage et il discuta avec joie de sa future mission. Malheureusement pour lui, Scott dû raccourcir la conversation pour continuer la leur, entre meute. Cela refroidit un peu Stiles, mais il comprit. Il finit par raccrocher et leur promettre de les tenir au courant.

* * *

Les jours défilèrent pour Stiles, puis les mois, la mission l'accaparait, mais il lui avait été fourni un téléphone sécurisé pour envoyer des messages. Il ne devait pas appeler, ni parler de ce qu'ils faisaient, ni du lieu. Mais avec un portable, il pouvait contacter ses proches par moment. Après tout, il n'était qu'en entraînement, rien de classé confidentiel ne leur était encore accordé.

Ainsi, avec ce téléphone, il avait pu contacter chaque membre de la meute. La plupart lui répondaient, avec plus ou moins de régularité. Mais tous avaient un mot pour lui lorsqu'il les contactait. Enfin tous… Tous sauf Derek. Lui n'avait jamais pris le temps de répondre au moindre message. Stiles en était quelque peu frustré et déçu. Il avait toujours un peu d'espoir que le loup lui porte un intérêt. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'était que l'humain un peu gringalet, qu'un bêta parmi d'autre.

Quelque part, il avait cru qu'en étant aussi éloigné de lui, Stiles en oublierait son amourette d'adolescent, mais non.

Alors il avisait avec. Il se plaisait à croire qu'il pourrait parfaitement rencontrer quelqu'un sur le terrain qui lui ferait oublier le loup.

Régulièrement, il tenait au courant son père. Il était le seul avec qui sa relation n'avait pas changé. Il en était heureux, il sentait son père fier de lui et ça le touchait sincèrement. Mais le shérif était aussi également très inquiet. Il ne cessait de le conseiller et de le paterner sur le danger des armes à feu. Vu que même si toujours en formation, ils avaient bien des balles réelles.

Alors lorsque Stiles fut blessé malencontreusement pendant sa mission, il avait largement hésité à en parler à son père. Mais après une grande réflexion, il s'était dit que si celui-ci l'apprenait que plus tard, ça serait encore pire. Alors il lui avait envoyé un sms.

De Stiles : _« Bonjour papa. Alors. Avant de continuer, assis-toi, prends une grande inspiration et surtout. NE PANIQUE PAS. Je vais bien. Mais il est possible que je sois un peu blessé par balle. On s'occupe bien de moi, c'est juste mon bras qui a pris, donc voilà. Je prends soin de moi, alors j'espère que toi aussi ! J'attends ma photo de ton assiette de légumes… ! »_

En effet, Stiles avait beau être à distance, il contrôlait que son père s'alimente bien. Il ne voulait pas revenir dans quelques mois et s'apercevoir de l'état catastrophique du shérif.

Alors qu'il se prélassait dans son lit, il reçut un message en retour bien plus rapide que prévu.

De Papa _: « TU ES QUOI ?! Je viens te chercher ! Dis-moi où tu es et j'arrive. »_

Stiles avait ricané en apercevant ce message. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait son père.

De Stiles_ : « Comme dit, je vais bien. Alors te tracasse pas. Ne viens pas me chercher ! »_

Depuis cet échange, son père le contactait quotidiennement pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir être au chevet de son fils.

Mais Stiles le vivait bien.

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme un autre, cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'il était bloqué dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, n'ayant pas le droit de reprendre la formation extérieur tant que son bras n'était pas rétabli. Mais d'une certaine manière, il ne se plaignait pas. Le froid commençait à tomber, l'hiver était là. Cela lui laissait alors un peu de répit avant d'aller affronter le froid.

Il était bien installé dans la salle d'étude, lisant des livres pour sa formation. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, mais il n'était pas question de perdre son temps pour autant. Il était productif, entre intellect et physique. Il restait à l'affût.

Ce fut lorsqu'il était en pleine lecture sur comment mieux comprendre des tueurs en série que son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il fronça les sourcils, son père ne le contactait généralement qu'en fin de journée et aucun de ses amis ne le contactaient spontanément. Il mit une petite marque sur là où en était sa lecture et attrapa son portable tout en faisant attention à son bras.

Il alluma l'écran pour voir la notification et écarquilla les yeux lorsque le prénom de Derek s'y afficha. Son cœur rata un battement, il était heureux et inquiet dans un même temps. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait là-bas pour que Derek le contact ? La panique le gagna un peu. Est-ce que la meute allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il devait tout quitter pour les rejoindre ? Il ferma ses yeux un instant, prit une grande respiration et se décida à lire.

De Derek : « _Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu encore ? Pourquoi j'apprends ça de ton père ?!_ »

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté. Il se demanda sincèrement le pourquoi cette question, sur ce qu'il avait bien pu apprendre de son père.

De Stiles : _« De quoi tu parles ? »_

De Derek : _« Ta blessure crétin. »_

Stiles grimaça. Effectivement, il avait fait le choix de ne pas en parler à la meute. Ils ne pourraient rien y faire, et de toute façon, il se demandait sincèrement si cela leur changerait quelque chose. De plus, il ne pensait pas se faire engueuler par Derek. Ni même que leur premier contact depuis presque neuf mois serait pour ça.

De Stiles : _« Tu t'inquiètes ? »_

Il se mordit la lèvre, il était absolument ravi d'avoir un message de sa part et tentait donc un peu le diable.

De Derek : _« Tu t'es fait tirer dessus. »_

Stiles rigola discrètement. Oh que oui, il s'inquiétait. Il prit donc une photo de lui, le bras en écharpe, sourire magnifique aux lèvres, habillé d'une belle chemise blanche et d'une cravate –tenue presque obligatoire pour son travail-. Il en prit plusieurs pour choisir la meilleure à lui envoyer. Une fois fait, il patienta.

Cinq minutes passèrent et Derek ne lui répondit toujours pas. Il soupira, déçu. Il regretta d'avoir envoyé une photo plutôt que de continuer une conversation.

Mais alors qu'il se reconcentrait sur sa lecture, son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Il se jeta dessus immédiatement pour lire.

De Derek : _« Tu as beaucoup changé. »_

Stiles gigota sur sa chaise, excité comme une puce. Il se posa pour reprendre sa respiration, mais il sentit son cœur qui s'emballa. Ses simples mots le touchèrent bien plus qu'ils ne devraient. Ils ne voulaient peut-être rien dire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter que Derek l'avait suffisamment observé pour voir ses changements. Il se dépêcha de lui répondre en retour.

De Stiles : _« Je me suis bien musclé surtout. __Ça__ aide cette formation ! Et moi j'ai pas le droit à une petite photo ? »_

Il fallait qu'il tente. Quand il reçut la réponse de Derek, il fut quelque peu déçu de ne pas avoir de photo de lui. Mais il s'en doutait un peu, ce n'était pas le genre du loup.

De Derek : _« Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu alors ? Ton père est mort d'inquiétude. » _

Stiles fronça un peu les sourcils, pourtant il avait rassuré son père au maximum, c'était étonnant. Il avait même pu exceptionnellement l'avoir au téléphone pour en discuter. Être shérif apporte un peu d'avantage.

Il se mordilla la lèvre et réfléchit à sa réponse.

De Stiles : _« Eh bien sur le terrain, des méchants, pas de loups super forts pour me protéger et une arme à feu ! »_

C'est vrai que le côté lupin de ses amis aurait pu aider, mais il ne souffrait pas le martyr non plus. Puis il était parti pour avoir son indépendance, être utile, pas pour avoir des loups sur son dos tout le temps.

Il n'eut pas de réponse tout de suite. Il aimait s'imaginer que Derek s'inquiétait de son côté, tournant comme un lion en cage et regretter de ne pas être à ses côtés pour le sauver.

Mais il doutait que ça soit réellement le cas.

Derek devait certainement être parti sauver des gens de son côté.

Alors il se remit à travailler. Il jetait régulièrement un œil vers son téléphone, titillé entre l'envie d'écrire à Derek ou attendre que celui-ci lui écrive. Au bout de quelques heures de travaux, il partit rejoindre sa chambre, observant toujours régulièrement l'écran de son portable. Quand il s'allongea sur son lit, il craqua, c'était l'occasion en or de parler avec Derek.

Alors il déverrouilla l'écran et rouvrit les messages qu'il avait précédemment échangés. Il se mordilla la lèvre et puis composa un nouveau message.

De Derek : _«Tu sais que je n'ai pas de pull spécial Noël pour cette année ? T'en porteras un pour moi ? »_

Il reposa son téléphone et regretta déjà son message. Derek ne portait pas foncièrement d'intérêt aux envies vestimentaires de Stiles. Mais en même temps, il avait vraiment envie de lui parler, de lui raconter sa vie. Le loup lui manquait, sincèrement. Alors quitte à ce que Derek ne lui réponde plus, autant continuer à lui envoyer des messages.

De Stiles : _« Tu penses que tu vas faire quoi pour Noël ? » _

De Stiles : _« Moi c'est la tristesse, on est pas autorisé à rentrer tant que la mission n'est pas finie. »_

De Stiles : _« Mais j'étais pas censé en parler. Alors oublie. »_

Il grimaça. Ok, il était peut-être temps qu'il arrête d'envoyer des messages avant de lui dire tout sur sa mission secrète et se faire jeter. Il décida alors de se lever et de se doucher. Son bras meurtri lui faisait un mal de chien et de l'eau chaude lui fera le plus grand bien.

Et ce fut réellement le cas.

* * *

Quand il revint dans sa chambre, il croisa quelques-uns de ses collègues qui le taquinèrent sur sa non-présence. Il grommela et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il s'affala à son bureau, attrapa son téléphone pour voir l'heure et fut surpris de voir un message de Derek.

De Derek : _« Non, non, je ne sais pas, et effectivement, n'en parle pas. »_

Il rigola doucement, il adorait tellement cet homme.

De Stiles : _« Dommage, je te verrais bien dans un magnifique pull de noël ! Et tu n'as aaaaabsolument rien lu hein ! Et tu… Tu n'as pas prévu quelque chose avec la meute ? »_

Il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment avoir la réponse, mais de toute façon, c'était envoyé.

De Derek : _« Ils ont prévu un truc, mais moi et les fêtes… »_

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

De Stiles : _« Fais la fête ! T'as le droit d'être heureux. Alors Noël, fais-le ! Si tu le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi ! »_

Suite à ça, il nota l'heure et décida de couper court à la conversation. Malgré tout, il devait rester avec un rythme normal pour rester en forme. Il envoya alors un dernier message lui souhaitant bonne nuit et insista sur la nécessité de fêter noël pour lui.

Puis ils avaient continué comme ça. Stiles lui envoyant une tonne de message et Derek lui répondant le strict minimum. Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé pour motiver le loup à lui répondre, mais il en était heureux, sincèrement. Ils passaient de bons moments à discuter. Stiles avait même oublié son côté sérieux à se coucher tôt, il préférait discuter toute la nuit avec le loup. Stiles parlait bien plus avec lui qu'avec tous les autres de la meute, il ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde.

* * *

Plus les jours continuaient, plus leur relation évoluait et plus Stiles tombait amoureux. Alors aujourd'hui étant un jour comme un autre, dès le réveil, il envoyait un message à l'homme de ses rêves.

De Stiles : _« Hello Sourwolf ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Quel est ton programme à ces quelques jours de noël ? »_

Car effectivement, il s'en rapprochait. Et malgré le fait qu'il essayait de ne pas y penser, les petites décorations installées dans les alentours ne lui faisaient que le rappeler à l'ordre.

C'est lors de son petit-déjeuner qu'il reçut une réponse de son ami.

De Derek : _« J'ai vu ton père ce matin. Il a l'air bien. »_

Court mais efficace. Il sourit bêtement en mangeant, et se prit un coup de coude d'un de ses collègues, qui se moqua de lui :

« Alors, ta petite amie va bien ? »

Il fit de grands yeux avant de bafouiller quelque chose. Il se leva rapidement et quitta la pièce, gêné de cette remarque. Il n'osa même plus répondre à Derek. L'idée que ça soit vrai lui donnait bien trop envie. Alors il préféra s'installer à son bureau et travailler. Au moins il arrêterait d'y penser. Mais pour une des rares fois, ce fut Derek qui relança la conversation au bout d'une demi-heure sans réponse.

De Derek : _« C'est parce que je ne te parle pas de noël que tu ne réponds pas ? »_

Stiles sursauta quand son téléphone vibra, il hésita un temps puis regarda le message. Il se délecta de voir l'initiative du loup. Il se mordilla la lèvre puis répondit au tac-o-tac.

De Stiles : _« C'est parce qu'un de mes collègues t'as pris pour ma petite amie. »_

Puis réalisant sa réponse, il ouvrit grand les yeux et tapa un nouveau message aussi rapidement que possible.

De Stiles :_ « Je blague ! »_

De Stiles : _« __Évidemment__ que c'est le fait que tu ne me parles pas de noël ! »_

De Stiles :_ « J'aime noël, tu le sais. Et tu ignores mes demandes sur le sujet.»_

Il continua ainsi encore quatre cinq messages pour inonder le premier. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il reçut un « stop » de la part de Derek. Alors il s'arrêta. Puis reprit le souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir coupé.

Le loup voyant qu'il avait stoppé sa ribambelle de messages, lui en envoya un nouveau.

De Derek : _« Je ne suis pas une fille. »_

Stiles s'étonna de voir qu'il démentit qu'à moitié. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Derek enchaîna.

De Derek : _« Je n'ai pas envie de fêter noël. Noël c'est en famille. »_

De Stiles :_ « Et la meute n'est pas ta famille ? »_

De Derek : _« La meute n'est pas complète. »_

Il plissa les yeux, que voulait-il dire ?

De Stiles : _« Qui ne sera pas là ? »_

Il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre fixant le téléphone, il n'était pas au courant d'un quelconque problème là-bas. La réponse tarda à venir.

Mais finit par arriver.

De Derek : _« Toi. »_

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement et il sentit ses joues chauffer. Cette réponse lui fit tellement plaisir.

Son cerveau était en ébullition, que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Il calma son rythme cardiaque, se concentra et lui répondit.

De Stiles : _« Toi aussi tu me manques. Et j'aurais adoré passer noël avec toi »_

De Stiles : _« Avec vous »_

Il préféra se corriger, tout cela devenait un poil ambigu. Il ne voulait pas trop s'avancer s'il se faisait des idées.

De Derek : _« Aucun moyen que tu viennes ? T'es blessé. Tu sers à rien sur place. »_

Il ricana légèrement.

De Stiles : _« Ouch, ça fait mal à mon petit égo ! Je sers à quelque chose ! Je sers plus à quelque chose ici. J'établis des plans et étudie les mentalités. »_

Il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'avouer à demi-mot qu'il se sentait inutile là-bas, avec la meute. Puis il haussa les épaules, après tout, c'était vrai.

Il se prépara d'ailleurs à aller en cours. Pour une fois, personne ne sortait sur le terrain, c'était matinée théorie. Et Stiles se ravit de ne pas être le seul à être enfermé pour la journée. Mais ça voulait également dire qu'il ne pourrait pas beaucoup parler à Derek, et ça, il appréciait moins.

Alors qu'il entrait à son cours, il vit un dernier message du loup qui le fit sourire.

De Derek : _« Tu n'es pas inutile ici Stiles. Loin de là. »_

* * *

Sa journée se passa avec beaucoup de plaisir suite à ce sms. Dès qu'il avait un instant, il relisait les messages échangés et pouvait recommencer avec une bouffée de bonheur.

Le soir, il s'installa rapidement sur son lit et prit son téléphone pour discuter à nouveau.

De Stiles : _« Les journées sont longues sans te parler ! »_

De Derek : _« Les miennes sont plus courtes, c'est agréable. »_

Stiles grimaça puis rigola seul.

De Stiles : _« Aie mon petit cœur fragile ! Tu n'as aucune pitié. »_

De Derek : _« Aucune. »_

Il s'enroula dans ses couvertures.

De Stiles : _« Et pour répondre à ta question ce matin, non, je n'ai pas de solution pour quitter le lieu. Encore quelques mois au moins. »_

Il soupira lentement à l'idée de passer noël seul.

De Stiles : _« Donc je le répète Derek, fête noël pour moi. Avec mon père ! Comme ça vous ne serez pas seul tous les deux. »_

De Derek : _« Je vais pas faire noël avec ton père. __Ça__ va pas dans ta tête. »_

Le rire envahit de nouveau la pièce. Il imagina parfaitement l'air courroucé et énervé de Derek.

De Stiles : _« __Ça__ sera un bout de moi pourtant ! »_

De Derek : _« Super. Va te coucher maintenant. »_

De Stiles : _« J'arrête pas de me dire que dans 4 jours c'est noël, que j'ai pas de pull hyper classe et que je vais en plus être complètement seul. En plus ils seront certainement sur le terrain toute la soirée là ! Tss »_

De Derek : _« Arrête de te plaindre un peu et va te coucher. »_

De Stiles : _« Oui chef, bien chef ! Bonne nuit, chef ! »_

Sur cette dernière note, il posa son téléphone et s'endormit dans les minutes qui suivirent, avec d'agréables pensées en tête.

Derek le rendait heureux.

* * *

Ce fut autre chose le lendemain. Derek ne lui répondit quasiment pas, ou qu'avec de courtes phrases. Cela le déprima un peu. Il essaya de savoir ce qu'il se passait et sa seule réponse fut « Problème de meute ». Ce qui finalement, fut pire que ne pas savoir. Cela lui rappela un peu plus sa séparation avec le groupe.

Alors il avait juste passé la journée à écrire des lettres pour noël. Ils avaient eu l'autorisation d'en composer pour leur famille pour être ensuite envoyé dans une ville éloignée d'ici. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit, il en écrivit une pour son père évidemment, une pour Scott, Isaac avec qui il avait gardé beaucoup de contact avant de venir au FBI, puis Lydia. Il hésita un long moment à en écrire une à Derek, mais finalement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait lui dire de plus. Un moment qu'ils s'échangeaient des messages, il n'avait plus de surprises à raconter.

A la fin de cette journée, il retenta d'écrire à Derek.

De Stiles : _« Hey. Longue journée de mon côté ! J'ai appris qu'après noël je pourrai__ENFIN retourner sur le terrain ! Non pas que j'aime pas passer mes journées à discuter avec toi, bien au contraire, mais j'ai hâte de retourner botter des culs. Ce qui fait que maintenant j'ai hâte d'être à noël ! Au moins après… Enfin voilà. Belle journée toi ? »_

Il posa son téléphone près de son bureau et le fixa. Il attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de recevoir une réponse, il en sursauta presque et se jeta dessus.

De Derek : _« Bien. Tu feras attention. »_

Son visage se remplit de déception avant de soupirer. Puis il se rassura en se disant que ce n'était pas le jour de Derek. Mais les deux qui suivirent furent les mêmes. Il continua d'envoyer des messages au loup, lui disant qu'il espérait qu'il aille bien, mais plus les heures passaient, moins il en envoyait. Les réponses étaient toujours très brèves et sèches. Il avait sincèrement la sensation de le déranger.

* * *

Lorsque noël arriva, il se décida alors à envoyer un message général à tous ses amis se composant simplement d'un « joyeux noël ». Sans smiley, sans ponctuation. Il était déprimé.

Dès le départ il savait que cette journée serait terrible à vivre, mais avant il avait Derek qui lui répondait, qui partageait ses peines et ses joies. Qui lui changeait les esprits et le distrayait. Mais aujourd'hui, le loup ne répondait pas vraiment. Il n'avait même pas reçu de retour à son message.

Au moins la journée arrivait à sa fin. Il avait eu le droit à un petit repas particulier pour noël. Quasiment tous ses collègues étaient en mission, ils n'avaient donc pas fêté cet instant ensemble.

Après s'être douché, il retourna dans sa chambre, décidé à harceler son père de sms. Lui au moins lui répondait.

Dès la porte ouverte, il sut que quelque chose se tramait. Il faisait étonnamment frais, alors il y pénétra doucement, prêt à se défendre.

Et avant même de pouvoir réagir, il se retrouva plaquer contre la porte qui se ferma violemment.

Stiles ne put que laisser un « ouch » sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Il tâta le mur à côté de lui et chercha l'interrupteur. Une fois trouvé, il alluma la lumière et ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Derek ?! » Sa voix était légèrement plus aiguë qu'habituellement, il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à le voir ici.

Plus rien ne fut alors prononcé. Ils se fixèrent un long moment avant que Stiles ne sorte de ses pensées et gigote.

« Mais, comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment t'as fait ? Oh mon dieu, tu as tué qui pour avoir ses informations ? »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir. Cela eu l'effet de calmer Stiles et de lui faire réaliser. D'un coup, son cœur se mit à battre plus fortement et il sentit ses joues rosirent lentement.

« Derek… »

Il était là, devant lui alors il craqua. Il se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer fort. Des mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact avec ses amis, avec son père et il avait Derek avec lui. Mais il sentit que l'homme contre lui s'étonna de ce contact et se raidit. Alors il le lâcha et rougit d'autant plus.

« Désolé. L'euphorie du moment. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Comment ? »

Le loup fit un petit sourire en coin qui chamboula le plus jeune.

« Joyeux noël. »

Il ressentit une douce chaleur dans son thorax. Cette voix lui avait manqué. Et l'entendre pour ces quelques mots le toucha encore plus que prévu.

« Danny est plutôt un bon « hackeur » dans son genre. » rajouta Derek.

« Danny ? Tu lui as demandé sous la menace ? Il est encore en vie au moins ?»

La voix sarcastique de Stiles fit sourire un peu plus Derek.

Ce dernier se recula du plus jeune et observa la chambre avant d'enchaîner :

« Qui sait. »

Stiles rigola à sa réponse. Puis redevient un peu sérieux.

« Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir ? » s'inquiéta-t'il.

« Tu ne voulais pas être seul pour noël, non ? » Derek haussa les épaules en s'installant sur le lit.

« Tu sais combien de lois tu défies en étant ici ? » La voix de Stiles était mi-excitée mi-stressée. Il ne voulait pas que le loup ai des problèmes par sa faute.

« De toute façon j'ai déjà un casier. Alors un peu plus un peu moins. »

Stiles rigola et s'installa à côté du loup. Il hésita à se coller à lui pour profiter de sa chaleur. Mais il n'osa pas, alors il donna juste un petit coup d'épaule contre la sienne avant de murmurer lentement :

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là. »

Il vit du coin de l'œil Derek baisser la tête, il nota le sourire du loup qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

Pendant un petit moment ils restèrent comme ça, épaule contre épaule, dans un silence confortable. La chaleur qu'ils dégageaient se mélangeait l'une à l'autre, Stiles se sentait terriblement bien.

Puis Derek finit par se lever, frustrant Stiles qui profitait intensément de ce moment, il en fit même un petit couinement désapprobateur.

Il entendit le loup ricaner puis lui tendre un paquet.

« Tiens »

« Oh mon dieu, j'ai même un cadeau ? »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel alors que Stiles se jetait sur le paquet. Il déchira comme un gamin le papier cadeau et tomba sur un magnifique pull de noël. Il rigola longuement en observant le renne qui envahissait la face avant du vêtement.

« S'il te fait tant rire, je le récupère. »

« Oh ça non. Je te remercie ! »

Stiles se leva, serra le loup contre lui et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils furent tous les deux surpris de ce geste. Le futur agent se recula vivement, honteux au possible.

« Je suis désolé ! C'était pas prévu. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Vraiment désolé. Je voulais juste te remercier et woaw, qu'est ce que j'ai fait. Je... »

Stiles se mit à tourner en rond, regrettant presque son geste. Comment avait-il pu oser faire ça à Derek ?

Il fut arrêté par Derek qui lui attrapa le poignet.

« Calme-toi. »

« Désolé… »

Le loup soupira alors qu'il l'attira lentement vers lui.

« Tu t'imagines bien que si je suis ici, si j'ai fait tant de chemin, si j'ai bravé des lois… Ce n'est pas innocent, non ? »

La voix suave de Derek troubla le plus jeune qui l'observait. Stiles se laissa complètement faire, bercé par les paroles qu'il entendait.

« Alors ne t'excuse pas de faire ce qu'on veut tous les deux. »

« Ce que… Tu veux ? »

Derek grogna devant l'air lent de Stiles. Il lâcha alors son poignet pour remonter sa main à sa nuque. D'un geste brusque mais doux, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le plus jeune se laissa fondre contre le corps du plus vieux. Il avait attendu ça depuis tellement longtemps que tout cela lui paraissait irréel. Le loup avait parcouru le monde pour le retrouver et l'embrasser. Que pouvait-il rêver de plus ?

Derek finit par se reculer lentement. Ils rouvrirent lentement les yeux pour plonger leur regard l'un dans l'autre.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre sensuellement. Il se décolla du corps si chaud devant lui et enleva lentement son t-shirt. Il ne manqua pas le regard plus qu'intéressé de Derek sur son corps. Ni le regard inquiet quand il vit la cicatrice sur son bras.

Le jeune caressa sa joue avant de rajouter lentement :

« Hey, je vais bien. Encore en convalescence, mais je vais bien. »

Sans faire attention au grognement frustré du loup, il attrapa le pull offert et le glissa sur sa peau. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa satisfaction prendre le dessus. Il gémit de satisfaction tellement il était doux. Il se colla contre son nouveau petit ami avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Il est excessivement doux. Tu restes combien de temps ? »

« Juste cette nuit, je peux pas prendre plus de risques. »

Stiles fit une petite moue boudeuse suivit d'un signe de tête. Il comprenait parfaitement mais aurait aimé en profiter plus longtemps.

Derek se recula un peu de lui, et retira ses vêtements lentement, attirant le regard de Stiles sur son corps. Il aida ensuite le plus jeune à enlever son pantalon, puis l'attira vers le lit.

Ils s'y allongèrent tous les deux, Stiles se glissa instantanément contre Derek avant de soupirer d'aise.

Le loup ricana doucement en caressant délicatement les cheveux qui caressaient son visage.

« Bizarrement, tu te tais maintenant. »

« Gnagnagna, tais-toi aussi et profite. Dieu seul sait dans combien de temps on pourra refaire ça. »

Stiles sentit un souffle moqueur dans ses cheveux, il tapota le torse de Derek en représailles et se réinstalla. Ses yeux se fermèrent, se délectant de l'instant. Il n'avait pas envie de parler effectivement, il voulait juste rester dans cette position un temps, de sa tête contre son torse, de ses jambes emmêlées dans celles de l'autre homme, du rythme cardiaque de Derek raisonnant dans ses oreilles, de toutes ces petites choses qui rendaient ce noël le plus merveilleux de tous.

Demain matin, Derek sera reparti. Alors il allait profiter un temps dans cette position, et pour le reste de la nuit, ils verraient.

Ils auraient bien le temps de profiter autrement un peu plus tard.


	8. Journal d'une chimère

**Bonjour**

**7ème jour de décembre**

**un nouveau texte dans le fandom Teen wolf :-)**

**écrit par Darness.M sur le sous thème : Journal Intime. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

"4éme jour depuis ma captivité.

Je ne suis plus vraiment enchainé ou en cage, mais je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je ne sais même plus à quoi ressemblait ma vie avant les médecins de l'horreur. Je ne me souviens que du noir et du bruit des outils. Apparemment, ils m'ont libérés pour servir leurs intérêts, me fondre dans le monde des humains pour les manipuler. Qui pourra y croire alors que je n'ai plus rien d'humain ?"

* * *

"6éme jour depuis qu'ils m'ont "relachés".

Je suis revenu à Beacon Hills, ma ville natale, avec eux. Il a fallu que je me trouve des faux parents et les menacer, pour faire plus vrai alors que j'entrais au lycée. J'ai retrouvé des vieux amis. Stiles a l'air de se méfier de moi mais Scott est toujours aussi naïf que dans mes souvenirs. Il est gentil, trop pour lui-même et son entourage, il ne restera pas longtemps un véritable alpha ainsi... la véritable force ne s'obtient que par le pouvoir et en ne faisant confiance à personne."

* * *

"7éme jour depuis que je suis au lycée.

Ça se passe bien. C'était plus facile que prévu étant donné que Stiles a peur que Scott le rejette, il préfère cacher la vérité. Ça me fait un peu de peine pour Scott, je crois, mais il faut bien en passer par là. De toute façon, il ne souffrira plus une fois qu'il sera mort, vu qu'il faudra bien en arriver là pour obtenir le pouvoir."

* * *

"10éme jour depuis la résurrection de Scott.

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à l'achever. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple. Le plan était simple, tuer Scott, prendre ses pouvoirs, m'accaparer sa meute... rien n'a fonctionné et maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une meute reconstitué de chimères que je tue au fur et à mesure pour remplacer le pouvoir que je n'ai pas eu. Il me manque quelque chose, sans ça, je serai toujours un échec."

* * *

"Premier jour de ma remonté des enfers.

Étonnant d'avoir retrouvé le journal à la même place. Étonnant encore plus que ce soit Liam qui m'ait sorti de là. Je vivais encore et encore la même chose avec ma soeur qui m'arrachait le coeur. C'était une épreuve assez horrible et épuisante mentalement. Je pense que les jours à venir vont être compliqués..."

* * *

"5éme jour de cette nouvelle liberté.

Pour bonne conduite, et peut-être parce que j'ai sauvé la vie de Liam, on m'a laissé sortir de prison et vaquer à mes occupations. C'est à dire, rien, je ne vais plus en cours, je vis dans ma voiture et je me fais réveiller chaque nuit par un adjoint du shérif parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de parking fait pour ceux qui dorment dans leur voiture. Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver quoi faire pour me tirer de là et pouvoir manger... peut-être que je peux revendre des bricoles des médecins de l'horreur ?"

* * *

"Aucune idée de quel jour on est.

Mais il se passe encore un truc à Beacon Hills. Je ne sais pas quoi mais y'a un truc flippant dans l'air. Je savais que j'aurais dû fuir de cette ville, mais je sais pas, y'a un truc qui m'a retenu."

* * *

"Troisième jour de "chasse".

Ça m'a un peu pris au dépourvu. J'ai encore fini en prison, mais pas longtemps. Au moins ça m'a permis de revoir Liam. Personne ne doit le savoir mais il m'avait manqué, c'est assez étrange. On est censé être ennemis d'une façon ou d'une autre mais il y a quelque chose... que je n'arrive pas à décrire. J'ai juste l'impression que je me sens différent avec lui."

* * *

"Dernier jour de "chasse".

Tout est enfin terminé. Je me soucis des autres, en tout cas assez pour prendre la douleur. J'ai été aider par Liam même si honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'aurais pu rester en dehors de tout ça mais je ne pouvais pas en le sachant en danger. Je me suis retrouvé un instant avec lui dans un ascenseur et peut-être que j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser. Ça aurait été vraiment bizarre. J'ai du mal à me convaincre qu'il me déteste, ça ne veut pas dire non plus qu'il m'aime bien."

* * *

Liam referma le journal qu'il avait trouvé dans la voiture de Theo. Il se souvint avoir déjà réprimandé Mason en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas lire le journal intime des autres... maintenant, il savait ce que ça faisait. Il se sentait coupable et en même temps, soulagé. C'était mieux de connaitre les véritables pensées de la chimère et de savoir qu'il était vraiment devenu plus gentil. Même si ça serait certainement gênant pour Theo d'apprendre que quelqu'un l'avait lu. Il remit le journal à sa place et sortit de la voiture avant de voir un loup noir sortir de la forêt.

Celui-ci reprit sa forme humaine, un Theo complètement nu apparut alors devant lui, ce qui prit Liam de court et il détourna les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai vu ta voiture, je me demandais où tu étais... je ne savais pas que tu savais te transformer.

Theo haussa les épaules et remit ses vêtements, Liam sentit alors l'odeur du sang sur lui et le regarda.

\- Est-ce que tu te transformes pour aller manger des animaux dans la forêt ?

\- Non.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Liam était persuadé qu'il lui mentait. Ce n'était pas dans son journal mais il n'en avait peut-être pas besoin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Euh... Je me demandais comme ça... Tu fais quoi pour Noël ?

\- Pour Noël ?

La chimère le regardait comme s'il était surpris de la question. Il y avait de quoi, pourquoi devrait-il prévoir quoique ce soit pour Noël ?

\- ça me parait évident, je vais faire la fête dans ma grande maison, toute ma famille et plusieurs amis... Je te raméne chez toi ?

Tout pour mettre fin à cette discussion, vraisemblablement. Liam hocha la tête, se sentant un peu bête d'avoir posé la question, et monta dans la voiture de Theo. Le trajet se fit étrangement silencieusement, Theo estimant qu'il n'avait rien à lui dire, et Liam ayant envie de lui dire quelque chose, mais ne sachant pas quoi.

Il aurait pu tout simplement le déposer et partir aussitôt, pourtant Theo l'accompagna jusqu'à sous son perron, comme s'il savait qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Ou que chaque instant à ses côtés était important.

\- Alors... tu ne veux pas entrer boire un coup ?

\- C'est gentil, mais non. Je ne vais pas m'imposer.

Liam fut un peu déçu, il avait envie de lui dire qu'il ne s'imposait pas mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas la vrai raison. Il l'observa, essayant de comprendre, d'entrevoir ses pensées, seulement il n'avait jamais su. Theo ne laissait jamais rien entrevoir, il ne faisait confiance à personne et s'il fallait attendre de lui qu'il fasse le premier pas... il faudrait probablement attendre des mois. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il s'avança et en voyant le visage de Liam s'approcher, Theo recula la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu...

Liam soupira et attrapa son visage pour l'embrasser enfin. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il appellerait un moment romantique, mais c'était quelque chose d'assez intense et fort, et probablement quelque chose que les deux attendaient depuis longtemps. Theo passa ses bras autour de lui et approfondit le baiser.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe... ?

Liam se contenta de lui sourire. Probablement que la chimère ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait, et peut-être même qu'elle ne connaissait rien en relation amoureuse. Mais il savait que Theo avait déjà risqué sa vie pour lui, n'était-ce pas la plus belle preuve d'amour ?

\- ça te dirait de passer Noël avec nous ?

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Plus que sûr.

Le louveteau se pelotonna un peu plus dans ses bras et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il ne savait pas où tout cela les conduirait, mais il savait qu'il avait envie de vivre cette nouvelle aventure avec Theo.


	9. Amour Contrarié

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**un petit texte pas très joyeux pour aujourd'hui sur le sous thème : Amour contrarié**

**Fandom : Supernatural**

**Personnage : Castiel**

**Spoil : un peu de la saison 14**

**Auteur : Kitsune Aquatik**

* * *

Noël, c'est censé être la plus belle fête de l'année. Celle qui réuni tout le monde d'une même famille ou d'un même cercle d'amis. Et ça aurait aussi pu être le plus beau jour de l'année pour Castiel, ça aurait dû l'être.

Mais ça ne l'était pas, pas du tout, pas cette année et sans doute, plus jamais.

Les anges ne sont pas censés fêter Noël, Castiel était l'un des seuls à le faire, parce qu'il vivait avec des humains et que pour eux, c'était important.

Maintenant qu'il est seul, il ne veut plus en entendre parler et voir des décorations dans les rues, dans les vitrines, dans les parcs, lui donne la nausée.

Cette année, Noël a un arrière-goût très amer qui ne plaît pas à l'ange du Seigneur.

Il avait cru, cette fois, en revenant du Néant que Dean et lui, seraient enfin ensemble, unis, réunis. Qu'ils vivraient enfin une histoire d'amour comme ils auraient dû vivre depuis des années, mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça.

Pourtant, après être revenu, ça en prenait le chemin doucement. Dean s'ouvrait à lui de plus en plus. Il avait des gestes tendres, des paroles douces, de l'amour dans les yeux et puis Jack avait merdé et Dean en avait voulu au monde entier, mais surtout à Castiel.

L'ange avait compris aussitôt que tout était terminé avant même d'avoir vraiment commencé. Et il était partit, il avait quitté le bunker et les chasseurs, parce que voir Dean sans pouvoir avoir plus avec lui, était désormais au-dessus de ses forces. Il avait trop espéré, trop longtemps attendu et la douleur de ne pas pouvoir être aimé comme il l'aurait voulu était désormais insoutenable.

Alors Noël, cette année, Castiel n'allait pas le fêter. On ne peut définitivement pas se réjouir d'un amour contrarié.


	10. Le meilleur Cadeau

**_Bonjour tout le monde_**

**_pour la neuvième porte voici un texte de Hootay ID dans un fandom encore jamais abordé pour les défis des auteurs réunis :-) _**

**_sous-thème : Cadeau Vivant. _**

_**(ce OS n'est pas sur le thème de Noël/Nouvel an/Les fêtes de fin d'année, mais c'est pas grave du tout et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même.)**_

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

_Thème : Un cadeau vivant _

Le soleil se couchait derrière les montagnes galariennes, teintant le ciel d'une couleur rouge orangé. De couleur Tournicoton, pensait Nabil alors qu'il était assis non loin de chez lui, entouré de Moumoutons. Les pokémons étaient rassemblés en troupeau, considérant le garçon comme l'un des leurs, totalement habitués à sa présence. L'un d'eux posait même sa tête sur les jambes de Nabil qui le caressait d'une façon absente. Il soupira.

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Gloria, sa grande rivale, sa meilleure amie, avait battu Tarak, le frère de Nabil, et décroché le titre de maître Pokémon. Il n'avait pas été étonné de sa victoire, et était sincèrement heureux pour elle. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras en croix, brusquant un Moumouton qui bêla de surprise. C'était au cours du défi des arènes qu'il avait compris que Gloria le devancerait. Mais il avait fait de son mieux jusqu'à la fin, il avait gagné l'amitié de super pokémons, avait rencontré plein de gens, assisté à des dizaines de combats incroyables, et surtout il avait aidé son amie à sauver le pays ! Si on lui avait dit que tout se passerait ainsi avant qu'il ne débute son voyage….eh bien, il l'aurait sans doute cru car il était quelqu'un de très optimiste, mais quand même !

Un sourire éclaira son visage halé, comme s'il lui était impossible de rester songeur. Gloria était la nouvelle maître de la ligue, et lui était son _meilleur ami_, et ça, ça claquait.

Maintenant, il voulait marquer le coup. Prouver à Gloria qu'il était là pour elle, peu importe la situation et que…Qu'il était là pour elle, quoi. Il y pensait depuis un moment, mais avec les combats contre les champions d'arènes, les captures de pokémons, le monde à sauver…il avait été pas mal occupé, ça allait de soi. Maintenant que sa vie était moins compliquée, il avait du temps pour trouver quelque chose pour Gloria.

Il se releva brusquement, achevant le Moumouton râleur qui alla bouder plus loin. Une idée venait de frapper Nabil comme Tomberoche venait frappait un Roucool. C'était super efficace. ..Sauf que Nabil n'était pas mis K.O, loin de là. Mais il allait avoir besoin d'aide.

\- Une quoi ? Répéta Sonya en levant le nez d'un de son livre.

\- Une surprise ! Pour Gloria ! lui répondit Nabil en s'agitant.

Il avait pensé à son idée toute la nuit, celle-ci étant déjà tombée lorsqu'il l'eut finalisée. Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de commencer immédiatement, son rythme de sommeil étant de toute façon totalement déréglé à cause de son voyage, mais il savait que Sonya n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il la réveille. Surtout s'il avait un service à lui demander.

La rouquine se tapa la joue, réfléchissant à ce que l'adolescent lui avait dit. Trouver quelque chose pour féliciter Gloria d'avoir battu Tarak et pris sa place de maître… Après tout, Gloria et Nabil l'avaient bien aidée dans sa mission de recherche, et son emploi du temps s'était allégée depuis qu'elle était officiellement devenue professeure Pokémon (elle se rendit compte que sa grand-mère n'apprécierait pas, mais eh, les mystères pokémon ne se bousculaient pas au portillon et un peu de calme lui faisait du bien). Elle hocha la tête.

\- C'est d'accord, Nabil. Dis-moi comment je peux aider ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai raison de présumer que tu es en contact avec les prof' Pokémon d'autres pays ?

Sonya pencha la tête, laissant son énorme queue de cheval se balancer doucement au-dessus de son épaule gauche.

\- Ma grand-mère plus que moi, oui, mais je peux essayer de les joindre, oui.

\- Il nous faudra beaucoup d'aide ! Demande à Donna si elle n'a pas des amis champions d'arène qui pourraient nous aider aussi !

Sonya rougit légèrement, une main aux ongles colorés devant sa bouche.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je sais que vous parlez régulièrement, lança innocemment Nabil en se baissant pour papouiller le Voltoutou qui lui tournait autour.

Le petit chien jappa joyeusement, semblant approuver ses propos.

\- D'ailleurs, repris l'adolescent en relevant la tête, elle a parlé de toi pendant les qualifications de la ligue, vous êtes proches, non ?

\- O-oui. On peut dire ça…

\- …Oooh ~

Nabil se releva, une main sous son menton, un sourire goguenard et le regard malicieux.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait aussi lancer une expédition pour vous deux ?

Sonya le coupa brusquement en claquant ses mains sur son bureau, faisait vibrer les livres et les stylos qui s'y trouvaient, et sursauter Voltoutou.

\- BREF. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire !

\- Eh bien, j'aimerais que tu…

Sonya était sur le coup. Nabil avait à peine posé dehors le laboratoire de la rousse qu'il l'avait entendue téléphoner à la championne d'arène. L'adolescent grimpa sur sa bicyclette, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Prochain arrêt : Smashings.

Il appuya sur une des pédales de vélo, et l'engin démarra dans un cliquetis presque réconfortant. Il aurait pu prendre un taxi volant pour se rendre à sa destination, Mais le paysage lui semblait plus agréable lorsqu'il défilait à ses côtés, et qu'il sentait le vent sur son visage. Et il ne voulait pas arriver trop tôt pour laisser du temps à Sonya et Donna de joindre leurs pairs.

Son enthousiasme incontrôlable (et incontrôlé) le fit pourtant pédaler plus vite que prévu. Ça n'était pas faute d'avoir fait des pauses dans les Terres Sauvages et dans les routes qu'il avait prises. Il avait campé deux nuits, cuisiné pour son équipe, joué avec ses Pokémon, fuit les Matchopeur et terrifiants Mackogneur qui lui couraient après.

* * *

C'est au matin du troisième jour qu'il arriva devant la porte principale de la ville de Smashings. Il s'arrêta au centre pokémon pour se reposer et soigner son équipe, changea de veste car la sienne était trempée (quelle idée d'avoir fondé sa ville au-delà d'un fleuve énorme), et se rendit à l'arène d'un pas décidé.

De la musique parvint à ses oreilles, et Nabil lâcha un rire amusé. La team Yell était sur place, chantant les louanges de Rosemary qui les écoutait, le visage dans ses mains. Derrière eux, Peterson les regardait, un air absent sur le visage, la tête appuyée dans le creux de sa main. Il se pencha sur le côté lorsqu'il reconnut Nabil qui le rejoint en petite foulée.

\- Yooo !

Le champion d'arène leva une main mollasse en guise de salut, et Rosemary releva la tête. Plantant ses admirateurs, elle les rejoint et salua poliment Nabil qui le lui rendit, les bras derrière la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Nabil ? Gloria n'est pas avec toi ?

L'adolescent leva un sourcil, une moue un peu boudeuse sur le visage.

\- Non… Mais je vois que ça te fait plaisir de me voir.

\- C'est pas ça, répondit Rosemary, amusée. Mais comprend-moi, c'est ma rivale.

\- Non, c'est _ma _rivale, et ce n'est de toute façon pas le sujet. En fait, j'aurai besoin de votre aide à tous les deux !

Il serra les points devant lui, à nouveau tout excité par le plan qu'il avait concocté.

\- Et éventuellement de la team Yell si elle accepte de nous aider !

« TOUT POUR NOTRE CHAMPIONNE »

« ROSEMARY, ROSEMARY ! »

\- Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour ma sœur, si elle accepte de t'aider, ils seront là.

Rosemary hocha la tête, le visage à nouveau caché derrière ses paumes de main. Nabil étouffa un rire.

\- Pardonne-les, ils sont bruyants, mais ils sont pas méchants.

\- Ah clairement, s'ils veulent nous aider, je dis oui !

\- Et tu voudrais qu'on fasse quoi exactement ? interrogea finalement Peterson, toujours aussi flegmatique.

\- Il faudrait que vous m'aidiez à attraper un certain pokémon !

Les adelphes se regardèrent avant de reporter leurs regards sur Nabil qui s'agitait tout seul.

\- Et tu as besoin de nous, parce que…

\- Parce que c'est un type de Pokémon assez rare et un peu difficile à attraper ! Et qu'il se fond dans la nature comme un pro, un vrai Kecleon !

\- Tu veux qu'on t'aide à attraper un Kecleon ?

\- N-non, c'était une image. Ce qu'il me faut, c'est un…

Heureusement, Rosemary avait accepté d'aider Nabil quand il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il voulait faire. La team Yell avait suivi, ainsi que Peterson qui s'ennuyait fort et n'avait pas envie d'être en reste.

Ils s'étaient séparés, les faux loubards ayant envahi la route 5 et une bonne partie des Terres Sauvages, celles où se trouvaient les pokémons les plus faibles, tandis que Nabil et les frères et sœurs cherchaient dans les zones dites plus dangereuses.

Nabil en était à son troisième arbre secoué, et il commençait à en avoir légèrement marre de se faire à moitié assommer par les pokémons qui en tombaient. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de Rongourmans, ces espèces d'écureuils aux énormes- bas-joues, prêts à se battre pour récupérer les baies tombées au sol. Nabil n'en avait rien à faire de ces baies, il voulait juste un-

Un rire interrompit ses pensées, et il se retourna pour voir une membre de la team Yell courir vers lui, tenant fermement quelque chose entre ses bras. Nabil se sentit envahi d'une vague d'espoir…qui s'échoua bien vite sur la plage de ses espérances.

\- On l'a trouvé !

\- …

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Nabil était silencieux. Pas déçu, ou encore, ni même _vraiment_ surpris s'il devait être honnête. Juste… interdit.

\- C'est pas…du tout le pokémon qu'on cherche.

\- Heiiin ? rétorqua son interlocuteur, la voix grave.

La membre de la team Yell fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête pour vérifier le pokémon qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

\- …

La petite bête, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à deux cerises violacées, l'une bien plus que l'autre, attachées par une queue commune, le regardait avec un regard un peu bête, mais gentil. Elle était adorable, là n'était pas le problème. C'était même touchant de la voir frotter sa tête contre le torse de la femme qui la tenait.

\- C'est un Ceribou.

\- …Tu nous as dit de chercher un fruit.

Nabil haussa un sourcil, se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Derrière lui, il entendit Peterson pouffer et Rosemary lever les mains au ciel encore plus loin. Il haussa les épaules.

\- C'était pas le bon fruit… Mais c'est pas grave !

Il serra les poings, sautant un peu sur ses pieds.

\- Au moins tu te seras fait un copain !

Le Ceribou sauta joyeusement dans les bras de la fausse loubarde qui haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, le tenant toujours fermement contre lui.

Mais cela n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Nabil. Personne n'avait trouvé le pokémon qu'il lui fallait et il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Sonya non plus…. Si ça continuait, il serait incapable d'offrir son cadeau à Gloria…

\- AHEUM.

Un bras s'entoura autour de ses épaules, et l'ombre de Peterson plana soudain sur lui. Il tourna la tête vers le champion d'arène dont le visage était éclairé par un sourire lugubre. Nabil arqua un sourcil, intrigué.

\- Un jour, j'arrêterai de vous sauver la vie à vous, les jeunes.

Et, sur ces paroles sibyllines, il lui tendit une pokeball. Le regard ambré de Nabil passa de celle-ci au visage de Peterson, à la pokéball, au visage de Peterson, à la pokéball, au visage de-

\- Tu vas la prendre oui ?

\- O-oui ! Merci !

Il attrapa l'objet qu'il fit sauter dans sa main avant de la lancer devant lui dans un geste habile et habitué. Et devant lui apparut le pokémon qu'il cherchait depuis ce matin.

\- Le plan est en marche ? L'interrogea Rosemary alors qu'ils retournaient à Smashings, où les adelphes avaient proposé à Nabil de passer la nuit pour que ses pokémons et lui se reposent.

\- Plus ou moins ! Lui répondit Nabil, les bras derrière la tête. Disons que la première partie est dans la poche, ou devrais-je dire, dans la pokeball, mais il reste encore beaucoup de travail. Et Sonya est injoignable…

Rosemary pencha la tête, faisant flotter ses queues de cheval brunes autour de son doux visage. Elle tapota son menton d'un index.

\- J'aimerai te proposer de contacter la championne Donna en tant que champion d'arène, mais Smashings n'est absolument pas adaptée pour ça.

\- Haha c'est gentil ! Mais faut pas t'inquiéter, vous avez déjà fait beaucoup !

Il parlait tout en jonglant avec la fameuse pokéball.

\- J'espère que ça va fonctionner, en tout cas.

Nabil sourit en retour, et les deux amis se pressèrent pour arriver le plus vite possible.

Son téléphone sonna alors qu'il dormait, le visage enfoncé dans la laine de son Moumouflon. Il tapota autour de lui en grognant pour l'attraper, et finit par le trouver. Il se remit en position assise, s'appuyant contre Ronflex qui dormait profondément, comme à son habitude.

\- allo…. Décrocha-t-il, encore tout endormi.

\- NABIL ?

Il grimaça en écartant l'appareil de son oreille, avant de l'y recoller quelques secondes après, et de se recaler contre le corps confortable de son énorme pokémon.

\- Sonya ?

\- Nabil, j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé !

L'adolescent se redressa brusquement, maintenant tout à fait réveillé.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Donna et moi avons dû demander de l'aide à des champions de la région de Kantô ! Mais on l'a ! Tu peux venir le chercher quand ?

\- Je pars immédiatement ! J'appelle un taxi volant et je suis là !

\- On t'attend !

Il ravala une pique taquine sur ce « on », mais préféra s'abstenir. Il rappela tout le monde dans leurs pokeballs, laissa un mot de remerciement à Rosemary et Peterson, s'excusant également de partir sans leur dire en revoir en face, mais que l'amour l'amitié pure et sincère n'attendait pas, et monta dans le premier taxi volant qu'il croisa.

Il arriva une ou deux heures plus tard devant le laboratoire de Sonya, dont les fenêtres étaient les seules allumées de la ville. Il poussa la porte, surpris d'être accueilli par un Voltoutou un peu fatigué, mais bien décidé à lui dire bonjour.

Sonya et Donna était en train de parler autour de deux tasses de thé, et Nabil s'avança doucement. La rouquine se tourna vers lui et secoua une main alors que Donna se contenta de l'observer avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Alors, Nabil, commença-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de thé chaud, comme ça tu as décidé de déclarer ta flemme à Gloria ?

Nabil eut un mouvement de réflexe.

\- Qu-quoi ? Pas du tout ! C-c'est un cadeau de rival à rival !

\- Avec un _Verpom ?_ rétorqua Donna, son sourire s'élargissant de secondes en secondes. S'il te plaît, Nabil, tout le monde dans ce pays sait ce que signifie d'offrir un Verpom à une autre personne !

Le garçon pencha la tête, les bras croisés.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, déjà ?

\- Hehehehehe, t'es pas le seul à vouloir « offrir des Verpom ».

Elle avait mimé les guillemets avec ses doigts, tout en regardant Sonya qui se contenta de rouler des yeux.

\- Elle m'a aidé à joindre Kanto. Avec le décalage horaire, et tout, on vient de recevoir ce que tu voulais, et te connaissant, on a préféré te joindre directement.

\- Pas de soucis pour moi, mais vous ne dormiez pas ? demanda Nabil en posant son sac sur une chaise.

\- J'ai un rythme totalement décalée et Donna est un vrai hibou, malgré les apparences, répondit Sonya avec un geste de main.

\- J'ai développé un nouvel entrainement pour mes pokémons, si tu veux me joindre une nuit, n'hésite pas !

\- Pourquoi pas !

Sonya les laissa parler, pas concernée pas le combat de pokémon, et alla chercher l'objet de leur conquête. Elle posa la pokéball au centre de la table, et Nabil l'attrapa délicatement.

\- Merci à vous deux ! Je vais rentrer chez moi pour finaliser tout ça ! Je vous tiendrai au courant !

Les deux filles lui souhaitèrent bonne chance et lui dirent au revoir d'un mouvement de commun.

Nabil rentra chez lui discrètement, veillant à ne pas réveiller sa mère et ses grands-parents qui dormaient à cette-ci. Il posa ses affaires dans sa chambre, retira sa veste, et s'assit en tailleur devant les deux pokéballs. Il appuya sur le bouton central de chacune d'entre elles et deux pokémons en sortirent. Le premier, le fameux Verpom, était un petit verre caché dans une belle pomme rouge. Deux yeux surpris en dépassaient. Le second était un Métamorph, un être informe au visage fiché dans un sourire bêta.

Les deux bêtes se regardèrent, et Nabil les apaisa avec des friandises, et quelques jouets, priant intérieurement que les deux pokémon s'apprécient. Il n'était pas vraiment fan des élevages, et refusait de les forcer à s'accoupler, mais il espérait vraiment qu'ils le feraient pas eux-même.

\- Alors comme ça tu viens de Kantô, hein…

Il avait entendu quelque part, que faire accoupler un pokémon avec un Métamorph d'une région différente à la sienne augmentait les chances de donner naissance à un pokémon chromatique d'une couleur différente. Et c'était son but. Il ne voulait pas donner un simple Verpom à Gloria. Il voulait lui donner un Verpom chromatique, et _unique._

Il donna le bout de son index au Métamorph qui l'attrapa gaiment. Nabil lâcha un petit rire, et s'éloigna un peu pour laisser les deux pokémons jouer ensemble.

\- Je vous laisse, je vais finir ma nuit, leur dit-il en s'enfonçant dans ses draps.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait récupéré le Métamorph et Verpom, et… Les choses avançaient lentement. Mais elles avançaient. Les deux animaux jouaient ensemble, supportaient la présence de l'autre, partageaient leurs repas ou leurs friandises. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour, où Nabil retrouva un œuf au beau milieu de son jardin.

Il lâcha un cri inaudible tant il était aigu, et pris l'œuf dans ses bras. Il n'était pas très grand, d'une belle couleur verdâtre. Nabil l'aimait déjà. Il l'installa confortablement dans son sac, félicita Verpom et Métamorph de leur dur labeur, et les laissa se reposer au soleil à côté des Moumoutons.

Il attendit le temps nécessaire, et lorsque l'œuf commença à bouger, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à éclore, il contacta Gloria et lui demanda de passer dès que possible.

* * *

Elle arriva quelques heures plus tard, en vélo, et laissa sortir ses propres pokémon pour qu'ils se dégourdissent les pattes.

Gloria était une jolie fille. Cheveux courts et bruns, béret à pompon sur la tête. Elle avait une garde-robe de gilet en tricot spectaculaire, et en portait un ce jour-là, au-dessus d'une robe à tartan écossais. L'archétype de la jolie fille britannique. Pas étonnant que Nabil ait fini par craquer.

Elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche et l'abaissa.

\- Salut à toi aussi ! répondit Nabil en l'imitant.

Il savait qu'elle avait appris à lire sur les lèvres, mais il avait tenu à apprendre la langue des signes pour la comprendre bien sûr, mais surtout lui prouver qu'elle comptait.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, signa-t-il.

Elle leva ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine et les avança vers lui, comme si elle ouvrait quelque chose. « Un cadeau ? »

\- Oui !

Et il lui tendit l'œuf. Elle le prit délicatement, et en approcha son visage. Elle comprit qu'il était proche de l'éclosion, et s'assit sur le sol, intimant à Nabil de faire de même. Le garçon déglutit, mais s'exécuta. Maintenant, c'était l'heure du discours…

\- Gloria ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres. « Oui ? »

\- Tu connais cette légende ? D'offrir un Verpom à quelqu'un….

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Evidemment qu'elle la connaissait. Elle avait même aidé un type qu'elle avait rencontré pendant son voyage par rapport à ça ! Un Verpom fera venir vers vous, l'être aimé, disait la légende.

\- Donc… J'ai trouvé un Verpom et j'ai fait venir un Métamorph de Kantô… Pour… Tu vois ?

Elle posa l'œuf pour répondre quand celui-ci se craquela. Les deux amis se regardèrent, tout excités avant de reposer leur attention sur l'œuf qui se craquela, se fissura, et se craquela encore. Quand soudain….

Nabil blêmit.

_Quoi ?_

Ceci. N'était pas du tout un Verpom. Et il n'était absolument pas chromatique. Bon, sur ce point-là, il était déçu mais pas si étonné, les chances d'en avoir étaient maigres, mais.

Il se retourna vers Métamorph qui jouait gaiement avec un Momouton, plissa des yeux et secoua doucement la tête, trahi. Il reporta son attention sur Gloria qui riait silencieusement en tenant le bébé pokémon qui lui léchait la joue…. Un bébé Moumouton.

Métamorph s'était accouplé avec un Moumouton. Et n'avait même pas pu mettre bas un bébé Moumouton chromatique. La déception était totale, tous ces efforts pour rien ? Le menton posé dans sa main, il observa Gloria qui riait en jouant avec le nouveau bébé.

Peut-être que ses efforts et ceux de ses amis avaient payé, finalement. Puis maintenant qu'il y pensait, peut-être aurait-il dû tout faire tout seul pour que les choses se passent comme prévues ? Gloria tira sur sa manche pour attirer son attention. Il se retourna vers elle alors qu'elle sortait quelque chose de son sac rapidement, et il se retrouva nez à pomme avec un… Verpom. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et Gloria abaissa le pokémon, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Elle lui posa dans les bras, et signa à nouveau. Mains devant la poitrine, puis ouverture vers le monde. « Cadeau ».

Nabil resta deux secondes silencieux, avant de sourire, puis d'éclater de rire. Il posa le Verpom sur ses jambes et entoura de ses bras les épaules de Gloria qui se mit à rire à son tour. Il lui posa un bruyant bisou sur la joue alors qu'elle se lovait contre lui.

Le Verpom gigota un moment, avant de sauter sur le sol et de rejoindre les autres pokémons pour jouer avec eux. Nabil l'observa un moment avant de se tourner vers Gloria qui lui signait quelque chose.

Meilleur cadeau. Au. Monde.


	11. Et s'il y avait eu du gui

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**un nouveau texte dans le fandom SPN pour aujourd'hui**

**écrit par Nolta S**

**sous thème : voyage en bateau**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

**CALENDRIER DE L'AVENT**

_Thème : Voyage en bateau / Noël ou fêtes de fin d'année_

_OS - 1333 mots_

~°oOo°~

* * *

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
**:: ET S'IL Y AVAIT EU DU GUI ? ::  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

\- Tout va bien, on a le champagne ! balança Charlie en ressortant de l'habitacle du petit bateau loué pour l'occasion.

La soirée allait bon train et nous n'avions plus qu'une heure à attendre avant que les feux de minuit ne soient lancés. Et quoi de mieux qu'une vue dégagée sur le ciel depuis le centre de l'Upper New York Bay sur un petit bateau de plaisance offrant tout le confort possible pour bien passer la nuit ?

Nous étions tous les quatre, Charlie, Cas', Sam et moi, assis sur le pont avant, à observer le ciel, espérant qu'aucune catastrophe ni créature sortie des Enfers ne viendraient gâcher notre réveillon du Nouvel An.  
Il avait des chips, de la pizza, et même de la tarte aux pommes. Nous avions vidé plusieurs bouteilles de bière et entamé une de whisky, j'avais l'esprit légèrement embrumé mais je pensais être encore capable de me contrôler, même si je n'étais pas à l'abri d'une bourde. Et Charlie le savait parfaitement. Cette femme à un sixième sens pour ça, c'est dingue.

Une mission qui tourne mal et je m'étais retrouvé à vider mon sac auprès de Charlie.  
Pour ma défense, une saloperie de sorcière m'avait injecté un sérum de vérité de son cru, il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour que je déballe tout. Bien que ce n'était pas ce morceau-là que j'étais censé lâcher, mais c'était ça ou révéler des informations capitales qui auraient causé la mort de plusieurs milliers de personnes.  
Quand enfin Sam et Cas' sont arrivés pour faire sa fête à la sorcière, Charlie m'a fait comprendre qu'elle garderait ça pour elle. Tu parles ! C'est sûr qu'elle ne dira rien, mais depuis, elle cherche par tous les moyens à me faire cracher le morceau directement à l'intéressé.  
Deux mois qu'elle me titille, deux mois que je tiens le coup.  
Même si j'ai déjà manqué de peu de mettre les pieds dans le plat...

Un léger vent nous força à nous couvrir. Évidemment, Charlie s'était empressée de prendre une couverture et d'en tendre une autre à mon frère, n'en laissant qu'une grande pour Cas' et moi. Je n'étais pas stupide. Alors j'ai refusé, préférant avoir froid, plutôt que de me coller à l'angelot. Elle croyait vraiment m'avoir si facilement ?  
J'ai bien remarqué sa frustration quand j'ai dit à Castiel qu'il pouvait prendre la dernière pour lui, mais je devais avouer que je regrettais quelque peu ma décision. Et évidemment, ni Charlie ni Sam n'avaient de couverture suffisamment grande pour être partagée.  
Je me servi un nouveau verre de whisky, espérant que cela me réchaufferait mais cela n'eut que l'effet de me faire un peu plus tourner la tête.  
Grosse erreur.

Parlant festivités et traditions, Castiel ne manqua pas de signaler une nouvelle fois son manque de connaissance concernant les coutumes humaines et demanda :  
\- Mais à quoi sert la branche de gui ?

\- Et bien la coutume veut que si deux personnes se retrouvent en même temps sous la branche de gui, elles doivent s'embrasser, expliqua Sam.

\- D'habitude, j'aime bien cette tradition, relança Charlie en riant à moitié, ça permet de tenter sa chance avec l'élue de son cœur, mais comme je savais que j'allais être coincée ici avec trois mecs, j'ai préféré m'abstenir.

\- Voilà une décision très égoïste, lâchai-je malgré moi, ne réalisant que trop tard ce que sous-entendaient mes propos.

\- Tu n'as aucune chance avec la seule femme présente, Dean, me lâcha alors Sam sans comprendre.

\- C'est vrai, conclus-je donc sans pour autant manquer le regard taquin que me lançait Charlie.

Je serrais les dents. Je préférais l'ignorer et passer à autre chose. Mais elle décida de ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas moi qu'il voulait embrasser...

Puis elle éclata de rire en voyant l'air ahuri que nous lui lancions tous les trois. Mais visiblement, et heureusement, Sam et Cas' ne semblaient pas pour autant comprendre où elle voulait en venir alors je décidais de tenter une reprise en main de la situation.

\- Si j'ai envie d'embrasser quelqu'un, tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas besoin de gui pour me lancer.

\- C'est sûr que tu es doué pour rouler des galoches à tour de bras... commença-t-elle avant de continuer, défiante, Mais si on parle de vrai baiser, de sentiment, y a plus personne.

Évidemment, je n'avais pas à me laisser avoir par ses tentatives d'intimidation, j'aurais pu répondre qu'à la première occasion je le lui prouverais, qu'il fallait juste que cette occasion se présente. Mais c'était sans compter l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité en quantité.  
Et je ne pu retenir un regard du côté de Cas', hésitant et mal à l'aise.  
Quel abruti je peux faire parfois !

Heureusement, Cas' n'avait rien vu.

Mais Sam me dévisageait bizarrement, et je n'aimais pas du tout ça.

Alors que les trois autres se décidaient enfin à changer de sujet, je ruminais ce qui venait d'être dit tout en buvant une petite bière, oubliant complètement de manger un peu histoire de ne pas avoir que de l'alcool dans l'estomac.  
À quoi bon être raisonnable ?

Les minutes passaient et la fatigue commençait à me faire piquer du nez quand une explosion soudaine me fit reprendre mes esprits.  
Je me redressais d'un coup, regardant partout autour de moi, cherchant d'où venait la menace mais je compris rapidement en voyant l'éclat de lueurs dans le ciel que le premier feu d'artifice venait d'être lancé.

Figé, reprenant mes esprit, j'observais le ciel un instant avant de frisonner.  
Il faisait pourtant assez doux pour une nuit de décembre, 5 ou 6 degrés, mais ma petite veste en cuir ne faisait pas le poids pour autant.

Mon frère, Charlie et Cas', qui me tournaient le dos pour voir les feux, me refirent face à ce moment. De façon brève pour ce qui était de mon frère, mais Charlie ne me quitta pas deux yeux alors que Castiel approchait, soulevant un pan de sa couverture pour m'y inviter.

Je sentais que mon visage chauffait, j'aurais pu mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool, mais c'était le regard pensant que Charlie me lançait qui me faisait perdre mes moyens, bien plus que la proposition silencieuse de Cas'.  
Quoique...

J'hésitais encore une seconde avant d'accepter de rejoindre Castiel sous sa couverture. Après tout, j'étais mort de froid, et ce n'est pas comme si nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre.  
Ceci dit... Il est vrai que nous étions très proches, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si Cas' dégageait autant de chaleur.  
C'est donc sans vraiment réaliser ce que je faisais que je m'étais pratiquement collé à lui. Et je n'osais plus bouger, de peur qu'en reculant, il réalise à quel point j'étais serré contre lui.

Et Charlie qui ne cessait de se retourner pour nous observer.  
Quelle peste !

Je lançais un regard du côté de Cas', histoire de voir s'il se rendait compte que je m'étais clairement rapproché, et si ça le mettait mal à l'aise, mais apparemment, les feux captaient toute son attention.  
Et son expression rayonnante, son léger sourire paisible et réjouis, ses yeux scintillants captaient la mienne.

Sans même m'en rendre compte - alcool aidant - je n'arrivais plus à détourner mes yeux de son visage.  
Complètement subjugué, c'était comme si je pouvais voir sa grâce...

Putain ouais, j'aurais adoré me trouver sous une branche de gui à ce moment.  
Alcool aidant... Qui sait ?

**.:: FIN ::.**


	12. Champagne

**_Bonjour,_**

**_11ème porte aujourd'hui_**

**_Un texte par Hooray ID_**

**_c'est du Klapollo_**

**_dans le fandom Ace Attorney_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

_Note : Il est possible que certains noms ou certaines expressions fidèles au jeu m'échappent (notamment lorsque Klavier parle, c'est un personnage que j'ai beaucoup lu en anglais mais pas du tout en français et l'époque où je jouais au premier jeu AJ remonte à loin, alors… Pardon si jamais ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le sang qui bat à ses tempes. Le cœur qui bat. Nul doute que Widget doit s'agiter au cou d'Athena devant son état.

Apollo, les bras croisés, serre ses doigts autour de son biceps, dans un geste volé à Franzizka, qui passe beaucoup de temps avec eux ces derniers temps. Eux, c'était les membres de l'Agence à tout faire Wright à savoir Phoenix, Athena, Vérité. Il s'était rapproché de cette dernière après qu'ils aient tous les deux découverts les liens de parenté qui les unissaient. Apollo, qui avait toujours eu une situation familiale compliquée était content de pouvoir finalement compter dans cette catégorie. Et Vérité, fidèle à elle-même avait été ravie. Depuis quelques temps, Benjamin Hunter leur faisait honneur de sa présence. Apollo soupçonnait quelque chose entre lui et le patron de l'Agence, mais ce n'était pas ses affaires, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter et Athena s'occupait très bien de cette histoire pour eux deux.

Apollo observe, donc, le dos droit, collé contre un mur, les bras croisés. Si on lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait, il aurait répondu « j'attends ». Voyez donc par vous-même.

\- Heeeeey, Polly, queeeeesse tu faaaais ? lui demande une Athena passablement éméchée.

\- J'attends…

Voilà. Mais qu'attend-t-il ? Il espère sincèrement qu'Athena ne va pas lui demander. Mais l'alcool semble avoir eu raison de son amie, fraîchement majeure qui découvrait alors les joies de la boisson, et même s'il sait qu'il va devoir un œil sur elle pour le reste de la soirée, il en est reconnaissant.

Qu'attends Apollo ?

Il attend que tout son corps se calme. Que le sang arrête de bouillir (c'est évidemment une image), que son cœur arrête de taper, taper, taper contre sa cage thoracique. Il se sent lourd. L'ombre de ses mèches de cheveux sur son visage le gêne, son bracelet comprime son poignet, et honnêtement, il n'a pas envie d'être là.

La soirée de Noël du Bureau des Procureurs n'a pas besoin lui, et il n'a pas besoin d'elle. Pas besoin de se sentir comme il se sent maintenant, pas besoin de toute cette pression, pas besoin de sentir tous ces regards haineux sur lui. Apollo est loin d'être bête, et il sait que son talent d'avocat de la défense ne lui a pas attiré que des amis chez les procureurs. Eh, c'est pas sa faute s'il veut sauver ses clients innocents, pense-t-il en avalent le fond d'un verre de champagne qui lui laisse un goût amer sur la langue.

Il sent son visage chauffer à cause de l'alcool, peut-être n'a-t-il rien à avouer à Athena finalement. Il n'a quasiment pas bougé depuis qu'il est arrivé, et du mur sur lequel il est appuyé, il a une vue d'ensemble de toute la salle. Il voit Vérité qui parle gaiement avec Phoenix et Hunter. Il voit les frères procureurs Payne qui lui lancent des regards mauvais (et Phoenix s'en moque avec une certaine classe, pense Apollo). Il voit Athena qui s'accroche au bras du procureur Simon Blackquill, un peu déboussolé par la situation. Il voit le détective Tektiv, Maya et Pearl Fey, totalement absorbée par le buffet. Mais surtout, il voit

pourquoi son cœur s'affole

pourquoi son corps lui semble si lourd

pourquoi il n'ose pas décoller son dos de ce mur

pourquoi il veut rentrer chez lui

Klavier Gavin.

Apollo se sent obligé de déglutir quand il pense son nom. Le procureur-musicien (un _procureur-musicien_, c'est ridicule, Apollo l'aime tellement) semble en pleine conversation avec des collègues à lui. Ces derniers ne semblent pas le remarquer, mais Apollo _sait_ que Klavier n'a aucune envie d'être là non plus. Il voit que son sourire est forcé, que ses yeux disent « arrêtez de parler », que _tout son corps_ envoie des signaux clairs pour quiconque accepterait de les voir.

\- Il est beau, hein ?

Apollo sursaute, ses mains se détachant enfin de ses biceps. Il baisse le regard vers Vérité, qui se dandine doucement, les mains dans le dos. Pour la soirée, elle a troqué sa tenue emblématique de magicienne pour une robe bleue de la même couleur, et son chapeau a été remplacé par un serre-tête discret.

\- Ouais…

Ça fait longtemps qu'Apollo ne cache plus à sa sœur ce qu'il ressent envers Klavier Gavin. Ressent pour Klavier, se corrige-t-il mentalement. _Les sentiments sont une bonne chose, Apollo._

\- Tu lui as parlé depuis qu'on est arrivés ?

\- Mmmouaaaais.

Il lui a fait un signe de loin, Klavier lui a un répondu avec un sourire sincère, et…voilà. Apollo fait tourner son verre dans sa main pour y faire danser les dernières gouttent qui s'y trouvent, et, en l'adulte mature qu'il est, se tourne vers sa petite sœur.

\- Véritééé….

\- Polly ?

\- Arrache-moi le cœur, qu'on en finisse.

Les yeux de Vérité quittent son visage une seconde, pour observer un point derrière lui, avant de replonger son regard dans celui de son frère.

\- Je pense que ce serait plus simple que tu ailles lui parler !

\- Noooooon…

\- Mais si, d'ailleurs il arrive !

\- ..pardon ?

Une ombre le surplombe, alors, et Apollo sent quelque chose s'emballer à l'intérieur de son corps. Il entend vaguement Vérité saluer le procureur, ce dernier lui répondre, alors que le son devient bourdonnement, que tout est un peu flou soudainement. Et un parfum atteint ses narines. Apollo ne sait pas trop s'il s'agit de l'odeur naturelle de Klavier (ce qui serait absolument _injuste_, qui sent aussi bon ?), ou d'un parfum trop cher dont il voudrait s'enivrer jusqu'à plus soif.

\- Herr Grand Front ! Vous n'avez pas décollé votre dos de la soirée, vous ne voulez pas profiter des festivités ? demande Klavier en lui tendant une coupe de champagne pleine.

Apollo ne peut réprimer ni l'irrésistible envie qu'il a de rouler des yeux, ni celle d'attraper cette coupe, et c'est pour ça qu'il cède aux deux.

\- Les « activités », Gavin ? Tout le monde me regarde comme si je n'avais pas ma place ici…, répond Apollo en prenant le verre dans sa main.

\- Eh bien, il s'agit d'une fête organisé par le bureau du procureur et de la police…

\- Et donc ? raille Apollo, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. On devrait pas avoir le même objectif, à savoir mettre les coupables en prison et innocenter les innocents ?

\- Et n'est-ce pas exactement ce que nous faisons ensemble, Herr Justice ?

Apollo capitule et hoche la tête. C'est vrai que Klavier Gavin est différent des autres procureurs. Klavier Gavin, le procureur de génie, Klavier Gavin la rockstar, Klavier Gavin le sex-symbol, Klavier Gavin qui lui perdre la tête. Klavier Gavin, le procureur le plus aimable qu'Apollo n'ait jamais connu.

\- Si. Peut-être que tout comme moi, tu n'as pas ta place ici non plus, Gavin.

Le tutoiement vient naturellement. C'est toujours comme ça, leurs conversations se déroulent toujours sous le même schéma, qu'Apollo résume en « la liste de ses angoisses ».

Klavier engage la conversation.

Apollo panique, et devient de mauvaise foi/désagréable.

Klavier ne lui en veut pas (parce qu'apparemment il est _génial _et c'est pour ça qu'il ne voudra jamais plus que l'amitié d'Apollo, ce qui est déjà bien trop à son avis.)

Des au revoir gênants, 95% du temps de la faute de l'avocat de la défense.

Et ce soir, l'alcool n'aide pas.

Klavier regarde un moment autour de lui, avant de se remettre à parler.

\- Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Herr Wright, il a l'air de ne pas du tout faire attention à ce qu'on pense de lui.

\- Duh, il est dans les petits papiers du chef des procureurs, c'est votre patron à tous.

\- Et tu ne crois pas que tu es dans _mes_ petits papiers, Justice ?

Apollo sent son visage rougir à nouveau.

\- Peut-être…, marmonne-t-il.

\- Ou peut-être devrais-je faire plus d'efforts pour vous le faire comprendre, Herr Grand Front ?

Le vouvoiement est revenu, et même s'il allège l'ambiance, cela fait tellement mal à Apollo qu'il n'enregistre pas ce que vient de lui dire Klavier. Il avale une nouvelle rasade d'alcool.

\- Alors, procureur Gavin, quels fabuleux plans avez-vous pour Noël ?

Le blond hausse un sourcil, avant de tourner légèrement la tête pour se donner une contenance, et observer la salle. Apollo est tellement occupé à observer le fond de son verre qu'il loupe ça aussi.

\- Pas vraiment, répond-il avec une certaine amertume dans la voix.

Apollo grimace. Bien sûr, Klavier n'a plus de frère et son meilleur ami a fini en prison (et Apollo continue de se sentir coupable alors qu'il n'a fait que son travail en trouvant le vrai coupable de cette affaire mais _ça le bouffe et_ bref).

\- Pas d'amis musiciens ou de gens super connus avec qui faire la fête ?

\- Pourquoi, tu voudrais en faire partie ?

\- Même pas en rêve, répond trop vite Apollo avec un rire forcé.

C'est un demi-mensonge. Apollo n'a que faire de la célébrité, mais il ne dirait jamais non à avoir Klavier.

\- Et toi, Justice ?

\- On va sûrement faire un truc à l'Agence, avec monsieur Wright, Vérité, et Athena. Peut-être même le chef procureur vu comment c'est parti…

Klavier sourit doucement en hochant la tête, et Apollo prend une grande inspiration.

\- Tu euh… Tu devrais venir.

Un moment de silence lui répond. Il rassemble tout le courage qui n'a pas été bouffé par l'alcool, et relève le regard vers Klavier.

\- Vraiment ? demande ce dernier, incertain.

\- Oui. Pourquoi pas ? Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

Sa voix est beaucoup trop aiguë.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, Justice.

Et Klavier a l'air si _sincère_ qu'Apollo pourrait en vomir. De bonheur. Mais en vomir, quand même.

\- Si tu viens, tu dois absolument me faire un cadeau. Et à Vérité aussi. Ça lui fera plaisir.

Klavier éclate de rire, et Apollo se sent envahi d'une vague de chaleur. Il accuse le champagne.

\- Est-ce que tu veux… qu'on s'éclipse discrètement ?

La question du procureur avait été posée à ton bas, comme s'il avait eu peur de la briser avec une voix plus forte. Et Apollo avait répondu de la même façon.

\- Ok.

Fébrile, il avait observé la salle. Maya, Vérité et Pearl étaient en plein débat autour d'un plat du buffet, Phoenix et Hunter en pleine conversation, Athena effondrée de fatigue contre Blackquill qui semblait avoir la situation en main.

Klavier n'avait même pas pris la peine de dire au revoir à ses collègues. Personne ne les avait vus sortir.

Ils avaient récupéré leurs manteaux et étaient sortis du bâtiment. Il avait neigé toute la journée, et l'asphalte était recouvert du fameux tapis blanc hivernal. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, appréciant le crissement de la neige sous leurs pas. Pas qui les mènent jusqu'à un parc non-loin d'ici.

Apollo hume l'air, le froid calme un peu tous les verres de champagne qu'il s'est enfilé.

-… Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu, annonce-t-il calmement.

C'est le doux rire de Klavier qui lui répond. Un rire 100% honnête, sans une once de moquerie.

\- Tu veux rentrer ? demande Klavier car il est prévoyant.

\- Non… répond honnêtement Apollo.

Ils s'assoient sur un banc, et Apollo frissonne.

\- …Tu veux mon écharpe, Justice ?

Une « écharpe Justice » pense Apollo en étouffant un rire. Malgré tout, il hoche la tête et s'enivre de l'odeur (naturelle ? artificielle ?) de Klavier en entourant son cou du tissu.

\- Gavin.

\- Hmm ?

Quelque part, le monde a arrêté de tourner. Les oreilles d'Apollo bourdonnent toujours, mais le monde a arrêté de tourner, alors il tente sa chance.

\- Je voudrai profiter de mon courage de champagne pour dire quelque chose.

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'en as pas besoin, mais je t'écoute…

\- …Gavin.

Il prend une grande inspiration.

\- Non, pas Gavin. Klavier…

Il ne sent pas Klavier se raidir à la mention de son prénom, et tourner la tête vers toi. Le regard d'Apollo est fixé sur la neige devant lui.

\- Klavier. Est-ce que tu sais que tu es… impressionnant ?

\- « Impressionnant ? » répète Klavier dans un petit rire.

\- Pas parce que tu es un procureur de génie, ou une rock star. Ou polyglotte, pour ce que j'en sais, tu pourrais très bien baratiner tout le monde sur ce point.

Klavier sourit, silencieux.

\- C'est… tout ton être qui est impressionnant. Ta sincérité, ton sourire et…ton odeur.

\- Mon odeur ?

\- Tu dois y être habitué, mas c'est très déstabilisant pour les autres.

\- Ok…, répond le blond en riant.

Apollo se recule, colle son dos à celui du banc, et se met à doucement balancer ses jambes sur la neige étalée.

\- Et j'aime le fait que tu aies arrêté de faire semblant avec moi.

\- Eh bien, on ne peut rien te cacher de toute façon, Justice, n'est-ce pas ?

\- … Quand même bien. Et Vérité t'adore.

\- Eeet on ne peut rien lui cacher à elle non plus.

\- Comme si ça changeait quelque chose…

Klavier répond quelque chose, peut-être un « pas vraiment, non », qui se perd dans le froid.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est…. Que tu n'es pas obligé de m'apporter un cadeau, si tu viens à notre soirée de Noël.

Le blond lâche un petit rire.

\- J'avais pourtant un tas d'idées.

\- Comme ?

\- Une écharpe, pour commencer.

\- Hmm, je préfère garder celle-là.

Klavier hoche la tête.

\- Justice ?

\- Hm ?

Apollo a presque les yeux fermés maintenant, et penche doucement, mais dangereusement, vers l'épaule de Klavier.

\- De nous deux, tu es le plus impressionnant.

En temps normal, Apollo aurait rétorqué l'inverse, ou changer de sujet. Mais là, sa tête reposait trop tranquillement sur l'épaule du blond pour qu'il réagisse ainsi.

\- Clairement, oui, répond-il de façon ironique. Je suis juste que tout le monde pense ça aussi.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais attention à ce que les gens pensent de toi, Apollo ?

Le déclic est là. Quand Klavier dit son nom.

Il l'a déjà dit, dans d'autres jamais…_comme ça_.

Apollo relève la tête, sa main frottant son poignet comme par réflexe.

\- Je fais attention. J'essaie juste de… ne pas le montrer.

Klavier hoche à nouveau la tête, comme s'il comprenait (ce qu'il fait peut-être vraiment).

\- Mais ce que _toi_, tu penses m'importe.

Et le sourire de Klavier est encore une fois si sincère que la nausée revient.

\- Et j'aimerai être assez courageux pour te le dire…. Sans avoir bu un milliard de verres avant.

\- … Tu es courageux Apollo. Depuis qu'on se connaît, il n'y a pas une journée qui se soit passée sans que tu aies manqué de courage.

\- …à part ce soir.

\- Je ne le pense, pas Justice.

\- Hmmm…

Apollo se redresse, et plante le brun de ses yeux dans le bleu de Klavier.

\- … Demain, dit-il la voix un peu tremblante.

Klavier se redresse à son tour, met un bras derrière le dossier du banc pour être plus confortable.

\- Demain ?

\- Demain, je te redirai tout ça. Sans champagne.

\- Oh, c'est un rendez-vous alors ?

\- Le taux d'alcool dans mon sang descend trop vite pour que je puisse te répondre positive-

Quelque chose de chaud rencontre son front gelé, et il ferme les yeux pour apprécier l'instant, l'odeur de Klavier, et ses lèvres sur son front.

\- Ok, Apollo, répond Klavier en riant et en se reculant, alors qu'Apollo attrape les pans de son manteau pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser , car si l'avocat de la défense est en train de dessaouler, il n'est pas sobre non plus, et que Klavier ne veut pas profiter de lui.

\- Klavier…

\- Apollo ?

\- ..je crois que je vais vomir.

Le blond étouffe un rire moqueur, avant d'embrasser l'avocat sur le bout du nez, et de se lever avant de lui tendre une main.

\- Je te ramène chez toi.

Apollo sourit apologétiquement, et attrapa sa main.

Le sang bat toujours ses tempes, et son cœur bat beaucoup trop vite.

Mais cette fois, c'est d'une bonne façon.


	13. La légende du cerf de Noël 1

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**12ème jour et voici la première partie d'un texte écrit par Mammadiva**

**Sous thème : le renne perdu**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_Au fin fond de la forêt, trônait un manoir magnifique dans les habitants s'apprêtaient à fêter la fin du réveillon de Noël. Assis dans les canapés, les adultes sirotaient un café bien chaud tandis que les enfants installés sur des couvertures et des coussins, prenai__en__t place sous les plaids à côté de la cheminée pour écouter l'histoire de Noël._

_\- Dis papou ? Demanda le plus jeune des enfants._

_\- Oui mon ange ! Répondit le père en lui souriant._

_\- On peut avoir le conte de l'année dernière parce que Bruce n'était pas là ! Expliqua l'enfant en regardant son cousin de meute._

_Le père de famille sourit en observant le jeune enfant désigné et passa son regard sur les parents assis dans le canapé. Il était vrai que Vernon et Erica n'avait pu se joindre à eux l'année précédente __à__ cause __de __la tempête de neige qui s'était abattu__e__ sur la région de Washington et leurs amis étaient resté__s__ chez les parents de la blonde un peu plus longtemps._

_\- Oui ! Minauda faussement Lydia installé__e__ confortablement sur le canapé dans les bras de son époux qui ricanait. Raconte l'histoire de l'année dernière. _

_Stiles la regarda circonspect alors qu'elle battait des cils comme à l'époque du lycée. Tous reprirent en cœur et Stiles les soupçonnaient de faire exprès mais les enfants le suppliaient en lui faisant l'attaque préférée d'Isaac Lahey Adolescent. La célèbre attaque des yeux de chiots malheureux. Et tous savaient que cela fonctionn__ait__ parfaitement sur lui._

_\- S'il te __plaît__ tonton Stiles ! Supplia Isaac en clignant des yeux pour les humidifier._

_Stiles capitula et l'assemblée d'adultes ricana tandis que les enfants éclataient de joie._

_\- Installez-vous et écoutez bien !_

_Le silence se fit presque immédiatement. Les enfants glissèrent sous les plaids et Stanislas, son fils, se blottit contre lui. Stiles passa un plaid sur ses épaules, enveloppant son fils en même temps et bu une gorgé__e__ de café refroidit. Il grimaça mais inspira profondément et commença son récit._

_\- Voici le conte de Noël, le bel et le bête, la légende du cerf en bois ! Commença Stiles dont l'auditoire était pendu à ses lèvres._

_\- Dans une ville féerique habitai__en__t des créatures magiques. Toutes vont vivre des aventures extraordinaires._

_Stiles observa l'assemblé__e__ et sourit bêtement. Il avait réussi cette année à réunir tout le monde. Isaac, Alison et leur petit garçon Cassandre. Scott, Kiran et leur fille Lexie. Lydia, Aiden et leur fille Elizea. Derek, Braeden et leurs jumeaux Cameron et Roman. Erica, Boyd et leur petit garçon Brady. Ethan et Danny. _

_Seul son époux n'avait pu se libérer, un travail de dernière minute pour clôturer des budgets avant l'échéance de la fin d'année. Son paternel était en voyage avec Melissa dans les __îles__ Fidji et Peter était parti encore une fois il ne savait o__ù__ pour les périodes de noël._

* * *

Lundi 16 Décembre 20XX – Lycée de Beacon Hills High 

\- Je te dis Scotty ! Les lutins, Gnomes et autres farfadets existent ! S'écria Stiles ignorant les regards désespérés et rieurs de ses congénères camarades de lycée.

\- Stiles arrête de délirer, tu te fais remarquer pour rien parce que ça n'existent pas ! Tenta Scott en chuchotant pour éviter de se faire remarquer.

\- Après les loups garous, les banshees, les kanimas et autres créatures tu penses que les lutins et autres gnomes n'existent pas, tu te trompes, je suis sûr que c'est leur faute…

\- Stilinski tu veux bien baisser d'un ton, tout le monde te regarde et je ne veux pas être associé à ce genre de comportement.

Stiles se retourna vivement et se trouva nez à nez avec la reine des abeilles Mlle Lydia Martin et toute sa cour. Alison Argent à sa droite aux côtés d'Isaac. Aiden, Ethan, Danny à sa gauche. Bien sûr il y avait Mr-Je-suis-mieux-que-tout-le-monde, l'arrogant et sexy Jackson Whittemore qui le toisait de haut en bas comme s'il regardait par mégarde une fosse à purin.

Dieu pouvait en être témoin, Stiles avait tout tenté pour ne pas craquer sur cet étalon blond au physique parfait. Mais il le connaissait depuis aussi longtemps que Scott et Lydia. Il savait pertinemment que sous ce masque de pacotille, se cachait un cœur d'or et une gentillesse profonde. Profonde oui. Tellement profonde que Stiles creusait encore et encore pour en apercevoir une once d'humanité depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés au Lycée.

\- Je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent et tu devrais faire de même de temps en temps ! Répliqua Stiles énervé par la situation.

\- Quelqu'un m'a volé mes décorations de noël et je suis prêt à parier que c'est un farfadet …

\- Je croyais que c'était des lutins ou des gnomes ? Stiles se tourna vers Danny qui venait de parler et dont le sourire moqueur était fixé sur son visage, renfrognant le jeune humain un peu plus.

\- C'est pareil…

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Coupa Alison qui lui présenta son téléphone avec plusieurs pages Wiki affichées dessus.

\- Il ne faut pas se fier à Wiki, je préférerais voir ton bestiaire …

\- Tu saoules !

La voix ennuyée de Jackson trancha net. Stiles se tourna vers lui et le vit souffler. Il avait l'air épuisé et Stiles ne prit pas cela en compte. Tout ce qu'il voyait, était le jeune homme hautain face à lui.

\- On a autre chose à faire que t'écouter geindre sur des décorations de noël perdues. Continua Jackson sans même se soucier de l'ambiance que ses paroles généraient.

\- Elles ont quoi de particulier ces décorations ? C'est celles de ta môman ? Finit-il en recevant une claque magistrale qui résonna dans le couloir principal du lycée.

Stiles n'aperçut pas le regard noir que les membres de la meute jetaient à Jackson qui ne s'était pas rendu compte du silence, ni même de la peine que ses paroles avaient causé sur lui.

Stiles allait avoir bientôt 18 ans, il n'était plus un enfant et depuis quelques années il ne se considérait plus comme un adolescent au vu des épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser. Mais ces décorations de noël étaient les seuls objets qui lui restaient de Claudia. Elle les avait confectionnées elle-même, quelques mois avant de mourir. C'étaient les décorations que Claudia avait faites pour son dernier noël en famille et consciente de son entourage.

Il était un pré-adulte mais parler de sa mère était toujours une épreuve pour lui et les décorations s'apparentaient à un exutoire pour lui. Habiller la maison quelques semaines avant la date fatidique, lui permettait de faire une sorte de deuil. Mais surtout les guirlandes en bois, les boules de toutes les couleurs et le cerf blanc qui trônait à la place de l'Étoile des neiges au sommet du sapin, avaient une importance fondamentale pour lui.

C'est le seul carton que Stiles n'avait pas trouvé quand il avait fouillé le grenier avec son père. Il avait retourné toute la maison et n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main dessus. Il avait fait appel à un Derek assez énervé de jouer le chien renifleur mais finalement la peine du jeune homme l'avait dissuadé de s'en prendre physiquement à lui.

Deux jours. Il avait passé deux jours à se morfondre et chercher une explication logique à cette disparition. Mais dans sa vie rien n'avait de logique quand on regardait bien autour de lui.

\- Pardon ! Stiles releva la tête, émergeant de ses pensées pour s'apercevoir que tout le monde le fixait nerveusement.

Jackson venait en plus de s'excuser et avait l'air plus que sincère. Mais le mal était fait. Jackson avait encore frappé là où cela faisait mal, peut-être ne l'avait-il pas fait exprès, seulement venant de lui, Stiles souffrait bien plus.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Stiles partit sans dire un mot de plus.

Il s'éloigna du groupe en sachant bien qu'il pouvait sentir sa peine et son envie de pleurer. Entre le sentir et le voir pleurer, il y avait une sacrée différence pour lui. Seulement il devait se retenir, il n'était plus un enfant et devait faire avec.

S'enfonçant dans les couloirs du lycée, Stiles arriva dans la salle de musique et s'y engouffra rapidement. Il se sentait mal. Vraiment mal. Lâchant son sac à dos qui tomba lourdement au sol, il s'avança lentement vers les chaises laissées là par des élèves qui devaient être venus pour se cacher ou se bécoter. S'asseyant de façon aussi légèrement qu'un hippopotame dans un magasin de porcelaine, la chaise de Stiles grinça sur le sol.

Dans sa bulle, il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et se fermer. Il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui prit une autre chaise et l'installa près de lui. Il ne s'aperçut de sa présence que quand l'autre jeune homme déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est sorti tout seul et je m'en veux énormément ! S'excusa Jackson en prenant Stiles dans ses bras.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on soit proche au lycée à cause de la meute et leur manie de renifler tout le monde ?

\- Deaton m'a donné un spray avec je ne sais pas quoi dedans et cela efface les odeurs, en plus j'ai trouvé une parade mesquine pour l'explication. Sourit Jackson en repoussant une mèche de cheveux sur le visage de Stiles.

Le contact de Jackson lui fit du bien. Sa chaleur corporelle effaça la fraîcheur de la pièce. Stiles se pelotonna un peu plus contre le blond qui le sera un peu plus fort.

\- Tu m'en veux toujours ? Demanda le jeune Whittemore visiblement inquiet d'avoir blessé son petit ami secret.

\- Non pas vraiment, disons que je suis triste de les avoir perdus ! Répondit Stiles en plongeant son regard dans les yeux océans de Jackson.

\- Si tu m'embrassais, ça irait encore mieux !

Tout ce que tu voudras Stiles. Rit le blond en s'approchant, prêt à dévorer ses lèvres. Tout ce que tu voudras !


	14. La légende du cerf de Noël 2

**Bonjour**

**13ème porte du calendrier. **

**suite du texte de Mammadiva : La légende du cerf de Noël. **

**bonne lecture**

* * *

Mardi 24 Décembre 20XX – Maison des Stilinski

Stiles se gara enfin devant la maison. Furieux. Il était dans un état de colère très avancé. L'envoyer lui dans un magasin le jour de noël parce que son paternel chéri avait oublié de prendre des bières. Il avait fait sept magasins différents parce que papounet voulait une marque spécifique que Derek appréciait grandement. Seulement il ne pouvait pas dire non. Stiles s'était servi du loup comme d'un chien renifleur pour finalement ne pas trouver ses décorations de noël. Cela lui avait pris trois heures en tout. Tout ça pour finalement recevoir un texto lui expliquant qu'il en avait trouvé à la cave.

Stiles sortit de sa voiture et s'aperçut que tous ses amis étaient déjà arrivés pour le repas de meute spécial noël. Seuls les jumeaux, Kira, Erica et Boyd n'avaient pas pu se joindre à eux. Mais ils seraient là, le jour suivant pour l'échange des cadeaux du père noël secret au manoir de Derek.

Stiles s'avança doucement vers la maison, histoire de se calmer un peu. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le réveillon avec son humeur massacrante. Son humeur ne s'améliora pas quand il s'aperçut que la voiture de Jackson n'était pas présente. Pourtant le blond lui avait assuré être présent ce soir. Il regarda son portable et ne vit aucun message de désistement de la part de Jackson. Il envoya un message rapide et le rangea dans sa poche.

En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, un silence étrange envahit la maison. Il avait pourtant bien entendu ses amis parler quand il était à l'extérieur. Leurs voitures étaient garées aussi, donc il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le silence l'accueille. S'avançant prudemment, qui sait quelles blagues stupides la meute pourrait lui faire, surtout Derek qu'il avait sifflé quelques heures plutôt avec un os à moelle dans la main.

Quand il entra dans le salon son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Il s'immobilisa net devant le spectacle que lui offrait la décoration. Elles étaient là. Elles étaient toutes là. Les guirlandes dorées et argentées avec des petits bonhommes en bois blanc. Les boules blanche et rouge sur le sapin recouvert de neige synthétique. Et le cerf blanc nacré en haut du sapin.

\- Où … Essaya Stiles. Mais les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge serrée par l'émotion.

\- Où ? Tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois sans pouvoir y arriver.

Ses larmes se mirent à glisser le long de son visage. C'étaient des larmes de joie et de soulagement. Il ne les avait pas perdues, elles étaient bien en face de lui. Il se pinça rapidement et observa ses mains pour être bien sûr de ne pas rêver. Non ! Tout allait bien, il était réveillé. Pourtant quelque chose clochait avec le cerf.

\- C'est ma faute ! Grimaça le shérif Stilinski en se rappelant ce fameux jour deux semaines plus tôt. J'ai voulu monter chercher le livre de recettes de ta mère, celle de noël et j'ai fait tomber le carton.

John observa les traits de son fils qui grimaça à son tour.

\- J'ai malencontreusement marché sur le cerf !

Et voilà ! Stiles comprenait mieux ce qui n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas le bon cerf. Le cerf de sa mère n'était plus. Il avait été piétiné par les gros pieds de son shérif de père.

\- Je suis désolé fiston, j'aurais voulu…

La porte d'entrée claqua et fit sursauter tout le monde. Avant même que Stiles reprenne ses émotions et engueule le nouvel arrivant, une voix s'éleva dans le couloir de l'entrée.

\- C'est bon Shérif, il est réparé, on va pouvoir le mettre sur l'arbre avant que Stiles ne s'aperçoive de …

Stiles observa Jackson débarquer dans l'entrée comme un ouragan, tenant un cerf blanc nacré avec une patte dont on voyait une légère fissure.

\- Trop tard ! S'écria Lydia plissant des yeux quelques instants puis souriant.

\- Comment tu as mis la main sur cela ? demanda Stiles un peu furieux, un peu triste et un peu content.

\- Euh …

\- Eleonora connaît un très bon ébéniste qui fabrique des décorations de noël ainsi que des figurines, j'ai donc demandé à Jackson de l'emmené…

\- Tu le savais ?

Au visage de Jackson, Stiles comprit qu'il le savait depuis le début. Il se tourna vers ses amis et comprit enfin que tout le monde le savait depuis le début.

\- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il à Derek donc le visage impassible se fendit d'un léger sourire. Mais pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire. Je t'ai fait chercher dans toute la maison … Le cerveau de Stiles s'illumina comme une alarme incendie.

Il avait fait renifler à Derek toute sa maison. Derek était le seul à utiliser ses pouvoirs efficacement. Depuis deux semaines Derek souriait bêtement quand il le voyait, ce qui voulait dire quasiment tous les deux soirs car John l'invitait souvent en ce moment pour le Superbowl. Ce qui l'obligeait à voir Jackson, un soir sur deux.

\- Tu es au courant ? Grogna Stiles mal à l'aise.

\- Au courant de quoi ? Demanda John qui se doutait bien que la conversation venait de changer de direction.

\- Il n'est pas le seul ! Répliqua Lydia qui croisa les bras en minaudant et battant des cils comme quand elle fait la gourdasse.

\- Sérieux Stiles ! Tu nous prends pour des billes aveugles ? demanda Scott en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne veux pas dire mais vos odeurs son tellement mélangées que je n'arrive plus à vous différencier l'un de l'autre. Grimaça Isaac comme si l'odeur de Jackson empestait.

Stiles regarda ses amis un à un, stupéfait de ces déclarations. Puis il se tourna vers Jackson qui avait l'air aussi désemparé que lui. Maintenant qu'ils étaient aux pieds du mur, qu'aillaient-ils faire ?

\- Mais la potion de Deaton ? Stiles se frappa le front avec sa main, Jackson était censé être le plus pragmatique des deux et c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait sortir.

Derek éclata de rire suivit d'Alison et Scott. Ce qui eut pour effet de refroidir Jackson. Il se passait ce spray tous les jours et à chaque fois qu'il entrait en contact physique avec Stiles. Des fois il aurait préféré garder l'odeur sucrée et caramélisée de son petit ami plutôt que de mettre cette odeur de citron et lavande.

\- S'il existait un spray pareil, tous les loups garous le porteraient et Deaton serait multimilliardaire.

\- On n'est pas dans une série fantastique ou bien une fan fiction ! Ricana Alison.

\- Peut-on me dire enfin ce qu'il se passe dans ma maison ? Explosa le shérif qui en avait ras le bol d'être ignoré surtout que cela concernait son fils.

Stiles s'avança prudemment et glissa dans les bras de Jackson qui l'embrassa sur la tempe. Le jeune humain récupéra le cerf réparé et embrassa tendrement Jackson sur les lèvres.

\- Quand Porter va savoir ça ! Le shérif éclata de rire en observant le visage choqué de son fils. Quand je pense qu'il a fait une mesure d'éloignement pour vous et que vous finissez ensemble, ça va l'achever. Continua-t-il en s'éloignant vers la cuisine mort de rire.

Revenant sur ses pas, le shérif expliqua qu'il voulait être présent le jour où ils lui diraient. Puis il repartit dans la cuisine en hurlant de rire à la situation.

* * *

_Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Stiles regarda son fils entouré des louveteaux de la meute dormir. Il était tard et tout le monde dormait à poings fermés. Il avait été dur de coucher les petits, excités par le lendemain avec les cadeaux que le père noël allait apporter dans la nuit. Après s'être assuré que tous les enfants s'étaient bien endormi__s__, les adultes avaient déposé__s__ la montagne de cadeaux sous le sapin._

_Stiles descendit doucement les marches pour ne pas réveiller qui que se soit et entra dans le salon. Il ne savait combien de temps il était resté là à contempler le sapin et ses décorations mais il se détendit quand deux bras entourèrent sa taille. Il fixait toujours une décoration en particulier quand des lèvres se glissèrent dans son cou pour y déposer un baiser._

_\- Je suppose que tu as raconté l'histoire merveilleuse du cerf de noël ? Demanda une voix grave qui le fit frissonner._

_Malgré toutes ces années, cet homme lui faisait un effet monstre, surtout quand il chuchotait. Une voix aussi grave et douce qui chant__ait__ à ses oreilles à chaque son qui sortait de cette bouche délicate et délicieuse._

_\- Bien entendu ! Sourit Stiles qui posa ses mains sur celles de Jackson._

_\- Trois ans que je la raconte et il__s__ ne s'en lasse__nt__ pas. Continua l'humain._

_Stiles s'écarta légèrement et se retourna pour faire face __à__ son mari qui le dévorait des yeux comme aux premiers jours._

_\- Je n'ai pas raconté la suite, c'est une histoire réservé__e__ aux grandes personnes ! Sourit Stiles._

_Il se mit à rougir en souvenant de la fin de soirée inconfortable. Surtout le lendemain matin avec tous les yeux de ses amis braqués sur lui._

_\- Je m'en souviens encore après toutes ses années ! Rétorqua une voix fatigué qui les fit sursauter tous les deux._

_Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçu__s__ que quelqu'un était descendu. Comme le fameux soir de noël ou les deux garçons avaient eut leur première fois devant le sapin de noël._

_Ils se tournèrent vers le membre de la meute qui tourna les talons en grommelant qu'il valait mieux que les deux tourtereaux fassent ça dans leur chambre plutôt que devant des yeux innocent__s__ de loup chaste. Stiles ricana devant la tête de Derek et s'esclaffa quand il tourna son visage vers Jackson qui avait l'air horrifié._

_Et si on montait pour faire ses choses si horrible__s__ que Derek nous reproche ?_

_Jackson serra fortement Stiles dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Les mains de l'humain glissèrent sous le pull léger de son mari et caressa sa peau chaude. Les doigts de Jackson s'amusèrent un moment avec l'élastique du boxer de son époux._

_\- J'ai dit « chaste » ! S'offusqua Derek qui était revenu, les ramenant sur terre._

_\- Merde ! S'exclama Jackson qui souleva Stiles comme une brindille._

_Le jeune humain rit et se laissa faire de bon cœur. Avant de __disparaître__ de son champs de vision, Stiles regarda une dernière fois le cerf en bois que Jackson avait fait réparer quelques années plu__s __tôt et sourit. Il avait été bête sur le coup. Quelle idée de croire que des lutins l'avai__en__t volé. Les lutins n'existaient pas. Toutes les créatures fantastiques n'existaient pas, il avait une imagination débordante et trop fertile mais au moins grâce __à __cela, il pouvait écrire des histoires pour les enfants du monde entier._

_Arrivés dans leur chambre, Jack__son__ le dépos__a__ sur le lit et s'installa au-dessus de lui._

_\- Je __t'aime__ Stiles Stilinski Whittemore ! __Déclara le blond en le fixant profondément comme s'il était une des 7 merveilles du monde._

_Stiles posa sa main gauche sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement._

_\- Je t'aime aussi Jackson Whittemore Stilinski._

* * *

_\- J'adore cette histoire ! S'écria une femme brune dont les yeux rouges s'éclairèrent comme des guirlandes de sapin._

_\- J'avoue que moi aussi ! Déclara une seconde femme au teint pale et aux yeux whisky._

_Affalées sur le canapé qui avait été occupé une bonne partie de la soirée par la meute, les deux femmes sirotaient un bon lait de poule._

_\- Mais ton fils __à__ tort __s__ur une chose ! Déclara l'ancienne Alpha en posant sa tasse sur la table basse._

_\- Je sais ! Soupira Claudia en fixant le cerf en bois qu'elle avait confectionn__é __quelques temps avant de mourir._

_Un bruit attira son attention. Ses yeux se posèrent sur deux toutes petites créatures aux longues oreilles surmontés d'un bonnet vert à fourrure._

_\- Les lutins du père noël existent bel et bien ! Déclara Talia en regardant les deux créatures dépos__er__ deux petits cadeaux __parmi__ ceux des enfants._

_\- Faudra remercier Nicolas pour ses cadeaux ! Talia se leva et caressa le présent __sur lequel __le nom de son fils figurait._

_\- Vous êtes encore … _

_Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers le couloir o__ù__ Derek se tenait. Talia s'approcha de son fils et caressa de ses doigts fantomatique__s__, l__a__ joue de son fils qui avait bien grandit malgré les épreuves que la vie lui avait envoyé__e__s._

_Elle observa son fils se toucher l__a __joue et frissonner. Puis il ferma les yeux et parti sans un mot._

_\- Bon ! S'écria Talia, et si on allait embêter Peter comme y a deux ans ? Sourit Talia en sachant que Claudia ne dirait pas non._

_\- Je suis partante, en route pour un réveillon de noël halloweenesque._

_Claudia se tourna vers l'étage supérieur et sourit, puis elle disparut dans une nuage de fumée suivit par sa meilleure amie fantomatique et se promit de revenir l'année suivante pour voir son petit fils et les louveteaux. Ils étaient si beaux._

* * *

**Petite annonce : Il n'y aura aucun texte partagé ce week-end car je n'en ai pas reçu assez pour le calendrier et que, je ne pourrai rien partager vu que je n'aurai pas de connexion internet. Je serai à une fête de Noël avec ma famille. J'espère vous retrouver lundi :-) **

**KitsuneA - Les auteurs réunis**


	15. Noël à Thiercelieux

**Bonjour**

**nouveau texte pour la calendrier**

**de Kitsune Aquatik**

**avec le sous-thème : Loups-garous de Thiercelieux. (j'espère que vous connaissez)**

**Fandom : Teen Wolf**

**Info : Normalement, ce texte était prévu pour demain, le 17, mais comme j'ai rien d'autre pour aujourd'hui,, le voilà donc. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Il est seul dans la forêt. Il est un villageois, mais cela ne se voit pas forcément. La neige recouvre le sol de la forêt, atténuant grandement le bruit de ses pas, et c'est très bien ainsi. Il a besoin d'être discret, autant qu'un humain puisse l'être dans une forêt dans laquelle vivent des loups-garous.

Il doit tuer les loups-garous, c'est pour ça qu'il se trimbale un fusil de chasseur, presque trop lourd pour lui, qu'il ne sait pas vraiment manier, en ce soir de Noël.

* * *

_Il sait qu'il n'est pas seul dans la forêt. Il est un loup-garou, mais cela ne se voit pas forcément, du moins, pas au premier regard. Le neige recouvre le sol de la forêt, atténuant le bruit des pas de l'humain, mais lui, il les entend quand même. Il n'est pas assez discret le jeune homme pour cette forêt dans laquelle rôdent des loups-garous. _

_Les loups garous doivent tuer les villageois, et il tient fortement à toucher à celui-là, même s'il lui fait un peu pitié avec son fusil presque trop lourd pour lui qu'il trimbale depuis des heures, en ce soir de Noël._

* * *

Le loup le prend par surprise, parce qu'il l'a senti peut-être, ou entendu. En même temps, Stiles savait qu'il n'était pas le chasseur le plus indiqué pour cette mission. Argent a été ridicule de penser à lui. Alors, il s'est fait repérer, mais c'était prévisible.

La bête est grande, grosse, poilue, aux yeux rouges, à la bave dégoulinante hors de sa bouche. Il grogne. C'est rauque et effrayant et Stiles tremble, mais son courage est plus fort que ça, il lève son arme en direction du monstre.

* * *

_Le loup a pris l'humain par surprise, parce qu'il l'a clairement senti et très bien entendu. En même temps, l'humain aux cheveux bruns aurait dû se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le meilleur des chasseurs et pas apte pour cette mission. Franchement, Argent a été stupide de l'envoyer, lui. Il s'est fait repérer rapidement, mais le loup a attendu un peu, lui laissant croire qu'il maîtriserait la situation jusqu'au bout. Il aurait dû le prévoir._

_Le loup est face à lui, se sentant grand, gros. Se sachant effrayant avec sa quantité de poils incroyable, ses yeux rouges sang, sa bave dégoulinante. Son grognement rauque et terrifiant qui fait trembler l'humain. Et le loup se croit déjà vainqueur, sans doute, il ne voit pas le courage de l'humain qui lève son arme dans sa direction._

* * *

Le bruit a résonné fort, mais le coup n'a touché personne. La bête était trop rapide. Le loup a sauté en l'air pour atterrir sur l'humain, toutes griffes dehors, les crocs apparents. L'humain sent qu'il va mourir, c'en est finit de lui. Le jeu est terminé maintenant, pour lui, pour sa vie. Alors Stiles ferme les yeux, très fort, et prie, pas très convaincu ni très convaincant. Il sent le souffle de la bête qui le renifle, s'amusant avec lui. Lui faisant peur plus qu'il n'en faut. Stiles est juste humain.

* * *

_Le bruit a eut beau résonner tout près de lui, le loup n'a pas été touché. Il a été plus rapide que l'humain et a sauté en l'air avant de lui atterrir dessus. Sur son corps fin, maigre, presque ridicule. Il a sortit les griffes et dévoilés ses crocs pour faire peur à l'humain et celui-ci tremble sous lui, déjà résigné à mourir. Le jeu est terminé pour l'humain, le loup a gagné, sa vie n'est plus menacée. L'humain ferme les yeux, semblant se résigner plus encore, priant à voix basse, mais semblant pas convaincu et encore moins convaincant. Le loup lui souffle dessus pour lui faire peur, se régalant de ses tremblements et de son odeur terrifiée qui émane de son corps, de sa sueur. Il exagère un peu parce l'humain, est juste humain._

* * *

Stiles prie le Ciel, l'Enfer, tout ce qu'il peut, tout ce qu'il connaît. Après tout, c'est Noël et personne ne devrait mourir une nuit pareille. Le loup le lèche, pour le goûter et ses crocs effleurent sa joue. Puis… y a du vide dans l'espace au-dessus de son corps humain. Des grognements et l'humain se redresse. Il regarde autour de lui et les voit. Le loup-garou qui le menaçait et un autre, aux yeux bleus, crocs menaçants. Il tourne autour du loup aux yeux rouges, grognant, voulant être l'Alpha à la place de l'Alpha.

* * *

_L'humain est marrant, il parle, supplie, dit n'importe quoi. Invoque le Ciel, l'Enfer, Dieu, Satan, et même le père-Noël, parce que, selon lui, personne ne peut mourir la nuit de Noël. Le loup le lèche, pour se faire une idée du goût qu'il va avoir en bouche et il effleure la joue humaine de ses crocs scintillants. Mais… il est soudain poussé par quelque chose qui lui a foncé dessus. Il roule dans la neige, grogne et se retourne. Il y a un autre loup, un Oméga qui se prend pour un Alpha. Mais c'est lui, le loup aux yeux rouges, l'Alpha, et pas question qu'il se fasse piquer son titre ce soir._

* * *

Stiles lève la tête et son regard se perd dans les yeux bleus étincelants du loup qui vient de le sauver, peut-être. Il n'est pas vraiment sûr que ce qui se passe vraiment.

L'Alpha saute sur le loup aux yeux bleus et ce dernier couine. Ça doit faire mal, parce que du sang souille la neige blanche soudain. L'humain se redresse complètement, bien campé sur ses deux jambes et il lève son fusil devant ses yeux. S'agit de pas se louper une deuxième fois et ne pas toucher le mauvais loup. Il tire… rate sa cible, mais c'est pas très important, parce que le loup Alpha a été distrait juste assez de secondes pour que le loup aux yeux bleus prenne le dessus sur lui. Il le plaque au sol, et grogne en le tenant au dessous de lui.

* * *

_Les loups ne se préoccupent plus de l'humain, c'est pas le plus grand de leur problème en ce moment. L'Alpha veut tuer l'oméga qui ose contrecarrer ses plans et le loup aux yeux bleus a juste envie de sauver l'humain, peut-être parce que c'est Noël, qui sait. _

_L'Alpha lui saute dessus et le mord dans les côtes et le sang coule, souillant la neige blanche de taches rouges. Le coup a retentit dans la forêt et le loup Alpha a été surpris, mais pas touché. L'Oméga en a toutefois profité pour se jeter sur lui et le plaquer au sol, y mettant tout son courage, toute sa force, toutes ses dernières ressources._

* * *

_**oo00oo**_

_**\- Stoop, j'ai l'impression qu'on part un peu trop loin dans le jeu là, annonce Peter, mettant un terme aux divagations du petit ami de son neveu. Je croyais que personne ne devait mourir un soir de Noël !**_

_**\- Si c'est un vilain grand méchant loup tel que toi, c'est à discuter. Noël ou pas.**_

_**L'alpha grimace, peu amusé par la vanne débile de l'humain qui lui sert de neveu par alliance, depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine d'années. **_

_**\- Désolé, s'excuse Stiles, conscient qu'il est allé un peu loin. Peter est gentil depuis longtemps maintenant.**_

_**\- Bon, grogne Derek, on l'a finit cette partie de Thiercellieux ou quoi ?**_

_**\- Il a pas tort de vouloir en finir, j'en ai personnellement un peu marre, râle Scott. J'aimerais bien mes cadeaux.**_

_**Stiles approuve, parce que bon, les cadeaux quoi, y a rien de mieux dans la vie… enfin presque, si on ne met pas dans l'équation Derek, le sexe avec Derek, la vie avec Derek, les yeux de Derek et euh… le sexe avec Derek (ah non, ça a déjà été compté)… bref… **_

_**Peter, Scott, Derek et les autres quittent la table, déposant les cartes dans la boîte de jeu. Stiles ne comprend pas. **_

_**\- Ben quoi !**_

_**Il cligne des yeux bêtement…**_

_**\- Ah merde, j'ai encore parlé tout haut et pas dans ma tête.**_

_**C'est décevant, il le sait. Il secoue la tête, amusé quand même par sa propre bêtise. Du coup, le jeu est finit et au fait, il n'était même pas un villageois, il était un loup-garou et ça, ça le fait rire. **_


	16. Un ancêtre vient passer les fêtes 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

**un os en deux parties pour aujourd'hui et demain**

**Auteur : Saya Etsuyo**

**Crossover : Teen wolf et ? (surprise)**

**Texte qui n'a pas reçu de sous-thème car l'auteur l'avait de base écrit pour Noël 2018 mais elle ne l'avait finalement pas terminé à temps et donc pas partagé. **

* * *

Titre : Un ancêtre vient passer les fêtes.

Cela faisait presque deux mois que Stiles était en couple avec Derek et ils vivaient enfin une histoire d'amour belle et sans problème. Enfin sans problème de couple hein, car le surnaturel n'avait pas tardé à remontrer le bout de son nez. La deuxième semaine de novembre avait amené avec elle une autre créature faite de fumée noire. Stiles l'avait surnommé « le détraqueur ». Car comme dans Harry Potter elle s'attaquait aux personnes. Mais non pas pour les tuer, seulement pour leur faire faire des cauchemars.

Ce n'était donc pas une créature réellement dangereuse mais l'on était maintenant le vingt décembre et à quelques jours de Noël, l'ombre noire commençait à peser sur le moral des habitants de Beacon Hills.

Derek et les loups avaient évidemment fait des tours de patrouille mais la chose n'avait pas de substances réelles et aucune odeur. Ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que seule la magie pouvait l'atteindre.

Hélas, Deaton n'avait pas le savoir pour aider. Selon lui les druides ainsi que les émissaires n'avait pas la bonne magie pour atteindre cette créature. Par contre encore une fois, grâce aux recherches de Stiles ils avaient pu avancer. La chose avait des similitudes avec le Bonhomme Sept Heures. Comme lui, elle n'attaquait que le soir mais elle ne kidnappait pas les victimes comme dans la légende, elle se contentait de déposer une poussière noire sur les personnes endormies pour qu'elles fassent des cauchemars et se mettent à déprimer le lendemain.

L'origine de la légende viendrait du Québec, le Bonhomme Sept Heures venait soit disant d'une histoire que les parents racontaient à leur enfants pour qu'ils rentrent avant la tombée de la nuit. Une sorte de Croque-Mitaine, donc. Mais dans tous les récits qu'avait lu Stiles, la créature avait des apparences semblables. Un fois, celle d'un vieil homme avec soit une canne ou un grand sac en toile. Une autre fois celle d'un vagabond à la longue barbes noires...

Le seul lien que Stiles avait pu faire c'était avec le sable qu'il lançait sur les enfants pour mieux les capturer. La piste était faible mais après plus d'un mois de recherches, c'était se qu'il avait trouvé de mieux.

A force de voir tous le monde déprimer, Stiles avait pris une habitude. Chaque soir avant de s'endormir il se mettait à sa fenêtre, regardait la lune et faisait un vœux. Il lui demandait de l'aider à trouver une solution. Trouver une personne qui pourrait les aider.  
Hélas, ça n'avait pas fonctionné, enfin jusqu'à présent. On était le vingt décembre et ce soir Stiles était dans sa chambre. Comme chaque soir depuis quelques temps, il alla regarder la lune pour sa prière désespérée.

« Je sais que c'est un peu con de continuer, mais pourrais-tu m'aider ? Je ne suis pas un loup, mais tu as toujours été importante pour moi, pour une raison que j'ignore. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai l'impression que le nogitsune est revenu et c'est insupportable. » Dit Stiles les yeux perdus dans la lumière lunaire.

Après quelques secondes, il ferma les yeux avant de faire demi-tour pour aller se coucher. Déprimé de ne pas trouver de solution et triste d'être seul en cette soirée d'hiver. Derek étant occupé avec les autres loups-garous à essayer de faire fuir la créature des fenêtres des enfants, au moins. Et son père était de garde cette nuit donc il était seul au domicile familial.

Stiles s'endormit presque aussitôt, ainsi il ne se rendit pas compte que la lune l'avait peut-être enfin entendue. Car pour la première fois depuis de longues années, la neige avait décidé de tomber sur Beacon Hills. Etait-ce un signe ou non ? (Il faudra attendre le réveil de notre cher hyperactif aux yeux ambrés.)

Il se réveilla en sursaut, une mauvaise impression lui serrant le coeur. Il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut ses mains. Cette vision le paralysa, elle étaient rouges. Rouge sang, du sang plus ou moins sec et en levant les yeux, Stiles vit son jeu d'échec posé sur son bureau. La pièce du Roi couchée, elle aussi avec des traces du liquide carmin.

« OH...Non !N-non ! N-NNON ! » s'exclama-t-il en commençant à paniquer.

Cette pièce... il savait très bien qui ça représentait. Et tout le sang qu'il y avait autour de lui ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Alors finalement, il avait bien raison...le nogitsune était encore en lui. Ce sale monstre avait fait croire qu'il n'était plus là seulement pour lui redonner espoir et lui faire baisser sa garde. Tous ça pour finir se qu'il avait commencé.

Stiles se leva et sortit de sa chambre avant de descendre les escaliers. Il suivait les gouttes de sang qu'il voyait au sol, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Prêt à exploser. Il ne voulait pas voir, il ne voulait pas trouver celui qu'il aimait plus que tout allongé sur le sol, sans, vie le coeur arraché, ou pire. Mais il devait être sûr.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à continua à suivre les perles rouges éparpillées sur le sol. Son coeur se glaçait de plus en plus, mais il était bien trop détruit pour en ressentir les effets. Arrivé derrière la maison, du coté donnant sur l'orée de la forêt, il vit un trou fraîchement creusé et recouvert de terre. Une aconit tue loup bleue plantée au milieu.

« NOOONN ! » Hurla t-il.

Il tomba à genoux et commença à creuser avec ses mains. Le coeur au bord de la rupture et les larmes inondant son visage.

« Stiles... »

Paniqué, il creusait, mais ses mains s'engourdissaient et la terre retombait, l'empêchant de savoir si le corps de son amour était bien ici.

« Stiles ! »

Il tremblait totalement de froid, son coeur et son corps se glaçant de savoir qu'il avait été encore une fois faible et qu'il avait laissé le renard prendre possession de lui.

« STILES ! »

Une main le secoua violemment et l'hyperactif se releva en sursaut et ouvrit les yeux. Ouvrit les yeux ?

« Eh ! Ça va ? Tu as encore fais un cauchemar. » Dit Derek.

Derek. Le loup était devant lui en parfaite santé même si son regard montrait qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup.

« Derek ?! Oh mon dieu tu es vivant ! »

Stiles se jeta dans les bras de son copain, son nez collé au cou du loup pour sentir son odeur, mais surtout sa chaleur et entendre son coeur battre. Encore une fois, il avait fais un cauchemar. Encore une fois, il avait cru avoir tuer Derek. Ce n'était pas l'espèce de Bonhomme Sept Heure qui lui faisait faire ces rêves horribles. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour ça. Stiles avait assez d'imagination, et étudier cette créature tous les jours depuis trois semaines avait été suffisant.

Au bout de quelques minutes et avec l'aide des caresses et des paroles réconfortantes de Derek, il pu enfin se calmer et relever la tête.

« Oh ! »

Apparemment il avait aussi fait une crise de somnambulisme en même temps car il se trouvait là où il était tombé à genoux dans son rêve. Derrière la maison, à la limite de la forêt.

« Allez viens, on rentre au chaud, tu vas finir par perdre un orteil sinon. » Lui dit le plus vieux.

Derek l'aida à se lever et Stiles se rendit compte de plusieurs choses. En premier le sol était recouvert d'un joli manteaux neigeux d'un peu moins d'une dizaine de centimètres. Ensuite, il comprit pourquoi il avait aussi froid dans son cauchemar. Il était sortit en pyjama et pieds nus, heureusement que Derek avait été là sinon il serait resté longtemps dans son cauchemar et ne se serait pas rendu compte de la neige qui lui gelait les extrémités de ses membres.

Sans laisser le temps au plus jeune de réagir, Derek passa une mains derrière ses genoux et attrapa le châtain dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils rentrèrent au chaud dans la maison familiale des Stilinski où Stiles vit qu'il n'était que six heures du matin et Derek attrapa l'énorme couverture polaire posée sur le canapé et il là passa sur les épaules de son copain.

« Oublie ce que tu as cru voir. Je suis là, d'accord ? »

« Hum. »

Ils se calèrent dans le canapé du salon et Stiles finit par se rendormir dans les bras du loup.

C'est le shérif qui les réveilla lorsqu'il rentra du travail à dix heures du matin. Derek avait lui aussi craqué et s'était endormi, heureux de savoir celui qu'il aimait en sécurité et près de lui.

...  
La matinée passa dans le calme, Stiles racontant son cauchemar et son père accompagné de Derek le réconfortant et le rassurant que le nogitsune était bien mort et qu'il ne viendrait plus les blesser.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que Stiles se prépara pour aller avec Derek chez Scott. La neige ayant continué à tomber, ils avaient préférés faire la réunion de meute chez lui. Et comme Stiles voulait absolument profiter de la poudreuse, ils avaient pris leur plus chaud manteau ainsi qu'une bonne écharpe pour affronter le froid extérieur. Cela ne les gênaient pas, ils venaient juste de partir de la maison et déjà Stiles avait trouvé un sujet pour se chamailler avec son copain.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es autant contre ce surnom ! C'est mignon mon loulou ! »

« Stiles... » Menaça Derek, pas d'humeur.

« Mais quoi ?! J'ai pas dis mon bichon ! Tu devrais être content, non ? »

« Oublie tout de suite cette idée si tu ne veux pas mourir... »

« Rooh tout de suite les grands mots ! » S'exclama Stiles faussement blessé.

« Si tu m'appelles mon loulou je te préviens Stiles, que je vais t'appeler ma puce ou alors ma tique ! » Raya le loup avec un sourire moqueur.

« Alors la je ne vois pas le rapport ! » Fit semblant de ne pas comprendre Stiles.

« Mais bien sûr ! Tu me traites de loulou, donc, qu'est-ce qui s'accroche à un loup ? Les puces et les tiques. Moi je trouve que ça te ressemble. » Expliqua t-il, souriant encore plus.

Alors que Stiles allait répliquer un rire bruyant se fit entendre pas loin d'eux. En tournant la tête, Stiles vit un jeune homme d'environ son age adossé à un lampadaire. Il avait pratiquement la même coupe de cheveux que lui sauf qu'ils étaient d'une étrange couleur blanche et il portait un sweat à capuche bleu.

Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il était observé et arrêta de rire.

« Ils sont trop marrant ces humains. » Dit-il pour lui même.

Stiles s'avança vers lui, prêt à sortir une réplique de son cru pour lui rabattre son caquet. Croyant que le jeune se moquait de leur couple, mais Derek mit un bras en travers pour qu'il n'avance pas.

« Derek ? »

L'hyperactif tourna son regard vers son copain. Les sourcils froncés, les yeux bleu électrique de loup activés et un grognement sourd sortant de sa bouche interloquèrent le plus jeune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es ? » Ordonna le loup à l'inconnu.

Il y eu un blanc, le jeune tournant son regard pour essayer de comprendre à qui parlait Derek. Pourtant c'était clair, non ! Puis après avoir regardé plusieurs fois les alentours et s'être rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient que trois dehors, il reporta son regard sur le couple. Semblant très étonné.

« Euh...vous pouvez me voir ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Répond à ma question ! » Râla Derek.

« C'est bizarre, c'était jamais arrivé avant. Vous pouvez vraiment me voir ?! » Interrogea-t-il le regard presque perdu.

Derek allait encore répéter sa question, mais Stiles le devança, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

« Oui on peut te voir. C'est normal non ? »

« Non, jusqu'à présent seuls de très rares enfants pouvaient me voir. » Dit-il.

« Ah bon? Pourquoi ? »

« Pour faire court, il y a très longtemps je suis mort en sauvant ma petite sœur. Puis l 'homme de la lune m'a ramené à la vie en quelque sorte. Je suis devenu l'esprit farceur de l'hiver. Mais j'ai passé de nombreuses années sans que personne ne me voit. C'était pire que de ne plus savoir qui j'étais. Et puis un jour, d'autres personnes comme moi sont venues à ma rencontre. J'ai genre, rencontré la fée des dents, le lapin de Pâques, le marchand de sable et le père-Noël... »Expliqua-t-il en déballant son sac, ne pensant pas une seconde être cru par ces deux énergumènes. Mais c'était sans compter sur Stiles qui buvait ses paroles et qui le coupa.

« Non sérieux ?! Attend tu me fais marcher là ! En même temps avec tous les trucs surnaturels qui se passent par ici, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. » Finit-il par marmonner.

« Il dit la vérité. » Dit Derek, toujours en scannant l'inconnu.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Questionna l'esprit, étonné de cette affirmation.

« Derek est un loup-garou, son super odorat et son ouïe détectent facilement ce genre de truc. » Dit Stiles avec un sourire.

« Un loup-garou ? »

« Ouais j'en suis un. Et toi, qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ? » S'impatienta Derek.


	17. Un ancêtre vient passer les fêtes 2

**Bonjour, **

**voici la deuxième partie de cette histoire. **

**Bonne lecture pour cette 18ème porte du calendrier. **

* * *

« Euh je m'appelle Jack Frost, je ne me souviens plus de mon nom d'avant et je suis ici car l'homme de la lune m'a dit qu'un de mes descendants avait besoin de mon aide. » Essaya d'expliquer le jeune homme pas vraiment sûr de son affirmation.

« Je croyais que tu ne savais plus qui tu étais ? »Demanda Stiles.

« C'est le cas, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, comme ça fait maintenant plus de 400 ans que je n'ai plus eu de contact avec ma famille, il ne risque plus y avoir de problème ou de choc. Et puis l'homme de la lune m'a dit que mon descendant avait déjà un pied dans le fantastique donc je ne risquais rien en l'approchant. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Euh tu vas rire, mais il se peut que j'ai demandé à la lune hier soir de m'aider et de m'envoyer quelqu'un pour me sortir d'un problème qui est arrivé dans la ville depuis presque un mois maintenant. » Dit Stiles tout en se rapprochant du jeune homme qui était donc peut-être un de ses ancêtres.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face à se détailler du regard puis d'un seul coup ils sourirent en même temps et levèrent une main pour les frapper toutes les deux ensembles. Au moment où leurs mains entrèrent en contact, une pluie d'étincelles explosa autour d'eux et une fine poudre enneigée tomba légèrement. Après ça, ils commencèrent à discuter ensemble, aussi bavard l'un que l'autre et Derek souffla, clairement pas motivé à supporter deux Stiles.

« Au fait, moi je m'appelle Stiles. Donc tu es en quelques sortes mon arrière arrière grand oncle un truc du genre ? C'est génial ! Et donc tu as des pouvoirs ? Tu peux faire quoi ? C'est... » Stiles était une pile survoltée et Jack arrivait à lui répondre avant qu'il pose une autre question. Les deux étaient inarrêtables. Enfin presque.

« S'il n'est pas une menace et qu'il vient pour nous aider, il serait peut-être temps d'aller voir ton imbécile de pote soit disant alpha. » Râla Derek de mauvais poils, tout en grognant à moitié.

« Oh le pauvre loulou se sent délaissé ! » Chouina Jack en faisant semblant de s'apitoyer sur le loup.

Le « pauvre loulou » passa mal aux oreilles de Derek et il commença à se transformer tout en avançant vers sa prochaine victime, un grondement sortant de sa gorge et les crocs visibles.

« Derek calme-toi... » Dit Stiles tout en posant une main sur le torse de son copain.

Jack s'était envolé par magie pour se poser sur un lampadaire au-dessus d'eux de manière à ne pas être touché par les griffes acérées qui le menaçaient, tout en continuant de faire des grimaces et de se moquer du loup.

« Que je me calme ?! Je vais lui trancher la gorge avec mes griffes à ce débile ! Qu'il soit un de tes ancêtres n'y changera rien ! » S'emporta t-il.

« Derek, calme toi. Tu te transforme là. Et même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde dehors avec la neige qui est tombée, pleins d'enfants doivent jouer dans le parc à coté. » Expliqua Stiles tout en prenant le visage du loup dans ses mains pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Ses paroles réussirent à calmer la partie loup et Derek pu reprendre ses esprits malgré le regard noir qu'il continuait de lancer à l'esprit de l'hiver, toujours perché sur son lampadaire.

« Quant à toi, cher ancêtre, merci de ne pas utiliser ce surnom pour parler à mon copain. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de le taquiner sur ce sujet. C'est clair ? » Menaça Stiles. Bien que la répartie de Jack l'avait fais rire, il savait que Derek ne le supporterait pas.

« C'est clair. » Dit-il mais avec un grand sourire qui voulait tout dire.

Après ça ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison familiale des McCall, Stiles expliquant à Jack qu'elles créatures vivaient à Beacon Hills, qui étaient ses amis, les différents problèmes auxquels ils avaient déjà fait face et il termina d'expliquer l'histoire sur cette créature qu'il surnommait le détraqueur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la maison de son frère de cœur.

La porte n'étant pas verrouillée, ils purent rentrer dans l'habitation sans se faire remarquer par ses résidents. Des cris se faisaient entendre du salon et comme souvent la dispute était avec Jackson.

« Non mais, t'es débile ou quoi McCall ? Bien sûr que... »

Une boule de neige s'écrasa en pleine face du loup ce qui l'empêcha de finir sa phrase et s'en suivit une minute de silence pour assimiler le choc. Enfin presque. Certes tous ceux présents dans la maison ne comprenaient pas d'où était arrivé cette boule de neige, mais Stiles et Derek qui étaient à coté de Jack, l'avaient très bien vu en créer une. Ce qui fit que Stiles ne tarda pas à partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

« P'tain Stilinski, je vais te tuer ! » Enragea Jackson, commençant à lui foncer dessus.

Mais une autre boule de neige lui atterri en plein visage et l'arrêta dans sa course.

« Touche pas à ma famille. » Dit Jack tout en créant une nouvelle boule de neige dans sa main et prenant bien son temps pour que tout le monde se rende compte que c'était lui l'auteur des lancés glacés.

« Qui c'est celui-là encore ?! »

Maintenant qu'ils avaient l'attention de tout le monde, Stiles pu prendre la parole.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, il serait un de mes ancêtres. Mais il n'est plus vraiment humain, car techniquement, il est mort. Sauf qu'une espèce d'homme de la lune a eu pitié de lui car il est mort en sauvant sa petite sœur, du coup, il l'a ramené à la vie et lui a donné des pouvoirs. Mais normalement, vous ne pouvez pas le voir puisqu'il est un esprit. Mais bon, Beacon Hills quoi. Ah et il est là car j'ai demandé à la lune de l'aide et elle me l'a soit disant envoyé » Dit Stiles avec le sourire.

« Ce gars est censé nous aider avec l'autre détraqueur ? » Demanda Erica.

« C'est tout ce que tu retiens toi ? » interrogea Isaac un peu sidéré.

Après ça, ils mirent du temps avant de discuter de leur affaire. Jack passa un long interrogatoire tout en souriant et faisant des blagues, ne tenant pas en place. Tout le monde pouvait le voir et lui parler normalement ! Rien à voir avec ce débile de lapin de Pâques, et ce pot de colle qu'était le Père-Noël ! Et après avoir passé des années et des années sans aucun contact avec personne, ça avait le don de lui remonter le moral et de le rendre heureux.

Bref, au bout de deux heures, ils durent bien avouer que Stiles et lui avaient quelques ressemblances et après avoir discutés de l'affaire ombre noire de Noël pendant encore plusieurs heures, ils montèrent un plan.

Jack leur dit qu'il irait voir le Père-Noël pour lui demander des renseignements. Cette créature ressemblant étrangement à Noirceur mais avec quelques différences quand même. Cette affirmation fit partir le groupe sur un autre sujet et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'ils rentrèrent tous chez eux.

Jack leur promit qu'il veillerait sur l'ombre cette nuit et qu'ils pouvaient tous en profiter pour se reposer car je cite : « Vous avez des gueules de cadavres qui auraient mijotés trèèèès longtemps dans une marmite de guano. Alors laissez-moi gérer pour cette nuit ! »

Cette charmante expression fit rire la moitié du groupe pendant que l'autre était plutôt exaspérée, mais ils rentrèrent et prirent ce repos de courte durée avec joie. Entre les cauchemars de certains et le nuits blanches à répétition pour d'autres, ils en avaient besoin.

Le lendemain matin, Jack rentra chez Stiles pour lui demander de l'accompagner, et malgré le coté surréaliste de la chose l'hyperactif accepta aussitôt. Il allait rencontrer le Père-Noël ! Il n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps mais l'histoire que lui avait raconté son ancêtre l'avait fais un peu réfléchir. Et puis, s'il arrivait à croire en l'existence des loups-garous, il pouvait bien aussi croire à ce papy gâteau distribuant des cadeaux le soir de Noël !

...  
Ce ne fut qu'une fois la nuit tombée que les deux comiques réapparurent à Beacon Hills. La meute s'était réunie chez Stiles pour attendre des nouvelles et leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue. Bras dessus bras dessous, se tenant tous les deux les épaules pour ne pas tomber tellement ils riaient. Et tout ça bien sûr avec larmes aux yeux et la morve dégoulinante en prime.

Au bout de dix longues minutes, ils reprirent enfin leur souffle. En tout cas assez pour expliquer l'origine de leur fou rire. Apparemment le Père-Noël avait une patience limité lorsque deux hyperactifs turbulents et très inventifs s'amusaient à le faire tourner en bourrique.

« Et après vous vous étonnez de ne jamais avoir vu le père- Noël ? A mon avis votre famille est sur liste noire au vue de votre humour merdique ! »Dit Lydia acerbe, mais avec un petit sourire caché.

« Oh tout de suite les grands mots ! »S'exclama Stiles simulant un choc avec une main sur son cœur.

Ils alternèrent blagues et explications de leur journée, recherches sur le mystérieux détraqueur dans les archives du pôle nord et ensemble montèrent un plan pour venir à bout de Terreur du petit frère de ce cher Noirceur, d'après ce qu'ils avaient lu. De ce qu'ils avaient compris, après la mort de son frère le petit garçon avait commencé à faire des cauchemars. Chaque nuit, ils devenaient pires et se qui était soi-disant impossible avait fini par arriver. Il était mort des années après, emporté par son cauchemar. L'homme de la lune fut touché par son histoire et décida de lui donner la même chance qu'à son frère, mais hélas, son dernier cauchemars l'emporta dans la folie et depuis, il hante certains lieux sans réelle raison.

Pour le faire fuir c'était simple, il fallait lui faire peur. Oui vous avez bien lu, il faut que cet esprit des cauchemars ait peur si vous voulez vous en débarrasser. Le plan était donc simple, grâce à Jack qui arrivait plus ou moins à le traquer, ils tendraient des embuscades à Terreur et avec l'aide des êtres surnaturels, lui ficheraient la trouille. Vous savez la technique crée par Liam, le 'je me transforme d'un coup en loup en grognant toutes griffes et crocs dehors?' Et bien c'était plus ou moins l'idée.

Durant deux jours, ils le traquèrent et lui firent peur. Quarante huit longues heures ou seuls les humains du groupe purent faire une sieste. Mais au final, le 25 au petit matin, ils étaient enfin débarrassés de Terreur.

Stiles se réveilla le premier. Ils avaient finis de décorer la maison pour fêter Noël comme il se devait. Seuls Isaac, Sarah et Jack étaient restés réveillés pour l'aider. Les autres s'étaient tous endormis aux quatre coins de la maison les uns après les autres.

L'hyperactif marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, décidé à préparer sa recette de chocolat chaud spécial Stilinski, mais une vision de rêve l'arrêta à la porte. Derek dormait assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, sa tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Stiles s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise voisine pour profiter de ce beau tableau qu'était son copain endormi avec un bonnet de Noël sur la tête.

Il était tellement envoûté par lui qu'il n'entendit pas Jack passer la porte.  
L'esprit eu une bouffée de chaleur devant la scène face à lui et il ne résista pas à prendre une photographie pour immortaliser ce moment. Un polaroid était posé sur la commode juste à sa droite, il pu donc prendre une photo de ce moment avant de sortir dehors prendre un peu l'air.

Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux. C'était bête mais il était enfin heureux de son sort. Il était mort pour sauver sa petite sœur. Il était mort et avait souvent cru que s'il était revenu à la vie en tant qu'esprit, c'était une punition. Qu'il devait le mériter. En fait, on lui avait fait un cadeau même s'il avait passé de très longues années seul. Finalement il était heureux de son sort. Si sa petite sœur avait été morte, Stiles n'aurait pas existé. Sans Stiles, ce groupe, cette famille hors du commun n'aurait pas existé non plus. Car sans Stiles, Scott ne serait pas allé dans les bois et serait toujours un humain souffrant d'asthme. Sans Stiles, Derek serait peut-être mort il y a bien longtemps par les griffes de son oncle. Sans Stiles, Erica, Boyd et Isaac seraient toujours seuls voir pire, car ils n'auraient pas été transformés en loups. Sans Stiles...

Jack leva les yeux vers la lune, et même si le jour commençait à se lever et que le ciel blanc l'empêchait de savoir où regarder, il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Merci à toi Homme de la lune. Merci, merci beaucoup pour ce magnifique cadeau de Noël que tu m'as offert. » Dit Jack, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Alors qu'il commençait à faire demi-tour pour rentrer, une voix lui répondit.

« De rien jeune homme, mais voici mon vrai cadeau de Noël. A partir de cette année et ce chaque année suivante tu recevra ce cadeau qui durera 8 jours. Profite-en bien. »

Et alors que l'esprit allait poser une question, des milliers de particules de poudreuses l'entourèrent et finirent par exploser. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il sursauta. Il avait froid. Réellement froid. Lui, l'esprit de l'hiver avait froid !

« OH ! »

Jack se rendit compte qu'il ne flottait plus dans les airs, ses pieds nus étaient vraiment posés sur le sol enneigés. Hésitant, il se baissa lentement et tendit une main. Il pu prendre une poignée de neige, étonné.

Un brouhaha lui fit oublier quelques secondes ce qui lui arrivait et il avança vers la porte d'entrée pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Ce n'est que quand il dû s'aider de sa main pour tourner les poignées qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était redevenu humain. Réellement humain, enfin en tout cas un être doué de chairs.

Son arrivée dans la cuisine fit taire toutes les personnes qui apparemment se battaient pour avoir une tasse de chocolat chaud.

« Euh t'es humain ?! »

« Cadeau de l'homme de la lune. Apparemment, je vais resté comme ça 8 jours. »

« Oh trop cool ! Allez viens que je te donne une tasse ! » S'exclama Stiles.

Noël et le nouvel an promettaient cette année. Leur famille s'était agrandit et ils avaient prévu de passer les deux repas tous ensemble. Ils se séparèrent en début d'après-midi pour pouvoir préparer le repas. Car un repas pour vingt personnes s'était déjà énorme, mais sachant que onze d'entre eux étaient des loups... Autant vous dire qu'il fallait beaucoup de quantité.

Le soir venu, Stiles alla chercher deux rallonges et les installa sur la table du salon. Il fallait bien ça vu qu'ils étaient nombreux. Étaient présents, John et Mélissa, Chris Argent et Peter, Lydia et Jackson, Danny et Ethan, Aiden suivi de Boyd et Erica. Et en suivant sur l'autre moitié de la table, il y avait Isaac et Sarah, Malia et Jack qui s'étaient installés sans trop comprendre quoi faire. La jeune coyote décida de lui apprendre, ce qui fit sourire certains. Ils se souvenaient encore lorsqu'elle était passée par là après sa transformation en humaine. Puis il y avait Cora, Allison et Scott et pour terminer Stiles et Derek.

Malgré les blagues vaseuses de certains tous étaient d'accord sur un point, c'était le meilleur Noël qu'ils n'avaient jamais passé et ils étaient vraiment heureux que le destin ait pu les réunir. Car malgré tous les événements tristes et négatifs qu'ils avaient vécus jusqu'à présent. Finalement ça leur avaient permis de tous se réunir et s'était ça le plus important. Chacun prit son verre en main et ils le levèrent tous en même temps, criant dans un vacarme ahurissant...

« JOYEUX NOËL ! »

Fin.


	18. Platon était un incompris

**Bonjour**

**je devais mettre ce texte hier mais j'ai été très occupée par les cadeaux de Noël.**

**désolée**

**donc voici le texte du 21. **

**sous-thème : L'origine des âmes-soeurs (Platon)**

**Je suis pas certaine d'avoir bien compris ce que j'ai lu sur wikipédia, mais j'espère que ça ira quand même**

**Fandom : Good Omens**

**Auteur : Kitsune Aquatik**

* * *

Aziraphale, Principauté et gardien de la porte Est du jardin d'Eden, avait rencontré Platon quand celui-ci était vivant. Il l'avait écouté lui parler de ce qu'il appelait ''Les âmes soeurs'' mais il n'avait pas vraiment tout compris à l'époque. C'était flou et compliqué. Et l'ange ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'étaient les sentiments amoureux des humains, ça lui était étranger. Certes, il savait ce que c'était que l'amour, il le ressentait et il aimait les êtres, tous, sans exception, parce qu'il était fait pour cela. Mais ça ne lui donnait pas plus le pouvoir de comprendre l'amour humain. Celui que partage deux êtres qui tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Deux êtres qui ont envie de faire leur vie ensemble, de vivre l'un à côté de l'autre pour toujours. Des êtres qui ensemble n'en formeraient presque plus qu'un tant ils sont indissociables, inséparables.

Ça, c'était pour le côté magique de la chose, mais Platon voyait une image physique à cela. Une créature étrange, composé de deux êtres différents collés ensemble, avec deux visages, quatre bras et quatre jambes. Et pour le coup, c'était nettement moins joli à imaginer et à voir.

À voir surtout, parce que, en ce moment même, Aziraphale voyait cet être difforme et légèrement inquiétant dans le reflet du miroir.

\- T'as vraiment l'impression que c'est le moment de me faire une théorie sur Platon ? grinça un démon aux cheveux roux, très énervé et en mauvaise posture.

\- Certainement pas, mais la situation me faisait penser à cet homme. Je ne comprenais pas bien l'image qu'il avait en tête, maintenant, je vois parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler.

\- Génial, vraiment. Et ton pote Platon, il a dit comment on sépare ces foutues ''âmes soeurs'' ?

\- Non. Mais je pense, que si tu reprends ta forme originelle, cela peut marcher. Je ne peux certes pas être collé de la sorte à un serpent.

Rampa siffla entre ses dents, peu enclin à se changer en bestiole rampante. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait et la peur de rester coincé sous cette forme demeurait toujours en lui. Mais avait-il le choix ? Non ! Il n'allait pas passer sa vie, dos collé à Aziraphale, tout de même. Pas que la proximité de l'ange le dérange vraiment, mais la position n'était pas très pratique.

\- Je pensais que changer de corps serait plus facile que cela. On doit avoir raté une étape dans le processus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser cela ? grinça le démon en levant ses yeux jaune au ciel.

L'ange fronça les sourcils. Il savait que cette phrase n'attendait aucune réponse. Que Rampa se moquait simplement de lui. Il haussa les épaules, dédaigneux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte, très cher, de te transformer ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! J'aime pas faire ça.

\- Parce que tu as cru que tu ne pourrais pas reprendre forme humaine la dernière fois que tu l'as fait.

\- Mmmh !

\- Mais ce soir, je suis là. Si tu restes coincé, il suffira d'un petit miracle et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Nous n'allons tout de même pas rester collé ainsi.

Rampa ferma les yeux, soupira, puis rouvrit les yeux et se transforma lentement, écaille après écaille, pour finalement devenir un serpent noir et rouge qui ondula sur le sol, détaché de l'ange.

L'animal se dressa pour faire face à Aziraphale qui le regarda, un attendrissement étrange dans le regard.

\- Eh bien, j'avais presque oublié à quel point tu es un très beau serpent.

Le démon reprit forme humaine aussitôt, les joues rouges et il cacha sa gêne en mettant ses lunettes noires sur son nez.

\- Tu vois, Rampa, même pas besoin de miracle, dit l'ange, fier de lui.

Le démon fit la grimace en secouant la tête.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais le repas de Noël du Ritz va finir par nous passer sous le nez à force de perdre du temps pour tenter de changer de corps. Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que nous reportions nos essais à demain. Ce n'est définitivement pas le bon timing en ce soir de fête.

\- Tu as entièrement raison, mon ange. On y va ?

L'ange s'illumina en souriant, heureux et il prit, sans y réfléchir, la main du démon dans la sienne.

\- Cette histoire d'âmes sœurs, au final, c'était peut-être cette fusion étrange que nous avons expérimenté tout à l'heure, dont Platon voulait parler.

\- Tu sais, c'est juste une image. Platon ne pouvait pas imaginer que deux êtres puissent fusionner ainsi. C'est pour expliquer en gros, que les âmes sœurs, sont deux êtres différents mais qui se complètent parfaitement.

\- Oh, un peu comme toi et moi, finalement.

Rampa s'arrêta net, surprit, puis il croisa le regard rieur de ''son ange'' et lui sourit.

\- Sans aucun doute, mon ange. Sans aucun doute, confirma-t-il avec un clin d'oeil, lâchant la main de l'être céleste pour lui ouvrir la portière de la voiture, côté passager.


	19. à peu près huit ou neuf

**Bonsoir à tous**

**Voici le texte 22 de ce calendrier avec une phrase à intégrer : à peu près huit ou neuf. **

**Auteur : Gaëlle Cannata**

**Fandom : Teen wolf. **

**Bonn lecture**

* * *

À peu près huit ou neuf.

C'était l'ordre de mesure qui régulait la vie de Scott. À peu près huit ou neuf heures, c'était le temps qu'avait duré l'accouchement. Huit ou neuf ans, c'était le temps qu'il avait fallut à Scott pour se rendre compte que son père était un connard. C'était aussi représentatif de ses notes aux lycée depuis que Peter l'avait mordu et que chaque trimestre débutait avec l'arrivée d'une nouvelle menace. C'était le nombre de fois qu'il avait frôler la mort, il y avait confusion pour le nombre exacte car il ne se souvenait toujours pas du jour où son propre géniteur l'avait jeté en bas des escaliers. C'était le nombre de secondes qu'il lui avait fallut avant de tomber amoureux d'Allison Argent. C'était aussi le nombre de secondes qu'il leur avait fallut à tous pour la perdre.

À peu près huit ou neuf, c'était le nombre de mois qu'a duré sa relation avec Allison Argent. La vie de Scott tourne autour de ces chiffres jusqu'aux nombres de personnes que lui et Stiles attendaient pour ce réveillons de Noël. Derek comptait dans cet liste, car même si c'était dans son loft que prenait place les festivités, il était partit il y a quelques jours de cela récupérer Cora à Mexico avant de faire le trajet retour. Ils ne devraient pas tarder, Cora était donc la seconde invitée. Lydia était revenu spécialement pour les vacances et viendrait accompagnée de Parrish. Il y a encore quelques années de ça, peut-être huit ou neuf, Scott n'aurait jamais cru voir Stiles se réjouir de voir son amour d'enfance être accompagnée. Peut-être que le fait que Stiles soit le colocataire et amant du propriétaire des lieux aidait.

Peut-être qu'il avait fallut un peu de temps à Scott et à Derek avant qu'ils ne se rendent mutuellement compte que Derek et Stiles faisaient la paire.

Malia et Kira n'avaient malheureusement pas pu se libérer, l'une comptait bien passer ses vacances enfermer chez elle à réviser ses cours jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent sens. L'autre veillait à ce que sa petite amie se souvienne qu'elle ne pourrait réussir ses partiels si elle mourait de faim ou de soif avant le jour J. Liam et Hayden était chargé de venir avec le dessert. Mason et Corey les boissons.

« Ça fais huit, Scott. Huit invités dont nous sommes sûr de la présence. »

Cela faisait bien huit ou neuf jours que Stiles avait des soupçons concernant l'honnêteté de son meilleur amis. Autant de temps que Scott essayait de trouver les bons mots pour annoncer à ses proches qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un. Retrouvé quelqu'un pour être tout à fait honnête.

« J'ai invité une autre personne. » Scott finit par admettre.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de Stiles peser sur lui. Scott venait de piquer la curiosité de son meilleur ami et même ses capacité de véritable Alpha ne pourrait le sauver d'une telle situation.

« J'en étais sûr! Qui ça? »

Stiles venait de perdre tout intérêt pour les toast que lui et Scott préparaient. Toute son attention était porté sur Scott. Il essayait de lire sur son visage l'identité de leur invité mystère. Scott commençait déjà a transpirer à cause du stress. Il avait peur que Stiles n'approuverait pas. Il savait que Stiles n'approuverait pas. Le reste de la meute non plus. Scott le comprenait bien, lui-même n'approuvait pas au début. Il avait haït cette personne avant même leur première rencontre. Celles qui avaient suivit n'avait en rien amélioré sa vision des choses. Non, définitivement personne n'approuverait leur relation. Scott le savait. Deucalion aussi. Pourtant ils s'étaient choisit. Ils s'aimaient même s'il avait fallut quelques années avant que le plus jeune ne s'en soit rendu compte.

« J'ai pas très envie d'en parler. »

Cela faisait des années que Scott n'avait pas eu de crise d'asthme. Il savait que biologiquement il était impossible qu'il en ai une maintenant. Pourtant l'air qui trouvait son chemin jusqu'à ses poumons se faisait plus rare. Il se demandait si Stiles conservait toujours sa ventoline de secours. Si elle était toujours consommable depuis le temps.

« Scott, cette personne va venir chez moi, j'ai le droit de savoir qui s'est. »

Stiles marquait un point. Scott le savait, mais sa nervosité refusait de dénouer les noeuds ayant envahit sa gorge. Si jamais Stiles lui demandait de choisir comme l'avait fait Deucalion des années plus tôt? Si Stiles décidait d'envoyer Deucalion derrière les barreaux d'une manière ou d'une autre pour les séparer? Stiles pouvait définitivement le faire si l'envie lui prenait. Et Scott ne voulait pas risquer de perdre l'une des personnes qu'il aime. Elles étaient si peu à être encore en vie.

« Tu ne vas pas aimer ça. »

« Ça fais des mois que mon meilleur ami me cache quelque chose. C'est surtout ça que je n'aime pas. »

Scott fut surpris. Cela faisait bientôt un an que lui et Deucalion avaient reprit contact. Mais leur relation était plus récente, il n'aurait jamais cru que Stiles aurait remarqué chose si rapidement.

« Depuis combien de temps tu te doutes de quelque chose? » Il osa demandé.

Si Scott posait les questions, il n'était pas celui qui devait y répondre. C'était beaucoup plus tentant comme destin. Si Stiles commençait à poser plus de question Scott allait céder. Qui pourrait le blâmer? Stiles faisait ses études à Quantico, il était le fils du shérif et comptait bien suivre le même chemin. C'était inscrit dans l'ADN de Stiles de faire cracher le morceau aux coupable. Scott était coupable et il avait eu une enfance bien trop rangé pour savoir mentir de façon convaincante. Deucalion était surpris que son amant ai tenu si longtemps sans cracher le morceau. Mais si Deucalion pouvait arriver avant que Scott ai à craché sur qui que ce soit, ça lui plairait bien.

« À peu près huit ou neuf. »

« Semaines? » Scott demanda non sans vraiment y croire.

« Mois. Huit ou neuf mois, Scott. J'ai voulu te laisser le temps de te décider, mais s'il vient ce soir je tiens à l'entendre de ta bouche. »

Il. Pas elle. Pas iel. Il. Scott n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir un jour dit à Stiles qu'il était autre chose qu'hétéro. Il eut soudainement envie de pleurer. Il ne saurait vous dire exactement pour quoi, mais Stiles savait et Scott en était soulagé.

« C'est Deucalion. »

Stiles se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Du coup ça fait neuf invités. Pas ''à peu près huit ou neuf.'' »

« Neuf invités. » Scott acquiesça à son tour.

« Tu ferais mieux d'accélérer le mouvement alors, sinon on aura jamais assez de toast pour tout le monde. »

Scott se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu faire dans ses huit ou neuf vies précédentes pour mériter Stiles.


	20. Les souffrances d'un coup de soleil

**bonjour,**

**23ème porte du calendrier de l'Avent**

**encore un texte de Gaëlle Cannata**

**Fandom : Harry Potter**

**Sous-thème : Les souffrances d'un coup de soleil**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

"Les souffrances d'un coup de soleil"

Draco Malfoy n'était pas du tout amusé. Et ceci ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité de l'autre Auror se trouvant dans la pièce. Ronald Weasley. Si la baguette de Draco ne faisait pas des sienne il n'aurait pas hésiter à faire taire la belette. S'il avait pu vomir quelques limaces dans le procéder ça aurait au moins eu l'avantage de faire rire Draco. Il n'aimait pas du tout qu'un Weasley se moque de lui. Il en serait tombé malade si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Draco s'empara d'un des oreiller du sofa pour le lancer au visage du roux dans l'espoir de le faire taire. Il regretta aussitôt son geste, lorsque la peau recouvrant son épaule rentra en combustion. Pas littéralement, mais c'était bien l'impression que ça lui faisait. Il siffla de douleur et c'est seulement cela qui fit taire les rires de Ron.

« Malfoy, il va vraiment falloir que tu m'explique ce qui s'est passé. »

« Cette mission nous a été confié, voilà ce qui est arrivé. » Il grogna.

Cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'ils étaient arrivé à cette station de ski et Draco rêvait déjà de retourner au manoir Malfoy. Et il détestait le manoir Malfoy. Il était beaucoup trop vaste, trop vide depuis qu'il en avait hérité à la mort de sa mère. Draco avait su qu'il ne pourrait utiliser sa baguette durant cette mission, ils étaient entouré de moldus et de camera. Rien que cette idée aurait en temps normal suffit à ce qu'il refuse, mais voilà, la mission devait les envoyer en France . Le pays chérit de sa défunte mère et Draco avait saisie l'occasion. Il avait vainement cru qu'il se sentirait plus proche d'elle de cette façon. Que s'il se trouvait en France peut-être qu'elle lui aurait envoyé un signe pour qu'il sache quoi faire. Au lieu de quoi il s'était endormis torse nu sur sa terrasse, un sort le protégeant du froid, et maintenant toute la partie supérieur de son corps n'était qu'un énorme coup de soleil. Et il aurait très bien pu apaisé ça d'un coup de baguette magique si les flux de magies environnent n'était pas si chaotique et ne rendait pas l'utilisation de leur pouvoir aléatoires et plus dangereux qu'habituellement. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait fallut que Ron soit son partenaire désigné pour cette mission. Tout ça car il était le seul Auror à savoir parler Français à force d'y être exposé. Malfoy pouvait remercier Fleur pour cela. Il allait lui en toucher deux mots s'il survivait à son entrevu avec Ron. Ron qui portait un de ces hideux pull oranges tricotait par sa mère. Sa mère qui était toujours vivante et pouvait donc faire des choses. Des choses comme tricotait des pulls hideux pour ceux qu'elle aime. Et dont la couleur sciait ridiculement celui qui le portait. Mais c'était pas ça le problème le plus urgent. La peau de Draco menaçait à tout instant de fondre et le sort qui le préserver du froid empêchait justement que celui-ci apaise sa peau tiraillé. Alors Malfoy du se rendre à l'évidence et confier à Ron ce qui s'était passé. Ron eu la décence de ne plus rire. Même s'il était visible qu'il en mourait d'envie. Au lieu de ça il quitta la pièce. Draco supposa qu'il fut abandonné à son sort et que Ron comptait poursuivre la mission sans lui. Après tout quel intérêt d'avoir un coéquipier si celui-ci était incapable de lever le bras sans jurer comme un marin. Si leur rôle était inversé Draco n'aurait pas hésiter à laisser Ron derrière lui. Pourtant, un peu moins d'une heure après leur entrevu Ron se trouvait de nouveau devant lui. Dans sa chambre, un sac en plastique en main.

« Tiens, prends ça pour calmer la douleur. »

Draco observa d'un oeil suspicieux la boite que lui tendait Ron. Ce dernier soupira devant l'attitude du blond avant de dire.

« C'est de l'ibuprofène. C'est un médicament mordu pour apaiser l'inflammation. »

Draco prit la boite. Il en sortit les plaquette de médicament et lu la notice d'utilisations pour s'assurer que Ron ne mentait pas. Une fois rassuré que Ron n'essayait pas de l'empoisonné pour se venger de toute les fois où Draco avait tenté de le faire, il prit le médicament. Il ne fut pas étonné que la sensation de brûlure persista, déjà car c'était un produit mordus et qu'est-ce qu'était les moldus si ce n'était une bande d'incapable? Mais aussi car il avait lu qu'il faudrait une dizaine de minutes avant que ça ne fasse effet. Alors il reporta son attention sur Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Visuellement il voyait bien que Ron préparer une potion. Mais Ron n'a jamais était doué pour les potions, si Weasley comptait faire exploser sa chambre, il tenait au moins à savoir qu'elle en était la raison.

« Si on veut pouvoir traiter ton coup de soleil, il faut déjà dissiper le sort qui t'empêche de ressentir le froid. »

« Oh. »

Ce crâne cachait donc bien un cerveau doté de réflexion. Draco en découvrait tout les jours. Il ne prononça aucun de ces mots, si Ron souhaitais l'aider, Draco souffrait beaucoup trop pour refuser son aide. Il rechigna pour la forme lorsqu'il fut temps de boire la potion. Mais il fut rapidement récompensait lorsqu'il commença a appliquer la crème qu'avait rapporter Ron de la pharmacie. Sa peau qui brulait aussi fort que la surface du soleil quelques instant plus tôt n'était maintenant rien de plus que de petites braises. Draco aurait remercié Ron s'il ne haïssait pas autant la belette.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'exposer au soleil tant que tu n'as pas cicatrisé. Je vais prévenir Harry que notre mission va prendre plus de temps que prévu. »

« Si jamais tu dis à Harry ce qu'il m'arrive je- »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de compléter ça menace que Ron reprit.

« Je ne lui dirait pas pour ton coup de soleil, Malfoy. »

Draco n'avait rien d'autre à répondre à ça. Alors il raccompagna Ron à la porte. Cependant lorsqu'il s'apprêta à la refermer un pied s'interposa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weasley? »

Si Ron souhaitais entendre des remerciement de sa part, il neigerait en enfer avant que Draco lui fasse se plaisir.

« Concernant ce qui est arrivé hier-»

« Rien n'est arrivé hier. » Draco le coupa.

Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation, il souhaitait y mettre fin, mais le pieds de Ron l'empêchait toujours de fermer la porte et maintenant une main agrippait la porte. Tandis que Draco poussait pour la fermer, Ron faisait de même pour l'ouvrir. Et aucune couche de crème, aucune potion n'aurait pu faire que Draco remporte cette bataille face à Ron. Ce n'est pas pour autant que Draco concéda la défaite si facilement.

« Tu m'as embrassé-»

« Je n'ai rien fait de tel! » Draco s'emporta.

Il n'avait pas embrassé Weasley.

« Parce que je t'ai repoussé. »

Un Weasley repoussant un Malfoy, Draco avait l'envie viscérale de rire. De cracher à la figure de Ron qu'aucune personne doté de bon sens voudrait embrassait un Weasley, encore moins un Malfoy. Mais peut-être que Draco possédé moins de bon sens que la moyenne, car hier il avait voulut embrasser Ron. Ron Weasley. L'homme qui se tenait face à lui, qui essayait de s'immiscer à ses côtés en utilisant n'importe la moindre ouverture qui s'offrait à lui. Ron Weasley qui était là, qui était vivant. Celui qui n'avait pas eut de haut le coeur lorsqu'il avait aperçut la marque prenant place sur l'avant bras de Draco. Celui qui s'était même inquiétait des cicatrices déformant l'encre plutôt que ce que le tatouage annoncé. Ron Weasley qui était vivant et là, alors que tout les proches de Draco étaient soit mort soit en prison. Alors peut-être bien que Draco avait perdu l'esprit parce que hier et en cet instant il désirait toujours embrasser Ron. Mais la belette c'était montré claire. Il avait repoussait Draco et quiconque connaissait les Malfoy savaient que leur égo les préserverait de se tourner en ridicule. Draco avait faillit une fois à son nom, il ne comptait pas reproduire son erreur.

« Quel idiot je fais. »

En temps normal Draco aurait acquiescé. Mais rien de cette journée et de la précédente était normal.

« J'ai paniqué, qui ne l'aurait pas fait alors que Draco Malfoy, LE Draco Malfoy essaie de les embrassait. »

« Tu veux dire Draco Malfoy le traître, l'ancien mangemort? »

« Je veux dire, l'homme qui a courut pour s'interposer entre un des sorcier le plus puissant et mon meilleur ami dans le seul but de donner sa baguette à Harry. »

Si le visage de Draco n'était pas écarlate à cause des brûlure le couvrant, il aurait pu rougir devant ses paroles. Beaucoup de personne, Draco lui-même préférait taire cet événement, ce serait donner plus d'humanité qu'il n'en possède à un Malfoy.

« Le Draco Malfoy dont tous souhaitent secrètement de partager le lit. »

« Par Merlin Weasley tais-toi! »

Comment Ron pouvait dire quelques choses d'aussi embarrassant en ayant l'air aussi sérieux. C'était un mystère que Draco ne saurait pas résoudre.

« Quel idiot je fais, de t'avoir repousser alors que je rêve de t'embrasser. »

Draco pourrait saisir cette opportunité. Il pourrait rétorqué que tout ça ne resterait jamais qu'un fantasme dans la tête rousse de la belette. Que jamais un Malfoy s'abaisserait à ce niveau là pour embrasser un Weasley. Et Draco ne se baisserait pas, pas alors que Weasley avait poussé comme une mauvaise herbe depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard et qu'il devait à présent se hisser pour atteindre les lèvres de Ron.

C'était un mystère pour Ron et même pour Draco qu'un Malfoy soit tombé amoureux d'un Weasley après les années qu'ils ont passé à se haïr. Draco ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient saboté la mission de l'autre. Et peut-être que celle-ci ne ferait pas exception. Peut-être que c'était le signe que lui envoyé sa mère, que Draco n'était pas seul, n'avait pas à être seul. Et si les mains de Ron brûle sa peau ce n'est peut-être pas seulement dû à ses coups de soleil. Et si la douleur était bien présente, c'était un rappel que Draco aussi était vivant et qu'il pouvait saisir la personne qu'il aime avant qu'elle ne lui échappe.

Et il devait tout ça à un coup de soleil.

Ron avait dit être un idiot, mais peut-être que Draco aussi en était un.


	21. Les dentistes ne sont pas mal non plus

**Bonjour**

**dernier texte du calendrier.. **

**pour demain, on vous réserve des drabbles :-) **

**Auteur : DarnessM**

**sous-thème : Dentiste et patient inquiet**

**Fandom : Teen wolf (sans surnaturel)**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

Il ne fallait pas prendre Peter pour un idiot, il ne l'était pas, il était même plus malin que la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait, et il avait bien remarqué le petit manège de l'un de ses patients.

Peter Hale était un dentiste, pas réputé, pas spécialement meilleur qu'un autre, et qui prenait parfois plaisir à torturer mentalement ses patients. Parce que non, la véritable torture n'était pas admise, quelle dommage.

La chose la plus surprenante qu'il lui était arrivé ces dernières années était ce jeune homme. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à venir, il n'était encore qu'un adolescent, un lycéen en pleine puberté. Rien d'extraordinaire à la base, pourtant le jeune homme se mit fidèlement à venir le voir de plus en plus souvent. Il n'y avait pas de véritables prétexte au final puisqu'il avait une très bonne dentition, mais Peter faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Il était aussi amusé qu'intrigué.

Puis le jeune homme du nom de Scott ne vint plus durant un an. Peter s'était demandé pourquoi il ne venait plus, avait-il déménagé ? Ou alors, était-il passé à autre chose ? Il pensait ne jamais le savoir. Ce jour-là, Scott était réapparu dans sa salle d'attente, l'air gêné mais aussi angoissé, peut-être parce qu'il savait que Peter était un sadique sur les bords et que cette fois, il avait un réel problème.

Scott avait grandi, c'était presque devenu un homme d'après Peter, mais son air timide lui donnait l'impression d'être encore un gamin. Une fois sur le fauteuil du dentiste, il avait l'air fébrile, même assez apeuré, et n'arrêtait pas de se dandiner comme s'il était mal à l'aise. Peter inspecta sa bouche comme si de rien n'était et peut-être plus longuement qu'il le faudrait.

\- Ah oui, tu as un abcès...

Scott ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard de Peter. Dieu que ça lui donnait encore plus envie de l'embêter. Il fit ensuite le nécessaire et lui prescrit les médicaments adaptés pour que le mal passe, le regard de Scott se posant de temps en temps sur lui avant de dériver aussitôt.

\- Voilà, nous nous reverrons dans une semaine pour voir si cela va mieux.

\- Oh, heu... on est vraiment obligé de se revoir ?

\- Évidemment, nous prenons le soin de nos patients très au sérieux, et ce serait dommage que ça s'infecte.

Il lui sourit et Scott détourna à nouveau le regard. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le revoir, il avait fais son travail correctement et les médicaments feraient le reste. Mais il voulait le revoir.

* * *

Ainsi, une semaine plus tard Scott revint et ses dents se portaient bien mieux, ainsi que sa joue qui avait dégonflée. Peter esquissa un sourire, satisfait pour plusieurs raisons qu'il était le seul à connaitre.

\- Parfait, tout me semble être rentré dans l'ordre !

Dit-il avant de filer vers son bureau pour prendre quelque chose dans son tiroir avant de revenir vers lui et de tendre ce qui semblait être un cadeau.

\- Voilà pour toi, parce que tu as été très courageux.

Scott haussa un sourcil vers lui tout en prenant doucement le cadeau entre ses doigts.

\- Mais... est-ce que vous offrez un cadeau à tout vos patients ?

Peter se lécha les lèvres et se pencha à son oreille.

\- C'est un cadeau de noël... et je ne l'offre qu'à mon patient préféré.

Il obtint exactement la réaction espérée en voyant Scott se mettre à rougir.

\- Euh, merci.

Scott ne tarda pas à partir finalement mais Peter savait qu'il aurait l'occasion de le revoir bientôt et que les choses allaient devenir de plus en plus chaudes et probablement épineuses. Mais Peter allait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique.


	22. Drabbles de Noël

**Bonjour**

**tout d'abord, JOYEUX NOËL**

**ensuite, voici des drabble sur le thème SURPRENDS-MOI !**

**bonne lecture. **

**Ce calendrier de l'Avent se termine sur ceci. **

**Merci à tous les auteurs pour leur textes et le temps qu'ils ont pris pour ça. **

**Merci aux lecteurs et lectrices. **

**Merci pour les rw. **

**à bientôt. **

_**Sloe Balm **_

_**Mélanie Wolf**_

_**Kitsune Aquatik **_

_**Ryopini**_

_**Darness. M.**_

_**Hooray ID**_

_**Nolta S**_

_**MammaDiva**_

_**Saya Etsuyo**_

_**Gaëlle Cannata**_

_**Léo Mazingue **_

* * *

**Surprise **

L'événement dont il avait rêvé était enfin arrivé. Stiles Stilinski, officiellement marié... avec en prime, un fou rire de la part du couple quand le prêtre avait dû énoncer les deux noms de l'humain.

Enfin bref, tout le monde s'était retrouvé dans la salle des fêtes de Beacon Hills, la famille et les amis de Stiles ; et ceux de Derek Hale . Et qui aurait pu le croire que ces ceux là se soient mariés.

Isaac, l'animateur désigné de soirée, venait d'appeler les amoureux pour la première danse. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise quand le deux hommes sortirent d'une porte différente en robe de mariée tous les deux. Les regards qui se croisèrent indiquaient que cette double surprise n'était pas prévue, mais du plus bel effet.

_***Léo Mazingue***_

* * *

**Drabble de Noël**

En ce matin de Noël, Derek se leva avec le cœur lourd. Ça allait être le premier Noël qu'il allait passer seul et célibataire, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs années. La bile remonta le long de son œsophage alors qu'il repensait à la rupture.

_Flashback_

Ce premier jour de février était glacial alors Derek se précipita dans son appartement. Il soupira de bien-être tandis que la chaleur se propageait en lui.

— Stiles ? demanda-t-il, en retirant son manteau.

— Au salon, répondit le jeune homme.

Le loup-garou de naissance s'y rendit, mais il se figea au seuil de la pièce quand il vit l'accoutrement de l'humain.

— Depuis quand tu es dans l'armée ?

— Je ne le suis pas. Pas vraiment.

Derek haussa un sourcil, comme seul lui savait le faire.

— Assieds-toi s'il te plaît. Il faut que je te parle.

Le métamorphe traîna sa carcasse jusqu'au canapé. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette fin de journée. Stiles s'assit en face, sur la table basse. Il prit une grande inspiration.

— Je suis envoyé en infiltration. C'est une mission de longue durée.

— Longue comment ? se crispa Derek.

— Je ne le sais pas Derek. Probablement plus que tu ne l'imagines.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas comment dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire Stiles ?

— Je ne veux pas t'emprisonner dans cette relation. Je serais absent très longtemps et ça va être récurrent. Donc... C'est fini Derek.

Stiles se leva tandis que Derek resta figer, se sentant perdu. Et trahi aussi.

— Tu as le droit de me détester. Et ça serait préférable même. Tu pourras plus... facilement tourner la page. Je te souhaite d'être heureux Derek. Tu le mérites.

Stiles posa ses lèvres sur le front de Derek et les laissa quelques secondes, en fermant les yeux. Il savait qu'il allait regretter son choix, mais c'était le seul choix possible avec son travail. Il regarda une dernière fois Derek puis s'enfuit dans le brouillard qui s'était installé sur la ville.

Derek ignora ce qui s'était passé après le départ du jeune Stilinski. Le lendemain, il s'était réveillé avec des visiteurs dans sa cuisine.

_Fin du flashback_

Le moral de Derek, déjà bas, chuta. Il décida de passer la journée au lit. Il allait se recoucher quand il entendit un aboiement provenant du salon. Il fronça les sourcils et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Au pied du sapin, que Scott avait installé, se trouvait un panier avec un chiot qui mâchouillait une balle.

Derek ne comprit rien, mais il s'agenouilla quand même à côté du chien. Il passa une main dans la fourrure douce du chiot qui jappa, appréciant l'intention.

— D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

Il fouilla la pièce des yeux et trouva une lettre sur la table. Il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas là hier soir. Il se releva et la prit.

— Surprends-moi, lut-il à haute voix. C'est ce que tu me disais toujours quand je te demandais ce que tu voulais pour ton anniversaire et même pour Noël. Surprends-moi était notre mot d'ordre pour continuer à entretenir cette flamme qui brûlait entre nous. Je l'ai fait il y a quelques mois, mais pas dans le bon sens. Est-ce que tu peux me pardonner ? Toc toc, qui est là ? S

Derek fronça les sourcils et relut la lettre. Son regard voyagea du papier blanc à la porte d'entrée. Le déclic se fit dans sa tête et il se dirigea, lentement et incertain, vers la porte qu'il ouvrit violemment.

Sur le palier, Stiles était là. Il était là, en un seul morceau. Vivant. Nerveux.

— Stiles ?

— J'avais tort sur toute la ligne. Mon travail... ma carrière... ça n'a aucune importance.

— Qu'est-ce qui est important ? demanda le brun, sceptique.

— Toi, Derek. C'est toi le plus important. Si tu veux encore de moi, je te le prouverai et je me ferai pardonner.

Derek le regarda plusieurs minutes, sans rien dire. Stiles sentait sa nervosité augmenter et pensa qu'il avait laissé passer sa chance d'être heureux.

— Surprends-moi, déclara Derek en toute simplicité.

Stiles sourit et l'embrassa. Oh oui, il allait continuer de le surprendre. Parce qu'il aimait Derek, tout simplement et qu'il était un idiot d'être parti.

_***Mélanie Wolf***_

* * *

**L'instant magique**

Comme chaque année pour Noël Stiles passait l'après-midi à la patinoire. Mais cette fois il n'était pas aller à celle de la ville voisine. Lors d'une conversation avec la meute, Peter avait parlé d'une autre patinoire située à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Beacon Hills.

Voilà où il se trouvait, un lieu magique. Une patinoire extérieure entourée d'une forêt, le tout couvert d'une fine couche de neige artificielle. Ça faisait une bonne heure qu'il était sur la glace et il s'amusait beaucoup. Le lieu était magnifique et pourtant il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça.

Soudain le groupe de jeunes devant lui tomba en domino et il dû faire un écart pour ne pas s'ajouter à la pile.

Hélas on parlait de Stiles donc évidemment, il perdit l'équilibre. Pourtant ce n'est pas la surface glacée qu'il rencontra, plutôt un torse ferme et chaud.

« D-désolé... »

« Stiles?! »

Le châtain se remit droit sur ses patins et leva la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard il s'écria totalement surprit :

« Sourwolf ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« La même chose que toi, je viens ici tout les ans. »

Le doux sourire visible sur le visage d'habitude renfermé étonna Stiles mais il était heureux de voir le loup aussi paisible.

Finalement ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble et si Stiles fut encore plus surpris de certaines petites attention du brun, il fut surtout très heureux et il se permit pour la première fois de croire qu'un avenir était possible entre eux.

« Derek fais-moi penser à remercier ton oncle fou. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Car il m'a permit d'avoir la plus belle surprise de ma vie. »

Le loup ne comprit pas le raisonnement du plus jeune mais il se fit une raison en voyant le grand sourire qui mangeait la moitié de son visage. Même s'il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi il pouvait au moins s'avouer à lui même qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était heureux d'avoir pu avoir une deuxième chance aujourd'hui. Le plus jeune le surprendrait toujours et il espérait que cette journée puisse changer les choses à l'avenir.

_***Saya Etsuyo***_

* * *

**Surprends-moi !**  
Flash Terre One – Univers Alternatif

Barry couru aussi vite qu'il le put. Sans trop d'effort bien sûr, il était quand même flash, l'homme le plus rapide de l'univers. Quand il arriva sur les lieux du crime, un cambriolage aux dires de Cisco son meilleur ami, son cerveau mit du temps à comprendre la situation.

Il connaissait cette bijouterie mais il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Des ornements et des sculptures de glaces embellissaient la boutique. Une table avait été installée au milieu de la boutique avec des amuses bouches, du champagne et des gourmandises. Les vitres transparentes avaient été recouvertes d'un filtre opaque.

\- Mais ?!

\- Salut joli cœur !

Barry se tourna rapidement vers celui qui était son amant secret et plissa les sourcils.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? Demanda le héros a celui qui avait promis de ne plus côtoyer le crime.

\- Oh ça ? Rien de bien malveillant, j'ai demandé au propriétaire, gentiment je précise, de me prêter sa boutique pour ce soir ! Sourit celui qui lui avait volé son cœur de façon coquine.

\- Mais ?! Répondu l'homme le plus rapide de l'univers.

\- Tu m'as dit texto « Surprends-moi ». Déclara l'ancien bandit au sourire ravageur. Alors surprise !

Barry se laissa faire quand Leonard Snart alias Captain Cold l'attira vers lui. Leonard retira la capuche du héros et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

\- C'est ici qu'un héros a fait chavirer mon cœur de glace, i ans, alors je trouvais normal de fêter la nouvelle année à l'endroit qui compte le plus à mes yeux.

L'ancien voleur glissa sa main sous le haut moulant de Barry et caressa sa peau. Barry était étonné, heureux et tout excité. Il fixa les caméras et s'aperçut qu'elles étaient éteintes. Il souffla de soulagement avant de pousser un soupir d'excitation quand son amant glissa plus bas vers son entrejambe.

\- On a deux heures avant de fêter l'an 20XX, alors que dirais-tu de commencer un peu avant ? Susurra Leonard.

Barry se tourna vers son homme et le poussa sur un siège. Il monta à califourchon dessus et l'embrassa comme un désespéré.

\- J'aime être surpris comme ça, alors te retiens pas Captain ! Sourit le héros avant de retirer son haut sous le regard lubrique et amoureux de son homme des glaces.

_***MammaDiva***_

* * *

**Klapollo**

Klavier était _exténué._ Il avait enchaîné des affaires très compliquées contre des avocats de la défense qui n'étaient pas Apollo, et il avait enfin une nuit de libre à consacrer à son petit-ami. Ce dernier, très attentionné, avait préparé une soirée à partir des indications de Klavier : « surprends-moi ». Il s'était attendu à plein de choses : un très sexy Apollo qui l'attendait sur leur lit, un somptueux repas, de la bière allemande (il n'en pouvait plus de la bière américaine…), mais surtout un très sexy Apollo pour être honnête.

Il avait eu : un repas brûlé, de la bière tiède, et un Apollo au bord de la crise de nerfs. Mais, il avait aussi eu ce même Apollo qui s'était jeté dans ses bras lorsqu'il était rentré, et honnêtement, ça valait bien toutes les surprises au monde.

_***Hooray ID***_

* * *

**Oui… mais non !**

Tate avait ouvert un œil, lentement, doucement, profitant d'un réveil doux, sans bruit…

Sans bruit ?

Le jeune blond se redressa d'un coup sec, les deux yeux grands ouverts et il cligna des paupières 20 secondes, avant de rejeter ses draps.

\- Stiles ? cria-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

Le jeune brun n'était visiblement pas dans le lit, ni dans la chambre. Tate se leva du lit. Ce silence était bizarre, pas commun, pas habituel du tout. En général, le matin, Stiles le fatiguait avec son énergie débordante… mais là, non. Il n'était même pas là.

Tate sortit de la chambre et parcouru les couloirs de la Murder House. Il descendit l'escalier et s'arrêta net au bas des marches.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, étonné et regarda les millions de lucioles qui voletaient dans l'entrée. C'était quoi ça ?

\- Alors, tu trouves pas que c'est plus joli que des décorations de Noël ? hurla quelqu'un derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Le blond se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son petit ami.

\- Euh… oui… mais non ! C'est à dire… euh… pourquoi des lucioles ?

\- Oh, une idée de Void qui voulait te surprendre un peu.

Tate fronça les sourcil, peu convaincu.

\- Ah… pour être surpris, je le suis… mais… faut que je te dise que je suis pas forcément très fan de l'idée.

Stiles plissa ses yeux couleur de miel, claqua dans ses doigts et les lucioles tombèrent au sol, mortes. Il s'en alla aussitôt, disparaissant.

Tate ouvrit les bras et leva les yeux au ciel, théâtralement.

\- T'es un poil susceptible tout de même, cher Void !

En réponse, une ampoule sauta à côté de Tate.

_***Kitsune Aquatik***_

* * *

**\- —**

**Surprends-moi !**

Noël s'installait doucement chez les Stilinski. Le shérif lisait sur le canapé alors que son fils, Stiles, et son petit ami Derek préparaient le sapin.

Stiles, excité au possible, tentait vainement de deviner le présent du loup à son égard.

"Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?" Réclama-t-il.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

"Parce que contrairement à toi, je sais tenir ma langue."

"Je sais aussi !"

"Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de me dire mon cadeau." Rajouta Derek.

"Mais j'avais hâte..." dit-il en gonflant ses joues.

"Tu n'as jamais su me surprendre de toute façon" s'amusa le loup tout en accrochant une nouvelle boule au sapin.

Stiles râla un instant avant de faire un grand sourire et d'ajouter :

"Épouse-moi."

Derek en lâcha sous la surprise la boule qui s'explosa sur le sol, même le shérif eu un hoquet d'étonnement.

Le fils Stilinski se mit à rire avant d'ajouter "Tu vois, je sais te surprendre!"

Puis il finit par enchaîner en voyant l'air déconfit de son amant.

"Je suis très sérieux cela dit. J'attends ta réponse." Dit-il, en attrapant une nouvelle guirlande, tout souriant et clairement non mécontent de l'avoir eu.

_***Ryopini***_

* * *

**.:: SURPRENDS-MOI ::.**

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Fais-moi confiance !

Castiel était sceptique mais préférait ne pas remettre en question le projet de Sam. Il se laissa donc faire jusqu'à ce que le jeune chasseur annonce :

\- Voilà, c'est terminé !

Castiel jeta un oeil au résultat. Décidément, il avait de plus en plus de doutes.

Le lendemain matin, Dean s'installa sur le canapé de la bibliothèque, à côté duquel son cadet avait installé un grand sapin soutenant un peu trop de décoration pour sa taille.

Il savait que cette fête était importante pour Sam, donc il acceptait de la fêter pour la simple plaisir de rendre son frère heureux. Il le lui devait bien.

\- Cas n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il à Sam, cachant mal une pointe de déception.

Sam leva les yeux vers l'horloge et haussa les épaules.

\- Il ne devrait plus tarder, finit-il par souffler, l'air de rien.

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que l'ange apparut entre eux, enroulés dans un large ruban rouge, chaque membre séparément pour lui laisser sa liberté de mouvement.

Dean sursauta en voyant Castiel débarquer dans ce drôle d'accoutrement puis lança un regard interrogateur à son frère et l'ange.

\- Joyeux Noël Dean, voilà ton cadeau ! déclara Sam, apparemment très heureux de son idée.

Dean resta hagard face à cet étrange cadeau que lui faisait son frère, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il représentait.

\- Ton frère m'a dit que c'était la meilleur façon qu'il avait de te dire « qu'il avait compris » et « qu'il ne te jugeait pas », l'informa Castel avant d'ajouter, Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi il parle mais il semblait sûr de lui.

Dean piqua un fard avant de tourner un regard légèrement paniqué du côté de Sam qui, quant à lui, semblait toujours aussi satisfait de l'effet de surprise qu'avait eu son « cadeau ».

_***Nolta S***_

* * *

**JOYEUSES FÊTES**


End file.
